Derrière le Miroir
by Shali-83
Summary: Chap26 - Nos amis sont en fuite et se retrouvent à l'Arche. De mauvaises nouvelles s'ajoutent à cela...
1. Derrière le Miroir

**DERRIERE LE MIROIR** Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples: ?

Genre: science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

Disclamer : les personnages de Gundam W ne sont pas à moi (même si je voudrais bien Duo…). Par contre, Brin est mienne…

Et pis celui-là, y'a des Elfes, des Mages et tout et tout…Alors !!!!!

Et pis aussi y'a que l'histoire de l'héritage en commun et y'a pas de YAOI !!! Pour le moment…Juste une super scène de « rencontre » entre mes personnages enfin deux seulement…(elle est pour ma coupine Tipitina…^È¢).

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Les G-Boys avaient fini une mission depuis quelques jours déjà. Maintenant, ils étaient partis dans une de leurs nombreuses planques en Europe Occidentale.

Ils étaient donc dans la capitale française, à attendre une nouvelle mission. Ce soir-là, Duo les avait traîné dans une boîte branchée de la capitale…Les autres se demandaient toujours comment le natté arrivait à les y faire entrer légalement…(nous aussi d'ailleurs…).

Pour l'occasion, ils s'étaient tous bien sapés. Ainsi, Heero avait revêtu un jean noir moulant avec un chemise bleue marine (désolée pour les fans du Spandex et du débardeur vert…). Trowa un pantalon noir avec un T-Shirt (bien moulant…) et une veste en cuir. Wufei avait gardé son blanc habituel mais avait échangé sa tenue traditionnelle pour un pantalon et une chemise. Quatre était comme d'hab' : toujours élégant dans des fringues classes. Et le Shinigami…il avait revêtu un pantalon en cuir moulant avec un débardeur noir et une chemise bleue par dessus (mais toujours ouverte…).

Le petit groupe arriva donc à se trouver une table dans un coin assez tranquille de la boîte mais qui avait vu sur la piste de danse que Duo s'empressa d'aller tester.

« Quelle énergie ! fit Wufei en s'affalant sur le canapé.

- C'est Duo ! fit Quatre en riant.

- Energizer en action !!! souffla le Chinois. »

Quatre se mit à rire davantage. Pendant ce temps, Heero avait commandé les boissons. Trowa regardait le roi de la danse en action.

Duo avait squatté la piste et se déhanchait comme un dieu de la danse sous le rythme déchaîné de la première musique. Le jeune homme dansait seul mais il s'en moquait. Pour lui, il n'y avait que les rythmes fous de cette musique...

Alors qu'il dansait depuis un bon quart d'heure (sans être allé embêter mes quatre autres...), il remarqua quelque chose à l'autre bout de la piste. Quelque chose...plutôt quelqu'un...c'était une jeune fille.

Le natté la détailla comme on détaillerait un monument historique : elle devait avoir sa taille, ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient autour d'elle alors qu'elle se déhanchait sensuellement. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui lui arrivait bien au-dessus des genoux. Duo ne put s'empêcher de la regarder...enfin mater...

Il décida d'aller en chasse. Après tout, il était en congé alors autant en profiter...

Il s'avança d'un air prédateur vers la jeune fille. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme comme si elle avait senti sa présence. Duo fut captivé par son regard noir comme les Ténèbres...

Elle s'approcha doucement et sensuellement vers lui. Le natté se colla à elle et ils commencèrent à se déhancher en rythme.

« Où est Duo ? demanda Heero.

- Je crois qu'il est parti de l'autre côté ! fit Quatre en se penchant vers la piste.

- Tu le vois ? demanda Wufei. Tiens ! Là !!!

- Il danse avec une fille, répondit Quatre. »

Heero regarda le couple avec un étrange regard. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait une drôle d'impression...

Duo était complètement sous le charme de sa partenaire de danse. Il sentait son corps chaud danser contre le sien…

Ses longs cheveux noirs caressaient son corps...

Son regard noir plongé dans le mauve de ses yeux...

Il ne pouvait rien faire...

Elle avait passé une bras autour de son cou et lui, machinalement, avait posé le sien sur sa hanche.

Soudain, elle l'entraîna ailleurs. Duo la suivit sans faire gaffe et sans prévenir ses camarades...

Sans trop comprendre comment, il se retrouva dans une chambre. La jeune fille était devant lui, ses mains sur son torse.

Puis, elle l'embrassa avec passion. Duo, revenu un peu à lui, s'étonna et se recula...

« Eh ! fit-il. Qu'est-ce que...

- Chut, fit la jeune fille en le poussant sur le lit derrière eux. »

Elle le fit reculer vers le haut du lit. Elle s'avança l'air prédateur et se remit à l'embrasser. Duo se sentit à nouveau sous le charme de la jeune fille...

Ils ne se connaissaient pas…et pourtant, il se laissa aller sous ses caresses...

Elle défit la chemise de Duo et la fit tomber à terre. Elle entreprit d'enlever le débardeur sans lâcher ses lèvres.

Duo la regarda sans trop comprendre mais se laisser déshabiller sans rien dire…comme un enfant. La jeune fille lui défaisait les boutons de son pantalon en cuir d'un geste rapide…

Ils ne se connaissaient pas...et pourtant, il était attiré par elle...

Les gestes de la jeune fille étaient rapides et précis. Elle finit par enlever le pantalon du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas encore lâcher ses lèvres. Au contraire, elle les mordillait, les embrassait comme un feu...

Elle l'embrassait de façon à réveiller en lui un désir charnel intense…

Elle était penchée sur Duo, un de ses bras en appui et l'autre se promenant sur le torse nacré du jeune homme...

La jeune fille se sentit gémir doucement de plaisir alors qu'il lui couvrait la gorge de baisers passionnés. L'Américain s'était mis à lui rendre ses baisers...c'était comme si elle avait allumé un feu en lui...

Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou. Duo continuait d'embrasser la gorge brûlante de l'inconnue. Pendant ce temps, elle faisait jouer ses mains sur son dos nacré en lui mordillant le bout de l'oreille…

Duo fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au bas de la robe de la jeune fille.

Il lui reprit les lèvres tout en lui caressant les cuisses, en la faisant frissonner légèrement. Elle resserra son étreinte autour du cou du jeune homme…

Ils ne se connaissaient pas…et pourtant, elle éveillait en lui un désir qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé…

Ils avaient toujours leurs lèvres soudées dans un long et chaud baiser…

Le natté remonta la robe et mit son étrange partenaire complètement nue en quelques secondes...

N'aimant pas être la proie, il décida de la renverser. Désormais, leurs corps étaient nus, l'un contre l'autre en contact direct...

Il leva une de ses mains vers sa poitrine et se mit à la caresser avec douceur alors que l'autre était occupée à caresser sa longue chevelure noire…La jeune fille lui mordit les lèvres en signe d'acceptation et de plaisir…

Ils ne se connaissaient pas...et pourtant, il avait envie d'elle...

Après ces courts préliminaires, il se sentit prêt à la prendre, à la posséder...à épancher ce feu qui brûler en lui…

Mais la porte voltigea derrière eux...

Le petit couple se retourna en sursautant...

« Heero ??? s'écria Duo alors que le Japonais et les autres déboulaient dans la pièce.

- Vire de là, fit-il avec le ton froid. »

Il attrapa le natté avec force et le balança vers Quatre. Ce dernier, rouge en voyant sa tenue d'Adam, lui donna un peignoir (qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain).

Tout les regards étaient portés sur la jeune fille. Elle s'était blottie contre la tête du lit, le drap blanc serré contre elle pour se cacher.

« TOI !!! vociféra-t-elle. Traître !!!

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, fit Trowa en s'approchant.

- C'est une mutinerie !!! cria la jeune femme en les regardant les quatre nouveaux.

- Pas du tout, fit Quatre en se mettant devant Duo.

- Et toi, que faisais-tu ? demanda Heero sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Hee-chan, je...

- Tais-toi, Duo ! lui ordonna Wufei en le mettant derrière lui.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, commença la jeune fille. Je fais ça...pour notre sauvegarde...

- En forçant l'héritier ? Tu vas aider notre monde ? s'exclama Wufei alors que Duo ne comprenait rien du tout.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui tentez de garder la cohésion dans notre monde, fit la jeune fille la gorge nouée. Vous avez disparu depuis 16 ans...

- Pour le retrouver, fit Heero avec froideur.

- Peut-être, répondit la jeune femme avec soupçon. Mais c'est TOI qui me l'a pris...TOI qui m'as obligée à agir comme ça...

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'exclama Duo qui en avait assez d'être mis de côté et surtout que son chef engueule la jeune femme.

- Il n'est pas prêt..., souffla Quatre en regardant la jeune fille.

- A qui la faute ? cria-t-elle. Ses parents me l'avaient confié...j'ai juré à ses défunts parents que je le protègerai et que je lui donnerai son titre le moment venu...

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? répéta Duo qui commençait à s'exciter un peu trop.

- Il n'est pas prêt..., répéta Quatre.

- Peut-être, fit la jeune fille. Mais nous avons besoin de lui...J'ai besoin de lui...

- Tu devrais rentrer, déclara doucement Trowa. Cette conversation ne mènera à rien...pour le moment. »

La jeune femme le regarda l'air désespéré...

Finalement, elle se leva. D'un mouvement de main, elle revêtit une longue robe noire avec une cape noire en velours. Duo la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés...COMMENT AVAIT-ELLE FAIT ???????

Les autres semblaient trouver ça normal...

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre...Elle l'ouvrit sans la toucher.

Les autres la suivirent des yeux. Trowa semblait vouloir la suivre, Quatre était entre les deux tout comme Wufei alors que Heero voulait la voir partir...

Seul Duo, toujours et éternel, ne comprenait rien à rien de ce qui venait de se passer...une fille trop canon l'avait branché dans une boîte...elle l'avait emmené dans sa chambre pour continuer la nuit en toute intimité (et quelle nuit…vu le début…)...il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il la désirait...il la voulait...comme si c'était un sentiment qui avait toujours existé en lui, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était laissé faire...et là…plus rien…

La jeune femme se retourna vers le petit groupe. Elle regarda Duo avec tendresse...

« On se retrouvera, lui souffla-t-elle. »

Puis elle se transforma en un magnifique faucon pour s'envoler en passant par la fenêtre.

Heero alla fermer la porte et leur dit qu'il fallait partir. Quatre donna à Duo ses fringues. Duo...il était sous le choc...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur planque, personne n'avait parlé...même pas Duo...

Heero alla s'asseoir sur un des rebords de la cuisine, Quatre prit une chaise, Wufei resta adossait à un mur alors que Trowa resta debout près de Duo, assis sur le canapé.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer..., souffla Wufei.

- Il a raison, fit Quatre. Cela fait 16 ans que nous sommes partis...il serait temps... ?!!

- Heero ? fit Trowa avec amitié. Si elle est venue jusqu'ici et qu'elle...qu'elle a agi ainsi...c'est que la situation doit être vraiment critique...

- Galathan a toujours soutenu Asleen, fit Heero avec une pointe de critique. Pardonne-moi, fit-il à son ami. Nous avons tous perdu quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans cette guerre... »

Un lourd silence fit place. Tous les regards étaient posés sur Duo. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé...

« Duo ? fit Quatre en se penchant vers son ami.

- Hn ? fit le natté complètement out.

- Tu veux rentrer ? commença par dire le petit blond avec hésitation. Tu veux rentrer ? A la maison ?

- Quelle maison ? demanda Duo.

- TA maison, fit Heero en s'approchant pour lui tendre la main. Ton monde...notre monde... »

Le natté ne comprenait pas trop le sens des paroles de son ami Japonais...qu'entendait-il par SA maison... ???

Tous le regardaient avec une certaine hésitation ou un certain espoir...SA maison...devait-il y retourner ? Où est-ce ?


	2. Eloranhy : ma terre natale

**                                                                          DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

                                                      *Eloranhy : ma terre natale*

Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples: ?

Genre: science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

Disclamer : j'espère que cette intro vous a plu ? Je trouve que la Jeune Femme aux longs cheveux noirs était assez...pressée de se faire Duo, non ? (y'a de quoi…*soupir*) Ce sera expliqué plus tard…

Le 00 est un peu énigmatique...c'est normal…et puis, tout le monde est au courant sauf Duo...c'est un peu dégueulasse !!!!

Bon, enfin le retour au pays après 16 ans d'exil...

                                                         *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Leur départ avait été décidé très rapidement. Duo ne savait même pas OU ses amis voulaient le conduire…

Chez lui…c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit…mais chez lui, c'était L2… ???

Heero avait tout organisé. Les autres avaient rangé leurs quelques affaires et tout fut prêt pour quatorze heures précises.

Ils laissèrent leurs Gundam à Howard et partirent en toute sécurité. Ils prirent l'avion pour la Grande Bretagne.

De là, ils prirent un autre avion pour le Nord de l'Ecosse. Duo ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils allaient là-bas mais les autres semblaient assez tendus sauf peut-être Trowa qui semblait être plus expressif qu'à son habitude.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en Ecosse, il faisait nuit. Heero décida qu'ils passeraient la nuit dans une auberge et qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain de bonne heure.

Ce soir-là, Trowa sortit se promenait dans les alentours. Le Français avait l'air différent depuis qu'ils avaient vu la jeune fille…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Trowa ? demanda Duo à Quatre alors qu'ils étaient tous allongés dans leurs lits.

- …

- Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? s'emporta le natté en se relevant rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous ? Toi, tu parles plus, Wufei devient amical, Heero est moins tendu et Trowa devient plus expressif…Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ???

- On rentre chez nous, répondit tout simplement le petit blond. Chez nous…, souffla-t-il avec nostalgie.

- Et c'est où ce « chez nous » dont vous me rabâchez les oreilles depuis…depuis cette nuit… ! lança le natté en évitant de dire « depuis que vous m'avez trouvé nu comme un verre avec cette étrange fille ».

- Tu comprendras bientôt, Duo, fit Quatre en fermant les yeux. Bientôt… »

Duo voulut dire quelque chose mais il comprit très bien qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Sur le lit à côté de lui, Heero dormait tranquillement tout comme Wufei un peu plus loin.

L'atmosphère qui régnait ici était vraiment trop insupportable pour Duo. Il se leva discrètement et décida d'aller se promener…après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il venait en Ecosse…

Il marchait en silence dans le noir de la nuit. Il y avait une petite brume mais rien qui ne puisse le perdre. Il s'arrêta devant le lac qui se trouvait devant l'auberge. Lui aussi était noir…calme et plat…

Duo resta un long moment à le regarder, perdu dans ses réflexions. Soudain, il sentit une main posée sur son épaule.

C'était Trowa. Le grand brun lui souriait. Il s'assit à côté de son ami à la natte.

« On prend l'air ? lui demanda-t-il en fixant lui-aussi le lac.

- Ouais, répondit Duo en soufflant. Où on va ? Et me dis pas chez nous parce que vous me gonflez avec ça !!! »

Trowa le regarda et se mit à rire…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? répondit le jeune homme. On retourne chez nous… »

Puis il se leva sous le regard noir de Duo…

Avant de partir, le grand brun se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu vas découvrir des choses importantes là-bas…des choses cachées…, dit Trowa l'air grave. Ne nous en tiens pas rigueur…c'était pour ton bien… »

Mais Duo n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander davantage qu'il était parti vers l'auberge. Duo resta encore un peu sur le bord du fleuve puis finit par aller se coucher lui-aussi…

Demain, il saurait tout…enfin presque…

Le lendemain, Duo fut tiré du lit par un Heero plus que matinal…Le soleil n'était même pas levé qu'ils partaient déjà…

Ils prirent à nouveau l'avion mais cette fois, c'était un bi-moteurs. C'était Wufei qui pilotait. Duo était sanglé sur son siège (simple précaution…) mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de coller sa figure contre la vitre pour regarder le paysage qui défilait sous eux : les montagnes écossaises, les Highlands…tout un mythe…

Au bout de deux heures et demi de trajet, Wufei fit descendre l'avion. Duo se demandait pourquoi parce qu'à part des montagnes, il n'y avait rien ici et surtout pas du plat pour atterrir…mais il se tut car devant lui…il y avait un petit canyon…

Au bout de dix minutes, ils atterrirent sur du plat, dans le canyon. Ils sortirent de l'appareil. Duo courut comme un forcené, deux heures et demi assis dans un boui-boui qui ronronne, c'est pas son truc…

Il s'arrêta net : devant eux, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un immense fossé…

« Mais y'a rien ICI !!! cria-t-il à ses camarades en jetant un caillou dans le ravin.

- Avance, lui ordonna Heero.

- Heero ? fit Quatre. On devrait peut-être…se changer…

- Quatre a raison, fit Trowa en se plaçant à côté. N'oublie pas que Carlys déteste les étrangers…

- D'accord, fit Heero alors que Duo approchait.

- Euh…Hee-chan…je veux bien avancé moi, mais y'a un méchant trou devant…, fit le natté avec innocence. Qu'est-ce vous faites ?

- Mets ça ! lui dit Heero en lui balançant un petit baluchon.

- Kezako ? demanda Duo en l'attrapant au vol.

- Mets-le, c'est tout, reprit Heero en se tournant. »

Duo ouvrit le baluchon et y trouva des fringues plutôt bizarres…enfin…si on aime le style moyenâgeux/gothique…Il se résout à qu'en même mettre ça…

Après un quart d'heure de bataille avec les habits, il était fringué comme un vrai moyenâgeux…tout en noir avec une belle cape en velours.

Il se tourna avec fierté (parce qu'il avait réussi à s'habiller…) vers ses amis mais poussa un cri en tombant le cul à terre…

« M-M-M-M-MAIS…

- Calme-toi, Duo, fit Quatre en s'approchant. C'est nous…enfin…nos vrais nous…

- C-C-C-C-COMMENT CA ???? fit Duo en les regardant tous. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ????

- On te l'a dit, fit Heero en avançant. On rentre chez nous… »

Duo les regarda avec des yeux encore plus écarquillés…

Heero portait un costume type Moyen Age noir (vous avez vu Harry Potter ? Ben c'est le genre Rogue pour les fringues), avec une longue cape noire. Ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Quatre avait le même habit que Heero et lui aussi ses cheveux avaient poussé mais contrairement à Heero, il les avait attaché avec un ruban noir vers le milieu, laissant deux grandes mèches blondes encadrées son visage.

Wufei avait une tunique blanche avec cape et capuchon blancs…ses cheveux lui arrivaient en dessous des fesses et étaient tressés. Le costume n'était plus de style chinois mais plutôt celtique…

Mais le plus étonnant fut Trowa…il portait un costume vert feuille, magnifiquement brodé. Il avait…des oreilles pointues !!!…Comme…comme les Elfes… !!! Sous sa cape verte, Duo distingua une dague.

Les quatre jeune gens avancèrent vers le ravin. Quatre appela Duo mais celui-ci refusait de bouger…

« Allez, viens ! lui dit Quatre. On rentre… »

Duo finit par se convaincre de les suivre…Après tout, il y a quelques jours, lorsque Heero lui a dit « Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? », il avait hoché de la tête…machinalement…et ces types…c'était toujours ses compagnons d'armes…même s'ils avaient UN PEU changé…

Chacun abaissa sa capuche pour cacher son visage. On conseilla à Duo de ne pas parler…les gens étaient plutôt hostiles ici…

_Les gens…les gens…Me font marrer…y'a rien à part ce trou… !!!_ pensa Duo en regardant ses amis avancer vers ledit trou.

« Je passe le premier, fit Heero.

- On te suit, répondit Trowa. Reste à côté de moi, dit-il à Duo. »

Le natté ne comprenait pas trop comme depuis le début de tout ça d'ailleurs…mais il se mit à côté de Trowa en regardant, à s'en faire sortir les yeux des orbites, les oreilles du Français…Français ???

« Hee-chan, tu sais qui y'a un trou ??? s'inquiéta Duo.

- Pour les humains oui, pas pour ceux qui vivent de l'autre côté, répondit le Japonais en se mettant bien au bord. »

Puis il avança…Duo ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ça : Heero-je-saute-de-quarante-étages Yuy s'écraser au sol…si y'en avait un…

Mais à sa grande surprise, il vit Heero flottait au-dessus du ravin…

Quatre le suivit puis Wufei. Enfin vinrent Trowa et Duo…ce dernier ne voulait pas avancer mais le grand brun (aux oreilles pointus) le forçat un peu beaucoup…

Duo vit que lui non plus il ne tombait pas. Alors il se mit à sauter comme un cabri pour voir s'il tombait mais non…

Mais Trowa l'attrapa et le tira par le bras. Ils avancèrent tous les cinq au-dessus du ravin, sans tomber…

Après dix bonnes minutes de marche, ils aperçurent la terre. En effet, devant eux, il y avait un village non pas au-dessus du ravin mais sur la terre ferme.

Heero conseilla à Duo de se tenir à carreaux. Au ton de la voix de son ami, le natté sut très bien qu'il DEVAIT se tenir tranquille.

Le petit groupe marcha vers le petit village. Apparemment, c'était jour de marché aujourd'hui : il y avait plein de monde, tous habillé comme eux…sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun habit blanc ou noir…

Les villageois les regardaient passer et s'écarter comme s'ils avaient amené la peste avec eux

Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique. Duo ne réussit pas à déchiffrer ce qui avait sur l'écriteau. Quatre entra, les laissant attendre dehors.

« C'est une boutique de location, indiqua Trowa à Duo qui commençait à gesticuler.

- On va loué quoi ? demanda Duo.

- Un bateau et des chevaux, répondit Wufei. On doit rejoindre Eloranhy en bateau puis le château d'Enor en cheval après.

- Eloranhy ? Enor ? C'est quoi ? demanda le natté en s'asseyant à côté de Wufei sur un tonneau. Des bicoques locales ???

- Eloranhy est le continent sur lequel nous allons, commença par dire le Chinois. Enor est un des château appartenant au royaume de As…

- On lui dira tout après, le coupa Heero. Alors ? demanda-t-il à Quatre.

- Nous avons un bateau pour traverser mais pour les chevaux, continua-t-il. Nous devrons attendre d'être de l'autre côté. »

Le marchand sortit de sa boutique. Il s'arrêta pour les dévisager mais leur dit finalement de les suivre. En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un embarcadère. Le marchand leur désigna un des grands navires devant eux.

« Voici l'Ethéor, fit-il avec fierté. Manos vous amènera de l'autre côté, messeigneurs.

- Merci, marchand, fit Quatre.

- Remets ta capuche ! ordonna Wufei à Duo alors que le marchand le regardait bizarrement.

- Ben quoi ? s'enquit-il à répondre. Bon, on grimpe ? »

Ils allèrent tous au pied du navire. L'Ethéor était un magnifique voilier trois mâts. Sa figure de proue représentait une belle sirène dont les longs cheveux faits de bois semblaient être mouvants.

Il y avait un peu de monde mais ils trouvèrent une place à l'avant du vaisseau. Le voyage allait durer une heure, à tout casser…Alors mieux valait être discret…

Duo resta tout le long du trajet, penché à la balustrade, à regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à eux : la mer d'un bleu turquoise magnifique malgré la brume, mais cette dernière rendait le paysage encore plus charmant…mystérieux. Au loin, il apercevait une plage avec une grande et luxuriante forêt. Il avait décidé d'attendre patiemment (MIRACLE !!!) les explications de ses amis quant à cette expédition pour le moins étrange…

Ils arrivèrent donc au bout d'une heure. Le bateau accosta sur une berge, près de la plage en question. Tout le monde descendit. Les cinq compagnons d'armes furent les derniers.

Duo fut le dernier à mettre pied à terre. Mais lorsqu'il toucha terre, il se sentit nauséeux et faillit tomber…heureusement que Trowa ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux…

« Ca va ? lui demanda Quatre.

- Ouais, fit le natté en se remettant debout. C'est passé.

- C'est normal, fit Trowa. C'est la première qu'il met un pied sur sa terre natale…

- Où allons-nous, Heero ? demanda Wufei.

- Au château d'Asleen, répondit-il. Nous passerons par l'avant-garde d'Enor. Ca sera plus rapide. »

Certains des voyageurs se tournaient vers eux. Fallait dire qu'ils étaient tous vêtus de façon colorée et que les G-Boys étaient surtout en noir, blanc ou vert (même Duo était en noir). Mais les quatre autres semblaient s'en moquer complètement. Ils tirèrent Duo par la manche de sa longue veste-cape.

Ils allèrent vers une autre auberge. Duo semblait méditer sur les dernières paroles de Trowa « C'est la première qu'il met un pied sur sa terre natale… »…

Ainsi, cet endroit, ce mystérieux continent…ce petit port caché on ne sais où…c'était chez lui…qu'avait dit Wufei…Eloranhy ??? C'est joli…

Il suivit ses camarades jusqu'aux écuries. Là, ils trouvèrent cinq magnifiques chevaux près au départ. Le maréchal-ferrant prit la bourse que lui tendait Quatre et les salua respectueusement.

A chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient des gens, ces derniers étaient toujours polis, curieux et aussi craintifs…C'est ce que Duo avait remarqué…

Heero s'arrêta devant un des étalons noirs qu'on leur avait donné. Il vérifia la scelle, les harnais et les fers de l'animal. Il fit de même avec les quatre autres.

Duo resta stupéfait : Mr Heero-antipathique-fermé-comme-une-huître-hacker-de-première Yuy s'y connaissait en chevaux…

« T'as déjà monté ? lui demanda-t-il en lui donnant les rênes d'un des chevaux.

- Euh…jamais…sauf sur les Carrousels…, souffla Duo presque honteux en voyant l'aisance avec laquelle les autres étaient montés sur leurs chevaux.

- Tu tiens bien les rênes et ça ira, lui dit Heero amicalement. Enfin…évite de donner des coups dans ses reins. »

Heero l'aida à se mettre en scelle et monta ensuite le sien. Puis ils partirent. Ils devaient rallier une autre ville.

Duo était assez content d'être venu même s'il n'y comprenait strictement rien…

Et dans ce « chez nous », il y aurait peut-être la jolie jeune fille de la dernière fois… ?!!!

                                                             TBC

                                   Chapitre suivant : L'avant-garde d'Enor 


	3. L'avantgarde d'Enor

**                                                                             DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

                                                                    Chapitre 02

                                                            *L'avant-garde d'Enor*

Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples: ?

Genre: science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

Disclamer : ah !!! Nous voici enfin sur le continent d'Eloranhy…Pauv' Duo, la patience n'est pas sa vertu première mais va devoir attendre encore un peu avant de savoir un peu plus de choses sur ce monde…

Z'avait vu Trowa…Ouh !!! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces oreilles pointutes ?!!!! Il va avoir un rôle important pour la Régente…

                                                                  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Cela faisait un paquet de temps qu'ils étaient en route…Tellement de temps que Duo s'était résigné à ne plus regarder sa montre.

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? demanda-t-il à Heero.

- Bientôt, fit le Japonais sans se retourner.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? répéta le natté fatigué.

- Bientôt j'ai dit, fit Heero en tentant de rester calme.

- Quand est-ce qu…

- LA FERME !!! cria Heero en se tournant vers son camarade. »

Duo le regarda en passant au blanc livide linceul…

Il eut de la chance que Trowa soit à côté sinon il aurait pu se manger le par terre.

« Duo ?!! fit Quatre en avançant son cheval vers lui. Ca va ?

- Oui, fit le natté en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Heero, fit Wufei d'une voix de reproche.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, répondit l'accusé. Désolé Duo. J'oubliais qu'on était à Eloranhy et que c'était pas comme de l'autre côté du Miroir…

- J'te pardonne si tu m'expliques ! lança le natté avec un petit sourire.

- Pas tout, fit Heero alors que Duo acquiesçait. Nous sommes sur le continent d'Eloranhy. C'est ici que se sont regroupées toutes les anciennes castes. Là, nous sommes sur les terres d'Asleen.

- Et nous allons au château d'Asleen ! fit Duo. Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir ce qui se passe, termina Heero en mettant un point à cette discussion. »

Duo voulait qu'il continue mais il savait très bien que Mr Coquille d'huître venait de se fermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur destination.

Le natté se tourna vers Trowa. Ce dernier regardait les arbres autour de lui, il était comme absent…

« Deathscythe appelle Heavy Arms…Maxwell à Barton…Yo ! Trowa, tu m'entends ??? cria Duo en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Hum, fit le grand brun.

- Ca va pas ? demanda Duo. Tu regardes ces arbres comme si c'était tes parents disparus !!!

- En quelque sorte, souffla le jeune homme.

- Dis, j'peux te poser une question ? fit Duo. Pourquoi t'as…euh…les oreilles comme ça…C'est normal ?

- Pour un Elfe, oui, répondit le jeune homme en lançant à bride abattues son étalon. »

Duo resta un peu idiot sur le moment…

Qu'est-ce que Barton avait dit ? Un Elfe ???

Mais ils allaient pas bien ces quatre-là !!!

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense clairière où un petit château était construit. Duo regarda ça avec des yeux émerveillés…

« Waouh !!! fit-il complètement admiratif. C'est encore plus beau que ce que je vois dans mes rêves…

- Bienvenu à l'avant-garde d'Enor, fit Quatre en souriant. »

Quatre sourit à Duo. Ca lui faisait bizarre de voir le petit blond habillé et coiffé comme ça…encore Wufei, ça passait parce que passer du traditionnel chinois blanc au traditionnel celtique blanc…ça changeait pas trop le personnage…Mais Quatre !!! Avec ses cheveux longs et fringué en noir…

_Il a trop de la classe comme ça !!!_ pensa Duo.

Ils avancèrent vers le château. Il devait faire au moins…

Quarante mètres de large pour cinquante de long, pensa Duo en passant sous l'arche principale. Et quoi…dix de haut ?!! 

Dans le château, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais le peu qu'il y avait regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants avec révérence. Duo sourit sous sa capuche.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste cour. Il y avait beaucoup de chevaux et de monde…tous vêtus comme Heero, Quatre et Wufei mais dans des couleurs différentes. Ils se saluèrent rapidement.

Heero descendit de son cheval et alla trouver le chef des lieux qui venait à lui. L'homme était vêtu de vert et ne portait pas de cape, seulement une épée assez longue et fine accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Seigneur, fit l'homme assez vieux. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous devons nous rendre au château Faucon au plus vite, fit Heero d'un ton très seigneur.

- Pourrais-je vous demander le motif, demanda l'homme. C'est que nous avons des problèmes en ce moment…

- Nous allons voir la Princesse Brin d'Asleen, répondit Heero.

- Sa Majesté la Régente ne réside pas en château Faucon, répondit l'homme avec entrain. De plus, l'accès au Portail est limité…

- Où pouvons-nous la trouver ? demanda Wufei en approchant alors que l'homme inclinait respectueusement la tête.

- Vous la trouverez au château d'Althyr, monseigneur, répondit l'homme.

- A Althyr ? s'exclama Quatre.

- Sa Majesté la Régente dirige les royaumes d'Asleen et d'Althyr, déclara l'homme. Vous sortez d'où Messeigneurs ? Tout le monde sait cela…

- Nous avons fait un long voyage, répondit Trowa en s'avançant. »

Il ajouta quelque chose dans une langue inconnue de Duo mais que ce dernier trouva très jolie. A la vue du visage de Trowa, l'homme cessa toute discussion et leur demanda de le suivre.

« Merci, fit Heero en remontant en scelle à l'adresse de Trowa.

- Qu'est-ce tu lui a dit ? demanda Duo.

- Rien, souffla Trowa.

- Il y a vraiment un problème, dit Wufei en abaissant sa capuche. Si l'accès au Portail n'est plus libre…

- C'est qu'elle avait raison, continua Quatre en veillant à ce que Duo ne les écoute pas. On aurait peut-être dû rentrer quand nous l'avons retrouvé…

- Tu te souviens de ce que nous avait dit Gareth : « Elle en doit pas savoir, c'est pour notre sauvegarde à tous », fit Wufei en imitant le dénommé Gareth.

- Il pensait qu'il existait un complot visant à prendre le pouvoir des deux royaumes, fit Quatre avec gravité. Tu crois qu'on fait bien de revenir alors ?

- On n'a jamais regretté nos gestes, fit le Chinois. C'est pas maintenant qu'on va commencer. »

Ils passèrent sous une autre arche. Duo resta bouche bée devant ce qui s'offrait à lui : un magnifique et immense miroir. Il était serti d'un grand anneau de bois où elfes, fées et humains semblaient danser. Le centre de l'objet était une surface plane et miroitante.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une espèce de tour de contrôle. Le chef leva son bras droit…

« VALER !!! cria-t-il à la personne en haut de la tour. Ces seigneurs veulent aller à Althyr, ouvre-leur le Portail.

- Bien chef ! répondit le type à la grosse moustache.

- Les Couloirs ont été déviés et sécurisés, leur indiqua le chef en se frottant les mains. Vous devriez atterrir dans le tunnel principal, sous le palais.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, répondit Wufei. Ouvrez le Portail, c'est tout.

- Reste bien à côté, fit Trowa à Duo qui regardait le miroir changé de couleur. »

En effet, la grande surface plane se teintait de noir et de marron. Le natté attrapa machinalement le bras de son ami. Ils avancèrent vers le miroir. Heero passa le premier, suivi de Wufei. Quatre et Trowa restèrent auprès de Duo pour le rassurer…

« Ca marche comment ? demanda ce dernier en regardant la surface plane.

- C'est un puissant sort qu'un grand Mage, Godric, a mis en place pour faciliter les échanges entre les diverses royaumes, répondit Quatre en s'avançant un peu plus. Cela fait plus de 5 000 ans que nous les utilisons, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Il en existe un bon nombre dans tout Eloranhy, continua Trowa. Dépêchez-vous, ils doivent nous attendre ! »

Duo regarda le Portail avec une certaine appréhension. Il s'imaginait déjà se prendre le miroir en pleine face…mais Heero et Wufei étaient passés…pourquoi pas lui ?

Le jeune homme regarda droit devant lui : il y avait un immense tunnel sombre, longé de torches. Le natté se retourna : derrière lui : pas de tunnel, rien qu'une superbe allée entourée d'arbres verts. Bizarre ???

Il sentit qu'on le tirait avec force vers le miroir. Il opposa une faible résistance mais Quatre et Trowa finirent par lui faire traverser la surface plane.

Duo avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit : il était dans le tunnel. Derrière lui, un autre grand miroir avec l'allée d'arbres mais tout devint noir comme si on avait éteint le courant…

Il se tourna vers le couloir. Il était éclairé par toutes une rangées de torches qui crépitaient. Heero et Wufei avaient abaissé leur capuche et semblaient les attendre. Ils se mirent en route dans ce long et lugubre tunnel dont les parois n'étaient pas plates mais abruptes, faites dans la roche même.

Wufei et Heero ouvraient la marche. Le Japonais habillé en noir se fondait dans le tunnel alors que Wufei, en blanc, était visible même à dix mètres…

Il sembla à Duo que Heero connaissait bien les lieux. En effet, malgré le nombres de carrefours qu'ils avaient croisés, le Japonais savait où ils allaient.

Cela faisait bien bon une demie heure qu'ils marchaient dans ces tunnels et il n'y avait rien de changer au paysage : un tunnel noir et des torches…un tunnel noir et des torches…

Il n'y avait que le bruit de leurs bottes sur la pierre. Aucun autre son ne venait se mélanger à ça….

Soudain, alors qu'ils arrivaient à un nouveau croisement, ils entendirent un bruit sourd…comme une explosion…et un cri de femme…

Chapitre suivant : Brin d'Asleen


	4. Brin d'Asleen

DERRIERE LE MIROIR 

      Chapitre 03

   *Brin d'Asleen*

Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples: ?

Genre: science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

Disclamer : voici enfin ma petite Régente des royaumes d'Asleen et d'Althyr…J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire…^^

J'ai déjà une fin mais je sais pas si ça va être la vraie ou juste un bout de mon imagination…quel dilemme…(:p)

Là, on va entrer dans le vide du sujet avec complot, cachotterie et tout et tout…et va y avoir de sacrées surprises !!!! (je vous rassure, c'est pas _Surprise, Surprise_…)

En plus, là j'écoute la BO de _Seigneur des Anneaux : Les Deux Tours._ Alors je vous dis pas…c'est la super ambiance pour écrire ça…

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

La jeune femme se leva avec difficulté. La puissance du cristal d'As'thel avait été telle qu'elle avait été projetée contre le mur de marbre noir de la salle des Incantations.

Elle regarda le cristal d'un regard noir et déterminé. Elle s'avança vers lui et retenta l'expérience. Le résultat fut le même : elle se retrouva contre le mur.

« Majesté… ! fit une voix d'homme avec hésitation. Vous devriez arrêter, vous…

- Suffit, Valys ! cria la jeune femme avec autorité. Je dois arriver à maîtriser As'thel ! »

La jeune femme se releva. Cela faisait deux heures q'elle s'essayait au cristal. Ce cristal d'un vert lumineux, trésor de sa famille et qui pouvait donner de grands pouvoirs à son utilisateur.

« Il a fallu à ton père près de 500 ans pour le manier ! fit une voix d'homme à son côté. Ce n'est pas en un siècle que tu y arriveras !

- Seigneur Hé'rio ?!! s'exclama Valys alors que la jeune fille se retournait vers le nouvel arrivant.

- TOI !!!! lança cette dernière le regard noir.

- Oui, fit le jeune homme en avançant. Et nous le ramenons, termina-t-il en désignant un natté au regard améthyste.

- Brin…pourras-tu nous pardonner ? demanda Trowa en s'avançant vers elle. »

Mais la dénommée Brin ne répondit pas. Elle les regarda tous…sa longue robe noire eut un bruit de froissement lorsqu'elle se plaça devant le cristal. Elle regarda à nouveau le petit groupe…

« Pourquoi m'avoir caché cela ? demanda-t-elle en regardant trois d'entre eux. Je vous faisais confiance, Tro'han ? C'est pour cela que je vous ai envoyé là-bas, Katran ? Pour le retrouver et le ramener, Fei'ran ? »

Les trois concernés (Trowa, Quatre et Wufei…c'tait dur à trouver !!!!!^^) se regardèrent avec hésitation. Heero ne parlait pas et Duo, sous le choc (encore…) regardait Brin…c'était la jeune femme de la dernière fois…celle de la boîte…ainsi, elle était la Régente dont tout le monde lui parlait…

« Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

- …(silence de mort…)

- On a promis…il y a deux ans…, commença par dire Quatre en la regardant. Gareth nous a demandé de ne rien te dire.

- Gareth ?!! s'exclama Brin. Jamais il n'aurait osé me mentir !

- Et pourtant, il l'a fait, lui dit Trowa en se plaçant à côté d'elle. Pour le protéger…vous protéger…tous les deux…

- Suffit ! cria Brin. Valys ! Fais venir Gareth ! IMMEDIATEMENT !!! »

Le vieil homme sortit de la pièce avec peur. Brin était en colère. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient semblables à deux braises. Elle fixait Heero avec colère.

Duo n'avait toujours rien dit, comme Wufei. Quatre resta à sa place alors que Trowa s'était bien rapproché de la jeune femme. Il allait lui dire quelque chose lorsque Valys revint…

« Le seigneur Gareth ne peut venir…il…

- GARETH !!! cria Brin en prenant une fiole avec violence et en l'explosant contre un mur. GARETH !!!! VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !!! continua-t-elle alors que le mur changeait d'aspect. SI TU NE VIENS PAS, JE T'ARRACHE LE CŒUR ET LES TRIPES ET JE T'ACCROCHE A LA TOUR DE CRISTAL !!!

- Majesté ? fit une voix sortant du mur. »

Brin le regarda avec fureur. Gareth était son plus loyal allié et ami, il travaillait depuis toujours pour sa famille et il l'avait trahi…il lui avait menti pendant 16 ans…

« Gareth, fit Brin en tentant d'être calme. N'aurais-tu pas oublié de me dire certaines choses ?

- Non, répondit l'homme avec innocence. Aurais-je omis quelque chose, ma princesse ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! s'emporta Brin. Explique-moi ceci ! cria-t-elle en montrant un natté plutôt perdu. »

D'un geste, elle fit pivoter le rocher et Gareth vint faire face au petit groupe. Duo tomba à la renverse…les yeux écarquillés…

« Duo ! fit Gareth. Je vois que tu es revenu !

- GGGGGGG ??????!!!!!!! s'exclama le natté. Quoi ? Tête de Champignon est pas humain ???

- Un peu de politesse, Duo ! fit G (ou Gareth, c'est le même) un peu vexé.

- Enfin du point de vue génétique, commença par dire Quatre. Nous sommes humains…

- Alors tous les gens en qui j'avais confiance m'ont menti depuis le début ?!!! s'exclama tristement Duo.

- On ne t'a pas menti, lui indiqua Wufei. On a juste détourné un peu la vérité…

- VOUS M'AVEZ MENTI !!! déclara Brin en passant de Gareth au groupe.

- Pour votre sécurité à tous les deux, fit G. Le réseau de traîtres n'était pas démantelé…et ne l'est peut-être toujours pas…

- Qu'importe !!! s'emporta à nouveau Brin. Leurs Majestés me l'avaient confié à MOI !

- Brin, fit Trowa avec hésitation. Nous devrions aller parler ailleurs… ?

- Trowa a raison, fit Quatre.

- Soit ! déclara Brin. Nous allons nous installer dans le salon. »

Elle fit signe à Valys de fermer la salle. Le petit groupe suivit la régente. Ils empruntèrent un grand escalier taillé dans le marbre, tout comme le reste de la pièce.

Tout le long de l'escalier, il y avait de grandes torches. Duo était entre Trowa et Wufei. Il regardait les lieux avec révérence et silence mais mille questions brûlaient en lui…

Devant eux, Brin avait le visage fermé, presque froid. Elle avançait telle une ombre dans le grand couloir.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans le château même. Cette partie contrastée énormément avec la salle obscure qu'ils venaient de quitter…Ici, il y avait de grandes fenêtres, de magnifiques tapisseries, de grands tableaux…l'endroit était merveilleux et calme…Brin ouvrit une porte.

« Majesté ? fit une femme avec étonnement. Je…

- Tu peux nous laisser, Cora, fit Brin avec gentillesse. Peux-tu faire préparer cinq chambres ?

- Oui…Oui, votre Altesse, fit Cora en faisant la révérence avant de sortir.

- C'est joli ici ! fit Duo en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois (NON !!! *o*).

- En effet, fit Brin en souriant. »

Duo la regarda attentivement…elle n'était plus la jeune fille en colère, prête à étriper le premier venu…non, elle paraissait plus douce, plus calme…ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés en quatre tresses, elle portait une magnifique robe noire en velours et son visage semblait s'être adouci.

« Mais vous êtes qui ? demanda Duo avec son tact habituel.

- Pardon ? fit Brin en haussant les sourcils. Il ne sait rien ?

- On ne lui a jamais dit…, répondit Quatre en fixant Brin.

- Je vois, fit la jeune fille avec calme. Je me nomme Brin, je suis la Régente des royaumes d'Asleen et d'Althyr. Ici, nous sommes dans la demeure des Althyr…ta demeure.

- Hn ? fit Duo un peu con sur le moment.

- Majesté ! fit une voix derrière la porte.

- Oui ! Entre, Filla ? répondit Brin.

- Majesté, les Castes veulent voir leurs seigneuries…, fit une femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Les nouvelles vont vite ! fit Heero en se levant. Nous devons aller les voir, je te laisse tout lui expliquer ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Brin le regard noir. Je n'omettrai rien !

- Je pars avec eux, fit Trowa en s'approchant d'elle. Mais je reviendrais. »

Il embrassa la main de Brin avec révérence et les quatre amis de Duo sortirent de la salle, laissant la régente et le natté.

« Vous aimez pas Heero ? demanda Duo en regardant Brin avec attention.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, répondit la Régente. Et pour plusieurs raisons. Mais qu'importe ! Là n'est pas le sujet. »

Elle s'avança vers Duo. Le jeune homme la fixait de manière assez impolie…

« Je tiens à m'excuser…pour l'autre soir…, dit-elle en se plaçant devant la fenêtre. Jamais je n'aurais dû agir ainsi…

- C'est aussi de ma faute !!! déclara Duo tout rouge. Je me suis…laissé faire. Mais pourquoi…pourquoi Heero disait que vous forciez l'héritier ???

- D'abord, arrêtes de me vouvoyer !!! sourit-elle. Depuis 16 ans, je régente Asleen et Althyr. Mais depuis quelques temps, mon pouvoir décroît…les complots de renversement reviennent et une nouvelle guerre est possible… »

Elle s'arrêta deux minutes, Duo s'installa à côté d'elle. Il la trouvait plus jolie encore qu'à la boîte…elle avait la grâce et la sagesse d'une reine mais ressemblait encore à une jeune fille.

« Je pensais, reprit-elle avec un air triste. Que si la couronne avait un héritier…tout s'arrangerait…mais je me suis fourvoyée…même avec un héritier légal…il fallait TON retour ici pour que tout puisse s'arranger…

- Je comprends rien !!!! s'exclama Duo en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Avant leur mort, fit Brin en tentant de lui expliquer. Tes parents m'ont donné le titre de Régente…comme ça, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose…Althyr serait protégé jusqu'à tes 17 ans. Puis, nous devions nous marier…

- HEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN ????????????????? s'écria Duo en tombant par terre. MARIER ???????

- Oui…nous mariés, lui répondit Brin en riant. L'héritier d'Althyr et l'héritière d'Asleen…ensemble, nous devions veiller à la prospérité de nos royaumes et de nos dynasties…

- Donc toi et moi…nous sommes…fiancés… ? demanda doucement Duo alors que la jeune femme acquiesçait. Ouh…la…faut que je m'assois…moi…

- Pendant 16 ans…, reprit Brin. J'ai envoyé des gens de confiance à ta recherche…et je m'aperçois que l'on me ment depuis tout ce temps…mais je t'ai retrouvé…

- Tu me fais chercher depuis 16 ans ??? s'étonna Duo. Mais…euh…t'as…t'as quel âge ?

- Combien me donnes-tu ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Ben…j'en ai 16…, commença-t-il par réfléchir. Physiquement…t'en fais…18…euh…, dit Duo assez mal à l'aise. 25 ?

- Pour quelqu'un de la Caste Nécromantique, je suis encore jeune !!! rit Brin. Mais pas à ce point…j'ai 1 235 ans. »

BAM…*bruit d'un Duo complètement choqué qui vient de se repéter la tête par terre…*

Il regarda la jeune femme avec plus d'attention…1 235 ans…elle les faisait pas…

Brin s'approcha de lui. Il resta fixé sur ses grands yeux noirs…comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré…

« La journée a été éprouvante, lui dit-elle doucement. Tu devrais aller te reposer…Demain, nous continuerons cette conversation.

- D'accord !!! sourit Duo apparemment enthousiaste et plus trop paumé. »

Brin fit appeler Cora pour qu'elle conduise le prince héritier dans sa chambre. Avant de sortir, Duo posa un petit baiser sur la joue de Brin…

La jeune femme resta un long moment toute seule…


	5. Le Grand Chancelier

 DERRIERE LE MIROIR       Chapitre 04 

*Le grand Chancelier*

Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples: 02+B+02 et 01+04+01

Genre: science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

Disclamer : alors là…rencontre avec le Grand Sal………………..aud de l'histoire…j'ai nommé Jerrone…vous reconnaissez ? Non ? Pas grave, de toute façon, personne ne l'aime celui-là… !!!

Alors, vous avez compris les explications de Brin ? Si vous étiez en face de moi, je pourrais vous l'expliquer sans problème…mais par écrit…c'est moins facile…

Donc Duo est fiancé à une…plusieurs fois centenaire…qui a le physique d'une ado de 18 ans…et donc ça va être un peu le bordel…j'adore mettre du bordel dans mes fics… ( :p)

J'ai inclus un pti 01/04…parce que ça faisait tout mimi…pourquoi pas notre Trowa Mr Elfe ??? Ben c'est que son cœur est déjà pris…par qui ? J'vais pas vous le dire !!!!!!!

Bon, là va y avoir plein de nouveaux personnages rien qu'à moi. Je pense que le petit Anders va avoir un pti rôle important…Cora et Filla (chapitre d'avant) sont les demoiselles de Brin…et les autres…ben j'ai pas encore de noms…

PS : va y avoir le Jugement de Salomon…cool !!!!

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, il ne reconnut pas la chambre.

En effet, il était habitué aux chambres un peu lugubres, avec Heero à côté. Mais là, rien ni personne…seulement une grande chambre, luxueuse et chaude.

Il se leva du lit bien moelleux et alla vers une table. Il y trouva des fringues dans le même genre que Brin…mais pour les mecs.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Pardonnez-moi, majesté !!! fit un jeune homme qui devait être aussi âgé que lui. »

Quoique ici…faut pas se fier aux apparences… !!!!! 

« T'es qui ? demanda Duo en s'approchant du petit roux.

- Anders, votre altesse, rougit le gamin. Sa majesté m'a mis à votre service…

- Qui ? demanda Duo.

- Sa Majesté…la princesse Brin, répondit le garçon. D'ailleurs, elle vous attend dans la salle du conseil. Où allez-vous ????

- Ben, je vais la voir, c'est par où ? s'exclama l'Américain en ouvrant la porte.

- Mais Majesté…vous n'allez pas sortir habillé comme cela…

- Ben pourquoi ? J'vais pas mettre ces horreurs !!! rit le natté sous le regard déconfit de Anders. Tu me montres le chemin, Anders ?

- Bien…Majesté…, dit le petit assez mal à l'aise avec Duo. Elle est en salle d'audience.

- C'est quoi ? s'enquit à demander le natté.

- C'est là que sa Majesté prend les décisions pour les problèmes du peuple, répondit le petit roux en prenant un couloir.

- Ok !!!!!!! s'écria Duo en riant. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Il y avait un grand tapis rouge qui le traversait et au bout, il y avait un trône…plutôt deux…

Il y avait foule ici…s'inquiéta Duo en regardant Anders passer par la porte.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent…il n'y eu plus aucun bruit…tous les regards se posèrent sur un Duo qui aurait bien voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris.

La foule se divisa en deux alors que Anders ouvrait le chemin au natté très mal à l'aise. A chaque pas, Duo pouvait entendre les murmures de la foule…

Au bout du tapis, il vit Brin. Elle était somptueuse dans sa robe noire. Ses longs cheveux étaient savamment tressés et il y avait une petite couronne d'or posée dessus.

Elle se leva du trône où elle était assise et sourit à Duo. Anders avançait vers elle. Il s'arrêta et fit une révérence à Brin, puis disparut derrière un rideau rouge.

Duo resta planté comme un idiot devant elle. Il savait pas quoi faire…

Brin s'avança vers lui, le visage souriant comme jamais depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Elle se mit face à lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Derrière Duo, la foule murmurait davantage.

« Peuple d'Althyr…peuple d'Asleen, fit Brin en se plaçant à côté de Duo. Le fils de feus leurs Majestés Connor et Mérine est de retour…après 16 longues années d'absence. Partout en ce royaume, vous pourrez dire que le prince héritier Kieran est parmi nous.

- Kieran ? murmura Duo à l'oreille de Brin. Qui c'est ?

- Toi…ton prénom de baptême, lui répondit-elle alors que la foule se réveilla. Donne-moi ta main. »

Duo s'exécuta et tendit sa main à Brin. Tous deux montèrent les deux marches et vinrent s'asseoir sur les trônes. La foule se mit à crier sa joie…synonyme d'espérance…

La joie soudaine du peuple se calma lorsque le capitaine des gardes amena deux femmes pour la suite de l'audience. (comment tuer l'ambiance en deux secondes… ?)

« Majestés ! fit Valer en saluant le petit couple (pas encore mariés…). Ces deux femmes se disputent la maternité de cet enfant ! dit-il en montrant le bébé vieux d'une semaine qu'il tenait dans les bras. Elles en sont venues à se battre sur la place publique.

- Donne-moi l'enfant ! dit Brin en se levant sous le regard intéressé de Duo. Quel est son nom ?

- Elezar ! cria l'une des mères.

- Hans ! cria l'autre qui était brune.

- C'est faux !!! s'emporta la première alors que Brin s'avançait avec l'enfant. Son bébé est mort après la naissance du mien. Elle est venue me m'enlever !!!

- Pur Mensonge, Majesté !!! s'emporta la brune désespérée.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Brin à Duo. Qui ment ?

- Je…je ne sais pas…, répondit Duo interpellé par la question.

- C'est elle !!! crièrent les deux femmes en chœur.

- Puisque nous ne pourrons pas découvrir qui est sa vraie mère, commença par dire Brin. Nous partagerons l'enfant.

- Majesté ? s'étonna Valer en la voyant poser l'enfant par terre.

- Capitaine, lui dit la Régente. Coupez cet enfant en deux et donnez le à chacune des mères.

- Mais…votre Altesse…

- Oui !!! Qu'on se le partage !!! cria la femme.

- NNNNOOOOOONNNNN !!!!!!!!! s'indigna la brune en se mettant à genoux devant Brin. Qu'elle le garde…je ne veux pas…qu'il meurt…, termina-t-elle en pleurant. »

Brin les regarda toutes les deux, la foule retenait son souffle et Duo était choqué de la solution trouvée par Brin. Le capitaine attendait son signal, épée en main. La jeune femme lui fit signe de rabaisser son arme.

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et alla le donner à la femme qui pleurait. Elle lui sourit alors que l'autre paraissait étonnée.

« Que le petit Hans vive heureux avec sa mère ! déclara Brin en caressant la tête du nouveau-né. Tu préfères le voir vivant même chez une autre que mort…aucune mère ne peut se résoudre à la mort de son enfant. Capitaine, faites-la raccompagner.

- Merci, Majesté…, souffla la maman en larmes.

- Quant à toi ! fit Brin en regardant l'autre femme. Tu seras punie en conséquence de tes actes. »

Brin leva la séance puisqu'il n'y avait plus de problèmes…jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Toute la foule s'en alla laissant Brin et Duo seuls dans la salle. Enfin pas tous seuls parce qu'il y avait les gardes et Valer.

« Majesté ! fit ce dernier. J'ai bien cru que vous…

- Tu me connais, Valer, fit Brin en souriant. Je pousse toujours les gens à faire un geste inconsidéré, pour avoir la vérité.

- Altesse, fit Valer à Duo. Votre retour nous remplit tous de joie et d'espoir.

- M…merci, capitaine, répondit Duo.

- Ton jugement fait déjà grand bruit !!! cria une voix à l'autre bout de la salle. »

Brin regarda la personne arriver, elle la mitrailla du regard.

Duo s'étonna mais ne s'en choqua pas…enfin presque pas…il en était arrivé à un point où plus rien ne l'étonnait tellement.

« Grand Chancelier !!! fit Valer en le saluant. Vos Majestés m'excuseront mais je dois aller voir la garde.

- Fais, mon ami, lui dit Brin. Jerrone, lança-t-elle au Chancelier.

- Alors Duo, fit Jerrone. Je vois que finalement tu es revenu…

- Professeur J, fit Duo avec une grimace (Tandin surprise !!!!!!!!!). Tout le monde, continua-t-il à l'adresse des mentors de ses amis. J'vois que la surprise party continue.

- Que veux-tu ? s'emporta doucement Brin.

- Et bien, j'étais venu pour te dire que, Duo étant là, commença par dire J. Tu devrais penser à la dynastie.

- C'est à dire ? s'exclama Brin en commençant à comprendre le sourire victorieux que le rebus cybernétique affiché.

- Vous devez prendre la couronne des deux royaumes ! lança J alors que G, H et S froncèrent les sourcils.

- Jerrone, souffla justement G. Il n'est pas majeur !

- Qu'importe, fit J. La loi est la Loi.

- Jerrone ! déclara H. Gareth a raison.

- Le mariage doit avoir lieu le plus tôt possible !!! sourit J. »

Puis, il s'en alla. Visiblement content de lui…

Les autres restèrent avec Brin et Duo qui avait déconnecté au mot « mariage ».

Le groupe garda le silence…certes, ils avaient prévu le mariage de Duo et de Brin…mais pas aussi tôt comme le voulait J. Le Grand Chancelier avait le pouvoir d'accélérer la date de la cérémonie…

« Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Brin à G.

- Je sens le coup foireux…

- Herodos ? demanda-t-elle à H.

- Katran ressent un danger venant de Jerrone, répondit H

- Et toi, Sauros ? fit-elle à S qui avait les mêmes petites oreilles que Trowa.

- Trowa…Tro'han m'avait dit que tu avais fait une incursion sur Terre pour cette question-là…, souffla S

- Et Oderic ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? déclara Brin en pensant au Mage Blanc mentor de Wufei.

- Il pense comme nous, répondit G habillé en vert.

- Brin…, souffla Duo en avançant vers elle. Euh…c'est quoi cette embrouille… ?

- Le mariage va avoir lieu plus tôt que prévu, lui sourit-elle en tentant de cacher son appréhension. »

G se mit à rire sous la tête très choquée de son disciple. Les profs partirent. Brin fronça les sourcils alors que Duo alla s'asseoir.

« Jerrone…c'est le plus vil de tous les Mages…

- Les Mages ? demanda Duo.

- Oui, notre société est divisée en plusieurs groupe, commença par dire Brin en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il y a le Peuple, la caste Nécromantique des Sorciers dont toi et moi faisons partis…

- Chuis sorcier ? s'étonna Duo.

- Oui, répondit Brin en riant. Ensuite, les Castes Noire et Blanche, qui possèdent les pouvoirs des Ténèbres et de la Lumière. Hé'rio, Jerrone, Hérodos et Katran sont des Mages Noirs et Fei'ran et Oderic sont des Mages Blancs.

- Punaise…

- Ensuite, il y a les Castes Elémentales : Gareth est un Mage Vert, la Terre, il y a les Mages Rouges, le Feu, les Mages Bleus, l'Eau et les Mages Gris, l'Air.

- Et Trowa ? demanda Duo. Et S ? Enfin, tu vois de qui je parle ?

- Se sont des Elfes de l'ancien royaume de Galathan, répondit Brin avec nostalgie. Les Mages sont des gens aux grands pouvoirs, ils sont en-dessous des Sorciers mais ils ont tout de même du pouvoir.

- Dis, tu pourrais les appeler par les noms que je connais…, lui dit doucement Duo. Déjà que c'est tout compliqué…

- Si tu le souhaites, fit-elle en souriant. Ils ont choisi des noms qui dérivent des leurs…

- Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei !!! cria joyeusement Duo. Et moi, c'est Duo…Duo Maxwell !!!

- Tu as la joie de vivre de ta mère…, souffla doucement Brin.

- Comment était-elle…ma mère ? demanda Duo en se replaçant à côté d'elle.

- La reine Mérine…elle était très belle…, commença par raconter Brin. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns…comme toi…, sourit Brin en caressant la natte de Duo. Je les lui coiffés souvent…elle avait de grands yeux bleus. C'était une femme qui était pleine de vie, gentille, douce, généreuse…elle savait écouter les gens.

- Et mon père ? demanda Duo curieux.

- Connor Althyr…c'était un grand roi et le plus loyal ami de mon père…, continua Brin. Dans ta famille, c'est une tradition que les hommes aient les cheveux longs…ton père les avait roux…très longs…trop aux dires de ta mère !!! rit Brin en repensant à la reine Mérine qui criait souvent sur le roi à cause de ses cheveux qui traînaient par terre. Tu as ses yeux…améthystes…

- Et comment…ils sont morts ? demanda le natté en se rapprochant d'elle.

- …un…un autre jour…, répondit la jeune fille en frottant ses yeux. Ce sont des souvenirs douloureux…un autre jour… »

Elle se leva doucement. Son visage s'était embruni…trop de mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit…

Duo posa sa main sur son épaule. Il aimait bien Brin…il ne la connaissait que depuis hier…il l'avait vu en boîte…l'avait désiré…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et sortit. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait à faire, alors elle lui conseilla de visiter le château. Après tout, c'était la demeure de sa famille…

Le jeune homme accepta. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui demanda où étaient Heero et les autres. Elle lui dit qu'ils étaient retournés dans leur domaine familiale et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant un moment…

Chapitre suivant : Ultimatum caché…


	6. Ultimatum caché

Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR 

Chapitre 05

*Ultimatum caché...*

Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples: 02+B+02 et 01+04+01 (enfin !!!)

Genre: OOC, YAOI, hétéro, science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

Disclamer : Alors, la dernière fois, j'ai ma coupine qui m'a demandé : Mais euh…pourquoi _Derrière le Miroir_… ?

Excellente question…attendez faut que je réussisse à réfléchir…*contorsion du cerveau à bloc…*

1) Parce que le passage pour aller sur le continent d'Eloranhy, c'est une illusion…vous savez le trou avant Carlys ? Ben vi, un miroir c'est aussi une illusion…

2) Parce que les relais pour aller de palais en palais, ben c'est des Miroirs taille géant. Et que l'histoire se passe _derrière le Miroir_.

3) Parce que Duo croyait connaître tout le monde (potes et mentors confondus…quoique J des fois…bref passons) et qu'en fait c'était pas vrai : le miroir des apparences.

Ouh ! La ! Shalimar, arrêtes, on dirait de la philo…pas bon de faire de la philo après 23h…ça abîme le cerveau…pas bon… !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alors, là y'a le méchant Jerrone qui vient faire chier son monde…c'est normal c'est le méchant…MAIS JE LE DETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SURTOUT A CAUSE DE CE QU'IL VA FAIRE PAR LA SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merchi à Cora, Mangamania, chibishini-sama et he014 pour vos review. Cha fait très plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Les jours passèrent et Duo n'eut aucunes nouvelles de ses compagnons d'armes.

L'ambiance dans la demeure des Althyr était plutôt tendue : J, le Grand Chancelier, n'arrêtait pas de harceler Brin pour que le mariage se fasse le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait réuni autour de lui la majorité des Castes…Ces dernières pensaient au bien de leur monde, pour eux, Duo et Brin devaient se marier pour assurer la survie de leur dynastie.

Donc Brin dut s'incliner…le mariage fut annoncé pour la semaine prochaine. Alors tout le monde s'affaira…un mariage royal était chose à ne pas rater…

Brin avait un caractère exécrable en ce moment…elle savait pertinemment que ce mariage était un ultimatum posé par J : mariage ou prise de contrôle par J de la dynastie.

Duo paniquait…après tout, on lui avait jamais dit qu'il était fiancé, héritier d'un grand royaume…jamais on lui avait dit qu'il devait se marier à l'âge de 16 ans…

Lui qui pensait avoir tout le temps pour ça…ben c'était raté…

« Comment va le futur marié ?!! demanda une voix bien connu.

- Ferme-la, Wuffy !!! s'emporta Duo. Vous étiez où, bande de Lâcheurs !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pas la peine de t'énerver !!! lui répondit Heero en souriant ( ??? si, si je vous jure).

- Alors Brin et toi allez vous marier, souffla Trowa en s'adossant au mur.

- J a pas arrêté depuis qu'on est là, dit Duo en soufflant. Je crois qu'elle est pas très chaude pour ça…

- Brin veut sauver les deux dynasties, fit Quatre en s'approchant de son ami. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Jerrone agisse ainsi…je lui ai fait part de mon avis…

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda Duo étonné.

- Oui, répondit Quatre. Elle est dans son salon avec G, pourquoi ?

- Oh…non…pour rien…, répondit Duo en baissant la tête. Et vous, ça roule ?

- Ca peut aller, répondit Wufei.

- Comme à chaque fois qu'on va voir nos familles…, rit Quatre qui alla s'asseoir près de Heero.

- Je vais voir Brin, dit Trowa en sortant de la salle. »

Duo le suivit des yeux…Trowa était bizarre depuis qu'ils étaient sur Eloranhy, il agissait bizarrement…surtout envers Duo…

« Quoiqu'il a Trowa ? demanda-t-il aux autres.

- Brin et lui ont été élevés ensembles, lui raconta Quatre. Elle est comme une sœur pour lui.

- Un peu plus qu'une sœur, à mon avis !!! lança Wufei en attrapant un vase. Tu commences quand les cours d'apprentissage ?

- Les quoi ? demanda Duo en tendant l'oreille.

- Les cours d'apprentissage de sorcellerie, lui précisa le Chinois. Brin ne t'a pas encore parlé de ça ?

- Pourquoi je prendrais des cours ? s'enquit à demander le natté en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

- Parce que, mon pti Duo, lui dit Heero en se rapprochant. Tu es sorcier depuis ta naissance et qu'un roi qui gouverne sans pouvoirs est sujet à des petits problèmes.

- Quel genre ? s'inquiéta Duo en regardant les yeux gris aciers de Heero.

- Tentative d'assassinat, empoisonnement, séquestration, tort…

- 'Rio !!! s'indigna Quatre alors que Heero riait.

- Je plaisantais, fit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami. Mais tu vas devoir apprendre. »

Quatre attrapa Heero par le bras et ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle, laissant Wufei et Duo seuls. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais tellement entendu…alors rester seuls dans la même salle….

« Je comprends Brin, déclara Wufei en s'adossant au mur.

- Hn ?

- Ici, personne n'a jamais aimé Jerrone, continua le Chinois. Ce vieux croûton est Chancelier d'Althyr depuis…ouf…bien avant ma naissance !!!

- Et…t'as combien ? demanda Duo.

- J'ai fêté mes 937 ans y'a pas longtemps, répondit simplement le Chinois.

- Beeeen…t'as pas de rides !!! sourit nerveusement Duo. Et les autres, zont combien ?

- Heero a…1 238 ans, Quatre 1 102 et Trowa 1 009, compta Wufei. Enfin, p'te un peu plus, je sais plus…

- Et moi ? J'ai pas été cryogénisé ??? s'exclama le natté. J'ai combien ? 1 150 ? 1 350 ?

- 16 ans, répondit catégoriquement son camarade. Allez, je te laisse, le pti jeune !!!

- BBBEEEEEEUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Wufei se mit à rire et s'en alla. Mais la porte fut à peine fermée que Anders apparut. Duo le regarda en soufflant…le petit était sympa mais assez collant…

Le natté passa le reste de la journée à apprendre le nom des invités pour le mariage : le duc d'Elvira, la comtesse d'Espazia, Sir Angus Stalinford, bref autant de noms à retenir que de mal de crâne…

Le jour du mariage arriva bien vite. Duo n'avait pas vu Brin depuis l'annonce…

Un jour qu'il l'avait vu de loin dans le couloir, il avait couru vers elle mais Anders l'avait pris par le bras pour aller travailler sur l'étiquette…

Par contre, il avait souvent vu Jerrone…ça, il s'en serait bien passé…

La cérémonie aurait lieu en fin d'après-midi, on avait laissé Duo tout seul dans sa chambre…enfin…Anders était avec lui…

Duo en avait assez d'être enfermé alors il décida d'aller sur le balcon, prendre un peu l'air frais.

Soudain…

ZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Majesté ??? s'empressa de crier Anders en voyant Duo tomber comme une masse sur le parterre du balcon. Majesté !!!!!

- Je…je...REVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria Duo en essayant de se relever.

- Qui a-t-il, majesté ? demanda Anders en l'aidant.

- Rien… »

Duo demanda à son ami rouquin de partir…il avait envie de rester seul. Anders s'en alla.

Le natté resta bouche bée en regardant à nouveau en bas…y'avait Heero et Quatre…normal…ils étaient bons amis. Mais là !!!! C'tait plus que de l'amitié !!!!!!!!

Quatre était dans les bras de Heero…

Heero qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux…

Et maintenant…ils s'embrassaient…

Duo glissa à nouveau…si on lui avait dit que Heero et Quatre se mettraient un jour à se bécoter, il l'aurait jamais cru…

Mais les deux étaient tellement mimi qu'il arrêta ses pensées et resta à les regarder. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de noir, le noir symbole des castes Noires, les castes Ténébreuses…

Un peu avant la fin de l'après-midi, Quatre et Trowa vinrent s'occuper de Duo. Ils lui donnèrent les habits adéquats pour ce genre de cérémonie. Le natté fit la grimace en regardant les fringues mais finit par les mettre. Du noir…toujours du noir…

Il allait demander à Quatre pour lui et Heero mais le petit blond lui fit signe de se taire, qu'ils en reparleraient après le mariage. Duo alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, boudant ses camarades.

Gareth venait d'arriver, il venait voir Duo…Il trouva son pupille dans sa chambre…où il s'était enfermé…

« Il panique, sourit Quatre. Il ne veut pas sortir…

- Y'a de quoi paniquer !!! s'exclama G. Il a à peine 16 ans qu'il doit déjà  se marier…et devenir roi…c'est qu'en même pas mal !!! »

Ils se mirent à rire. De l'autre côté de la porte, Duo les engueula fortement. Puis Anders vint leur dire que c'était l'heure…

Duo était debout, près d'un grand autel celte…Trowa et Quatre étaient à côté de lui. J devant…

_Put***Duo pourquoi tu te casses pas en courant de ce pays de fous !!!!!!!!!_

Brin compte sur moi…je veux pas lui faire de la peine… 

_Mais t'es pas un peu malade ?!!! Tu vas te marier…tu sais ce que ça veut dire ??? C'est la corde au cou, les emmerdes, les mioches…tout !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mais…je crois que j'aime Brin…_

_Ca y est, tu te fais allumer par une gonzesse en boîte, limite tu te fais violer et tu tombes amoureux fou au point de l'épouser même si c'est un coup monté ?!!!!_

_Oui…_

_Tu me désoles mon pti gars…_

Les cors résonnèrent dans toute l'église. La foule émit un petit soupir de joie lorsque Brin s'avança. Elle portait une robe noire, comme toujours, symbole des Nécromanciens. Elle avait les cheveux remontés en un joli petit panier. Sur la tête, elle avait la couronne d'Asleen.

Elle approcha rapidement mais avec un pas léger et gracieux de l'autel. Duo lui donna la main, Trowa prit l'autre. Brin regarda ce dernier avec tendresse. Trowa était un frère pour elle, il avait été élevé avec elle après la chute de Galathan…il avait à peine 5 ans…c'était jeune pour un Elfe…

J se mit à dire des trucs dans une langue inconnue de Duo. Il était un peu perdu…mais le sourire de Brin lui fit oublier le reste…Il regarda la jeune femme avec tendresse…

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ???

S'en suivi les vœux de chacun des futurs mariés. Vœux de fidélité, d'amour, de protection…pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

Duo avait eu un peu de mal à apprendre les formules adéquats. Il avait fait une petite erreur et Brin avait rit doucement…

On amena ensuite les couronnes…symboles des royaumes d'Asleen et Althyr. J leva la main vers elles et les deux couronnes du roi fusionnèrent, celles de la reine firent de même…ainsi était unit les deux royaumes, par la fusion des deux couronnes.

Le Chancelier se mit à parler avec cette même langue que ne comprenait pas Duo et il posa les couronnes sur la tête des deux jeunes gens.

« Althyr et Asleen sont sous votre protection, déclara J en levant les mains. Que les Dieux nous soient témoins, en ce jour nous venons d'unir ses héritiers. Brin et Kieran, continua J. Que votre règne soit toujours éclairé et juste. »

La foule des invités se mit à acclamer les nouveaux souverains. Malgré son sourire radieux, la nouvelle souveraine était mal à l'aise…ce mariage aura dû attendre…Duo n'était pas prêt…

Chapitre suivant : Première et Dernière fois


	7. Première et Dernière fois

Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR 

Chapitre 06

*Première et Dernière fois*

Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : 02+B+02 et 01+04+01

Genre: OOC, YAOI, hétéro, science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

Disclamer : je suis désolée si le mariage était…très…très…très court…mais j'avais pas l'inspiration nécessaire pour ça. Et puis, ce qui nous intéresse c'est la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bon, une nuit de Noces…donc…scène intime…pour expliquer un petit mais tout petit de rien du tout problème de la caste des Sorciers…mais ça gonfle tout le monde ce problème…

Oh ! J'avais pas fait gaffe…une des Dames de compagnie de Brin…ben elle s'appelle Cora… ^^ C'est Cora qui va nêtre ravie…

T'inquiète, Chibishini-sama, la suite arrive…surtout que j'ai fini un fic alors je vais pouvoir me reconcentrer sur celui-là :p

Merchi à Hime…d'ailleurs ce nom me rappelle un fic…hein Tip' ????????

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Après un grand banquet super bruyant et très ennuyeux, on amena Duo dans une grande chambre…la chambre royale…

Le natté était un peu déconcerté…il avait 16 ans et il était déjà marié et roi…quel drôle de destin…il se souvint un jour de ce que le Père Maxwell lui avait dit : « Tu feras de grandes choses, Duo. Même si la vie sera dure avec toi, même si tu risques de souffrir…un jour, tu trouveras ta voie ! »

Est-ce que c'était ça, sa voie ?

Il regarda autour de lui. La chambre était encore plus grande que celle qu'on lui avait filé à son arrivée. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin, de grandes tapisseries. C'était une chambre vraiment belle.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête et vit Cora, la dame de compagnie de Brin. Elle sourit à Duo et fit venir la reine.

Brin entra dans la chambre. Elle portait toujours une robe de velours noir mais différente de celle de la cérémonie. En effet, celle-ci était ample seulement ceinturée à la taille. Un point sur le haut des épaules et aux poignets, laissant voir ses bras.

Cora approcha sa main de la coiffure de Brin mais cette dernière lui dit que ça irait, qu'elle pouvait se retirer. La Dame de compagnie fit la révérence et s'en alla discrètement.

La reine s'avança vers la fenêtre. Duo s'approcha d'elle…de sa femme…elle avait le regard perdu dans le noir de la nuit.

« Ca va pas ? demanda le jeune roi. Tu…t'as l'air triste…

- Non, je suis heureuse, commença par dire Brin en tournant son visage vers Duo. C'est que…c'est si rapide…tu n'es pas encore majeur…

- Moi aussi je trouve ça rapide !!! s'exclama Duo en riant. Mais si j'y réfléchis bien…je crois que ça me convient…

- Tu es tout le temps joyeux, souffla Brin en lui caressant la joue. Tu vis dans l'insouciance et pourtant, je sais que tu comprends mieux que quiconque les durs aspects de la vie…j'aimerai avoir ta joie mais je n'en suis pas capable.

- Si, tu peux !!! sourit Duo en attrapant sa main. Tu es si belle…si forte…je t'ai désiré dès que je t'ai vu… »

Il approcha le visage de Brin vers le sien et l'embrassa doucement. C'est vrai qu'il la désirait, il voulait l'aimer…la jeune femme répondait à son baiser.

Mais elle se détacha de lui, lui tourna le dos…

« Brin ? fit Duo en ne comprenant pas trop.

- Jerrone va venir voir si nous avons…consommé notre union, dit-elle doucement. Si tel n'est pas le cas, le mariage sera nul…il nous a posé un ultimatum…

- Eh bien, commença par dire Duo en posant délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Brin. Retournons lui son jeu !!!

- … »

Duo embrassa doucement la nuque nue de Brin. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que Brin voulait dire mais il savait qu'il voulait l'embrasser, l'aimer…

Il fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de Brin pour lui faire descendre le tissu. La jeune fille frissonna…elle n'avait rien sous le haut de sa robe. Elle était à demi nue devant Duo…

Duo la retourna doucement vers lui et la regarda tendrement. Comme s'il la découvrait… mais il l'avait déjà vu nue…le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés mais là, il la trouvait magnifique sous la lumière de la lune. Il l'embrassa doucement.

Brin se laissait faire…

Certes, elle avait allumé Duo à la boîte…

Certes, elle avait paru maîtresse d'elle quand elle l'avait emmené dans cette chambre d'hôtel…

Mais en réalité, elle ne connaissait rien de l'amour…elle sentait les mains de Duo caresser son dos…

Alors que Duo avait les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle leva les mains et défit sa coiffure…laissant cascader ses longs cheveux noirs sur son corps presque nu.

Duo se mit à caresser une de ses mèches, puis vint sur sa joue. Il reprit doucement ses lèvres.

Brin glissa timidement ses mains sur le torse de Duo puis elle les remonta autour de son cou. Lui les posa délicatement sur ses hanches.

Duo fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Sans qu'il ne lui en demande l'accès, elle lui ouvrit ses lèvres et ils se mirent à jouer avec la langue de l'autre, l'enlaçant ou la mordillant…

Duo la souleva doucement et vint l'allonger sur le grand lit derrière eux. Ils s'embrassaient toujours. Duo se redressa un peu et enleva la chemise noire qu'il portait. Les deux amants étaient torse nu, ils commençaient à être chauds…

Il leva ses mains jusqu'à la poitrine de Brin. Il la câlina un moment, l'embrassant tendrement alors que la jeune femme frissonnait légèrement…

Puis le natté remonta ses baisers vers le haut…il prit possession de sa gorge…elle se mit à rire alors qu'il lui faisait une jolie marque rouge sur son cou…jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien…

Elle leva sa jambe droite pour enserrer la taille de son amant…Duo posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et se mit à les caresser tendrement en remontant le tissu. Il lui reprit les lèvres. Leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné, de plus en plus pressant. 

Duo arrêta son baiser pour aller de nouveau sur la gorge brûlante de sa partenaire. Brin soupira doucement alors qu'il commençait à appliquer ses lèvres douces sur la peau de son cou. Elle descendit ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de Duo et entreprit de défaire le lacet.

Duo glissa à nouveau ses mains sur les cuisses de sa femme et commença à remonter doucement le bas de la robe…

Il s'arrêta un moment et la regarda droit dans les yeux…

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'aimer !!! lui dit-il avec tendresse en lui caressant le visage.

- Alors montre-moi, lui répondit-elle. »

Puis il l'embrassa avec passion. Ses mains retournèrent sur le bas de la robe. Ils étaient allongés sur ce lit…nouveaux mariés…Le natté se redressa un peu et retira le reste de la robe de Brin et son pantalon. A présent, ils étaient nus…

« Brin…as-tu déjà…

- Jamais, souffla la jeune fille.

- Alors je serais doux, lui répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant. »

Ainsi, Brin était vierge…lui non, il avait déjà connu des filles…il savait ce qu'il fallait faire, comment le faire sans la faire souffrir mais au contraire, lui faire découvrir cet état de plaisir intense.

Duo descendit ses baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine et remonta doucement. Puis, d'un geste rapide mais plein de tendresse, il prit possession du corps de Brin, la faisant gémir doucement.

Il attendit un peu qu'elle s'habitue à cette intrusion et commença en douceur. Le natté lui couvrait le cou de baisers brûlants et tendres.****

Brin se mit à gémir doucement, les allés et retours de son amant se faisaient plus rapides au fil des minutes…Les mains croisées dans le dos du natté, elle ne fit pas attention qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle sentait une fièvre inconnue la prendre alors que Duo était en elle…

Elle se sentait emporter dans cette danse. Machinalement, elle fit rouler Duo sur le côté et se retrouva sur son amant. Elle rejeta doucement sa chevelure noire en arrière…

Elle se pencha vers lui, elle força délicatement sa bouche pour enlacer sa langue de la sienne. Ses baisers commençaient à être moins timides, moins hésitants et de plus en plus pressants, de plus en plus passionnés…

Puis elle se releva doucement, assise sur son amant. Elle n'avait pas arrêté ses lentes ondulations, au contraire. Elle prit les mains de Duo et leur fit caresser son corps frémissant et brûlant de plaisir. Elle les amena jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Duo se releva. Il commença par embrasser sa gorge brûlante d'excitation et remonta ses mains le long de son ventre…

Il la renversa tendrement et continua à lui faire l'amour…

Brin se sentit gémir et frémir de plaisir. Elle sentit les lèvres de Duo à nouveau sur son cou, sa tiède haleine lui caresser le cou, ses mains caresser sa poitrine, ses plongées en elle…c'était enivrant et grisant…

Elle enserra à nouveau sa taille alors qu'il continuait à insuffler sa cadence. Duo sentait la jeune femme s'arquer sous lui. Elle s'était mise à crier doucement…

Enfin, après un long moment de passion intense, il se libéra en elle dans un dernier assaut. Elle le serrait fortement, criant tout son saoul tout comme son amant…

Duo resta un moment allonger sur sa femme…

Puis, il se retira doucement d'elle et alla s'affaler à côté, reprenant tranquillement son souffle…

Elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme, cette nuit était sa première…mais elle savait que c'était sa dernière…jusqu'à un certain temps…elle roula vers Duo qui lui ouvrit ses bras.

Elle se lova contre lui alors qu'il la serrait tendrement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait vraiment heureuse mais elle savait aussi que ce bonheur serait difficile à garder…

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par s'endormir sans avoir dit un seul mot…

Le lendemain matin, Brin ouvrit doucement les yeux. Quelqu'un était en face d'elle.

C'était Duo…son mari…son époux…l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était une certitude à présent.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse. Lui, il lui souriait en lui caressant la joue.

Mais bizarrement, le visage de Brin s'assombrit…

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demanda Duo. J'ai pas…

- Non, sourit Brin en l'embrassant. J'ai aimé cette nuit…c'est…tu ne sais sans doute pas les règles qui régissent nos vies…matrimoniales surtout…

- C'est à dire ? s'exclama le natté en la voyant se mettre assise.

- Jerrone a tout bien mis en place, souffla Brin. Nous…nous ne pourrons plus avoir de nuit…comme celle-ci…

- Pardon ? s'étonna Duo. Mais, on est marié…et…je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, répondit Brin le visage triste en lui mettant l'index sur les lèvres. Mais tu vois…chez les Sorciers, le moindre rapport physique…charnel…entraîne la conception d'un enfant…

- Ca veut dire que t'es… ? panique Duo.

- Non, bizarrement, cette règle ne s'applique pas aux nuits de noces, le rassura Brin. Il y a très longtemps, les Sorciers étaient trop nombreux…cela a failli détruire Eloranhy…un groupe de Sages a décidé qu'il fallait réduire cette caste alors ils ont mis au point ce sort…

- On peut pas le briser ? demanda Duo en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Si je savais comment, je le ferais !!! sourit-elle. Mais personne ne peut…

- Et pourquoi c'est un mal…je veux dire…on pourrait…

- Non…, répondit tristement la jeune fille. Aucun moyen ne peut briser cette règle…si on avait un enfant maintenant…étant donné que tu n'as pas 17 ans, la majorité, l'enfant passerait sous la tutelle du Grand Chancelier…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la loi, dit Brin. Comprends-tu pourquoi je ne voulais pas de ce mariage si tôt ?

- Parce que J veut le contrôle de Asleen et Althyr, souffla Duo. Tu ne peux rien faire contre lui ?

- Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur lui, fit Brin en lui caressant les cheveux. Un Chancelier comme Jerrone est à vie…et s'il mourrait, une enquête serait ouverte et si on découvrait qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre…se serait pire que tout… »

Il parut étonné qu'elle sache ce à quoi il pensait…mais il comprit bien vite qu'elle aussi y avait pensé…

« Mais je peux qu'en même rester là ? demanda Duo.

- Oui…de toute façon…c'est ta chambre également !!! sourit Brin avant de l'embrasser. J'ai affaire. Viens me rejoindre en début d'après midi dans la salle d'Incantation. »

Elle se leva, Duo la suivit du regard. Alors comme ça, tant qu'il ne serait pas majeur, il ne pourrait pas aimer sa femme…quel pays de fous !!!!!!!!!!!

Il se leva aussi et alla s'habiller. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de ses compagnons d'armes.

Chapitre suivant : Discussion


	8. Discussion

Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR 

Chapitre 07

*Discussion*

Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples: 02+B+02 et 01+04+01

Genre: OOC, YAOI, hétéro, science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

Disclamer : bon…la nuit de Noce étant passée…et pas prête de se renouveler…même si j'aime bien écrire des trucs comme ça…c'est tout mimi…

Bon, alors J c'est toujours une enflure et c'est pas près de s'arranger son cas. Brin devra tenter de lui faire face…

Euh…y'aura des propos un peu pas net mais qu'est-ce que je m'en balance !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merci pour vos reviews (je remarque que c'est répétitif…mais ça fait TELLEMENT plaisir !!!).

**Chibishini-sama :** bah…il faut une première fois à tout (pour un lemon hétéro) !!!!

**Hime :** viiiii !!!!!!!! ^____^ Mariage et abstinence…et nooonnn zont pas inventé le Nutella dans ce monde…ils auraient dû en importer…juste pour le cas où… :p

Meuuuu nnnnnnooooonnnnn…je suis pas dure avec Dudu…c'est juste pour les besoins de l'histoire sinon à côté, je suis très, très gentille avec lui.

**Cora :** merci. La suite arrive, ne t'inquiète pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**He014 :** je me répète p'te…(faut m'excuser…ça doit être la pluie…)…mais viiiii !!!!! Tu as raison pour Trowa…le pauvre… TT___TT

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Duo était dans l'aile Est du château, il avait entendu Heero dire qu'ils seraient là-bas dans la matinée. Le natté fit donc le tour des lieux, sous le regard respectueux des domestiques…

C'est vrai que maintenant, il était roi d'Althyr et d'Asleen. Les gens avaient un certain espoir en ce mariage.

« Salut tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria-t-il en débarquant dans le jardin Est où ses amis étaient.

- Majesté ?!! fit Valys en se prosternant. Je…

- T'inquiète, Valys, répondit Duo en riant et donnant l'accolade au vieil intendant. Brin sait que je suis là.

- Et le Chancelier ? demanda l'intendant un peu avec peur.

- Ouf…ça j'en sais rien !!! lança le natté en riant.

- Tu peux nous laisser, fit Quatre avec gentillesse au vieil homme.

- Bien, messeigneurs, déclara-t-il avec courtoisie. »

L'intendant de Brin s'en retourna dans le palais. Il avait paru inquiet de voir Duo ici…

« Alors les mecs, ça roule ? s'enquit à demander Duo en sautant sur une chaise.

- Duo, s'indigna Quatre en le voyant commencer à se goinfrer de petits gâteaux.

- Hn ? J'ai faim, j'ai pas le droit de bouffer ? demanda le natté en levant son nez du plateau.

- Si, fit Heero debout. Mais évite de te montrer ainsi devant les gens. Tu es roi, à présent !!!

- Ouais…ouais…, répondit Duo en soufflant. Mais j'ai jamais demandé à l'être.

- Et avec Brin ? demanda Trowa. J va venir voir…

- Ben, c'tait une nuit de noces, non ? rit le natté en attrapant un autre gâteau. »

Trowa le regarda avec étrangeté et lui souffla quelque chose dans une langue inconnue de Duo. Mais au ton où il l'avait dit, cela ne semblait pas être une politesse.

L'Elfe s'en alla en tournant les talons. Les autres soufflèrent un peu avec consternation pendant que Duo le regardait partir un peu interloqué…

« Ben quoi ? demanda-t-il. J'ai répondu à la question…

- Oui, mais réfléchis la prochaine fois, lui demanda Wufei. Tro'han…est très attaché à Brin et la façon dont tu as répondu faisait penser que tu as passé du bon temps comme si tu étais allé dans un bordel.

- HEIN ???!!!! s'indigna le natté en manquant de se ramasser. MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!!! J'AI PAS VOULU FAIRE COMPRENDRE CA !!!!!!!!!!!

- Duo, tu aimes Brin ? demanda Heero.

- Je crois…oui…

- Alors parle d'elle avec plus de respect !!! lui lança le Japonais en s'en allant lui aussi.

- Et encore un !!!! lança Duo comme s'il était à la loterie. Il peut parler Mr Heero Yuy !!!! Dites, vous saviez pour…euh…comment dire…

- L'abstinence ? pouffa Quatre. C'est la règle dans un couple…hétéro…de Sorciers, répondit-il en souriant.

- Vous zauriez pu me dire !!! s'indigna Duo en se rasseyant dans son siège.

- Oooohhhh !!!! Monsieur Modèle-de-chasteté-et-de-vertu serait-il frustré ? rit Wufei en regardant Duo.

- Beeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :p fut la réponse mature de Duo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Quatre car il savait pertinemment que Duo aimait…la « volupté » de l'amour. Ca passera. »

Duo le regarda d'un air qui en disait long mais il finit par attraper un autre gâteau. Un long moment de silence fit place…enfin pas le silence complet parce que Duo mangeait…

Un bel oiseau bleu vint se poser sur la table. Le natté le regarda avec émerveillement. Wufei s'approcha de l'animal et posa sa main sur le plumage bleu.

L'oiseau se mit à siffler doucement, un chant mélodieux qui calma tout le monde.

« Dis, Quatre !!! fit soudain Duo alors que l'oiseau s'envola. Je savais pas pour Heero et toi.

- Tu es bien le seul !!! lança Wufei avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Feiran !!! souffla doucement Quatre. Il ne connaît pas encore bien nos lois et notre mode de vie…

- De quoi ? demanda Duo sans comprendre.

- Que Heero et Quatre sont fiancés, dit Wufei comme si c'était la logique même des choses.

- HEEEEEEIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN ????????????? cria le natté en tombant carrément de sa chaise.

- Pas la peine de gueuler, lui rétorqua le Chinois Mage Blanc. C'est dans nos traditions.

- Dans les grandes Castes, commença par raconter Quatre. La coutume veut que le premier né d'une famille épouse le premier né d'une autre famille

- Même si c'est DEUX MECS ? demanda Duo.

- Même si c'est deux hommes, deux femmes, un homme et une femme, qu'importe !!! continua Quatre. Pour la descendance, nous faisons appel à nos sœurs ou à d'autres femmes.

- Mais c'est quoi ce système de fous ???????? Mais vous êtes pas bien ????? C'est…c'est dégueulasse ????? s'emporta Duo avec indignité.

- Oh !!! Là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la Charité !!! lança Wufei en riant. Je te signale au passage que avant Hilde, t'as fréquenté des mecs.

- …(tout rouge).

- On t'a vu te bécoter avec un mécano une fois, sourit Quatre.

- Ca c'tait ma période d'adolescence !!!!!! se défendit Duo. Faut tout essayer avant de choisir !!!!!!! »

Tout le monde le regarda avant d'éclater de rire. Duo sentit le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais finalement, il se mit à rire avec ses deux camarades.

« Et avec Brin ? redemanda quelqu'un.

- Elle est si jolie et si douce…, souffla rêveusement le brun. Elle a l'air d'avoir tellement souffert en se battant pour garder le trône…

- Et pas que ça, coupa Wufei. Elle était à Château Althyr lors de la dernière attaque des troupes ennemis, elle a été très affectée par la mort de tes parents, les siens et ta disparition….

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Duo en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je ne connais qu'un bout de l'histoire, raconta Wufei. Je me battais du côté d'Asleen quand c'est arrivé…

- Raconte qu'en même, lui demanda Duo avec un peu de supplication.

- Voilà, la guerre a commencé quand ta mère a atteint son cinquième mois de grossesse, commença-t-il par dire en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Brin était déjà à Althyr depuis un bon moment et elle avait juré à tes parents de s'occuper de toi…

- A cette époque, vous étiez déjà fiancés, lui indiqua Quatre. Dès l'annonce de ta naissance, ton père et celui de Brin vous ont promis l'un à l'autre.

- Hn ? s'étonna le brun.

- La guerre a éclaté de tous les côtés, continua Wufei le visage rembruni. On n'a jamais su qui tirait les ficelles mais toutes les castes se retrouvèrent embarquées là-dedans…beaucoup avait trahi leur famille et était passé à l'ennemi…la population prit peur…personne ne savait quoi faire alors ce fut l'anarchie complète…Quatre, Trowa et moi étions la garde de Brin…enfin pas la garde mais un truc dans le genre mais on se battait à Asleen.

- Et Heero ? demanda Duo.

- Il fait parti de celle de J…rattachée au roi Connor, ton père, lui dit Quatre. La guerre a atteint une ampleur impressionnante. Château Faucon a été attaqué et les parents de Brin tués, on ne sait pas par qui, continua le petit blond. Les rebelles ont attaqué ensuite Althyr, ton père s'est battu comme un fou…pendant que ta mère accouchait.

- Brin est restée auprès de Mérine, continua Wufei. A partir de là, on ne sait pas grand chose à part que Brin a voulu aider ton père après t'avoir confié à la nourrice. Mais il lui a ordonné de rester avec toi…quand elle est retournée te voir, tu avais disparu, ton père est mort un peu après.

- La guerre a pris fin quelques jours après, fit Quatre avec douleur. Personne ne sait exactement comment mais elle a pris fin.

- Et moi ? J'étais où ? demanda Duo.

- Heero t'avais pris avec lui, lui dit Quatre. Il voulait t'emmener en sécurité mais tu as disparu quand il a quitté Eloranhy…

- Brin était folle de rage quand elle a appris qu'il t'avait enlevé à elle, reprit le Mage Blanc. Elle nous a envoyé chacun notre tour à ta recherche. On t'a retrouvé impliqué dans l'Opération M avec Gareth.

- On a voulu prévenir Brin mais il nous en a empêché, disant que les Traîtres étaient toujours là, donc on n'a rien dit, répondit Quatre au regard curieux de Duo.

- On a décidé de rester avec toi, pour qu'un jour, on revienne tous ensemble ici, lâcha Wufei. Mais on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de revenir plutôt…

- Brin aurait peut-être moins souffert et…

- MAJESTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria une voix bien connue de Duo. MAJESTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Oh…non…, souffla le natté en voyant débarquer une tête rousse.

- Anders ? fit Quatre alors que le petit se stoppa net et s'inclina.

- Son Altesse, la reine, vous demande depuis une heure en salle d'Incantation !!! fit le petit en soufflant après une course olympienne.

- Oh !!! SHIT !!!!! J'avais oublié !!!! s'écria Duo. Bon, je veux que vous m'en disiez plus sur tout ça, alors je reviens.

- Demanda plutôt à Brin, dit Quatre. Elle est mieux placée que nous pour te raconter.

- OK Mec !!!!! »

Le natté se mit à courir comme un fou sous le regard consterné de ses deux amis. Le Mage Blanc eut un petit haussement de sourcils alors que Quatre se mit à rire doucement.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que Heero ait pris Duo avec lui ? demanda Wufei.

- Je ne sais pas…et jamais il ne me le dira…

- Jerrone ? s'exclama le Chinois.

- Peut-être…

- Pourquoi je sens qu'on risque une autre guerre…

- Parce que nous avons fait une grave erreur…et que quelqu'un en a profité… »

Chapitre suivant : Les Mages Elémentaux


	9. Les Mages Elémentaux

Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR 

Chapitre 08

*Les Mages Elémentaux*

Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples: 02+B+02 et 01+04+01

Genre: OOC, YAOI, hétéro, science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

Disclamer : j'avais pas prévu de raconter un bout de la dernière guerre mais bon…c'est pas grave. Normalement Brin va prendre le relais dans un autre chapitre…

Là, on va avoir des exemplaires des Castes Elémentales…je suis désolée pour les traficotage de noms mais j'avais rien d'autres…

Merci les reviews :

**Cora :** merchi merchi. Chuis contente que ça te plaise.

**Chibishini-sama : **voilà la suite. Mais le reste attendra…j'ai presque pas avancer ce fic… :p Chuis very sorry de l'avoir coupé en pleine action…j'ai pas fait gaffe…promis, j'essaierai de pas le refaire…

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Lorsque Duo dévala le grand escalier de marbre noir, il entendit des voix qui résonnaient en bas. Il comprit vite que son retard avait mis en rogne les personnes en bas…

« Majesté !!! cria une voix. C'est honteux que le roi nous fasse ainsi attendre !!!

- Unabella, fit la voix que Duo reconnut comme étant celle de Brin. Il ne connaît pas encore correctement le palais…

- Ce n'est pas une raison !!! cria un homme.

- Euh…salut…, lança Duo en arrivant dans la salle. Désolé pour le retard, je…LEEEEESSSS OZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écria-t-il en reconnaissant les quatre personnes avec sa femme.

- Majesté, c'est une blague ? demanda la dénommée Unabella la Mage Rouge.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Brin en haussant les sourcils.

- Nous sommes ennemis par de-là le Miroir, souffla une autre femme habillée en gris.

- Nowana, qu'entends-tu par « ennemi » ? demanda à nouveau Brin.

- Et bien, nous nous combattons ! lança un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et habillé en bleu. (Au début, je voulais mettre : « On se tape sur la gueule »…mais c'est pas terrible comme réplique…surtout venant de Zechs et face à Brin…)

- Zechary !!!! s'exclama Nowana. Majesté...nous ne pouvons pas travailler avec son Altesse...

- Teize'ar ? fit Brin en regardant le Mage Vert.

- Je suis de son avis, répondit l'homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris-bleus.

- Moi, je veux pas aussi !!!! lança Duo boudeur. Ils ont bousillé mon Mobile, m'ont fait capturé et je te parle pas des coups qu'ils nous ont foutu !!!

- Toujours aussi impoli, 02 !!! lança Zechary.

- Majesté, nous savions que Hé'rio et les trois autres étaient nos ennemis, commença Nowana. Mais nous ignorions que le prince l'était également…

- Et bien, au moins, vous saviez que les autres étaient réunis !!! s'emporta Brin avec violence.

- Majesté ? s'étonna Unabella un peu craintive. Vous…vous l'ignoriez… ?

- SI JE L'AVAIS SU, IL Y A BIEN LONGTEMPS QUE JE VOUS AURAIS TOUS RAPPELER ICI !!!!!! s'emporta la jeune femme sous les regards un peu emplis de peur des autres.

- Br…Brin…, souffla Duo en s'approchant.

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS OCCUPER D'ENSEIGNER A KIERAN TOUT CE QU'IL DOIT SAVOIR DE LA MAGIE ELEMENTALE !!!!!!!!!!! cria encore plus Brin.

- Mais Brin…

- ET TU VAS LES ECOUTER !!!!!!!!! continua-t-elle dans sa lancée. »

Puis elle se tut…ce fut le silence absolu dans cette salle de marbre noire. Celle-là même où Duo et les autres avaient atterri après leur départ d'Enor. Au bout de la salle, il y avait le cristal d'Asth'el, il brillait toujours de cet éclat vert.

Duo resta bouche bée…il se laissait faire…les colères de Brin pouvaient être assez impressionnantes…

« Comme je le disais, dit-elle d'une voix plus calme. Vous allez lui servir de professeurs. Duo, tu les écouteras et apprendras ce qu'ils t'enseigneront.

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre vous même son éducation ? demanda Teize'ar en souriant. Vous êtes notre souveraine et la Sorcière la plus douée de notre continent.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs Mages Elémentaux d'Eloranhy, répondit Brin. Mais je me chargerais de lui enseigner des sorts que peu de gens connaissent et qui sont la spécialité des Nécromanciens.

- Quand ? demanda le natté qui s'était résigné à l'écouter.

- Quand tu auras atteint un niveau de magie suffisant, lui répondit Brin. Je dois vous laisser, le conseil souhaite me parler. »

Elle se dirigea vers Duo et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle sortit sous les révérences des quatre Ozzis.

Duo regarda ses ennemis…Treize Khushrenada, Zechs Merquise, Lady Une et Lucrezia Noin…avec un air méchant. Et cet air était réciproque…

Ils restèrent un moment debout…sans rien dire…à se fixer tels des prédateurs…Finalement, Noin décida de parler la première.

« Bon, je vais commencer…, souffla-t-elle en s'avançant.

- Tu t'occupes de quoi ? demanda Duo avec effronterie (PAF !!!! Dans la tête !!!!).

- Tu ne sais même pas quel élément nous représentons ? demanda Treize avec honte.

- C'est pitoyable !!! souffla Lady Une avec mépris. Sa Majesté est quelqu'un de respectable et d'honorable et elle nous envoie un gamin…qui est son mari…pfff

- Oh ! Toi, la folle commence pas !!!! cria Duo avec colère.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, M.A.J.E.S.T.E !!! rit-elle. »

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se crêper le chignon, une voix s'éleva et tout le monde se tut…ils entendirent des pas venant de l'escalier.

La personne qui avait mis fin aux enfantillages, se montra et les regarda avec consternation mais de haut.

« Sa Majesté m'a chargé de vous surveiller, lança-t-elle. Elle m'a aussi donné les pleins pouvoirs pour que rien de fâcheux n'arrive.

- Tiens, fit Zechary en riant. Les oreilles les plus pointues d'Eloranhy !!!

- TROWA ??? s'exclama Duo en voyant son ami.

- Zechary, commença par dire Trowa en s'avançant. Tu me connais bien alors tâche de ne pas me provoquer.

- Ouh…je vais devoir faire attention, sourit Zechs.

- Arrêtez !!! lança Noin. Tro'han, tu vas nous surveiller ?

- C'est ce que Brin m'a demandé, dit le jeune homme avec amabilité au Mage Gris. »

Duo remarque que Trowa semblait bien s'entendre avec Noin et pas avec les trois autres…et tout était réciproque.

L'Elfe s'installa contre un mur et les regarda. Noin se remit devant Duo et se mit à lui expliquer qu'elle était un Mage Gris. Que cette Caste maniait l'élément de l'Air, sous toutes ses formes. Elle lui dit aussi que Treize était un Mage Vert et qu'il tirait ses pouvoirs de la Terre, que Zechs, Mage Bleu, les tirait de l'Eau et que Lady Une, Mage Rouge, du Feu.

Elle commença par lui faire un petit cours sur les corrélation entre les quatre éléments, que l'un dépendait de l'autre. Donc que les Castes Elémentales étaient extrêmement liées. Par contre, elle lui indiqua que la Caste Nécromantique, en plus de son pouvoir sur la Mort, savait manier les éléments.

Le couple royale d'Althyr et d'Asleen était toujours un couple de Sorcier mais les couples des royaumes du Sud et de l'Ouest, Bahal et Thyr, dépendaient du pouvoir le plus fort et donc qu'il y avait de fréquentes guerres dans ces royaumes sur les questions de droits successorales.

Duo apprit aussi ce jour-là que Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, Treize, Noin, Lady Une et Trowa dépendaient du royaume d'Asleen et non d'Althyr. Même si les deux royaumes étaient réunis sous la même couronne par le mariage de Duo et Brin, ils ne devaient rendre des comptes qu'à la jeune femme et non à lui.

Donc, après ce rapide cours historique, les vrais cours commencèrent. Les Ozzis…commencèrent assez forts en sortant toutes les bases de la Magie Elémentale.

Dans son coin, Trowa surveillait tout ça. Lui savait déjà manier ces Eléments car étant Elfe, il se devait d'être en communion avec la Nature. De plus, il avait été élevé avec Brin alors il avait eu aussi des cours sur ces points.

Il ne se gênait donc guère pour rire doucement de Duo. Le natté ne comprenait pas trop ce que les autres lui disaient.

La journée se passa bien vite et Duo retourna dans sa chambre. Brin n'était pas encore là par contre, il trouva Anders.

« Asseyez-vous, Majesté !!! fit le petit roux. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça.

- Pour une fois, Anders, fit Duo en s'affalant sur le lit. T'as une bonne idée. »

Anders lui enleva les chaussures et lui prit sa veste. Il lui servit un grand verre de citronnade…enfin ça y ressemblait…

Duo se leva pour aller chercher un truc à manger mais Anders le repoussa gentiment sur le lit et lui dit que c'était à lui de faire ça.

Mais alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Brin. Le petit s'inclina sous le sourire amusé de la jeune femme.

« Que vas-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Son Altesse a faim alors je vais chercher son repas, bégaya le roux en baissant les yeux.

- Alors si tu pouvais apporter deux parts !!! lui sourit-elle. Nous allons manger ici.

- Bien…bien votre Majesté !!!! fit Anders en courant dehors.

- Il est toujours aussi amusant, sourit Brin en regardant Duo assis sur le lit.

- Un peu collant…mais il est gentil, répondit Duo.

- Cette journée ? demanda Brin en s'avançant pour enlever sa cape.

- Ils veulent ma mort !!! déclara Duo avec haine. Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui t'en occupes ? demanda-t-il avec un regard de chien battu.

- Parce que je ne peux pas laisser les affaires aux mains de Jerrone, répondit la jeune femme puis elle se mit doucement à rire. Tu as d'excellents professeurs…

- Qu'est-il arrivé à mes parents ? demanda Duo avec brusquerie. »

Brin le regarda…assez étonnée…son visage souriant laissa place à de la tristesse…

« Un autre jour, pas ce soir, dit-elle en se changeant pour la nuit. Je te promets de tout te raconter…mais pas aujourd'hui. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Filla. Elle avait un plateau dans les mains. Elle leur dit que c'était le repas. Elle le posa et vint près de sa reine.

Elle défit le lacet et les cheveux de Brin, pour les coiffer ensuite.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, elle sortit et laissa le couple royal manger et dormir.

Chapitre suivant : Sur les berges du Lac Aquaris


	10. Sur les berges du lac Aquaris

Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR 

Chapitre 09

*Sur les berges du Lac Aquaris*

Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples: 02+B+02 et 01+04+01

Genre: OOC, YAOI, hétéro, science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

Disclamer : bon…quoi dire…quoi dire…CA PUE L'ENCENS DANS LA BARAQUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et il sent même pas bon en plus…

Sinon, à part l'asphyxie que je risque…ben je vais essayer de continuer l'histoire…mais je dois vous prévenir que ce chapitre, c'est le dernier que j'ai en rabe… TT___TT …c'est que je me suis mis à fond sur _Prémonition_ et que j'ai eu quelques panne d'inspi pour cet héroïc-fantasy fic…alors I'm very sorry but you must wait for suite..

**Cora :** merchi encore pour ta review. Contente que ça te plaise toujours.

**Chibishini-sama :** chuis contente que la transformation des noms aille. Je sais que c'est pas cherché loin mais bon…Moi, j'aime bien celui de Zechs et Noin.

Voili voilou…maintenant place au fic !!!!!!!!!!

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Les jours s'écoulèrent et cela fit bientôt une semaine que Duo avait épousé Brin. Ils dormaient dans la même chambre, dans le même lit mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer…et Dieu seul savait comme il avait envie de l'avoir à lui seul…

Ce matin-là, Brin l'avait fait appeler dans les écuries. Il y trouva sa femme, Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Tous étaient près d'un cheval.

« Euh…on fait quoi ? demanda le natté alors que le garçon d'écurie lui tendait les rênes d'un superbe étalon noir.

- Nous partons quelques jours, lui répondit la jeune femme. Je veux te montrer notre pays.

- Nous venons avec vous pour plus de sécurité !!! fit Quatre en montant en scelle.

- Mais…j'étais pas au courant !!! s'écria le natté. Je croyais que…

- Le conseil s'occupe de tout, le renseigna Brin. Jerrone est parti pour Bahar et les affaires les plus importantes ont été réglées.

- Ben…alors…ok…, fit le natté en tenant de grimper sur l'étalon.

- Attends, je vais t'aider !!! lui dit Heero en attrapant les rênes.

- Shiméric est un excellent étalon, il ne te fera rien, lui sourit Quatre.

- Si tu le dis !!! rit Duo en se mettant droit comme un piquet. Y'a personne d'autres ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Trowa en se plaçant à côté de Brin. Nous avons déjà fait cela de nombreuses fois. »

Duo regarda l'Elfe…il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis le mariage, Trowa était assez irritable avec lui…était-ce à cause de ce lien avec Brin ?

Ils se mirent en route. Aucune escorte, rien que les six jeunes gens. Duo avait un peu de mal mais essayait de faire bonne figure devant les autres…après tout…il était roi et un roi se doit d'être bon en tout…

_Enfin, en théorie…_, pensa le natté en regardant les autres sur leurs chevaux.

Brin avait dit qu'ils devaient se rendre sur les bords du lac d'Aquaris. Duo ne savait pas trop où s'était mais bon, il était ravi de visiter son pays natal.

Le trajet jusqu'au lac devait durer trois jours. Ils avaient donc des provisions pour tout ce temps.

La petite troupe traversait les grandes plaines du royaume d'Althyr. Duo regardait tout cela avec émerveillement, jamais il n'avait vu autant de verdure de toute sa petite vie.

Quatre lui dit que Althyr était un pays riche en sols fertiles et qu'il était par conséquent le premier royaume agricole d'Eloranhy. A ce moment-là, Duo sentit de la fierté.

Le paysage était d'une splendeur…il y avait de grands champs, d'immenses vergers, des fleurs de partout ainsi que de nombreuses rivières…

Duo vit de nombreux animaux coururent sur les branches des fruitiers, des oiseaux aux mille couleurs vinrent leur faire une petite fête alors qu'ils traversaient un bosquet…

Duo oublia très vite ses soucis face à ce paysage enchanteur…

Au grand dam d'un Duo tout joyeux comme un gamin qui vient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël (tiens d'ailleurs je crois que ça existe pas sur Eloranhy… T__T Savent pas ce qu'ils ratent !!!!!), le petit groupe décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Quatre s'occupa de mettre les chevaux dans un coin tranquille pendant que les autres préparaient le campement.

Tout le monde s'y mettait, même Brin ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonna Duo.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune (bah vi, l'a 1 235 ans…), commença-t-elle par dire. Nous allions souvent faire ce genre de voyage avec Tro'han…

- Ah, OK !!! sourit Duo en s'asseyant.

- _Undomiel_ !!! dit doucement Trowa en s'adressant à Brin. (désolée mais j'écoute la BO du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et j'adore ce prénom elfique…)

- J'arrive, répondit la jeune reine en se levant. »

Duo les regarda aller près d'un gros chêne. Les autres vinrent s'asseoir autour du grand feu.

« Pourquoi il l'a appelé Undomiel ? demanda Duo.

- C'est le nom que les Elfes ont donné à Brin, lui répondit Wufei. Ca veut dire « Etoile du Soir »…

- C'est joli…et ça lui va bien…Undomiel…, souffla Duo en regardant Brin rire avec Trowa.

- Pas Undomiel…_Undomiel_, le corrigea Quatre en souriant. C'est de l'elfique, pas de l'anglais…

- Je pourrais apprendre cette langue ? demanda-t-il. C'est tellement joli à entendre…

- Ca peut se faire mais c'est dur, lui répondit Heero en riant. Duo Maxwell va se mettre à étudier !!! ^___________^ (alors Heero…il est assez beaucoup OOC…non ???)

- Meeeeessssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn !!!!!!! :p

- L'Elfique est plus joli quand c'est chanté, le renseigna Wufei. Peut-être auras-tu la chance d'en entendre sur les bords de l'Aquaris !!!!!

- Peut-être ? s'étonna le natté.

- Les Elfes de Galathan ont presque tous disparus, dit tristement Brin en s'asseyant. La Grande Guerre Noire a fait beaucoup de victimes…

- Espérons que ça ne reprendra pas, souffla Trowa en s'allongeant. Bonne nuit. »

Tout le monde le regarda avec un regard noir…non pas que l'Elfe avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas mais c'est qu'ils (à part Duo) étaient pratiquement certains qu'un jour…cette guerre reprendrait…

Ils décidèrent de tous dormir un peu…

La route serait encore longue jusqu'au lac…

Après trois jours de chevauchée depuis Althyr, ils arrivèrent enfin au lac d'Aquaris. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence complet…à regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à eux…(alors là…j'ai trop l'image en plus j'ai toujours la même BO…la fin de la 16 des_ Deux Tours_, ça le fait trop)…

Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon…il faisait miroiter le lac comme quelque chose d'irréel…

Les dégradés de couleurs étaient somptueux…

La forêt derrière était comme une muraille de dentelle où le soleil passait pour tomber sur le lac…

C'était magique et apaisant…

Sortis enfin de leurs rêves, ils allèrent près de l'eau pour dresse le camp…ils y resteraient deux jours alors il fallait trouver l'endroit adéquat.

C'est à côté de l'eau et en face de l'immense forêt de Galathan qu'ils s'installèrent. Heero s'occupa des chevaux. Il la laissa près des berges, là où le courant n'était pas très fort.

Wufei alla ramasser du bois, Quatre s'occupa de préparer le repas alors que Duo, Brin et Trowa montaient les tentes.

« J'ai toujours adoré le camping !!! s'écria avec joie le natté. Ca remonte à super loin un vrai week-end de camping…

- Profites-en, lui souffla Trowa. On ne pourra peut-être plus revenir avant un bout de temps…

- C'est bon…pas la peine de faire le rabajoi, marmonna le natté sans savoir que les Elfes avaient l'ouï très fine mais Trowa ne dit rien.

- C'est prêt !!! fit Quatre en appelant tout le monde pour manger.

- J'espère que c'est pas des légumes ?!!! demanda Duo en imaginant le pire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le petit blond en attachant sa longue chevelure.

- Quatre peut cuisiner autre chose que des légumes !!! sourit Heero en caressant la joue de son amant. »

Ils se mirent à rire alors que Duo se jetait sur le repas…

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur malgré le fait que Trowa resta assez renfermé quand Duo lui parlait…Brin le remarqua mais n'en dit rien, elle lui en parlerait plus tard…

L'heure de se coucher arriva bien vite…

Trowa et Wufei partageraient la même tente, Brin et Duo seraient ensembles et Heero et Quatre aussi…

« Pourquoi Tro'han agit-il ainsi ? demanda Quatre alors que Heero se glissait dans les draps.

- Tu sais quels sont ses liens avec Brin !!! souffla le Mage Noir en s'allongeant.

- Oui…

- Et tu sais aussi qu'il déteste qu'on s'approche trop d'elle, sourit Heero.

- Oui…

- Alors arrête de te poser toutes ces questions et viens dormir, fit-il en regardant son amant.

- Moui…, fit Quatre le regard malicieux. »

Le petit blond s'approcha en douceur vers Heero. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le Mage Noir se laissa faire un moment puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il renversa Quatre pour se retrouver à moitié allongé sur lui.

« Katran, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ?!!! s'exclama Heero.

- Moui…'Rio, répondit doucement Quatre en entortillant son doigt autour d'une longue mèche brune de Heero (Roooohhh…qu'est-ce qu'il est coquin ce Quatre !!! ^____^) »

Le Japonais reprit les lèvres de son amant et poussa plus loin en forçant l'entrée de sa bouche pour y glisser sa langue.

Le petit blond se mit à rire doucement. Il glissa sa main sous la chemise noire de Heero pour caresser le torse mate de celui-ci.

Au bout d'un moment, Heero enleva carrément sa chemise et celle de Quatre. Torses nus l'un contre l'autre, le brun embrassa à nouveau son amant avec une tendresse infime…

Duo était tout seul sous sa tente…Brin n'était pas là…elle était avec Trowa sur les berges.

Il se retournait sans cesse dans les draps du lit de camping.

N'arrivant pas à dormir, il se leva pour prendre l'air.

Il passa devant la tente de Heero et Quatre mais, entendant des bruits assez significatifs…, il ne s'attarda pas trop… ^___^

Alors qu'il marchait vers le fleuve, il entendit une voix claire s'élever dans le silence de la nuit…

_O mór henion i dhú :_

_[From the Darkness I understand the night :]_

Ca venait du fleuve...de l'endroit où Trowa et Brin étaient...

Duo marcha sans bruit vers ce chant mélodieux…

_Ely siriar, él síla_

_[Dreams flow a star shines]_

La voix était claire...cristalline...elle semblait survoler les notes avec facilité…

C'était magique…Duo voulait savoir qui était l'auteur de cette magie…

_Ai ! Aníron Undómiel_

_[Ah ! __I desire Evenstar]_

Il arriva enfin à la source du chant...

C'était Brin…elle était debout, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant autour d'elle à cause de la légère brise…Trowa était assis à ses côtés…il l'écoutait, presque rêveur…

_Tiro ! Él eria mór_

_[Look ! A star rises out of the Darkness]_

Le natté resta caché derrière l'arbre...il ne voulait pas briser cette magie...

Soudain, quelqu'un mit une main sur son épaule, le faisant ainsi sursauter…

C'était Wufei…

_I lír en él luitha 'uren_

_[The song of the star enchants my heart]_

Le Mage Blanc leva la main et montra un coin du fleuve à Duo…

Le natté ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il voulait lui montrer mais…

Il vit cinq ou six formes bouger de l'autre côté de la rive…

« Des Elfes ! murmura le Mage. »

_Ai ! Aníron…_

_[Ah ! I desire…]_

                                               (_Aníron, Lord of Ring : The Fellowship of the Ring_)

Brin garda un moment la dernière note...

Puis elle s'arrêta…

Trowa se leva et, geste tout à fait surprenant pour Duo, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras…

Wufei fit un signe négatif de la tête à Duo qui voulait aller les voir…

« Ils doivent se parler, lui indiqua-t-il. Va te reposer, Brin te rejoindra, n'aie crainte. »

Duo s'étonna à écouter Wufei…il fit demi-tour et retourna sous la tente…

Bizarrement, le sommeil vint rapidement cette fois-ci…comme si le chant de Brin l'avait calmé…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Duo sentit une présence près de lui…

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Brin, allongée sur le ventre, près de lui. Sa longue chevelure noire cascadait sur son corps.

Le natté se mit sur les coudes. Se penchant vers Brin, il lui remonta deux-trois mèches qui lui barraient le visage.

« Bonjour, fit Duo d'une voix tendre alors que la jeune femme ouvrait doucement les yeux.

- 'Jour, sourit-elle en se mettant sur les coudes. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, lui répondit-il. Tu chantes magnifiquement bien…

- Merci, dit Brin en lui souriant. »

Duo s'approcha de sa femme…elle était si belle complètement décoiffée…

Il effleura doucement ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser d'un long et tendre baiser. Brin se laissa faire, elle répondait à ses lèvres…

« Brin ?!! fit Trowa en débarquant sous la tente. Excuse-moi… »

Le couple se détacha, rouge comme pas possible. L'Elfe détourna ses yeux…comme triste…

La jeune reine se leva et, d'un geste, se revêtit de sa longue robe (j'adore quand elle fait ça). Elle alla voir Trowa qui l'attendait devant la tente.

Duo resta allongé dans le lit…le bras droit sur les yeux…pensif…

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Brin en posant une main sur l'épaule de Trowa.

« Asfaloth est là…, murmura l'Elfe.

- Que fait-il ici ? s'étonna Brin en voyant le vieil Elfe arriver. »

C'est à ce moment que Duo sortit, habillé en noir, de sous la tente. Trowa ne le regarda pas…

Brin alla vers l'Elfe. L'homme était plus grand qu'elle, ses longs cheveux étaient blancs et ses grands yeux bleus plein de sagesse. C'était l'Elfe le plus vieux encore en vie…

« _Elen sila lúmienni, omentielvo, Undomiel_ [Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre, Etoile du Soir], dit doucement Asfaloth alors que Duo approchait.

- Asfaloth !!! s'exclama Brin en prenant le vieil Elfe dans ses bras. Que nous vaut ta venue ?

- De mauvais présages…ma Reine, dit gravement l'être mystique. De mauvais présages…

- Asfaloth, je te présente Kieran, fit Brin en prenant le bras de Duo. Il est mon époux et roi d'Althyr et Asleen.

- Majesté, fit l'Elfe avec respect. Je suis Asfaloth, un vieil Elfe de Galathan.

- Très honoré, fit Duo en comprenant que cet Etre était quelqu'un d'important.

- Fais attention à toi, _Undomiel_, dit l'Elfe avec gravité. Un danger est proche…je ne sais rien d'autre…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit la jeune femme. Je suis bien entourée, vois-tu !!! »

Le vieil Elfe se tourna vers la troupe de Brin. Il sourit en voyant Wufei, Heero, Quatre et Trowa. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient…

« Je répète tout de même mon avertissement même si je sais que tu as une bonne garde, répéta l'Elfe. Je dois te laisser, les autres ont peur lorsqu'ils ne me voient plus. »

Asfaloth fit le chemin inverse et disparut derrière les grands arbres.

Les deux jours de vacances passèrent très vite et il fut temps de retourner à Althyr…

Duo faisait un peu la tête, il aurait voulu rester encore un peu…le temps d'en découvrir plus…il ne voulait pas rentrer à Althyr…

Là-bas, il y avait J, les quatre Ozzis même si Noin remontait dans son estime…

C'était un lieu où il avait du mal à s'intégrer et, même s'il aimait Brin, même si elle l'aidait, ce lieu n'était pas chez lui…

Mais ils repartirent qu'en même…pour trois jours de chevauchée dans le beau paysage du royaume d'Althyr…

Chapitre suivant : Je veux rencontrer quelqu'un…

Alors…re-mes excuses mais il va falloir attendre pour la suite…

Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible parce que, en plus, j'ai toutes les idées et les titres qui suivent.


	11. Je veux rencontrer quelqu'un

**DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 10**

***Je veux rencontrer quelqu'un…***

**Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia_83@libertysurf.fr 

**Couples :** 02+B+02 et 01+04+01

**Genre :** OOC, Yaoi/Hétéro, science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

**Disclamer :** dommage…le chapitre 09 n'est pas trop comme je voulais…mais bon…

Là, Brin va remonter dans son passé, donc méga flash-back, pour répondre aux questions de Duo. J'adore Brin, je la vois vraiment comme une femme pleine de sagesse mais qui a encore plein de choses à découvrir. Et comme toutes les filles que j'invente…elle a un passé plutôt douloureux…

Je m'excuse du mEEEEEEEEEEga retard de ce fic mais je me suis mise sur plein d'autres et j'avais plus l'inspiration nécessaire pour continuer celui-l

Merci pour les review sur le chapitre précédent ^^

Bisous et gomen

Shalili

#^__^#

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Désolée de vous mettre cela ici mais fallait que je le mette…

Alors voilà, il y a de cela 1 ou 2 semaines, on m'a rapportée une petite histoire sur des reviews (sur le fic « L'Elu » de L.I.A) et je suis donc allée lire lesdites reviews pour comprendre un peu. Alors, c'est vrai que les « râleuses virulentes » y ont été fort sur les mots et si ça avait été pour moi, je vous jure que j'aurais très, très mal pris ça parce que je trouve ça insultant. Makena n'a pas tort (t'inquiète pas ma coupine, t'es pas messante !!!) de s'être révoltée.

Je dois dire sincèrement que, sans vouloir offenser qui que se soit, j'ai bien rigolé en lisant les propos tenus par certaines (parce qu'il s'agit de la gente féminine en priorité). Si l'auteur veut demander des reviews à la fin de ses chapitres, il fait ce qu'il veut, cela n'engage que lui (mais c'est vrai que le « chantage », je trouve ça…ignoble !) !!! Je passerais les sujets concernant les « fond et forme » des fanfics, j'ai déjà débattu dessus sur un autre endroit.

Le seul truc que je demanderais à ces gens-là, c'est que : si vous avez quelque chose à reprocher à l'auteur – et surtout si ce sont des propos pareils (on peut mettre des critiques, ça, je suis d'accord, mais pas des « insultes » comme celles-là) – , ne mettez pas vos « trucs » sur les reviews qui sont publiques – et donc lues par d'autres - , envoyez un mail directement à l'auteur.

C'était juste pour le signaler. J'ai rien contre les critiques qui peuvent, au contraire et c'est mon opinion, faire évoluer le style pour certains. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne mettez pas ce genre de remarques insultantes.

Voilà…je vous laisse.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Jerrone rentra de sa visite au royaume voisin, deux jours après la sortie de santé de nos amis. Il avait appris pour la petite promenade au Lac et avait débarque dans le salon privé de Brin et Duo, tel un fou furieux.

« Ceci est scandaleux !!! avait-il hurlé alors que tout le petit groupe était réuni.

- De quoi, Grand Chancelier ? demanda Heero avec sarcasme.

- Hé'rio !!! Brin et Kieran

- Duo, le coupa ledit nommé. C'est Duo mon nom, papy.

- La Ferme ! hurla J en colère. Vous ne deviez pas sortir du palais sans que j'en sois prévenu, dit-il en fixant Brin. Si l'Ennemi vous avait attaqué, qu'auriez-vous fait ?!!!

- Jerrone, fit Quatre d'un air posé et calme. Nous étions tous les quatre avec Brin et Duo, nous sommes suffisamment puissants pour les protéger.

- Alors si vous pouviez nous laisser finir, lança Wufei en tournant ses onyx vers lui. Ce serait gentil de votre part.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !!!! cria le Chancelier en claquant la porte. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Chacun se retenant de rire…enfin pas Trowa qui était toujours adossé contre le mur, à regarder dehors. Le petit groupe retourna sur la discussion du moment…

« Si l'on tient en compte les dires d'Asfaloth, commença par dire Quatre alors que Heero jouait avec sa chevelure blonde. Un danger arrive…Croyez-vous que la Guerre va reprendre ? demanda-t-il avec gravité.

- Tout le laisse présager, répondit Wufei. Nos différents espions ont entendu dire que des complots et des mutineries se formaient dans tout le pays et

- Nous n'avons pas mis la main sur le Chef des _Tenebris_, rappela Heero en tortillant une mèche blonde de Quatre autour de son index. Tant qu'il ne sera pas tombé, le danger plane au-dessus des mondes libres…

- C'est quoi les « Tenebris ? demanda Duo assis à côté de Quatre.

- C'est le nom des Rebelles qui ont provoqué la Guerre Noire, répondit Brin avec noirceur. Ce sont eux qui ont tué…qui ont tué nos parents… »

Le silence se fit alors que Brin serrait un pant de sa longue robe noire entre ses mains, elle ressentait une telle rage contre les _Tenebris_. C'est eux qui avaient exterminé sa famille, les parents de Duo qu'elle avait aimés, le peuple de Tro'han…tout était de leur faute et leur chef courait toujours sur le continent. Ses amis la regardèrent avec une certaine tristesse, ils savaient ce que la souveraine avait perdu dans ce conflit. Elle avait perdu sa famille, son futur époux et la plupart des gens qu'elle avait aimé. Il ne lui restait que les garçons et les 4 Mages Elémentaux.

« Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls ? demanda-t-elle. »

Ils la regardèrent, comprenant qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à parler à Duo. Les trois Mages et l'Elfe sortirent non sans lancer un regard étrange au jeune natté. Ce dernier ne semblait pas trop comprendre ce qui allait se passer…Sauf peut-être que Brin allait lui en dire davantage sur ses origines. Il la vit marcher, d'un pas hésitant, vers le grand balcon de la pièce.

« L'air est si doux en cette saison…, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Comme le jour où je suis venue ici…

- Brin ?

- Ca remonte à si loin…Je venais à peine de fêter mes 235 ans…Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier…

Le jour était déjà bien avancée sur la terre des Althyr. Le soleil avait déjà fait un quart de sa rotation…

Un petit groupe, composé d'une dizaine de cavaliers et d'une calèche, marchait vers la grande cité d'Alth'an, la capitale. Ils portaient les couleurs bleu et noir du royaume d'Asleen et, aux vues de la calèche, ce n'était pas sans se douter qu'un haut dignitaire de Château Faucon venait rendre une visite courtoise à son cher voisin d'Althyr.

_« Princesse ? Vous semblez perdue dans vos pensées !!! s'étonna une des dames de compagnie._

_- Ce n'est rien, Cora, murmura la jeune princesse en regardant le paysage dehors. Juste un peu de nostalgie…Château Faucon me manque déj_

_- Vous verrez, Majesté, fit un homme aux couleurs d'Althyr. Le roi Connor et Dame Mérine sont de grands seigneurs et vous ne vous sentirez pas dépaysée._

_- Hum…, soupira-t-elle en suivant le paysage vert qui défilait. »_

_Brin avait tout juste 235 ans, elle était la fille unique du roi Galahad d'Asleen. Elle faisait partie d'une digne de puissants Nécromanciens. Son père et le roi Connor d'Althyr étaient de vieux amis et, pour sceller une amitié durable entre leurs deux pays, ils avaient décidé d'envoyer la jeune princesse à Althyr. De là, elle devrait attendre que la reine Istvana donne naissance à l'héritier et Brin serait en charge de le protéger jusqu'à leur union._

_La jeune femme avait obéi à ses parents et elle faisait route vers le eau royaume d'Althyr. Mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien…Comme mal à l'aise alors que sa calèche approchait de sa destination. Elle vit alors quelqu'un lui faire un grand sourire, c'était Tro'han. Elle regarda celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, son meilleur ami et confident. C'était un Elfe, un des rares survivants de la Guerre qui avait opposé le Royaume de Galathan à un groupe mystique inconnu. Tro'han avait été sauvé par le père de Brin et il l'avait élevé avec sa fille. Les deux jeunes gens étaient très proches._

_Il lui posa une question en langue elfique mais elle lui répondit par un simple haussement des épaules. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de parler…Elle posa son regard sur les autres personnes de sa suite : un Mage Noir, un Mage Blanc ainsi que quatre Mages Elémentaux. Mais ces derniers ne resteraient pas longtemps dans le pays d'Althyr. Etant gardien des Eléments d'Asleen, ils ne devaient pas s'absenter trop longtemps, loin de leur domaine._

_Brin se rassit correctement. Elle n'avait jamais quitté son domaine et là, elle devait aller à Althyr pour épouser le futur héritier, qui soit disant passant n'étant pas encore né. Elle n'avait rencontré le couple royal qu'une seule et unique fois, elle était assez jeune, même pour une Nécromanienne dont la vie était très longue._

_« Altesse !!! Le Rock Casttle est en vu !!! annonça le chef de sa garde. Nous avons envoyé notre bannière !_

_- Entendu, Capitaine, répondit la jeune fille en sortant la tête dehors._

_- Princesse, regardez !!! lança le Mage Noir sans dévoiler son visage._

_- Rock Casttle…, murmura-t-elle en fixant l'imposant château. »_

_La demeure était différente de la sienne. Château Faucon, son fief, avait été construit par le Peuple des Elfes de Galathan. Ses murs étaient comme des entrelacements de branches. Il était juché sur une grande colline, dominant toute la plaine. Un endroit vraiment superbe et magique. Alors que Casttle Rock, malgré la beauté des lieux, était un véritable château fort. Certes, ce château avait une certaine puissance et un esthétisme propre aux grandes dynasties Nécromanciennes mais il n'était pas la demeure familiale de la jeune fille._

_La diligence royale s'arrêta et Filla et Cora, les deux demoiselles de compagnie de la jeune princesse, descendirent les premières. Tro'han se porta à la droite de la porte et tendit la main à Brin pour l'aider à descendre. Sa longue robe noire cachait ses pieds et elle devait faire attention en marchant._

_Elle leva les yeux, mettant sa main en visière à cause de l'éclatant soleil, et regarda sa future demeure. C'était impressionnant…Elle avança avec son ami vers le grand escalier. Un jeune homme habillé en noir, semblait l'attendre. Brin, suivit de ses Mages, s'avança vers lui. Il abaissa sa capuche et la salua avec respect. Il devait être aussi âgé qu'elle, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus par un petit ruban noir et ses grands yeux bleus étaient comme deux océans de glace._

_« Bienvenue à Casttle Rock, dit-il avec neutralité._

_- Merci, répondit Brin en hochant la tête. »_

_Brin en déduisit que ce garçon était un Mage Noir. Elle fit signe à sa suite de se découvrir pour se présenter. Ils se saluèrent avec respect mais le regard du Mage d'Althyr se figea dans le bleu de celui d'Asleen. Ce dernier avait les cheveux aussi longs que l'autre, mais d'un blond éclatant. Son visage souriant déstabilisa un peu l'autre Mage Noir._

_Le Mage Blanc inclina la tête pour le saluer. Il était typé asiatique, yeux et longs cheveux semblables à l'ébène. Cela contrastait beaucoup avec la blancheur de sa tunique. Il toisa rapidement l'Althyrien avec dédain mais, finalement, il inclina à nouveau la tête et se mit derrière sa princesse._

_Les autres Mages, ceux en bleu, rouge, vert et gris, les Mages Elémentaux, restèrent en retrait, sans défaire leur coiffe._

_« Le Grand Chancelier Jerrone vous attend dans la grande salle, annonça le Mage Noir en montant les escaliers. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »_

_Tous marchèrent à la suite du jeune homme. Des gardes étaient postés à l'entrée du château et s'inclinèrent à la vue de la jeune femme et de sa compagnie. Cora et Filla, les deux suivantes, tenaient la traîne de leur maîtresse._

_Le Mage Noir d'Asleen s'approcha de son homologue._

_« Je me nomme Katran, annonça-t-il. Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il en souriant._

_- Hé'rio, répondit le jeune homme sans trop de cérémonie mais pourtant troublé par le regard bleu azuré du jeune Mage._

_- Voici Fei'ran et Tro'han, déclara Katran en désignant le Mage Blanc et l'Elfe. Nous resterons tous trois auprès de son Altesse._

_- Je sais, répondit Hé'rio en faisant signe à deux soldats en faction devant une grande porte magnifiquement ornée. Ouvrez la porte !_

_- Bien Seigneur, firent-ils en poussant les deux gros battants. »_

_La troupe entra dans la grande pièce. Un long tapis roue était déroulé devant eux, jusqu'au trône. Des soldats étaient alignés de part et d'autres du tapis, formant une haie d'honneur. Brin inspira profondément et se mit devant le tapis. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade._

_« Son Altesse : la princesse Brin Morgana _Undòmiel_ d'Asleen, annonça le garde en frappant le sol d'un coup d'épée. Son Altesse le prince Tro'han _Kalma du Royaume Silvestre de Galathan, _Katran Win'Arn de Raberba et Fei'ran Chan'ghan. [1] »_

_La troupe s'avança dans l'ordre hiérarchique. La jeune princesse fut la première à se présenter aux souverains de cette contrée, ses futurs beau-parents. Mais il y avait un troisième homme, un Mage Noir. Elle s'inclina respectueusement, attendant qu'on lui ordonne de se lever. Les autres avaient fait de même ainsi que le Mage Hé'rio._

_Quelqu'un tendit la main à Brin pour qu'elle se lève. Elle regarda qui cela pouvait être et vit un homme aux longs cheveux tressés et d'un roux cuivré. Il la fixait d'un air bienveillant, avec de grands yeux améthystes. Il devait avoir l'âge de son père…Cela ne pouvait être que Connor, le grand roi d'Althyr et meilleur ami de son père, le roi Galahad._

_« Allons, petite Brin, levez-vous, sourit-il alors qu'elle s'exécutait. Vous allez faire partie de notre famille, ne soyez pas aussi cérémonieuse !!! rit-il._

_- Mon roi_

_- Ah ! Brin, je te présente notre Grand Chancelier : Jerrone, annonça le roi en désignant un homme assez vieux mais avec regard à faire peur. Et voici ma très chère et tendre Mérine. »_

_Brin s'inclina en faisant face à une très belle femme. C'était la reine, Mérine. Elle portait une longue robe bleue pale, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux bleu et contrastant avec sa chevelure brune. Brin la trouva magnifique et son aura attirante._

_Un bruit de raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité. Apparemment, le Chancelier avait des choses à dire. Il se porta aux côtés de son roi et commença à parler. Brin l'écoutait plus ou moins, trop occupée à regarder la reine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la reine lui plaisait et elle sut, à cet instant, que sa vie dans ce château sordide, lui serait plaisante avec une telle femme comme belle-mère._

_Après une bonne heure d'entretien avec le Chancelier, on accompagna Brin à sa chambre. Tro'han ne la quitta que devant la grande porte. Mais avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle se tourna vers son ami._

_« Tout ira bien, sourit-elle._

_- Si tu as besoin_

_- Je sais… »_

_L'Elfe continua sa marche jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de celle de sa princesse. Il avait cru que Brin aurait détesté cet endroit, enfin, c'était son impression alors qu'ils avançaient vers ce château. Mais maintenant, la jeune fille semblait être ravie d'être ici._

_Brin était sur le grand balcon. Elle regardait l'immensité qui s'offrait à elle : une immense plaine et, au fond, le magnifique lac Aquaris. Une petite brise soufflait, faisant voler les mèches qui débordaient de sa coiffure. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et la jeune princesse s'inclina rapidement et respectueusement à la vue de la reine._

_« Brin…, sourit Mérine en s'approchant. Mon enfant, ne faites pas tant de manière._

_- Majest_

_- Viens t'asseoir, lui dit la reine avec amusement. Viens l !!! sourit-elle. »_

_Brin fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, non loin de la reine. Cette dernière ne cessait de la regarder, la décrivant avec minutieux. La jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise de ce petit examen._

_« Tu es adorable, sourit Mérine. Donne-moi ta main !!! »_

_Brin tendit la main et Mérine la lui attrapa. Elle la posa avec douceur sur son ventre. Brin put sentir le léger gonflement. Elle regarda la reine avec un certain émerveillement. Mérine sourit comme une enfant._

_« Gail sera ton époux, Brin, annonça la reine en souriant. Il n'est pas encore avec nous mais…je souhaitais que tu sois ici avant…Pour apprendre à le connaître._

_- Comment ? s'étonna la jeune fille en caressant le ventre de la reine. »_

_Mérine attrapa doucement la tête de la jeune fille et l'amena à son ventre. Brin sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'elle collait son oreille sur le ventre de la reine. Mais elle finit par fermer les yeux, sentant la caresse des doigts de la reine dans sa chevelure. Brin écoutait le petit prince, même s'il n'était vieux que de trois mois. C'était magique et elle comprit comment elle pourrait le connaître…_

Chapitre suivant : …quitte à ce que cela prenne 1 000 ans 

Shalimar : vala et de un !!!!

Trowa : ça veut dire quoi « Kalma » !!!!!

Shalimar : t'es un elfe alors faut bien que tu es un patronyme elfique et ça veut dire : Lumière du Jour !!!! Ca te plaît pas, c'est pareil !!!

Trowa : ça va…

Shalimar : tes parents, c'est _Rhiannon_ la Royale et _Llaw Llew Gyffes_…je sais plus quoi

Duo : et on sert à rien ici ?!!! OO

Shalimar : tu sers pas trop mais les autres : oui !!! C'est un flash back, c'est normal, t'es pas n !!!!

  


* * *

[1] Je sais, c'est pourri comme nom mais je trouve que ça va pour ce monde, alors p


	12. Quitte à ce que cela prenne 1 000 ans

**Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 11**

*…quitte à ce que cela prenne 1 000 ans* **Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia_83@libertysurf.fr 

**Couples :** 02+B+02 et 01+04+01

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI, hétéro, science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

**Disclamer :** bah…j'ai pitètre mis du temps à les mettre ces put*** de chapitres mais j'en ai mis 2 pour le prix d'une up' (hum…j'aurais pu si on ne m'avait pas interrompue T.T) !!!!!

Bah ouais, ces deux chapitre vont ensembles, j'allais pas vous couper ça comme ça (même si je vous les mets à 24h d'intervalle)…La dernière fois que j'ai osé faire un truc comme ça, je me suis fait tuer T.T

En fait, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas remarqué, les deux titres forment une seule et même phrase qui résume les deux chapitres. Normalement, ça aurait dû être un seul chapitre mais…j'ai préféré couper -_-°°

Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture et moi, j'essaie de continuer ce fic !!!! C'est horrible d'avoir toutes les idées depuis…hum…déjà plus d'un an… OO …hum…et de ne pas réussir à les mettre par écrit T.T

Bisous

Shalimar

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Duo s'était assis. Il avait suivi le long récit de sa femme avec une attention étonnante. C'était inimaginable et pourtant vrai…

Plus elle lui racontait cette histoire, plus il avait envie de connaître la fin, cette fin qui avait vu la mort de ses parents. Brin se tourna vers lui et lui sourit mais son regard était brillant…Des larmes…

_« C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !!!! hurla Connor en lançant un parchemin à la tête du médecin._

_- Pourtant, c'est la vérité, Sire…, murmura avec crainte l'homme de sciences._

_- DEHORS !!!! hurla-t-il. »_

_Brin venait d'arriver à ce moment-là. Elle ne savait pas ce qui mettait le roi dans cette colère noire. Elle s'approcha doucement de son beau-père. Il avait l'air si désemparé que cela lui brisa le cœur._

_« Majesté…Père… ? murmura doucement la jeune fille en s'agenouillant à côté de lui._

_- Oh ! Brin ! fit-il tristement. Tu es là depuis bientôt mille ans et…Comme je m'en veux, mon enfant !!!_

_- Père…La reine… ?_

_- Hn… »_

_La jeune fille comprit : la reine avait encore perdu l'enfant. Cela faisait presque mille ans que Brin était à Casttle Rock…Elle y était venue pour épouser le fils à naître du couple royal. Mais l'enfant était mort-né. La reine avait eu depuis de nombreux fils morts-nés ou morts pendant la grossesse. Elle désespérait à pouvoir donner un fils à son époux et seigneur. C'était comme si les Dieux ne voulaient pas leur faire ce bonheur…_

_La jeune princesse se leva et embrassa sur le front son beau-père. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, un certain espoir dans son regard et cela fit plaisir au roi. Elle le laissa seule et alla trouver la reine._

_En chemin, elle croisa Katran et Hé'rio. Les deux Mages Noirs se fréquentaient depuis quelques temps déjà. Dans leur monde, deux hommes avaient le droit de s'aimer sans que cela n'attire la haine ni le dégoût des autres. Cela déplaisait beaucoup à Jerrone, le mentor de Hé'rio. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure et il était heureux de vivre avec son petit Mage aux cheveux de lumière._

_Brin sourit doucement avant de continuer son chemin. Elle avait le cœur lourd en repensant à l'enfant mort. Elle repensa à tous ceux qui étaient morts…A toutes ces petites vies qu'elle avait, à chaque fois, appris à connaître et à estimer, elle était tombée amoureuse de chacun d'eux. Mais aucun ne survivait…_

_Trois mois passèrent et on annonça à la reine qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte. Le roi avait peur d'une nouvelle déception, il ne voulait pas voir sa femme dépérir à nouveau si elle perdait l'enfant._

_« Mère !!! murmura Brin en entrant dans sa chambre._

_- Brin, mon enfant !!! sourit Mérine en accueillant la jeune fille._

_- Mère, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et cela fait maintenant un long moment que je travaille sur cet objet et…je voudrais vous en faire cadeau._

_- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Mérine alors que Brin lui tendait un médaillon._

_- J'y ai mis tout mon amour et ma science pour vous, s'exclama Brin en mettant l'amulette autour du cou de la reine. C'est un talisman…je…j'espère que cela vous aidera…je…_

_- Oh ! Brin… »_

_La reine attrapa la jeune fille et la serra fort dans ses bras. La reine était profondément touchée par le geste de sa pupille. Elle attrapa le petit pendentif et le regarda avec précision. La jeune Nécromancienne descendit et s'agenouilla aux pieds de la reine pour lui détailler l'amulette._

_« L'anneau est fait en argent pur, commença par dire la jeune fille en passant son index sur le contour. Il incarne la Pureté. Il est serti de cinq pierres : deux petits Saphirs, symboles d'espoir, deux petites Aigues-Marines l'innocence et la persévérance et une turquoise qui vous protégera du Mauvais Œil, des accidents, des empoisonnements ou encore de la Mélancolie…Tout cela, continua la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers la reine. Devrait vous protéger…l'enfant et vous…_

_- J'ai confiance, sourit Mérine en lui caressant la tête. Kieran vivra…je le sais…j'en suis sûre…Il vivra et vous serez heureux tous les deux._

_- J'ai confiance aussi, répondit Brin en posant la tête sur le ventre de la reine. Je le protégerai…je te protégerai petit Kieran… »_

_La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'elle ressentait. L'enfant n'était encore qu'un embryon mais bientôt, lorsqu'il serait fœtus…ils pourraient « parler » tous les deux. Elle lui raconterait le monde extérieur, ses parents…_

_La reine atteint son quatrième mois sans problème. L'enfant se développait normalement et il n'y avait aucun signe avant coureur de problème. La reine était rayonnante comme jamais. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec la jeune Brin. Le roi aussi était de bonne humeur, un nouvel espoir était apparu…_

_« Brin !!! s'écria Tro'han en voyant sa princesse._

_- Bonjour, Tro'han !!! sourit la jeune fille le visage rougi par sa course._

_- Tu vas bien ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu as l'air_

_- Essoufflée !!! rit la jeune fille. Je suis allée voir la reine et Kieran !!!!_

_- Tout va bien alors…, murmura l'Elfe en la regardant rayonnante qu'elle était._

_- Hum…Toi, tu n'as pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta la jeune fille. Viens te promener avec moi !!! lança-t-elle en souriant et en l'attrapant par le bras._

_- Brin je_

_- Viens !!! On ne se voit guère depuis quelques temps et j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi, dit-elle alors que sa voix mourait dans un murmure. »_

_Il la regarda, le visage tendre et le cœur serré. Oui, il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Ils coururent alors tous les deux dans l'immense jardin du château, tels deux jeunes enfants. C'était si rare de pouvoir agir ainsi. Ils finirent par s'allonger, côte à côte, sur l'herbe fraîche et humide. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle en regardant le Ciel qui se dégageait des derniers nuages de la veille._

_Une petite brise soufflait et se propageait dans la cime des arbres, les bougeant dans un joli ballet de feuilles vertes. Brin s'assit alors que Tro'han resta allongé sur l'herbe verte. Elle remonta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et inspira profondément…_

**Ai ! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen,**

**Yéni unotimë ve rámar aldaron !**

**Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier**

**M ioromardi lisse-miruvóreva**

**Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar**

**Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni**

**Omaryo airetari-lirinen.**

_Sa voix flottait dans l'air. Elle faisait vibrer chacun des notes. Tro'han tourna la tête vers elle, la regarda avec intensité alors qu'elle chantait en langue elfique. Il avait toujours aimé l'entendre chanter…_

**Si man i yulma nin enquantuva ?**

La brise portait les notes dans l'air comme l'eau transporterait les feuilles dans son lit. Brin avait fermé les yeux pour chanter cet air du fond des Temps.

**An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo**

**Va fanyar máryat Elentári ortan**

**Ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbul **

**Ar sindanóriello caita morni**

**I falmalinnar imbë met, ar hisi**

**Untúpa Calaciryo miri oialë.**

**Si vanwa na, Rómello vanwa, Valmar !**

Un chant si doux, un chant venu des Temps Anciens...

_Du Temps où les Elfes peuplaient encore le Grand et Magnifique Royaume Silvestre de Galathan…_

**Namárië ! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar.**

**Nay elyë hiriva. ****Namárië !__**

_Elle tint un petit moment la dernière note avant de la faire mourir dans un doux murmure. Le silence resta un long moment entre les deux, comme s'ils avaient peur de gâcher ce moment magique._

_« _Kalma _!!! fit Brin en l'appelant par son nom elfique. Je te promets qu'un jour…Galathan renaîtra…je t'en fais la promesse… »_

_Les deux amis se regardèrent ensuite, noir contre émeraude. C'était si rare ce genre de moment d'intimité entre eux depuis que la jeune fille était dans le royaume d'Althyr. Tro'han était souvent seul. Il estimait beaucoup ses camarades Mages mais…il n'était bien qu'en présence de Brin. Les autres l'avaient sans doute remarqué mais ne lui en faisaient aucune remarque._

_Un mois passa et des tensions dans le royaume apparurent. Un mystérieux groupe de Sorciers et de Mages s'était formé, les _Ténébris_. Parmi eux, on pouvait aussi compter quelques Elfes de Galathan qui avaient perdu fois en Asleen._

_Brin entra dans le salon réservé aux souverains. Ces derniers l'avaient faite appeler pour lui parler de quelque chose de très important. La jeune fille était au courant des rumeurs et d'une guerre possible, cela lui faisait peur, certes, mais elle devait se montrer forte et protéger la reine et son fils à venir. Elle l'avait promis._

_« Brin ! Assis-toi, mon enfant ! fit le roi Connor en lui désignant un fauteuil. Tu connais les personnes ici présentes !_

_- Oui, répondit la jeune fille en reconnaissant les mentors de ses amis Mages._

_- Nous voulions qu'ils sont présents pour ce que nous allons te dire, annonça la reine assise à côté d'elle._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? commença à s'inquiéter Brin au ton grave de chacun._

_- La Guerre approche de nos frontières, annonça le roi. Ton père m'a envoyé un courrier pour m'informer qu'Asleen était attaqué par des petites bandes ordonnées. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il pour la rassurer. Il veut juste que tu restes ici._

_- Pour le moment, nous avons envoyé des groupes de Nécromanciens et de Mages aux postes de frontières, annonça un des Mages présents qui était d'Asleen. Nous contrôlons les frontières._

_- D'accord…, murmura la jeune fille._

_- Messieurs, fit Connor en regardant les deux Mages et l'Elfe. Je vous prends pour témoins de notre décision à la reine et moi._

_- Nous nous portons garants, votre Altesse, annonça l'Elfe. Et nous respecterons votre volonté._

_- Les conflits viendront dans nos murs, continua le roi. S'il m'arrivait de ne pas survivre à cette guerre_

_- Majest_

_- Brin, mon enfant, s'il te plaît, demanda le roi en la coupant. Brin sera désignée régente du Royaume et lorsque mon fils sera en âge, ils prendront la couronne et régneront sur les deux royaumes, comme cela a été convenu voilà mille ans. Tu prendras soin de Kieran s'il nous arrivait malheur, tu en seras la tutrice, vous y veillerez._

_- Cela sera fait, Majesté, répondit le Mage Vert en s'inclinant. Nous veillerons à ce que votre volonté soit faite._

_- Dès à présent, Brin est désignée comme héritière de ce royaume, annonça la reine en prenant la main de sa pupille. Ce n'est pas tâche facile, mais nous savons que tu y arriveras, nous te faisons confiance ! sourit-elle._

_- Je vous suis dévouée, Altesses, s'inclina la jeune fille._

_- Non !!! coupa Connor en lui souriant. Tu seras la reine de ce royaume et avec Kieran, tu veilleras au bien-être de nos deux peuples, ce n'est pas un ordre…mais un souhait…_

_- Nous prendront soin de ce secret, Majesté. »_

_Connor demanda aussi que personne en dehors de ceux présents dans la salle, devait être au courant. Il en informerait le Grand Chancelier en tant voulu. Puis à part le couple royal et Brin, les autres sortirent. Les trois se mirent à discuter de ce qui allait se passer et de la situation. Brin sentit un poids sur ses épaules mais elle devait s'en montrer digne…Des gens qu'elle aimait compter sur elle, elle ne les décevrait pas._

_Et la guerre éclatée de toutes parts…_

_Asleen fut submergé rapidement. Katran et Fei'ran furent envoyés à Château Faucon pour assurer la défense du roi Galahad et de la reine Istvana. Mais malgré tout, le château tomba rapidement et le_ _couple royal fut tu_

_La nouvelle arriva rapidement à Casttle Rock et Brin s'effondra de pleurs au milieu de la salle de conseil. La reine vint la réconforter. Deux jours plus tard, Brin revint, son regard avait changé…Il était résigné et elle allait faire payer aux meurtriers de ses parents. Mais avant tout, elle devait protéger Mérine et Kieran. Kieran qui n'allait pas tarder à naître…_

_« Majest !!!! hurla Brin en courant vers le roi. La reine…elle elle va accoucher…_

_- Retourne auprès d'elle !!! Vite !!! lui ordonna le roi._

_- Mais_

_- Brin !!! Protège-la, protège l'enfant !!! lui dit-il avec tendresse. C'est notre avenir…_

_- Bien ! lui répondit-elle avant de s'élancer pour la chambre de la reine. »_

_Derrière elle, le roi donnait des ordres. L'ennemi était aux portes du château. La guerre avait été déclenchée rapidement et les troupes avançaient avec une vitesse incroyable. Des Sorciers, des Mages et des Elfes ainsi que des hommes…voilà de quoi étaient composées les troupes ennemies. Il y avait des fils qui avaient trahi leurs parents pour plus de pouvoirs…Des hommes qui n'avaient plus foi en rien sauf en la loi du plus fort…_

_L'assaut avait été rapide malgré le fait que le roi et son état major eut prévu cette attaque. Les troupes ennemies étaient plus fortes qu'eux. Mais il fallait tenir bon, après Asleen, Althyr ne devait pas tomber…Bahar et Thyr n'étaient pas assez forts pour se protéger, c'était aux deux grands royaumes de veiller à la Paix sur Eloranhy._

_« Majest !!! fit Brin en s'agenouillant près de la reine qui était en train d'accoucher. Je suis l_

_- Brin, mon enfant, sourit la reine malgré la vive douleur. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là…Connor ?_

_- Il s'occupe de la défense du château, lui répondit la jeune fille en lui essuyant le front. Tout va bien se passer._

_- Je sais. »_

_Mérine sourit à la jeune fille mais une nouvelle contraction la fit hurler de douleur. Elle serra la main de sa pupille dans la sienne. Brin avait peur pour la reine. Elle était Nécromancienne, une des plus puissantes…Et elle sentait la mort roder dans cette salle…Dans le Château entier…Cela serait un jour noir dans l'histoire des mondes libres…_

_Après une bonne heure, l'enfant sortit. La sage-femme l'attrapa et lui claqua les fesses pour le faire crier. Mérine la regardait avec appréhension, la peur voilait son visage mais elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas mouillé lorsqu'elle entendit les cris de son enfant. Le premier à survivre…son fils…Mérine se mit à pleurer tellement elle se sentait heureuse. Elle prit l'amulette de Brin dans les mains._

_« Brin…elle a fonctionn !!! sourit-elle alors que la jeune fille allait prendre l'enfant pour le lui emmener._

_- Majest !!! sourit Brin en prenant le petit être. Votre fils…il est… »_

_Mais sa voix mourut alors qu'elle était près de la reine. Cette dernière avait rendu son dernier souffle, elle avait rejoint ses ancêtres. Dans un dernier effort, elle avait donné vie à un fils…A un espoir pour leur royaume, ce royaume qu'elle aimait tant…_

_Brin la regarda avec les larmes aux yeux, l'enfant criait dans ses bras. La reine souriait…_

_« Majesté…non…_

_- Cora ! fit Brin en prenant un visage froid. Prend l'enfant et reste avec lui._

_- Princesse ?_

_- Protège-le, ordonna la jeune fille avec autorité._

_- Bien… »_

_Brin sortit de la chambre. Elle allait pleurer mais elle se retint. Elle devait prévenir le roi. Elle entendit un grand bruit : on venait de défoncer la porte du château. Elle appela un garde et lui demanda où se trouvait le roi. Il lui répondit que Connor était  dans l'aile Est. Une troupe de Sorcier avait pénétré ce côté et ils tentaient de forcer le passage._

_Elle courut vers l'aile, telle une ombre entre les soldats en faction pour la défense du couloir central. En dix minutes, elle trouva le roi. Il était devant une grande porte qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Derrière la porte, les troupes ennemies qui frappaient la porte avec violence et force. La jeune fille marcha vers le roi._

_« BRIN !!! Je t'ai dit de rester avec la reine !!!! s'emporta le roi._

_- Majest !!! fit la jeune fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux. La reine…nous n'avons rien pu faire…_

_- …, et mon fils ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il fit une grimace de tristesse mais en retenant un ri de désespoir._

_- Kieran est sauf, répondit Brin en s'avançant._

_- ALORS REJOINS-LE !!!! lui ordonna le roi alors que la porte venait de céder. TU AS LE DEVOIR DE PROTEGER !!!!_

_- Majest_

_- BRIN !!! C'EST NOTRE AVENIR !!! »_

_Mais elle ne vit plus le roi. Il venait de disparaître dans la cohue. Une bataille s'était déclarée dans cette partie du château. La jeune fille resta interdite un moment mais, alors qu'un Sorcier allait la terrasser, elle se réveilla et le tuer. Elle courut ensuite, sans se retourner, vers la chambre où elle avait laissé Kieran._

_Elle entra dans la pièce avec force et fracas. Elle chercha du regard le petit mais ne trouva que sa servante évanouie. Brin vint la réveiller avec peu de douceur._

_« OU EST L'ENFANT ?!!! cria-t-elle avec force._

_- Ma-jes-t ? fit la demoiselle de compagnie. Je…Quelqu'un est venu et m'a assommée…je…OH ! Pardonnez-moi !!!! »_

_Brin se releva et fouilla la pièce du regard. Une porte dérobée était entre-ouverte sur le côté gauche de la pièce. Il menait dans les catacombes. De là, on pouvait accéder au Miroir, au passage qui reliait les différentes parties des quatre Royaumes. La princesse courut, sans faire attention qu'elle était blessée à la jambe._

_Elle dévala l'escalier. Au loin, par-dessus le bruit des troupes qui se battaient, elle entendit le bruit de pas, quelqu'un courait devant elle. Elle accéléra le mouvement, ne prenant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle devait retrouver Kieran. Soudain, un bruit sourd fit trembler la grotte…On ouvrait le passage. Elle se dépêcha mais n'arriva pas à temps._

_« TOI !!!! hurla-t-elle en reconnaissant celui qui avait enlevé Kieran. TU ME LE PAIERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!! hurla-t-elle alors que le passage se fermait devant elle. »_

_Impossible de savoir où il était parti. Elle tomba à terre, frappant de rage le sol de roche. Elle retrouverait le petit, elle le protégerait comme elle l'avait promis. Elle sentit monter en elle une force incroyable. Elle hurla de rage…tout trembla autour d'elle, c'était comme si la grotte allait s'effondrer. Puis plus rien…tout redevint noir et elle perdit connaissance._

_Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans un grand lit. Elle reconnut Tro'han, Katran et Fei'ran. Ils avaient le visage fatigué et les traits tirés. L'Elfe se mit à côté d'elle._

_« Brin…_

_- …_

_- La guerre est finie…, murmura Katran en se levant. Une force a été déchaînée et les troupes ont disparu…Brin…_

_- …_

_- Nous n'avons pas trouvé leur chef, annonça Fei'ran en touchant son bras meurtri._

_- …_

_- Brin…Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda l'Elfe en lui caressant le front._

_- Dès que vous serez rétablis, déclara Brin d'un ton ferme. Vous partirez à la recherche de Hé'rio et de Kieran._

_- Hé'rio ? s'étonna Katran en pensant à son amant._

_- Hé'rio m'a enlevée Kieran, continua-t-elle. Vous les retrouverez et nous déciderons de son sort._

_- Brin !!! s'exclama Katran. __Il doit avoir une bonne raison._

_- Trouvez-les et ramenez-les !!! »_

_Les trois amis regardèrent la princesse avec étonnement. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi froide et déterminée. Mais ils sortirent de la pièce._

_Trois jours plus tard, ils partirent d'Althyr pour trouver le Mage Noir et le Prince._

_Trois jours plus tard, Brin Morgana _Undòmiel_ fut nommée régente des royaumes d'Asleen et d'Althyr._

_Connor et Mérine furent enterrés après une cérémonie magnifique. On enterra aussi et l'on salua tous les fiers et loyaux citoyens morts pour sauver le royaume  Brin s'installa à Althyr pour diriger les deux Royaumes. Jerrone devint son Chancelier._

« J'ai passé les seize dernières années à garder un semblant de paix, termina la jeune fille en regardant dehors. Des factions rebelles continuent d'errer à travers tout le pays…

- Et moi ? demanda Duo.

- Ils t'ont retrouvé et ils ont attendu trop longtemps pour te faire venir…, marmonna la Reine. Mais tu es là et tout ira mieux maintenant ! sourit-elle avant de se blottir contre lui. Le poids de cette tâche est un lourd fardeau mais je prie les Dieux pour avoir été suffisamment à la hauteur et faire honneur à nos deux dynasties… »

Duo referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'histoire de sa famille serait aussi tragique. Cette guerre était vraiment une abomination et, selon les rumeurs, une autre risquait de faire son apparition…

Il avait peur mais la présence de Brin et des autres le rassurait…

**Chapitre suivant : Les Véranes**

Shalimar :tintintintantindinnnnnn *FF 8 combat réussi* v^__^v

Duo : keskelle a ? o

Shalimar : j'ai fini ces deux chapitres en même pas une 24h !!!!!!

Trowa : super -_-° Et alors ?

Shalimar : maieuh T.T Vilains !!!!

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, ce « petit » flash back sur le passé de nos ami(e)s Eloranhyans !!!! Même si c'est assez tragique… T.T

Bisous

Shalimar qui promet d'essayer de faire plus vite pour la suite !!!!

PS : je mets une Annexe juste après…à titre indicatif !!!

**Traduction de la chanson :**

Ah, comme l'or tombent les feuilles dans le vent,

De longues années innombrables comme les ailes des arbres !

Les longues années ont passé comme rapides gorgées du doux hydromel dans les hautes salles par-delà l'Ouest,

Sous les voûtes bleues de Varda,

Où les étoiles tremblent dans le chant de sa voix, sainte et royale.

Qui donc à présent remplira pour moi la coupe ?

Car maintenant l'Incitatrice, Varda, la Reine des Etoiles,

Du Mont Toujours Blanc a élevé ses mains comme des nuages

Et tous les chemins sont noyés dans une ombre profonde 

Et, venues d'un pays gris, les ténèbres s'étendent sur les vagues écumantes,

Et la brume couvre à jamais les joyaux de Calacirya.

Maintenant perdu, perdu pour ceux de l'Est est Valimar !

Adieu ! Peut-être trouveras-tu Valimar.

Peut-être toi la trouveras-tu. Adieu !


	13. Annexe

**Titre : Derrière le Miroir** Annexe **Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia_83@libertysurf.fr 

**Couples :** 02+B+02 et 01+04+01

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI, hétéro, science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

**Disclamer :** alors voilà…Certain(e)s ont eu du mal à comprendre quelques petits trucs alors…ben comment dire, je vous fait un rapide résumé de qui est qui et qui fait quoi et qui est d'où…etc…

Je sais pas si ça va servir à grand chose mais je le mets et il n'y aura plus de problèmes !!!!!

Bisous

Shalimar

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

*** Les Quatre Royaumes d'Eloranhy**

- Bahar

- Thyr

- Asleen : celui de la famille de Brin.

- Althyr : celui de la famille de Duo.

*** Les personnages :**

**- Brin :**

Véritable nom :Brin Morgana _Undòmiel_

Age : 1 235

Caste : Sorcier Nécromancien

Lieux de naissance : Asleen

**- Heero :**

Véritable nom : Hé'rio Yu'rian

Age : 1 238

Caste : Mage Noir

Lieux de naissance : Althyr

**- Duo :**

Véritable nom : Kieran _Aelfwine_

Age : 16

Caste : Sorcier Nécromancien

Lieux de naissance : Althyr

**- Trowa :**

Véritable nom : Tro'han _Kalma_

Age : 1 009

Caste : Elfe

Lieux de naissance : Galathan, royaume Silvestre

**- Quatre :**

Véritable nom : Katran Win'ar de Raberba

Age : 1 102

Caste : Mage Noir

Lieux de naissance : Asleen

**- Wufei :**

Véritable nom : Fei'ran Chan'ghan

Age : 937

Caste : Mage Blanc

Lieux de naissance : Asleen

**- Treize Khushrenada :**

Véritable nom : Tei'zear

Age : 1 405

Caste : Mage Vert

Lieux de naissance : Asleen

**- Zechs Merquise :**

Véritable nom : Zechary

Age : 1 398

Caste : Mage Bleu

Lieux de naissance : Asleen

**- Lucrezia Noin :**

Véritable nom : Nowana

Age : 1 385

Caste : Mage Gris

Lieux de naissance : Asleen

**- Lady Une :**

Véritable nom : Unabella

Age : 1 200

Caste : Mage Rouge

Lieux de naissance : Asleen

**- J :**

Véritable nom : Jerrone

Age : 2 495

Caste : Mage Noir

Lieux de naissance : Althyr

**- G :**

Véritable nom : Gareth

Age : 2 402

Caste : Mage Vert

Lieux de naissance : Althyr

**- S :**

Véritable nom : Sauros

Age : 1 180

Caste : Elfe

Lieux de naissance : Galathan

**- H :**

Véritable nom : Hérodos

Age : 1 520

Caste : Mage Noir

Lieux de naissance : Asleen

**- O :**

Véritable nom : Odéric

Age : 1 260

Caste : Mage Blanc

Lieux de naissance : Asleen

*** Hiérarchie :**

- Sorcier Nécromancien et les Elfes

- Mages Ténèbres/Lumière

- Mages Elémentaux

- Véranes

- Commun des Mortels…

Vala, je crois que ça ira pour cette partie-là ^__^;

Bon, je vais essayer de vous écrire vite la suite des évènements ^___^

Gros Bisous

Shalimar


	14. Les Véranes

**Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 12**

* Les Véranes * **Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia_83@libertysurf.fr 

**Couples :** 02+B+02 et 01+04+01 et 03+B (on peut le dire, tout le monde le sait T.T)

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI, hétéro, science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…

**Disclamer :** Alors voilà, je me sens super inspirée en ce moment alors j'en profite et je vais essayer de finir ce fic qui traîne méchamment en longueur. O chère petite Muse !!! Reste avec moi et je serais comblée ^____^

Sinon, eh bien, j'espère que ce flash-back vous aura éclairés sur quelques petites choses du passé. Je dois aussi voir expliquer autre chose mais je pense pouvoir le caser ici (au plus tard dans le chapitre suivant !!!).

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez rencontrer un personnage qui aura un rôle très important pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. Merci pour vos reviews ^__________^

Bisous

Shalimar

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Duo avait été troublé par l'histoire racontée par son épouse, la veille. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que se fut aussi tragique. Mais un point de ce récit le troublait. Il se demandait pourquoi Hé'rio…enfin Heero…l'avait enlevé à sa naissance et comment il s'était retrouvé sur L2. Il devait savoir alors il était parti à la recherche du pilote 01.

« Anders !!!! cria Duo en appelant le petit roux qui passait par là.

- Majesté, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda ce dernier avec respect.

- Je cherche Heero, déclara le natté mais à la tête de Anders il comprit que celui-ci ne savait pas de qui il parlait. Euh…Hé'rio ?

- Oh !!! fit Anders en comprenant. Le Seigneur Hé'rio est dans le jardin, près de la grande fontaine, avec Maître Katran et Maître Fei'ran !!! Je vous y escorte et

- Ca va aller, Anders, le coupa Duo. Tu peux aller où tu veux, carte blanche pour toute la journée !!!!

- Euh…Bien…Bien Majest ! répondit le jeune garçon en souriant. »

Duo continua son chemin alors que le petit rouquin courait vers la grande salle. Le natté suivit un long couloir. Sur chaque mur, il y avait de grands tableaux représentant ses aïeux. De grands Nécromanciens dont il devait se montrer digne. Mais tout ce poids sur ces épaules le pesait. Après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent de seize ans, le rôle de roi d'un pays mystique n'avait jamais été dans ses ambitions…

Alors qu'il traversait un autre couloir, tous les sorciers et mages qu'il croisait, s'inclinaient devant lui. Le jeune roi se doutait que la plupart d'entre eux l'aurait volontiers évincé du trône mais les lois étaient telles qu'aucun ne s'y serait risqué…Surtout s'il fallait subir la colère de Brin. Un vrai nid de vipères dans ce château…

Duo ouvrit une porte sur le côté, cachée derrière une tapisserie. Elle l'amenait directement dans une petite cour qui donnait sur le jardin. Il arriva donc dans la verdure. C'était étonnant le nombre d'espèce différente d'arbres et de fleurs dont le château était parsemé. Duo aimait beaucoup flâner entre les haies de cèdres et de pins. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel que l'on pouvait entr'apercevoir au travers du feuillage. Il ferma les yeux, humant la douce odeur des fleurs. C'était tellement apaisant…

Soudain, il entendit des rires, il reconnut le rire cristallin de Quatre. Le jeune roi s'avança alors, désireux de connaître l'explication du pilote 01 quant à sa disparition post-naissance. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentait une certaine colère monter en lui. Il aurait pu vivre ici, ne pas connaître la pauvreté et l'anéantissement qu'il avait vécu sur L2 !!! Mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il voulait donc éclaircir les choses au plus vite…

« DUO !!!! cria Quatre en se précipitant vers lui.

- Salut les gars !!! sourit le natté alors que son ami le conduisait vers la petite table en pierre.

- Alors ? demanda Quatre en souriant et en lui servant une tasse de thé. Ca va ?

- Hum…, murmura le jeune homme en prenant la tasse dans les mains. Heero… »

Mais il se tut un moment, incapable de demander à son ami pourquoi…Ce dernier le regardait, le visage souriant et illuminé comme jamais Duo ne l'avait vu. Heero attendait sa question, assis devant lui, ses longs cheveux bruns sur le côté droit. Duo posa son regard sur une planche de marbre posée sur la table : c'était un jeu d'échec mais celui des Sorciers. Les pièces étaient différentes ainsi que les trajectoires des pions mais le principes restait le même.

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander ! dit Heero mais ce n'était pas une question.

- Hum…Heero…Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin décidé à le faire. Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé à Brin ? Je dois savoir, je veux savoir et tu dois le dire à Brin !!! »

Heero le regarda, pas tellement étonné par cette soudaine envie de savoir…Il s'était dit, dès son retour chez eux, qu'il devrait en parler. Quatre le regarda aussi, curieux de connaître la raison de cet enlèvement. Jamais le Mage Noir aux yeux de glace n'en avait parlé…Pas même à son amant, pas même à Jerrone, son mentor. Il s'humecta alors les lèvres.

*  *  *

Brin était assise à son secrétaire, elle était en train de rédiger une lettre pour Gareth. Elle avait dans l'espoir que le Mage Vert puisse s'occuper d'une petite affaire pour elle. Elle posa sa plume et attrapa cire et sceau. Elle enduisit délicatement le rouleau avec de la cire et le sceller. Elle appela ensuite Filla pour qu'elle le porte au vieux Mage. La jeune souveraine resta alors un moment, le regard dans le vide…

« BRIN !!!!! cria une voix de fille derrière elle. »

Ladite jeune fille sauta au cou de la reine mais elle se ravisa et cacha son enthousiasme dans une respectueuse révérence. La reine la regarda, encore un peu sous le choc de cette soudaine marque d'attention mais elle finit par rire et tendre les bras vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière sourit comme une bienheureuse et alla se coller à sa reine.

« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, murmura Brin en caressant les longs cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Moi aussi, Maman !!! répondit l'autre en la serrant contre elle.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire !!! fit Brin avec une petite moue.

- De ne pas t'appeler comme ça ?!!! répondit l'autre. Des milliers de fois !!! Mais pour moi, tu es ma maman !!!! lui lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire attendrissant. »

La souveraine lui rendit son sourire. Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent vers le balcon. Elles s'y accoudèrent et humèrent la douce odeur du vent. C'était tellement calme…Elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis combien de temps ? Six ans ? Dix ans ? La souveraine était incapable de le dire.

« Et ce voyage par-delà le Miroir ? demanda Brin.

- Magnifique !!!! s'emporta la fillette avec joie. J'ai visité le monde et l'espace !!! Je suis allée dans les colonies !!!! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aussi !!!

- Comment est-il, _Muirgen _? demanda la souveraine.

- Fantastique !!! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

- Autant que ça ? sourit la reine.

- J'aimerais te le présenter

- Mais ?

- Mais il vit par-delà le Miroir…, s'attrista _Muirgen_ en fixant l'horizon. Je ne sais pas s'il comprendrait…

- Tu peux essayer, la rassura la reine. S'il ne comprend pas, c'est que peut-être il ne t'était pas destin

- Sans doute…Et toi ? changea-t-elle de sujet. J'ai entendu plein de choses intéressantes !!!!

- J'ai retrouvé Kieran, répondit Brin en souriant. Gareth et les autres le savaient depuis longtemps…Jerrone nous a forcé la main et j'ai dû avancer le Mariage…La menace revient sur nos terres…Mais je me sens bien et apte à faire face.

- Que des bonnes nouvelles quoi !!!! sourit _Muirgen._ Brin ? Si j'ai bien calculé, Kieran n'a pas encore 17 ans ?!!!

- Non…

- Donc ça veut dire que si enfin tu vois…Jerrone peut prendre le pouvoir… ?

- Oui…, répondit la reine avec gravité. Je sais ce que je dois faire…je sais quelle solution s'offre à moi…Mais je ne peux pas…Je vais le faire mais le cœur lourd…

- Brin, tu n'es pas obligée…, murmura _Muirgen_ en la prenant dans les bras.

- Les Véranes sont la seule solution, répondit Brin. »

*  *  *

Heero s'humecta les lèvres avant de commencer…Les deux autres le regardaient avec impatience…

« Quand tu es né, commença-t-il. Jerrone m'a donné l'ordre d'aller te chercher.

- J ?

- Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plaît, fit Heero sans calme. Il pensait que l'Ennemi risquait de mettre la main sur toi alors il m'a confié la tâche de te mettre en lieu sûr…Jusqu'à ce que tout ce calme. Je devais le dire à Brin par la suite mais tout s'est compliqué quand elle m'a vu passer le Miroir.

Hé'rio courait dans le dédale de couloirs qui menait au Miroir. Il tenait contre lui un petit paquet emmaillot

_Il tenait contre lui, l'Héritier des Althyr, le seul espoir de Paix dans ce monde déchiré par la Guerre._

_Son mentor lui avait bien dit de ne pas se faire voir, personne ne devait savoir…Pas encore. Mais le jeune Mage entendait des pas derrière lui, quelqu'un lui courait après ou alors l'ennemi était entré dans les catacombes !!!_

Il resserra son étreinte sur son précieux fardeau et continua dans sa lancée. Il savait où allait…Il irait sur Terre, dans une ville ni trop près, ni trop éloignée du Passage. Il resterait avec Kieran et l'élèverait pour en faire le futur roi, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ordonne de revenir. Il enverrait un message à Brin, il lui dirait…

_Le petit chouina un petit peu mais Hé'rio lui souffla quelques mots et il se rendormit aussitôt, bercé par le pas de course du jeune Mage. Derrière lui, les pas se faisaient plus près…_

_Mais son poursuivant ne l'attraperait pas, il venait d'arriver devant le Miroir. Il l'enclencha et choisit sa destination : l'Avant Garde de Salora, et non celle d'Elnor. Trop facile à repérer…_

_Il monta les marches alors que le passage s'ouvrait…Mais son poursuivant venait de le rattraper…_

_« TOI !!!! hurla la personne en reconnaissant celui qui avait enlevé Kieran. TU ME LE PAIERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!! hurla-t-elle alors que le passage se fermait devant elle. »_

_Hé'rio marchait à reculons…C'était Brin. Brin l'avait suivi dans les couloirs…Elle s'avait mais avait mal interprété son geste. Il voulait sauver son royaume et là, elle l'avait vu comme un kidnappeur…_

_Le Mage Noir se sentit tomber à terre, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir. Déjà que Brin ne l'appréciait guère…Il allait devenir un traître à présent…Il entendit alors les pleurs de Kieran alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées…_

_« Que vais-je faire à présent ? Je ne peux plus reculer… »_

_Hé'rio se leva et marcha rapidement vers le Fort de l'Avant Garde. Ils y trouveraient refuge pour la nuit. Et au petit matin, ils partiraient pour le Havre…Par-delà le Havre, la Terre…La Terre des Hommes qui avaient oublié les Anciens, ces Anciens exilés sur Eloranhy, le Continent Oublié. Mais au moins, le petit Kieran y serait en sécurité._

_Dans le Fort, ils restèrent cachés dans un des sou-sols, tout le Fort était en alerte pour repousser les derniers ennemis que leur chef avait laissés sans rien d'autres que cette rage au ventre. Mais Hé'rio resta caché, il ne devait pas mettre la vie de son futur roi en péril, c'était sa mission malgré tout…_

_Le lendemain matin, il se leva avec mal. Ses muscles ankylosés lui rappelèrent sa nuit dans cet endroit sordide. Hé'rio soupira mais son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il pris peur. Il baissa son regard vers le petit fardeau…Rien n'avait bougé, Kieran était toujours là, son petit regard bleu foncé fixé sur lui. Il bailla un peu avant de se mettre à chouiner un peu._

_Le Mage comprit que le petit avait faim. Il attrapa son outre qu'il avait au préalable remplie de lait pour cette circonstance. Il approcha le rebord des lèvres du petit et, avec une étonnante technique, il parvint à le lui faire boire sans en renverser une seule goutte. Le petit s'endormit ensuite…_

_Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait quitté Althyr avec le petit Prince._

_Quatre jours à se demander qui viendrait le chercher et le ramènerait, tel un criminel, au château et faire face à la colère de Brin._

_Il était dans un petit bourg d'Ecosse et, dans moins d'une journée, ils seraient en sécurité dans un petit village à l'orée d'une forêt. Ils se mirent en marchent tôt au petit matin, Kieran dormait toujours dans les bras de son protecteur. Le chemin était long et escarp_

_Au bout d'une heure, il entendit des bruits de chevaux…Quelqu'un venait et peut-être pourrait-il les prendre avec lui, cela leur ferait gagner du temps s'ils n'étaient pas obligés de marcher. Hé'rio se mit alors sur le bas côté, le petit dans le creux de ses bras._

_Les cavaliers approchaient à vive allure mais, ils ralentirent en voyant le petit groupe. L'un d'eux s'approcha de Hé'rio. Ce dernier sentit alors l'atmosphère s'alourdir, cela en devenait oppressant et, pour le Mage, c'était signe de danger._

_« Eh bien…Eh bien !!! rit le type le plus près de lui. Un Damoiseau et son petit !!!!_

_- Sans doute encore un de ces perdus de Gathisburg !!! ricana l'autre en s'approchant._

_- Laissez-nous passer, leur dit Hé'rio en avançant._

_- Oh !!! fit un des cavaliers faussement triste. Il ne veut pas de notre aide !!! Donne-moi ton fardeau et monte en croupe !!! »_

_Hé'rio refusa poliment malgré la colère qui montait en lui. Mais tout s'enchaîna trop vite pour lui : les deux types sautèrent sur lui et l'assomèrent. Il sentit qu'on lui prenait son fardeau si précieux. Dans ce monde par-delà le Miroir, il n'était plus Mage…seulement un être humain avec quelques petits dons. Le jeune homme voulut se battre mais les deux hommes étaient trop forts._

_Il entendit Kieran hurlait tellement il était terrifié…Hé'rio voulut le récupérer, il s'accrocha à la jambe du cavalier remis en selle mais, tout ce qu'il récolta fut un coup de bottes dans la mâchoire, le faisant s'écrouler à terre…_

« Je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard, dans une petite hutte de paysans, termina Heero en jouant son fou.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ? demanda Duo en serrant les poings.

- Je en sais pas, lui répondit honnêtement Heero. J'ai appris, alors que je te cherchais, qu'une bande de malfrats enlevait des enfants en bas âge pour les revendre ensuite…Dans les colonies, L2 principalement…

- Alors c'est pour ça !!!! commença à s'emporter Duo. C'est à cause de tout ça que j'ai vécu un calvaire !!!!

- Duo…c'était pour ton bien…, lui dit Quatre en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Oui mais je

- Majest !!!! fit Filla en approchant avec révérence. Son Altesse désire vous voir.

- J'arrive…Heero ?!!! fit-il à l'adresse de son ami.

- Hum ?

- On en reparlera ?

- Si tu veux, répondit le brun.

- Alors c'est d'accord !!!! A plus tard !!!! »

Duo suivit Filla alors que Quatre et Heero se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Jamais Heero n'avait dit cette partie de l'histoire, personne n'était au courant, pas même lui qui était son amant depuis bientôt huit cents ans. Quatre posa sa main chaude sur celle de Heero. Se dernier se crispa légèrement.

« Un bien lourd secret, mon chéri !!! sourit-il.

- Hum…Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû te le dire…

- Non, Hé'rio !!! C'était à toi de décider quand le dire et à qui le dire !!!

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?!!! sourit Heero en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Quatre.

- Bien des bêtises !!!! dit le blond avant de l'embrasser. »

*  *  *

Brin attendait Duo avec une certaine impatience. Elle avait pris une décision importante pour leur couple…

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Filla fit entrer le roi avant de s'en aller. Duo marcha vers elle, assez inquiet de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ces derniers jours avaient été riches en émotions et il se demanda s'il était capable d'en engranger encore…

« Bonjour !!!! sourit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, dit Brin en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il y a une coutume chez nous, dans la Caste des Sorciers je veux dire…C'est assez dur à dire puisque tu n'es pas accoutumé à nos traditions…

- Dis toujours !!!!

- Lorsqu'une femme…, commença-t-elle hésitante. Lorsqu'une femme ne peut pas partager la couche de son mari ni le satisfaire, laisse-moi finir ou je ne pourrais pas, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de ne pas la couper. Nous faisons appel aux Véranes… »

Brin marchait vers une grande porte, Duo la suivait, se demandant où elle voulait en venir…

« « Les Véranes sont stériles et très « utilisées » dans les Castes Nécromantiques à cause du Sortilège, continua Brin en ouvrant la porte. Je veux que tu choisisses une Vérane, Duo, elle satisfera tous tes désirs et

- Pardon ?!!!! fit Duo étonné. Tu veux que je prenne une maîtresse ?!!!!

- Non…enfin, techniquement oui, déclara Brin. Mais dans notre monde, ce n'est pas comme chez toi…Enfin, c'est une coutume…Je…

- Je ne veux pas, Brin !!! l'arrêta Duo en se mettant devant elle. Je tiens à toi…Je t'aime…je ne veux pas t'être infidèle et

- Duo, fit la jeune femme en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Je suis dans le même cas que toi…Mais j'ai des responsabilités et toi aussi, je dois respecter ma promesse et donc, j'ai fait le choix de te placer aux soins d'une Vérane…

- Pourquoi ? s'emporta Duo. C'est idiot !!!!

- NON !!!! répondit la jeune femme. Je viens de te le dire !!! J'ai fait une promesse à tes parents !!!! Jamais nos dynasties ne tomberont entre les mains de qui que se soit !!!! Je t'aime, je te désire mais je ne dois pas, pas tant que tu n'auras pas 17 ans !!! S'il y avait un enfant avant…tout serait perdu…tout… »

Duo la regarda, elle avait le regard brillant comme si elle allait pleurer. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas, pas devant lui. Cette décision avait été dure à prendre : envoyer l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'une autre…Dur choix. Mais c'était le mieux à faire, ils avaient déjà failli passer une nuit ensemble et, à cause du Sortilège, un enfant a failli naître. Certes, Brin en aurait été ravie, fière et infiniment heureuse mais elle ne devait pas, pas encore…Une Vérane était stérile, elle ne risquait pas de tomber enceinte et de faire ombrage à la Dynastie. C'était le mieux. Elle savait les sentiments de Duo pour elle, elle savait que lui-aussi se retenait de ne pas la conduire dans leur lit et lui faire l'amour…

C'était le mieux…

Duo la suivait en silence…Elle avait demandé à Gareth de réunir toutes les Véranes du Royaume. Duo aurait le choix…Il prendrait celle qui lui plairait, même deux, trois…autant qu'il voulait. Mais cela ne tuerait pas ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, il le savait.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où étaient assemblées de nombreuses jeunes filles. Gareth les fit taire et les mit en ligne. Il regarda Duo avec une certaine compassion, il savait que pour son pupille, ça ne serait pas facile. Les filles s'inclinèrent devant eux, un profond respect dans le regard et une certaine admiration pour la reine.

Brunes, blondes, rousses, cheveux noirs…

Yeux bleus, verts, noirs ou encore marrons…

Petites, grandes, moyennes…

Fines ou potelées…

Toutes ces jeunes filles étaient différentes mais inexistantes aux yeux de Duo. Il ne voulait pas…Et pourtant…

Mais son regard accrocha une petite brune aux yeux bleus. Il s'en approcha, Brin derrière lui. La jeune reine sourit à la jeune fille.

« Hilde ?!! s'étonna Duo en regardant la jeune fille.

- DuDUO ? fit avec stupeur la brune. Brin comment enfin

- _Muirgen _? Tu le connais déj ? s'étonna Brin en se mettant devant sa pupille.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? demanda Gareth. Duo ? Brin ?

- Tu es aussi d'ici ? demanda Duo face à l'Allemande.

- Euh…oui, je je m'appelle Hildana _Muirgen_, répondit-elle timidement. Je…C'est toi le roi ?!!! !!!!!! Mince…je…Brin, je suis désolée je ne savais pas que

- Ainsi, voici le jeune homme mystère de ma chère petite _Muirgen _!!!! sourit Brin en les regardant tous les deux. Je vais vous laisser.

- Brin ?!!! fit Hildana en attrapant le bras de son mère d'adoption.

- Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous expliquer, non ?!!!

- Oui mais tu peux rester, fit Duo en souriant tendrement.

- Non, vous me raconterez plus tard !!! »

Brin demanda à Gareth de venir avec elle, elle devait lui parler de quelques petites choses, enfin c'est ce qu'elle prétexta. Elle laissait derrière elle Duo et Hildana, les autres Véranes ayant été congédiées dès le moment où Duo avait choisi. Hildana serait sa Vérane, telle en avait décidé le destin. Même si elle savait que Duo ne voulait pas, il finirait par s'y faire et Hildana l'aiderait…Elle se mit soudainement à envier la jeune fille…

*  *  *

Dans un des grands jardins du palais, Trowa était allongé sur l'herbe. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui se passait depuis leur retour. Il se demandait alors qu'allait-il advenir de lui…Un Elfe perdu au milieu de Mages et Sorciers… ? Kieran était de retour et l'Elfe perdait petit à petit sa Brin, la seule qui le comprenait vraiment…Soudain, une ombre lui coupa la chaleur du soleil.

« Je peux te parler ? demanda le Mage Blanc en le fixant de dessus.

- Hum… »

Trowa regarda Wufei s'asseoir à côté de lui, veillant à ne pas trop salir sa tunique blanche. Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir quand et comment aborder un sujet délicat…Et c'était sans doute un sujet délicat dont le Mage voulait lui parler…

A suivre…

Shali : *baille-baille*

Hilde : pourquoi je m'appelle _Muirgen _?

Shali : parce qu'en elfique, ça veut dire « Née de la Mer » et vu que Brin t'a trouvée près de la flotte…Vala ^__^

Duo : alors elle va être ma maîtresse ?!! Je croyais

Shali : tu crois mal, c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide !

Duo : oui mais

Shali : y'a pas de « mais » qui tienne !!! Tu veux que Brin soit enceinte ? Tu veux que Jerrone *montre vilain-pas-bo J* prenne ta couronne ?

Duo : euh…non…

Trowa : alors gonfle pas !

Duo : T.T pourquoi tu m'aimes po T.T *à Trowa*

Shali et Trowa : si tu savais !!!!

Quatre : alors que les trois se tirent dans les pattes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite ^___^

[MDR, on dirait qu'il fait une Pub pour un produit !!!! ^___^]


	15. Celui qui succomba pour le Bien de Tous

**Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 13**

* Celui qui succomba pour le Bien de Tous * **Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia_83@libertysurf.fr 

**Couples :** 02+B+02 et 01+04+01 et 03+B (on peut le dire, tout le monde le sait T.T)

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI, hétéro, science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…**LIME (ou un début de LIME) !!!!!**

**Disclamer :** Hello tout le monde…Alors le classique : « Ils sont pas à moi, blablablabla… »

Que dire si ce n'est que je m'étonne d'écrire d'aussi longs chapitres depuis le chapitre 10 !!!! Etonnant comme quand on a d l'inspiration, on ne sait plus s'arrêter… ^___^ Faut dire que je me suis promise d'essayer de finir cette histoire pendant ma petite semaine de vacances (entre deux exposés pour la Fac T.T) !!!!

Si mes souvenirs sont exacts et que je regarde le semblant de plan que j'avais fait (mais que j'ai suivi au quart… -_-°), on doit être à la moitié, environ…En fait, je sais pas trop vu que j'ai un plan initial mais que je déborde assez souvent parce que je trouve plein de choses à dire ^__^°

Bon allez, je vais vous laisser à cette lecture.

Bisous

Shalimar

PS : mes excuses pour le titre trop nul de ce chapitre T.T

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Duo marchait tranquillement dans les grands couloirs de Casttle Rock. Ainsi, Hilde était aussi de ce monde. Sincèrement, ça ne le surprenait pas trop de l'avoir appris…Il s'était presque même attendu à la voir ici, après tout, tous les autres étaient également de ce monde, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

La jeune fille lui avait dit qu'elle avait sa chambre juste à côté de celle de Brin. Duo avait envi de lui parler, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Brin ni même à Heero…Aucun ne comprendrait, ils avaient tous placé de l'espoir en lui. Et lui, il sentait ce poids trop lourd pour ses épaules. Il trouva enfin la porte de la chambre de Hilde.

TOCTOCTOC…

« Entrez !!!! hurla une voix gaie. Ah !!! Duo !!! Je suis contente de te voir, justement j'allais partir te trouver !!!

- Je vois que tu n'as pas chang !!! lança Duo en souriant légèrement.

- Non !!! répliqua la brune avec un immense sourire. Duo ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu m'en veux pas ? demanda Hilde avec hésitation. De ne pas t'avoir dit…que j'étais pas de l'autre côt ? Enfin, tu comprends ?

- T'inquiète pas, Hilde, répondit Duo en faisant un geste de la main. Je suis plus à une surprise près !!! On peut rester l ? J'ai pas trop envie de croiser les autres.

- Si tu veux, sourit Hilde. »

Elle l'invita à aller s'asseoir dans le petit salon au milieu de la grande chambre. Duo s'assit et inspecta la pièce du regard. La chambre était très grande avec un lit à baldaquin dans le coin, une grande porte-fenêtre menant au balcon. Il y avait de grandes armoires, un nombre étonnant à dire vrai. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas trop, même de l'autre côté du Miroir, Hilde était férue de fringues. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'objets bizarres, certainement des babioles récupérées lors de différents voyages.

« J'aime bien ta chambre !!! dit-il en regardant autour de lui à nouveau. Ca te change du bordel ambiant dans lequel tu vivais sur Terre…

- Je ne suis pas bordélique !!!! se défendit-elle avec une légère moue boudeuse. Marélissa tient cette maison avec une certaine manie…

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Duo.

- C'est la Chef des Femmes de Ménage si je puis dire, annonça Hildana. Mais on ne la voit jamais, elle n'a de compte à rendre qu'à la maîtresse de maison !!!!

- Comme tout le monde ici, soupira Duo en se renfonçant dans son siège.

- Duo ? Tu sais, Brin s'occupe de tout ici depuis seize ans, le rassura Hilde. Elle a été toute seule durant tout ce temps et la plupart des Grands d'ici viennent d'Asleen. Les autres doivent des comptes à Jerrone, termina-t-elle.

- Personne ne l'aime on dirait, souligna le natté.

- Il ne fait rien pour qu'on l'apprécie, faut dire, répliqua Hilde. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? J'ai ramené plein de trucs de L 4 !!!! »

Duo lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'elle courait vers un grand placard. Elle attrapa tout ce qui lui passa par la main et revint charger comme une bourrique devant Duo. Elle étala un peu tout sur la table et laissa Duo se servir.

*  *  *

Heero marchait doucement dans les grands couloirs du château. Il cherchait la jeune reine, il s'était décidé à lui parler, à enfin lui expliquer son geste d'il y a seize ans. Ce geste qui lui avait valu la haine de la reine.

Il avait longuement discuter avec Quatre. Ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi et toute la soirée à en parler, à peser le pour et le contre dans cette affaire. Quatre lui avait pardonné, même à l'époque car jamais il n'avait douté de son amant. Le petit blond l'avait encouragé à aller trouver Brin et tout lui raconter, pour enterrer la hache de guerre entre eux et apprendre à se faire confiance en prévision d'un conflit possible avec les _Tenebris_.

Depuis seize ans, il parcourait le monde extérieur dans l'espoir de retrouver son prince. Il avait perdu la trace de Kieran sur L1, où le Mage Noir était resté, pensant pouvoir glaner quelques informations. Ça avait été tellement difficile, seul dans un monde inconnu. Puis il avait trouvé Jerronne qui se faisait appeler J, lancé dans une pseudo-guerre contre les 4 Mages Elémentaux d'Asleen.

Heero n'avait jamais su pourquoi ces derniers étaient venus sur Terre. Mais ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il avait retrouvé Katran, son amant. Il avait aussi retrouvé les autres, Tro'han et Fei'ran, mais également…son prince, Kieran qui s'appelait Duo Maxwell.

Heero ne l'avait vu que bébé, mais il était sûr que c'était son prince disparu. Il ressemblait tellement à feus ses parents que le Mage Noir avait même l'impression de les retrouver. Mais son instinct lui avait dit de ne pas retourner sur Asleen, pas maintenant. Kieran n'était pas prêt, Katran, Fei'ran et Tro'han lui avaient donné l'explication de leur présence dans ce monde et Gareth, G le mentor de Kieran, celui qui l'avait trouvé en premier, leur avait conseillés de rester sur Terre, d'attendre un peu.

Alors sans trop savoir pourquoi, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés embarqués dans une guerre contre l'Organisation de Oz, celle que dirigeait Teize'ar, le Mage Elémental. Tellement de choses s'était passée qu'il en avait oublié son pays et quand il avait vu Brin, ici…Il avait pris peur, peur de devoir affronter ses vieux démons.

Mais il fallait rentrer…

« Hé'rio !!!! cria une voix derrière lui. Attends deux minutes !!!

- Jerronne, fit Heero en s'arrêtant après avoir reconnu la voix de son mentor.

- Brin a l'air soucieuse, annonça le Chancelier en plissant le bas de sa robe. Saurais-tu pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit le jeune Mage Noir. Vous savez très bien qu'elle et moi ne sommes pas en de très bons termes.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu demander à Katran !!! souligna Jerronne en fixant son pupille. Si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, reprit-il. A quoi servirait la fonction de Grand Chancelier !!!

- En effet.

- Je veux que tu te renseignes, lui dit Jerronne.

- Est-ce un ordre ? demanda Heero avec une pointe de suspicion.

- Non !!! le rassura le Chancelier. Non, pas du tout, je m'inquiète juste de la sécurité de nos souverains. Je suis leur protecteur.

- C'est vrai, fit Heero avec un petit sourire forcé.

- Mène ton enquête et viens me voir par la suite, lui dit J avant de s'éloigner. N'oublie que c'est pour le bien de notre nation !!!

- Je le sais, murmura Heero alors que son mentor venait de disparaître derrière une porte. »

Le jeune Mage reprit son chemin en direction de la chambre de sa souveraine. Il avait décidé de tout lui dire, même cette étrange conversation avec Jerronne, il voulait enterrer la hache de guerre entre eux, pour le bien de tous…

*  *  *

« Ne me dis plus jamais ça, Fei'ran !!! s'emporta Trowa en lui décochant un coup de poing dans la figure.

- Tu es devenu susceptible avec le temps, mon ami, rétorqua le Mage Blanc en s'essuyant la lèvre qui venait de s'ouvrir au coup.

- Cela ne te regarde pas !!! s'emporta l'Elfe devenu menaçant.

- Je ne suis pas venu chercher la bagarre, Tro'han ! dit Wufei en le fixant de ses onyx noires. Je suis juste venu parler…

- Je n'ai que faire de ton opinion !!! »

L'Elfe tourna les talons, il était de mauvaise humeur. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le Mage Blanc avait quelque peu touché son amour propre. Il savait très bien quoi faire, mais ce n'était pas facile à accepter… C'était dur de voir la personne qui nous est chère, souffrir comme cela… Il savait très bien que, même par sa présence, il ne pourrait soigner son cœur bless

« Ca ira, fit une voix douce derrière Wufei.

- Nowana ?

- Il a toujours su comment faire et comment réagir, continua la jeune femme en habits gris.

- Je sais… Mais cette situation devient tellement compliquée et

- Tu tiens à lui…

- C'est un ami de longue date, un frère d'armes…, déclara Wufei en s'asseyant. Bien sûr que je tiens à lui, à lui comme à Brin, à Katran, à Hé'rio aussi et même vous quatre…

- Je dois prendre cela comme une marque d'estime ?!!! se moqua gentiment le Mage gris.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, veux-tu !!! répondit Wufei en fronçant les sourcils. »

Le Mage gris s'avança vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui lui valut en prime un regard noir.

*  *  *

Duo attrapa le paquet de chamallow et en lança un en l'air pour le gober ensuite. Hilde se mit à rire en le voyant faire, surtout que le deuxième bonbon termina sa course sur la couette du lit.

La jeune fille se baissa et ramassa le machin rose. Elle fit signe à Duo de se tenir prêt. Elle le lança et il l'avala avec un grand sourire.

« C'est ce genre de choses qui me manquent ici !!!! dit soudainement le jeune roi en prenant sa canette de soda.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Hilde en prenant un bonbon à la guimauve. Je connais un marchand qui fait souvent l'allé-retour entre ici et l'autre Monde, suffit que tu lui passes commande et il se pliera en quatre pour vous, Majest !!!! dit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Raaah !!!!! Te moque pas de moi !!!! se défendit Duo avec une petite moue boudeuse. J'ai jamais demandé à l'être et

- C'est dans tes gènes, Duo, fit sérieusement Hilde en s'approchant de lui. C'est ton héritage… Brin s'est battue pour pouvoir te le donner intact.

- Parfois, je préfèrerais ne jamais être venu ici, soupira Duo en appuyant sa tête contre le haut du lit.

- Ne dis pas ça, dit Hilde avec gentillesse. Brin est faite pour toi, elle est une fille géniale, douce et gentille et

- Je sais, répondit Duo en fermant les yeux. Mais je peux même pas la toucher…

- Si !!!

- Non, répliqua Duo en soupirant. Parce qu'elle est tellement parfaite que je la désire même sans la toucher et avec cette stupide règle…

- Ca va s'arranger, sourit Hilde en lui glissant la main dans sa longue chevelure. Ca s'arrange toujours avec Brin…

- Hilde… »

Duo la regarda. Elle était la même personne qu'avant, la même Hilde qu'il avait rencontré avant d'aller sur la Lune mais elle était en même temps si différente…Un petit quelque chose avait changé en elle, la rendant plus attirante à ses yeux.

Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle, elle le fixait sans détourner son regard. Le natté lui caressa doucement la joue de sa main droite. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce…

Hilde lui caressa les lèvres avec les siennes, ne voulant pas forcer son ami. Mais ce dernier fit le premier pas et l'embrassa doucement. La jeune fille enroula alors ses bras autour du cou de Duo, le pressant davantage contre elle pour accentuer le contact de leurs lèvres.

Le jeune homme fit glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune Vérane. Elle lui ouvrit sa bouche. Glissant sa langue dans l'antre humide de la jeune fille, Duo posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Hilde poussa un léger gémissement de contentement…

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, haletant mais le visage souriant. La jeune fille se mit sur les genoux, sous le regard étonné de Duo. Elle approcha ses mains de la chemise de son vis à vis et commença défaire le bouton du haut. Elle fit remonter la chemise pour l'enlever doucement, mettant torse nu Duo. Elle lui enleva également son pantalon et le boxer.

Duo s'était laissé faire, comme un enfant. Il vit Hilde monter sa robe pour la passer par-dessus sa tête et se mettre nue devant lui. Sa poitrine était toujours aussi ronde et ferme, ses courbes fines et légèrement musclées. La jeune Vérane s'avança vers Duo, prenant ses lèvres en otage. Ses mains glissèrent doucement vers son bas ventre puis vers son entre-jambe avant de commencer une série de caresses sur la virilité de son partenaire.

Duo rata un battement de cœur alors qu'il sentait les doigts fins et délicats de la jeune fille sur ses parties sensibles. Il lui lâcha les lèvres pour descendre vers sa gorge, laissant une marque rouge par-ci, par-là. Descendant toujours un peu plus, il s'arrêta sur les tétons durcis de Hilde, les léchant et les mordillant pour les rendre plus durs encore.

Hilde laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Duo embrassa alors sa peau tendre, sous la poitrine. Il connaissait bien ce corps pour l'avoir possédé quelques fois par le passé. Il connaissait chaque zone sensible et savait les exploiter au mieux. Il arriva au nombril qu'il se mit à lécher, alors que les mains de Hilde se crispèrent dans sa chevelure. Le natté embrassa le haut du pubis avant de partir explorer son intimité, faisant glisser sa langue sur le bout de chair très sensible. Hilde se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement, elle aimait ce genre de petits jeux…Elle aimait que Duo fasse subir mille tortures sur ce petit bout de chair tendre…

Plongés dans leurs ébats, ils n'entendirent pas une porte se refermer doucement…

La personne se mordit les lèvres, une vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle…Mais c'était elle qui en avait décidé ainsi…Elle devait se montrer forte, tout s'arrangerait…

« Brin ? fit une voix d'homme.

- Hé'rio ? Que veux-tu ? demanda la jeune reine en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa manche.

- Je dois te parler…de ce qui s'est passé il y a seize ans…

- Assis-toi alors, lui dit la jeune femme.

- Alors Duo a choisi une Vérane ! fit Heero avant de commencer son histoire.

- Hum… Cela sera mieux…

- Jusqu'à quand ? Ne t'en fais pas, sourit gentiment Heero. Duo t'aime sincèrement, il reviendra.

- Hum… »

La jeune reine regarda le Mage Noir. Si seulement il savait ce que cela lui en coûtait de laisser celui qu'elle aime dans les bras d'une autre. Certes, c'était elle qui lui avait imposé ce choix. Mais c'était difficile tout de même…

A suivre…

Shali : samedi 28 Février, il est 22h15…

Duo : et ?

Shali : ben, je trouve que j'avance assez vite dans ce fic, non ?

Quatre : ben…je sais pas, tu as prévu combien de chapitres ?

Shali : j'en sais rien du tout T.T Mais en tout cas, je pars un peu en live par moment… -_-°

Wufei : pourquoi il *regarde Trowa* m'a frapp ?

Shali : je sais pas…je voulais vous faire apparaître un peu et voil

Trowa : et moi, je vais l'étrangler celui-là *regarde Duo*

Duo *se cache derrière Heero* : pourquoi T.T

Quatre *retient Trowa* : calmez-vous !!!! Si c'est à cause de Hilde et de Brin, c'est avec elles qu'il faut vous arrangez !!!

Shali *cache les Bishos qui s'étripent* : bon, ben…moi, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite… ^^;


	16. Trop de questions sans réponses

**Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 14**

* Trop de questions sans réponses… * **Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia_83@libertysurf.fr 

**Couples :** 02+B+02 et 01+04+01 et 03+B (on peut le dire, tout le monde le sait T.T) 02xHx02 (sous-entendu ou pas)

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI, hétéro, science fiction, héroïc-fantasy…jalousie, machination…****

**Disclamer :** Hello tout le monde…Alors le classique : « Ils sont pas à moi, blablablabla… »

Bah…j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais c'est que j'ai été assez prise et que mon PC commence à rendre l'âme T.T Je crois que la Carte Mère a dû souci à se faire T.T Mon PC va faire une crise cardiaque sous peu T.T Heureusement que je termine les cours le 19 Mai .

Je pense qu'il y aura encore une bonne dizaine de chapitres et ce fanfic sera clôturé. Je suis pas très sûre du nombre mais c'est à peu près le nombre !!! En tout cas, merci pour les reviews et mails. Ca fait super plaisir !!!!!

Bon allez, je vais vous laisser à cette lecture.

Bisous

Shalimar

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Dans le grand jardin du palais, sous le saul-pleureur centenaire, Heero et Quatre prenaient l'air frais, au bord du petit lac artificiel. Heero était assis par terre, dos contre le saul alors que Quatre était assis dans un parterre de fleur, sa longue cape noire contrastant avec les couleurs chatoyantes des fleurs. Les deux amants étaient silencieux mais entre eux, il n'y avait jamais eu vraiment besoin de mots, juste des gestes, des regards…

- Arrête, Katran !!! râla Heero en levant les yeux vers son amant.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Quatre avec son air angélique.

- Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu farfouilles dans mon esprit !!!! répliqua Heero en se levant pour se mettre aux côtés du blond. Et ne fais pas l'innocent !!!

- Hé'rio ? fit doucement Quatre alors que son amant s'allongeait à côté de lui.

- Hum ?

- J'ai peur… Peur de ce qui risque de ce passer… , avoua-t-il en allant se blottir dans les bras de son amant. De ce qui va être ici… et sur Terre…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé avec Zechary hier et il m'a dit qu'ils ne tenteraient rien tant que nous serons tous ici…

- Je me demande pourquoi Teize'ar agit ainsi de l'Autre Côté du Miroir… ?!!! avoua Quatre en se penchant vers son amant. Nous sommes du même côté et pourtant… Pourtant il s'attaque à l'Autre Monde… Ce n'est pas normal…. Pourquoi vouloir étendre sa domination sur l'Autre Monde, pourquoi, lui qui est pacifiste ?!!

- Je n'en sais rien…, répondit Heero en caressant la joue de son ange blond. Mais tu as raison, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant… Mais c'est une question qu'il faudra lui poser.

- Hum… J'ai peur pour Brin aussi…

- Arrête de trop réfléchir, mon amour !!!! s'empressa de dire Heero en l'embrassant. Oublie un peu les autres, au moins une fois… pour moi.

- Mais

- Tais-toi !!! ordonna Heero en lui prenant ses lèvres en otage.

Quatre se pencha sur son amant, l'obligeant à se rallonger dans le parterre de fleurs. Oui, il arrêterait de penser aux autres, mais juste pour cette fois… Trop de questions étaient en suspens depuis de longues années, trop d'incohérences dans les récits, dans les attitudes…

*  *  *

Noin avançait doucement dans les grands couloirs du Château. Elle était venue en ces lieux avec les trois autres Grands Mages de Eloranhy, pour leur princesse, pour Brin. Au début, ils s'étaient demandés pourquoi elle les avait rappelés, après tout ce temps.

Elle les avait convoqués dans la Salle des Incantations. Elle avait changé, quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Elle avait perdu quelque chose… Puis elle leur avait annoncés qu'elle s'était mariée. Que le jeune Kieran, après seize longues années d'absence, était revenu et que Jerrone avait précipité le mariage. Chacun des Mages avaient gardé pour lui ses réflexions car chacun d'eux savait que Jerrone n'était pas un homme de confiance. Même Brin était de leur avis, mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

Puis elle leur avait présentés leur roi, le jeune Kieran. Tei'zear et Unabella avaient mal pris cette nouvelle, c'était impossible, comment le pilote 02 pouvait-il être leur roi, ce roi qu'ils avaient tant cherch !!! Et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Ils savaient depuis un moment que les pilotes 01, 03, 04 et 05 étaient des leurs, de ce monde. Ils ne s'en étaient que trop peu formalisés car ils s'étaient fixés une mission, une mission pour la sauvegarde de leur monde. Mais de là à ce que le dernier membre de cette rébellion spatiale soit leur futur roi…

Noin ouvrit la porte de ses appartements en soupirant… Que tout cela devenait compliqué… Tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à dire alors que la menace était proche.

- Amour ? fit une voix près du feu.

- Zechary, j'ai horreur que tu m'appelles ainsi et

- Et moi, j'adore quand tu te vexes !!! se moqua gentiment le Mage en se levant.

Le Mage à la longue chevelure blonde s'approcha de sa compagne et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle ferma les yeux. Il posa ses mains dans son dos, embrassant son front avec tendresse.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda Zechs alors qu'ils allaient près du feu.

- Fei'ran… Tro'han… Katran… Brin… Tout est si compliqué en ces temps…, soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon assis sur le fauteuil. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, la rassura Zechs en levant son beau visage. Les autres aussi… C'est comme si…

- Comme si nous n'étions que de simples pions dans une immense machination…

- Tout à fait, avoua le Blond en l'embrassant. Mais nous devons tenir, on l'a promis au roi Galahad…

- Je sais…

- Allez, pense à autre chose !!! s'enthousiasma Zechs en souriant. Que dirais-tu d'une balade dans les jardins !!!! Notre petite Reine m'a dit que Kier pardon Duo était exempté de leçons pour quelques jours.

- Tu sais qu'il a choisi une Vérane ?!

- Oui, mais c'est Brin elle-même qui a choisi cette solution, répondit Zechs en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas…, soupira Noin en regardant dehors.

Le Mage Gris vit, au dehors, une mésange bleue se poser sur le rebord de son balcon. Elle sourit doucement en regardant le petit oiseau se frotter le plumage. Tant de choses, pourraient-ils enfin vivre en Paix un jour ? Déjà deux des Quatre grands Royaumes de leur Monde, étaient en proie à la violence et l'anarchie malgré la mise en place de gouvernements…

Noin, malgré sa bonne volonté, avait la nette impression que le retour de Kieran avait provoqué une accélération de la Rébellion… Elle sentit des lèvres douces sur son cou. Zechary avait toujours été d'un doux réconfort pour elle. De l'Autre Côté, elle n'avait jamais montré la même tendresse, le même amour que lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux.

- Nowana, arrête de penser à tout ça, lui murmura-t-il doucement. Tei'zear a dit que nous nous en occuperions demain, que nous irions parler avec sa Majesté.

- Zechs, souviens-toi pourquoi nous sommes venus à Althyr !!!! Pourquoi nous avons quitté nos domaines pour venir dans ce Château !!! lui dit Noin avec insistance.

- Je le sais, mon Amour, la rassura le Blond d'une caresse sur la joue. Mais que pouvons-nous faire d'autre que de veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien ?!!!

Il se leva sans geste brusque et marcha vers la porte. Noin resta assise sur le fauteuil. Une main sur la poignée de la porte, Zechs tourna son visage à moitié et regarda son aimée du coin de l'œil.

- _Tenebris_ semble avoir repris ses activités, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est de surveiller les frontières et veiller sur eux… , dit-il d'une voix grave. Une guerre va éclater à nouveau… Peut-être n'y survivrons-nous pas… Mais, une chose est sûre, je me livrerais corps et âme dans le combat… Pour notre Reine, pour notre Patrie… Pour Toi…

Le Mage sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Il resta quelques minutes, dos à la lourde porte en bois. Ses dernières paroles… Oui, il mourrait pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Tout le monde se doutait plus ou moins qu'une guerre allait de nouveau faire rage sur leurs contrées mais personne ne semblait se préoccuper de cela, comme si chacun voulait préserver encore un peu de ce bonheur.

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Tout allait trop vite. Jamais ce qu'ils avaient entrepris ne serait concluant. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il se battait. Il décida alors de partir, l'air pur lui ferait sans doute du bien.

_O grands Dieux !!! Que devons-nous faire pour vivre en Paix ?_ demanda-t-il en levant les yeux en l'air.

Sa longue pèlerine flottait derrière lui alors qu'il empruntait le grand escalier du Château. De nombreux domestiques s'inclinaient à son passage. Chacun était affairé à sa tache. Zechs s'arrêta un moment, juste en bas de l'immense escalier en marbre. Il releva les yeux vers la grande fresque murale : une scène de bataille, la grande bataille où le chevalier Cuchulainn perdit la vie, où la Grande Lavandière au Guets, la Grande Morrigane lui avait pris son dernier souffle. La Déesse était représentée sous ses quatre apparences devant le Guerrier. La scène avait quelque chose de mystique et de lugubre à la fois mais c'était l'une des plus fameuses légendes de la maison d'Althyr.

- Alors tu vois, très cher, chez les Mages, ils n'acceptent que les beaux gosses !!!! rit une voix derrière lui.

- Tiens, tiens !!! fit Zechs en se retournant. Majest ! s'inclina-t-il. Hildana !

- C'est marrant mais avant, j'avais jamais droit à autant de respect de vot'part ! s'indigna faussement Duo.

- C'était un respect caché, se moqua Zechs. Que faites-vous ? Où est Brin ?

- Elle est avec les Ministres, répondit Hildanan en fronçant les sourcils. Et Jerrone.

- Et nous, nous discutions, renchérit Duo en souriant.

- Peut-être, Majesté, souligna Zechs sans modération. Penseriez-vous un jour à participer à la vie politique de nos Royaumes ! Bien des choses restent à faire et Brin ne peut pas tout gérer. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai à faire.

Il s'inclina devant Duo et repartit vers les jardins. Duo le regarda avec une certaine colère, sa dernière remarque l'avait piqué… Un reproche ? C'était Brin elle-même qui l'écartait des affaires du Royaume. Elle lui avait expliqué que pour le moment, il devait parfaire ses pouvoirs et elle l'initiait doucement aux devoirs politiques de sa fonction. Avant de prendre les rênes du Royaume, un roi se doit d'être puissant et infaillible, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, car l'Ennemi profite de la moindre faille pour s'emparer du Pouvoir.

- Allez, ne t'occupes pas de ce que vient de dire ce rabajoi !!!! lui lança Hilde en riant. Zechs a toujours été comme ça avec les gens d'Althyr !!!! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où Hé'rio et lui se sont frittés !!!!

- Heero ?

- Hum ! acquiesça la jeune fille en l'entraînant dans les escaliers. Et à ce que j'ai entendu dire par Tro'han, cela continuait de l'Autre Côté du Miroir !!! Ahlala, on ne les changera pas ces deux-l !!! soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Duo en montant les marches. Pourquoi une telle rivalité entre les deux royaumes ? Nous sommes unis maintenant !!!

- Ouf ! Ca remonte à loin tout ça, dit Hilde en souriant. Paraît-il que lorsque les Anciens Peuples de la Terre se retirèrent à Eloranhy, laissant le monde aux Hommes, ils se seraient installés sur tout le continent. Mais deux Clans seraient entrés en conflit. Une sorte de vendetta se propagea entre les deux parties… Une histoire de coucherie à ce que l'on peut en dire… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que certaines vieilles familles n'ont pas encore accepté que Althyrannes et Asleennes s'unissent…

- Comme toujours !!! sourit Duo en attrapant la main que lui tendait la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite dans les appartements de Hilde. Ils y passaient beaucoup de temps, tous les deux. Brin venait de temps à autre, elle paraissait très occupée depuis que Duo avait choisi une Vérane. Hilde se doutait que sa Mère Adoptive avait du mal avec cette situation, elle savait que Brin aimait sincèrement et profondément Duo mais que leur situation lui faisait peur et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle les évitait. Alors Hilde se chargeait de Duo. 

La jeune fille regarda alors son amant car c'était ce que Duo était devenu : son amant, s'avancer vers le grand balcon. Elle se sentit nauséeuse, sans doute le trop plein en pâtisserie qu'elle venait de manger… Elle se crispa un peu mais la douleur passa. Elle rejoignit alors son amant au dehors. Il faisait tellement beau, le temps était exceptionnel pour cette saison…

**A suivre…**

**_ Le 25 Avril 2004, juste après « JAG » (Wahaha que j'adore Clayton Webb !!!!! ^_^) et en écoutant « Ainsi soit je » de Mylène Farmer _**

Shali : Mon Dieu… Mais dans quoi je me suis fourrée ??? OO

Duo : Je sais pas, c'est toi qui écris… -_-°

Shali : Je sais mais… j'avais pas prévu de mettre ça là et surtout, y'a des trucs que je n'avais pas prévu du tout et qui me sont venus, là comme ça !!!! C'est vrai quoi !!!! Raah !!! Chuis dans la MER**** !!!! T.T

Quatre : Respire… Et explique-toi !

Shali : Ben j'avais pas pensé : pourquoi Treize et les autres se battent contre leurs propres Alliés ?!!! Eh bien… C'est quand même une bonne question et j'y ai pensé juste à l'instant… Et pourquoi Heero agit comme ça, quelle est la mission de chacun… Quelle MER*** T.T

Wufei : C'est ça quand on est pas douée… è_

Shali : MAMOUR !!!! Il est méchant avec moi !!!!

Apparaît un Ange à la longue chevelure brune, à la peau mate et avec de magnifiques yeux verts ainsi qu'une super Faux… *ce n'est pas Duo*

Wufei : C'est bon, j'ai rien dit *regarde l'Ange armé de sa Faux*

Trowa : Et pour la suite ?

Shali : Euh… Torture psychologique avec un petit truc horrible, fuite, amour désespéré, tentative de suicide, arrivé du vilain méchant *regarde sa liste de courses…* Tout ça, par contre, c'était prévu et pensé… OUF !!!!

Heero : Enfin l'Histoire quoi !!!

Shali : Bah ouais…


	17. Machination

**Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 15**

* Machination * **Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia_83@libertysurf.fr 

**Couples :** 02+B+02 et 01+04+01, 03+B et 02xHx02 (sous-entendu ou pas)

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination…**Lime-Lemon** (je sais pas encore), pas joli-joli là avec un peu de torture psychologique…

**Disclamer :** Hello tout le monde…Alors le classique : « Ils sont pas à moi, blablablabla… »

WAHAHAHA !!!! Ayé, enfin j'y suis !!!! Enfin, je suis à la scène-clef (ou presque) de l'Histoire, celle qui va être le facteur presque déclencheur !!!! Que je suis contenteuh !!!! Je sais, c'est débile, parce que c'est moi l'auteur… Mais je vais vous confié un secret : j'avais un plan mais ce plan, c'est vraiment le squelette (et encore), le gros de l'Histoire sans les petits détails… Je sais où je vais dans les grandes lignes -_-°). Je sais que c'est pas bien mais j'y peux rien . Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que je suis contente d'arriver enfin l !!! J'espère que ça vous plaît malgré le petit bordel ambiant… T.T

* Merci pour les reviews !!!!

**BakaSama Maxwell**… Ma chère coupine de Fac… Ben contente que la suite te plaise même si je crois t'avoir donnée quelques clefs de l'Histoire *plus très sûre de ce que je t'ai racontée…* Enfin… Comme je t'ai dit au téléphone, je m'éclate et je pense peut-être pouvoir le finir ce fic qui date de… ahem… Octobre 2002 -_-°

**Sandra :** Eh bien merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments #^.^# Où je vais chercher tout ça… Euh… je suis quelqu'un qui s'ennuie rapidement et qui a un peu trop d'imagination donc un rien me donne des idées -_-° Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise !!!!! Merci encore ^__^ Et bonne lecture !!!

**Makena :** Ma chirie !!!! *cachée derrière la plante verte* C'est bon alors *chuchote* merci pour ta review mais s'il te plèèèè, demande aux deux autres de pas me suivre, j'ai déjà un homme invisible qui me suit et si je suis en mauvais état, un Ange de la Pénitence de notre connaissance ne va pas être très content !!! .

Bonne lecture à tout le monde…

Shalimar

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

- _Muirgen _? murmura doucement Brin en approchant sa main de la jeune fille.

- Hum… ?

- On m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien, dit la reine avec un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je suis venue voir si tu voulais quelque chose ?!!

- Hn… Ca va aller, marmonna Hilde en remontant sa couette jusqu'à son menton. Je me sens un peu barbouillée, c'est tout…

- Filla m'a dit que cela faisait quatre jours déjà que tu te sentais mal ! s'exclama doucement Brin en remontant une mèche brune de la jeune malade.

- J'ai dû manger trop de chocolat avec Duo !!! sourit Hilde le visage un peu crispé. Ca passera…

- Je vais dire à Cora de t'amener une infusion, la rassura Brin d'une voix douce. Pour calmer la douleur, d'accord ?

- Hum ! Merci ! sourit Hilde.

- Je dois te laisser, annonça la reine en se levant. J'ai encore à faire mais je repasserais, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de la malade. Si tu as besoin, je

- Je sais, mère, répondit Hilde en lui serrant la main.

Brin lui sourit tendrement avant de se diriger vers la porte. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre mais on avait laissé les fenêtre ouverte pour aérer la pièce, pour rafraîchir la petite malade. Brin s'arrêta au pas de la porte alors qu'Hilde l'interpella.

- Je serais toujours ta fille ? lui demanda Hilde avec peur.

- Bien sûr, sourit Brin avec tendresse. Que redoutes-tu ? Je t'ai vue grandir, _Muirgen_, je t'ai élevée et aimée, rien ne changera cela, ma chérie !!!

- Merci…

Brin sourit à nouveau alors que Hilde se rallongeait dans ses couettes. La jeune reine sortit mais elle se demanda tout de même pourquoi sa fille adoptive lui avait posée cette question ?!! Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui avait laissé paraître à Hilde qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ?

Hilde, se recroquevilla sur elle-même… Comment avait-elle pu faire ça… ? Elle se maudissait de sa faiblesse. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait trahi les personnes qu'elle aimait… Mais elle pensait avoir fait le bon choix… Mais c'était tellement douloureux. Et dans trois jours, tout serait fini…

*  *  *

Gareth était assis derrière son établi, mélangeant une étrange mixture de couleur pourpre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Heero, Quatre, Wufei et Trowa. Les quatre jeunes hommes avancèrent la pièce. Cette dernière était située dans l'aile Ouest du Château, G s'en servait de salle d'expérimentations sur diverses plantes.

- C'est une infection !!!! maugréa Wufei en mettant un pans de sa toge sur son nez.

- Feuilles de Chêne, Fleurs d'Orchidée, œil de Triton et sang séché, annonça joyeusement l'Alchimiste en montrant sa petite concoction.

- Sans façon, grimaça Quatre alors qu'il lui tendait le tube.

- Sur quoi travailles-tu encore, Vieux Fou ?!! lança Trowa en prenant un bocal rempli de testicules de crapauds.

- Je te serais gré, mon cher Tro'han, de ne pas m'appeler « Vieux Fou » !!! bouda G en remettant son tube sur la pince pour continuer à faire bouillir le liquide.

- Tu deviens susceptible avec le temps, mon cher Gareth !!! se moqua le jeune Elfe alors que le scientifique s'approchait de lui.

- Et toi, de plus en plus insolant !!! répliqua G en lui arrachant le bocal des mains.

- Paix, mes amis !!! tenta Quatre pour les calmer. Vous n'allez pas vous fâcher pour si peu ?!!!

Le silence laissa place à cette dernière phrase. Par moment, on entendait les petites « bloups » de la potion de Gareth. Ce dernier s'était mis sur son gros grimoire, tournant les pages, prenant quelques notes. Les jeunes garçons le regardèrent, attendant qu'il aie terminé pour lui parler.

Gareth était le Chef de la Caste des Mages Verts, ces Mages qui tiraient le pouvoir de l'Elément de la Terre. Il n'était pas comme son homologue, Treize. Par moment on pourrait penser que c'était Treize qui était le Dirigeant de cette Caste car Gareth ne se préoccupait guère de la politique et des divergences d'opinion entre leurs différents membres. Lui était plutôt le Scientifique, celui qui passait son temps dans son laboratoire pour trouver de nouvelles formules. Cela n'empêchait pas que les deux hommes se portaient un respect mutuel et sans faille.

Mais Gareth, comme chacun le savait, était avant tout le principal conseiller de Brin et ce, depuis qu'elle avait accédé à la fonction de Régente. Certes, il lui avait caché l'existence de Duo pendant presque trois ans. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne sache rien, menaçant presque les quatre autres pour que le secret ne soit pas ébruité. Mais il l'avait fait en connaissance de cause…

- _Tenebris_ n'est pas loin, annonça-t-il sans lâcher sa concoction des yeux. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais ils arrivent…

- C'est ce que chacun d'entre nous redoutait…, déclara Heero en s'asseyant sur le grand fauteuil en bois, sa longue chevelure brune sur l'épaule droite. J'ai parlé à Zechary et à Tei'zear, ils sont de notre avis.

- Il faudrait les renvoyer dans leurs domaines, continua Quatre en se mettant près de la fenêtre. Il faudrait leur trouver un prétexte pour qu'ils y retournent et qu'ils surveillent… Mais il ne faut pas que les autres le sachent…

- On ne peut avoir confiance en personne, avoua Wufei en remettant sa longue natte dans son dos. Odéric surveille déjà les allés et venus entre les différents Passages et le Château.

- Sauros et Hérodos s'occupent indirectement de l'arrivée des convois, déclara l'Elfe en prenant un pique pour le faire tourner entre ses doigts. Pour le cas où l'Ennemi introduirait des tueurs ou autres…

- J'ai fait parvenir un message à _Asfaloth_, annonça G en enlevant son breuvage de dessus le feu. Lui et les Siens vont surveiller les Rives du Lac.

- Et pour Duo et Brin ? demanda Quatre avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Ils ne devront rien savoir de tout cela, ordonna Gareth avec autorité.

- Mais déjà la dernière fois

- NON !!! cria G hors de lui. Rien, ils ne sauront rien du tout !!! termina-t-il en détachant bien les dernières syllabes.

*  *  *

Duo s'approcha doucement du lit dans lequel était allongée Hilde. Il ne l'avait pas croisée de la journée alors il avait décidé d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était plutôt pale depuis quelques jours. Inquiet pour elle, il avait tout bonnement décidé de venir la voir.

Le natté s'assit sans mouvement brusque, sur le tas de couettes recouvrant son amante. Il hasarda une main sur la touffe de cheveux foncés qui dépassaient des draps. Il lui caressa tendrement la tête. Duo sentit alors qu'elle remuait.

- Duo ? s'étonna-t-elle les yeux bouffis.

- Hey ! fit-il doucement. C'est pas la grande forme !!!

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, avoua-t-elle sans bouger. Sans doute trop de chocolat !!! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens te rendre une petite visite, je n'en ai pas le droit ? demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

- Si… Mais, je voudrais rester seule, si ça ne te dérange pas, lui répondit-elle en se re-cachant sous les draps.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Duo sans trop vouloir insister.

- Oui, je… j'ai besoin d'être toute seule un peu, pendant quelques jours… Mais merci d'être venu !!! lui dit-elle en se calant correctement. Tu devrais aller trouver Brin, ça lui fera du bien de te voir.

- D'accord, tu as raison, sourit Duo en s'approchant d'elle. Si t'as besoin, t'appelle !!!

Le natté se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi mais si elle préférait rester toute seule, il ne la forcerait pas. Hilde était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait partager ses pensées, ses joies, ses doutes, ses craintes… Il n'avait pas tellement vu ses coéquipiers. Sans doute étaient-ils trop occupés pour l'honorer de leur présence !!!

Et puis, à chaque fois qu'il voulait voir Brin, être avec elle, lui parler, Trowa était présent. Duo ne savait pas pourquoi son ami agissait ainsi avec lui. Pourquoi était-il aussi ignorant et cinglant quand il était l ? Jamais sur Terre, jamais il n'avait été ainsi avec lui… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était de nouveau chez lui… ?!!

Duo descendit les escaliers. En chemin, il croisa Zechs et Une. Les deux lui sourirent en inclinant la tête. En temps normal, il leur aurait mis son poing dans la figure mais, comme si les lieux les changeaient, les quatre Ozzies étaient devenus, pour lui, plutôt sympathiques. Il s'était même étonné à accepter de prendre le thé avec Treize et Une. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, Treize lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur Gareth ou encore sur Connor, son père. Finalement les deux officiers de Oz étaient plutôt sympa et de bonne compagnie quand ils n'étaient pas sur Terre.

- Majest !!! l'appela une voix derrière lui.

_Manquer plus que lui !!! Que je déteste ce type !!!_ pensa Duo en soufflant alors que J s'approchait de lui.

- Comment vous portez-vous ? lui demanda le Chancelier.

- Bien et je pense pas que ça vous intéresse plus que ça !!! lui balança Duo avec froideur.

- Voyons, sourit J en posant une main sur son épaule. Enterrons la hache de guerre et reprenons tout du début, après tout, viendra un jour où je serais votre conseiller !!!

- Mais vous l'êtes déjà, lui répliqua Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas encore, vous n'avez pas encore de pouvoirs politiques, votre Altesse !!! répondit J. Brin oui, mais vous avez encore du chemin !!!

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Duo sur la défensive.

- Rien, je veux juste que nos relations s'améliorent, pour le bien de notre Royaume, répondit Jerrone. J'ai été le fidèle conseiller de feu votre père, je souhaiterais une pareille entente entre nous.

Duo le regarda, un peu étonné par ses dernières paroles. J semblait sincère, pour une fois. Il ne semblait pas rechercher son propre intérêt. La main du chancelier sur son épaule était celle d'un ami, Duo se demanda alors s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur la nature des intentions de J. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit, il avait été le fidèle Chancelier de son père…

- Et comment vous sentez-vous ici ? Après tout, vous avez grandi dans les Colonies, loin du faste de la Cour !!! lui dit-il alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche. Cela doit être dur.

- Un peu, oui, s'étonna Duo à lui répondre. Mais bon, Brin est là et il y a aussi Hilde enfin Hildana !!!

- Hildana !!! J'ignorais que vous l'aviez rencontré sur Terre ! s'exclama J en le fixant. Elle fait partie des Véranes, elle a été choisie pour faire partie du Harem de votre Majest ! annonça-t-il en souriant. Etant donné cette lourde malédiction qui pèse sur la Caste des Sorciers, c'est le seule moyen que nous ayons trouvé.

- Je trouve ça un peu…

- Déroutant ?

- Horrible…, affirma Duo. Quand on aime une personne, on ne devrait pas aller dans les bras d'une autre.

- J'en conviens, Majesté, fit Jerrone en portant sa main à son visage. Mais cela devient trop dangereux. Si sa Majesté Brin avait un enfant aujourd'hui, alors que vous n'êtes pas encore prêt, annonça-t-il avec gravité. L'Ennemi pourrait en profiter et cela serait peut-être la fin.

- Chancelier ?!! fit une servante en s'approchant avec crainte. Le Conseil vous attend.

- J'arrive, lui répondit-il puis il s'inclinant devant Duo. Cela fut un plaisir, mon Roi !

Jerrone se retourna et s'engouffra dans un grand et sombre couloir alors que Duo continua son chemin. Bizarrement, il trouva que cette petite discussion avec J était une bonne manière de faire la paix avec lui. J avait raison, pour le moment, il n'avait aucun pouvoir dans une quelque discussion. Il devrait peut-être en parler avec Brin…

Duo demanda à un groupe de Nobliaux s'ils avaient vu Brin. Ces derniers, faisant des courbettes devant leur Roi, lui répondirent qu'elle était sous le Grand Saul Pleureur, près du petite Lac. Il les remercia, sans trop se formaliser sur leurs gloussements de personnes cherchant à s'attirer des faveurs, et se dirigea vers le jardin. Là, il trouva Brin, assise dans un parterre de fleurs, et jouant avec la fillette d'une de ses Dames de Compagnie. La jeune Reine avait un visage tellement rayonnant…

*  *  *

Trois jours plus tard… 

- MAJESTE !!!! MAJESTE !!!! cria une voix complètement affolée à la porte de la chambre de Brin et Duo.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit Brin en se levant précipitamment.

- Majesté, dame Hildana…

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Brin avec soudainement beaucoup d'inquiétude. Dis-moi !!!! lui ordonna-t-elle en la secouant.

- Elle n'arrête pas de crier, personne ne peut l'approcher…, s'affola la servante. Elle vous demande…

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Duo debout derrière son épouse.

- Hildana a des problèmes ! paniqua Brin. Je vais la voir.

Brin n'attrapa même pas sa robe de chambre, elle courut, vêtue seulement de sa chemise de nuit légère, vers les appartements de la jeune fille. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien, voilà ce qu'elle pensait en dépassant la dernière porte.

Duo était parti à sa suite, inquiet lui-aussi pour Hilde. Il n'avait pas pu la voir depuis la dernière fois, depuis trois jours. Elle avait refusé de lui ouvrir sa porte. Ce n'était pas qu'un mal de ventre à cause du chocolat… L'appendicite ? Non, impossible. Plein d'hypothèses passèrent dans l'esprit du jeune homme alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Brin était au chevet de sa fille adoptive, elle lui tenait la main.

- Maman… Je…

- Chut, calme-toi, ma chérie, dit doucement Brin en lui caressant son front en sueur. SORTEZ TOUTES !!!! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse des servantes.

- Brin ? s'essaya Duo en approchant.

- _Muirgen_, dis-moi où tu as mal !!! lui demanda Brin avec tendresse.

- Je n'avais pas le choix… Je… Il a menacé de vous tuer, de… Je

- Chut…

Hilde était paniquée, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Elle semblait être prise de folie tellement elle gigotait. Elle criait à Brin de l'en débarrasser mais la jeune reine ne voyait pas de quoi. Hilde vira d'un geste brutal les couvertures et dévoila à sa mère un ventre bien rond… Le ventre du femme enceinte et prête à accoucher…

- Hildana ? Comment…

- Je suis désolée… Il m'y a obligée…, pleurait la jeune fille alors que les deux souverains regardaient avec stupeur le ventre. L'enfant vient… Maman…

- Comment… Qui est le père ? demanda Brin en tentant de rester calme malgré la panique qui s'emparait d'elle.

- Duo…

- C'est impossible !!! déclara Duo en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne comprends pas trop ce monde mais je sais qu'une Vérane ne peut pas enfanter !!!!

- On verra ça après, annonça Brin en se déplaçant. Il faut s'occuper de l'enfant…

- NON !!!! Il ne doit pas naître…, paniqua alors Hilde en tentant de se redresser. Il ne doit pas…

- Mais Hilde, vous risquez de

- DUO !!! Il ne doit pas naître, l'enfant doit… il doit… mourir…, déclara la jeune fille en pleurant.

- Comment ?!!! sursauta Duo alors que Hilde était cramponnée à sa main. Mais Hilde… c'est un être humain ?!!!

- Brin, tu dois le faire mourir avant qu'il ne sorte…, déclara gravement la Vérane.

- Tu veux que… que je tue l'enfant ? fit Brin avec horreur. Mais je ne peux pas !!!!

- SI !!! SI TU LE PEUX !!! ET TU LE DOIS !!! IL DOIT MOURIR !!!! cria Hilde alors qu'un nouvelle contraction l'a prise et l'allongea sur le lit.

- Je ne peux pas, paniqua Brin en s'agenouillant aux côtés de la souffrante.

- Si… Maman, je t'en prie…, pleura à nouveau Hilde. Tu dois le tuer... Sinon, il vous tuera…

- Qui ? Qui t'a lancée ce maléfice ? cria Duo hors de lui.

- Je ne dois rien dire…

L'atmosphère dans la chambre était tendue… Hilde était allongée sur le lit, agonisante, tentant d'empêcher l'enfant de naître. Brin était à ses côtés, les larmes montants à ses yeux alors que sa fille lui demandait l'impossible et Duo… Duo était debout, les poings serrés, regardant Hilde souffrir. Souffrir pour empêcher l'enfant, son enfant, LEUR enfant de naître et dans quel but ? Parce que quelqu'un tente de les tuer…

- Tuer avant d'être tuer, annonça Hilde entre deux spasmes.

- JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA !!!! cria Brin en explosant dans des pleurs.

Hilde continuait à pleurer également. Elle sentait la souffrance de Brin, son dégoût de faire ça… C'était sans doute encore plus fort que sa propre souffrance mais il fallait le faire.

- Maman, je t'en prie…, supplia Hilde d'une voix faible. J'ai été faible… Il a menacé de vous tuer si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait…

- Qui ?

- Un homme… Il ne m'a rien dit mais je l'ai entendu…, continua Hilde en pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il a dit que l'Enfant vous tuerait… A peine né, Duo mourrait… Puis l'Enfant causerait la perte de Althyr… de Asleen… Et JE NE VEUX PAS !!!! hurla la jeune fille en se tordant alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la retenait au lit.

- On peut contrer son maléfice…, murmura Brin. Je te sauverais, je sauverais l'enfant, je

- NON !!! TU DOIS LE TUER !!!! FAIS LE POUR MOI!!!! Maman… Piti

Brin fixait le visage crispé de Hildana… Tant de souffrances au fond de ses yeux et en même temps, tant de supplications… Mais elle ne pouvait pas tuer cet enfant… Cela serait un crime et elle ne pourrait sans doute plus se regarder dans un miroir après ça… Quelle reine serait-elle après avoir tué un enfant… un enfant qui n'était pas encore n

Elle sentit la main de Hilde dans la sienne. La souffrante la posa sur son ventre, serrant avec espoir cette main qui pourrait la délivrer. Son autre main était dans celle de Duo. Ce dernier ne comprenait plus ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre…

- Maman… je t'en prie…

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Brin s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de Hilde. Elle posa correctement ses deux mains sur le ventre de sa fille. Sur ce ventre bien rond qui faisait tant peur à la jeune Vérane. Les mains de la reine tremblaient.

- Pardonne-moi…, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, des yeux qui versaient des larmes.

Hilde sourit doucement. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire…

Duo recula alors qu'il sentait des courants magiques se former dans la pièce. Il vit comme un flux de couleurs entourer Brin. Les cheveux noirs de cette dernière se soulevèrent, comme mus par une volonté propre. Brin respirait un peu plus fortement, l'énergie, la magie montait en elle…

Duo sursauta alors qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit dehors. Un orage venait d'éclater, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait dehors… C'était comme si les éléments se déchaînaient. Le jeune roi fixait les deux femmes…

Le flux de lumière entourait à présent complètement Brin. Il semblait glisser tel un serpent, le long de ses bras, s'enroulant autour de ses poignets. Brin semblait murmurer quelques choses… Le flux d'énergie s'intensifia, il passa sur ses mains. Hilde avait les yeux fermés, elle semblait calme…

Duo vit alors le flux d'énergie prenne l'apparence de fantômes, comme des âmes de fumée. Elles volèrent autour du ventre de Hilde, elles semblaient attendre… Puis elles traversèrent le corps de Hilde. Duo serra les poings, cela faisait-il mal ? Hilde serrait les poings elle-aussi, Duo la vit se mordre les lèvres alors que les âmes passaient et repassaient en elle. Brin avait toujours ses mains sur le haut du ventre de sa fille, les larmes ne cessaient de couler alors que les âmes prenaient leur dû.

Dans un dernier souffle, les âmes disparurent. Brin se laissa tomber un peu, comme vidée. Duo s'approcha doucement des deux femmes. Il resta debout, son regard allant de Hilde à Brin, de Brin à Hilde…

- Elle vivra…, lui dit Brin avec fatigue. Mais l'enfant… l'enfant n'est plus…, se força-t-elle à dire.

- Brin…

- Elle a besoin de repos…, continua le jeune femme sans faire attention à Duo.

- Brin…

Elle marcha en titubant vers la porte et sortit. Duo resta un long moment encore dans la chambre, fixant son amie allongée sur le lit. Que ressentait-elle ? Comment allait-elle aller après cette intervention ? Duo lui prit doucement la main et l'embrassa… Mais quelque chose en lui, lui dit d'aller retrouver Brin… Que pour le moment, c'était elle qui avait besoin de sa présence…

Il embrassa Hilde sur le front lui murmurant qu'il reviendrait et sortit de la chambre en silence, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il pénétra dans la pièce, Brin était allongée sur le lit, elle pleurait à en faire fondre les glaces éternelles.

Duo ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'approcha de sa femme et s'assit à côté d'elle, passant une main dans sa chevelure pour la rassurer. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, il était rougi par les larmes. La jeune femme paraissait tellement désespérée, tellement fragile.

- Je l'ai tu !!! pleura-t-elle. Je ne suis qu'un meurtrière !!!!

- Brin !!! fit Duo en se penchant vers elle. Tu n'avais pas le choix, Hilde t'a demandée de le faire…

- JE L'AI TUE !!!!

- Non, tu l'as libéré…, lui déclara son époux en lui caressant le visage. Si ce que Hilde a dit est vrai, tu lui as évité de souffrir.

Brin le regarda, ses yeux toujours plein de larmes. Ses lèvres tremblaient, tout comme le reste de son corps. Elle se sentait si mal… Sans prêter à attention à une voix intérieure qui lui disait de partir, Brin se rapprocha de Duo, se blottit dans ses bras, trouvant ainsi une présence réconfortante. Le natté referma ses bras autour de sa femme. Il essayait de ne pas craquer malgré ce qui venait de se passer, il fallait au moins qu'un d'eux soit fort… En apparence…

Il sentit alors les lèvres de Brin sur son cou, remontant doucement vers ses lèvres. Brin tremblait toujours, ses lèvres avaient un goût salé à cause de ses larmes, ses joues étaient mouillées par ses larmes alors que Duo les lui caressait. Il l'allongea alors sur le lit. Brin avait ses bras autour du cou de son époux. Elle s'était ouverte à la langue de Duo, pressant même encore plus son mari contre elle, désirant son contact.

A force de caresses et de baisers, ils ôtèrent leurs vêtements. Brin gémit alors que Duo et elle ne firent plus qu'un. Leurs pensées étaient tellement embrumées par ce qui venait de ce passer… Ils avaient besoin de sentir l'autre près de soi, de se sentir vivant. Ils oublièrent tout, même cette petite voix qui leur disait que c'était mal, mal de se retrouver dans ce lit, mal de succomber aux caresses de l'autre, mal de sentir ce désir monter en eux…

A suivre… 

**_ Le 26 Avril 2004 _**

Shali : I AM THE ONE THE ONLY ONE I AM THE GOD OF KINGDOM COMES !!!! GIMME THE PRIZE *Shali mode Freddie Mercury* YEAH JUST GIMME THE PRIZEeuuuuuuh !!!!!!!

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? *regarde Shali toute guillerette*

Quatre : Je crois qu'elle est contente !!!

Duo : Je vois pas pourquoi, t'as vu ce qu'elle a fait dans ce chapitre ?!!!!! OO

Heero : C'était pour le bien de la Mission… -_-°

Duo : Mouais, mais c'est pas une raison pour tuer un pauvre petit béb !!!! è_

Shali *redescendue sur Terre… Parce que Trowa lui a foutu une bègne .* : Je sais *se frotte la tête… bobo T.T*, je suis pas fière de moi sur ce point. Je trouve ça horrible de tuer un Etre Humain surtout un Bébé.

Wufei : Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ?!!!! è_

Shali : Ecoutez, c'était ça ou la Mort de Duo, de Brin, de tout le monde car le Méchant aurait pris possession de tout par le biais de cet enfant !

Heero : C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle…

Shali : Mais je promets que l'Enfant ne sera pas mort en vain !!!!

Duo : Donc ça veut dire que tout ira pour le mieux maintenant ?!!!

Shali : C'est pas Noël et Pâques, c'est pass !!! è_é J'ai jamais promis ça et il reste encore plein de trucs à faire avant de le finir, ce fic !!!! Confère la liste de courses du chapitre précédent !!!! Et vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est long !!! Comme quoi, quand c'est un truc important pour l'histoire, je peux en écrire trop tonnes… oO


	18. Mère et Fille

**Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 16**

Mère et Fille **Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia83libertysurf.fr 

**Couples :** 02B02 et 010401, 03B

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination…quelques petites révélations sur l'histoire de Brin-Hildana = Flash back.

**Disclamer :** Once Upon a time… Une jeune fanfikeuse qui s'ennuyait ferme chez elle… Elle eut la bonne idée d'allumer l'ordinateur et de taper… Au grand malheur de certaines personnes…qui ne lui appartiennent pas…

Enfin, je suis de bonne humeur malgré ce que j'écris ; Je viens à peine de finir le chapitre 15 et j'entame le 16ème o Dire que j'avais prévu de finir ce fic pendant les vacances de Février… --° Y'a un problème d'énoncé là T.T

**Merci pour les reviews :**

**Sandra :** Eh bien merci C'est vrai que le chapitre était un peu cruel mais comment dire… Euh… A partir de maintenant, tout sera cruel et sans pitié… (mes copines m'appellent Miss Sadique, je vois pas pourquoi --°). Bon, pas pour ce chapitre mais pour les suivants. Mais ça fait parti de l'histoire alors je peux rien y faire --; C'est vrai que Trowa est très proche de Brin (d'ailleurs, c'est un 03B que y'a écrit en haut ), tu sais, il a grandi et vécu avec elle toute sa vie alors… Ca crée des liens. Merci encore pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir !!!

**Yami-Rose :** Bah merchi Contente que l'histoire te plaise. Pour le 0104, je trouvais que ça faisait mignon et que ça changeait un peu de l'éternel 0102… Non pas que ça me dérange, bien au contraire, mais je voulais changer un peu les couples J'essaie de la rendre intéressante cette histoire mais je m'y perds un peu par moment T.T

**Chris 52 :** Salut ! Eh bien mici Ils vont s'arrêter à temps de quoi ?! Pour le béb ? Bah… Euh je crois pas --° Voilà la suite et j'espère que ça aura comblé ta patience Encore merci !!! Et bonne lecture !!!

**Makena :** Hello ma grandeuh !!!! Meunaaaan il est pas triste ce chapitre, c'est juste une impression à cause du mauvais temps --° (PS : ne pas dire la suite sinon je vais devoir me pendre…). Contente que tout te plaise autant !!!! Bisous chirie !!!

**BakaSama Maxwell :** Hello toi !!! Comment va depuis hier ? Ben mici Et je te dirais rien concernant la suite de l'histoire, nan mais-euh !!!! Je veux que tu découvres comme les autres !!!! Donc vala la suite PS : je suis pas The Prince of the Univers, mouah… . Ze suis THE ONLY ONE THE GOD OF KINGDOM COMES !!!! D'aboreuh :p

Allez, bonne lecture à vous.

Shalimar

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, il était seul dans le grand lit aux draps de soie. Il s'allongea sur le dos, un bras sur le front, les yeux fixés sur le bois du lit à baldaquins. Il soupira doucement, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Tout s'était passé tellement vite hier soir.

Cela faisait déjà un bon mois qu'il était sur le continent perdu d'Eloranhy. Ca paraissait tellement irréel, pour lui, mais il avait bien vécu ce mois… Et cela avait été dur, très dur… Il se sentait perdu ici, il n'avait aucuns repères, il en venait même à douter sur l'amitié de ses quatre coéquipiers… Certes, il avait une belle vie : une femme, une maison, tout ce qu'on peut rêver mais il y avait aussi un je-ne-sais-quoi d'étrange…

Et ce qui c'était passé la veille, l'enfant mort alors qu'il aurait dû vivre… Brin avait été effondrée par ce qu'elle avait dû faire, Hilde en avait-elle eu conscience ? Beaucoup de questions étaient sans réponses pour Duo. Et il savait très bien qu'elles n'en auraient pas ou très peu…

Il se leva doucement, attrapant ses vêtements qui avaient été étendus sur le lit. C'est quand il fut présentable que quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra discrètement. Duo reconnut Anders, son gars à tout faire si on voulait. Le petit rouquin salua respectueusement le jeune homme et alla vers la penderie. Il l'ouvrit et en extirpa des vêtements. Il le plia correctement sur le lit, il alla faire couler le bain et revint près de Duo pour l'aider à défaire sa natte.

- C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller, lui dit ce dernier alors que Anders commençait à le décoiffer.

- Mais Majest

- Anders, je sais que c'est ton travail de faire ça, lui dit Duo en se mettant devant lui. Mais vois-tu, j'ai passé toute ma vie à me débrouiller tout seul alors s'il te plaît.

- Oui Majesté, répondit le jeune garçon en baissant la tête, l'air penaud.

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai qu'il s'était occupé de lui pendant ces seize années d'existence, jamais on ne lui avait préparé ses habits, ou servit son repas comme ça. Il n'arrivait pas encore à s'habituer au fait de se faire servir… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais la réaction du jeune garçon lui fit comprendre quelque chose : Anders était à son service, s'il ne travaillait pas, sans doute ne serait-il pas pay ?!!

Duo se dit qu'il en parlerait à Brin. Il ne voulait pas que ce sympathique et dévoué jeune garçon soit pénalisé parce que lui, ne voulait pas être servi. Il devait trouver quelque chose…

- Je dois aller voir Hild-ana, se reprit-il en souriant. Tu pourrais me trouver un gros bouquet de fleurs ?

- Oui !!!! Oui Majest !!!! fit le rouquin les yeux brillants car trop heureux de pouvoir enfin être utile à son Seigneur. Un bouquet, un Gros Bouquet, j'y vais !!!

- Merci !!! sourit Duo en le voyant sortir avec entrain.

Duo hocha la tête en riant. Il attrapa ses habits et alla dans la salle où se trouvait la baignoire. L'eau était fumante, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était chaude et donc, qu'elle serait bénéfique. Duo retira son pantalon large et son T-shirt. Il défit sa longue natte, laissant sa belle chevelure brune cascadée sur son corps pale. Il mit la main dans l'eau pour voir si ce n'était pas trop chaud. Un peu mais ce n'était pas grave, ça lui ferait du bien.

Il se laissa doucement glisser dans l'eau chaude. S'allongeant complètement, il ferma les yeux, respirant la bonne odeur du bain. La pêche, l'eau avait la senteur de la pêche. Elle était si douce, comme une caresse. Duo s'immergea quelques secondes, mouillant sa longue tignasse. Il attrapa ensuite le mélange qui servait de shampoing et se frictionna la tête pour nettoyer sa chevelure.

A ce qu'il avait compris, ce mélange était fait à partir de minéraux auxquels on ajoutait de l'essence de fleurs. Le tout donnait un étrange liquide mais qui devait moins dégrader les cheveux que les shampoings de son monde. Il se rinça alors et se savonna ensuite. Tout était fait à partir d'éléments de la Nature, rien de synthétique dans ce Monde Perdu…

Il resta encore quelques longues minutes dans l'eau bienfaitrice. Puis il attrapa une serviette et s'enroula les cheveux et une autre qu'il ceignit à sa taille. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas dans la salle d'à côté. Sans doute Anders.

- Anders ? Tu pourrais venir m'aider, s'il te plaît ?!! demanda Duo car il savait pertinemment que sa chevelure était un véritable défi à coiffer seul.

- Sa Majesté aurait-elle besoin d'aide ? demanda une voix qui n'était pas celle du jeune garçon.

- QUATRE ?!!! s'étonna Duo ravi de voir enfin son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!!!

- Si tu ne veux pas me voir, je sors !!! s'indigna faussement le petit blond.

- NON !!! Reste, je suis content que tu sois là, sourit Duo en le rattrapant par la main. Cela fait longtemps.

- Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas venir te voir plus souvent…, s'attrista Quatre alors que Duo lui tendait une brosse.

- Je sais que vous êtes tous très occupés, répondit simplement Duo en s'asseyant. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Quatre sentit un poids dans son ventre. Il savait bien que Duo souffrait de ne pas avoir ses amis à ses côtés mais ils ne pouvaient pas être très présents, surtout en ce moment. Trop de choses se faisait et se défaisait dans l'Ombre…

Quatre attrapa une des longues mèches brunes de son ami et commença à le coiffer. Cela lui rappela le bon vieux temps, quand ils partaient en mission et qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, l'Américain râlant contre sa longue tignasse qu'il se refusait à couper malgré tout, et lui, râlant contre ladite tignasse mais adorant la démêler et la coiffer.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir, avoua Duo la gorge nouée.

- C'est à dire ?

- Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne, pas même à Heero !!! demanda Duo en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne dirais rien, lui promit le Mage Noir.

- Hier soir… Brin et moi, commença par dire Duo en soupirant. On s'est retrouvé au chevet de Hilde… Elle… Elle allait accoucher !!! Non, ne me coupe pas, demanda Duo en regardant droit devant lui. On ne sait pas encore comment mais elle attendait un enfant… Mon enfant…, fit-il avant de s'arrêter un moment.

Quatre continuait de démêler les cheveux de Duo. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était impossible, jamais une Vérane ne pouvait porter d'enfant… !!!!

- Hilde a dit à Brin de tuer l'enfant, reprit le brun avec gravité. Brin ne voulait pas mais Hilde lui a dit, l'a suppliée de le faire car l'enfant provoquerait notre mort… à tous… Alors Brin a fait ce que Hilde lui demandait.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Ce n'était pas facile à avouer. Ses mains serrèrent avec force la serviette de bain qu'il avait autour de la taille. Quatre, derrière lui, s'en aperçut. Il stoppa son démêlage et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule nue de son ami.

- Je comprends pourquoi Brin avait l'air si renfermé ce matin ! dit-il avec gentillesse. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira mieux à présent…

- Je ne sais pas…, fit Duo en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Duo, ne te préoccupes pas de ça, lui demanda Quatre en se mettant devant lui. Des gens, tes amis, ces personnes s'occupent de ça maintenant.

- Quatre…

- Ne fais pas la tête sinon les gens vont croire qu'on te séquestre !!! se moqua gentiment Quatre.

- Hum…

Duo fit un léger sourire à cette réflexion. Quatre avait vraiment le chic pour lui remonter le moral. Il le vit d'ailleurs retourner à ses cheveux. En moins de cinq minutes, tout était fini de démêler. Quatre partagea le tout en trois longues mèches et se mit à les tresser. Il attrapa un ruban et le noua à la moitié de la longueur.

L'orage battait son plein mais cela n'empêchait pas Hilde de garder la fenêtre ouverte et de laisser perdre son regard dans le gris du paysage. Il ne faisait pas froid, juste un peu frais et cela faisait du bien à la jeune fille. Elle entendit quelqu'un frappait à sa porte et entrer.

- Bonjour !!! sourit Duo en déposant un superbe bouquet sur le lit.

- Bonjour Duo !!! répondit Hilde en s'approchant. C'est pour moi ?

- A ton avis ?!! déclara Duo en la fixant. Ça va ?

- Hum…, encore fatiguée mais oui, répondit la jeune fille en mettant le bouquet dans un grand vase sur la cheminée.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour m'en remettre mais ça ira, soupira la jeune fille. Et Brin ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vue mais Quatre m'a dit qu'elle s'était un peu…

- Renfermée ? Ca ne m'étonne pas… Je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de faire ça mais… Mais il n'y a qu'elle qui pouvait le faire, soupira de nouveau Hilde. Mais je sais qu'elle est venue me voir, il n'y a qu'elle qui m'offre des Roses Bleues !!! sourit-elle tristement.

- Hilde ?

- Tu sais, je la considère comme ma mère… Quand j'étais à peine âgée de 15 ans, j'ai fait une sorte de crise d'identité et je lui ai parlée avec méchanceté, elle n'a rien dit… Puis elle m'a racontée comment elle m'avait trouvée…

**/// Flash-Back ///**

La pluie diluvienne avait inondé toute la région. De nombreuses digues avaient lâché et beaucoup de gens avaient péri, emportés par les pluies torrentielles. Mais heureusement, le soleil était vite réapparu et les gens pourraient tout reconstruire…

_Le roi Connor d'Althyr avait demandé à sa belle-fille, Dame Brin, de faire le tour de la région et de vérifier l'état des lieux. Avec son rapport, le souverain pourrait ainsi voir l'étendu des dégâts et ainsi prévoir le matériel et la main d'œuvre pour les réparations._

_Brin chevauchait depuis le matin. Elle avait quitté le village de Caer Galathé depuis deux heures. Avec elle, était venu Gareth, un Mage Vert, l'un des Conseillers et amis du roi. Il avait insisté pour accompagner la jeune princesse._

- _Nous devons rejoindre Caer Minas avant midi, annonça Brin alors que Gareth se portait à ses côtés._

- _Nous y serons, Princesse, sourit le Mage._

- _Tant de terre détruite par ces pluies…, soupira Brin en regardant les inondations._

- _Heureusement que les blés ont été ramassés bien avant et qu'ils sont en lieux sûrs dans les granges, lui dit le Mage en montrant les grandes bâtisses qui avaient résisté. Sinon, nous aurions des famines…_

_Brin n'osa même pas imaginer si cela avait été le cas. Ils mirent leurs chevaux au galop. Mais au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, Brin ralentit l'allure… Elle stoppa son étalon et se hissa un peu, son regard parcourant toute l'étendu autour d'elle, son ouïe à l'écoute de l'environnement. Gareth s'avança vers elle, comme curieux de sa posture._

- _Brin ? fit-il doucement._

- _Tu entends ? lui fit-elle en faisant trotter son cheval jusqu'à la lisière d'un bosquet. Des cris…_

- _Je n'entends rien._

- _Ecoute, on dirait une femme qui appelle !!!! lui assura-t-elle. Reste là, je vais voir._

- _Princesse !!!_

_Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait démonté et elle marchait d'un pas sûr vers le bosquet. Elle slaloma doucement et aux aguets, entre les arbres. L'humidité emplissait l'air et le chemin était glissant. Les arbres étaient trempés et il y avait des branches cassées qui traînaient par-ci, par-là. Le bosquet donné sur un pan de rivière._

_Soudain, elle se précipita vers la rivière. Un tronc était couché et sous lui, une femme appelait à l'aide. Elle semblait vidée de ses forces. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune princesse courir vers elle, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres._

- _Attendez, GARETH !!!! GARETH VIENS M'AIDER !!!! cria Brin en tentant de soulever le tronc._

- _Vous n'y arriverez pas, madame, lui dit la femme. Je suis perdue… Je ne sens plus mes jambes, ni mes bras et_

- _Ne dites pas ça, on va vous sortir de l !!! la coupa Brin en rappelant le Mage._

- _Madame, vous ne pouvez rien pour moi…, sourit-elle tristement._

- _Ne fermez pas les yeux !!! lui ordonna Brin._

- _Mon bébé… Prenez mon bébé… Ma petite fille…_

- _MADAME !!!! GARETH !!!! VITE !!!! paniqua-t-elle en tenant de soulever le tronc avec ses mains._

- _Majesté, c'est trop tard, fit Gareth en la retenant. Elle est morte…_

_Brin cria alors que le Mage la lâchait. Elle se précipita vers la femme, tenta de la soustraire de sa prison mais rien n'y faisait. Elle fut alors interpellée par le Mage. Il tenait un petit paquet. Brin s'approcha de lui et vit que le paquet n'en était pas un, que c'était un enfant, un tout petit nourrisson emmailloté dans un drap. L'enfant dormait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver à sa mère._

- _Nous l'amenons, Gareth, lui dit Brin et ce n'était pas une question._

- _Bien, Altesse, répondit le Mage avec soulagement._

- _Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit, sourit tendrement Brin en berçant l'enfant._

_Avec délicatesse, Gareth parvint à extraire la femme. Il lui cacha le visage avec sa capuche et, après une prière, ils la laissèrent couler dans les eaux de la rivière. Son corps reposerait avec les Esprits de l'Eau et de la Forêt._

_Avec attention, Brin monta à cheval et Gareth lui tendit le nouveau-né. Elle le cala correctement contre elle, le cachant dans les ouvertures de sa pèlerine pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Ils se remirent en route._

_Brin et Gareth rentrèrent à Casttle Rock quelques deux jours après avoir trouvé le nourrisson. Brin s'était prise d'affection pour la petite fille. Alors qu'elle marchait vers les appartements de ses beaux-parents, l'enfant ouvrit grand ses yeux. Brin sourit doucement._

- _Mon père ! Mère !!! fit Brin en s'inclinant devant le roi et la reine._

- _Mon enfant, nous sommes heureux de te revoir !!! sourit Mérine en allant l'embrasser._

- _Mère, comment vous portez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme._

- _Bien et notre fils également !!! répondit-elle en caressant son ventre arrondi._

- _Gareth nous a dit que vous aviez trouvé un… un enfant… ?!! souligna Connor en s'approchant de sa pupille._

- _Oui, mon père ! fit Brin en montrant l'enfant dans ses bras. Je… Majestés, je souhaiterais la garder… Je sais que j'ai des obligations et des devoirs envers votre fils et mon futur époux mais…_

- _Tu sembles t'être attachée à cette petite ! fit le roi._

- _Oui, Sire… Elle n'a plus personne pour s'occuper d'elle…_

_Connor regarda son épouse. Elle souriait. Le Roi accepta que sa belle-fille garde l'enfant. Elle serait élevée comme pupille au Château et Brin en aurait la charge. Cette dernière se retint de ne pas sauter au cou de ses beaux-parents, son regard était brillant de joie._

- _Comment vas-tu la nommer ? demanda Mérine en s'avançant vers elle._

- _Hildana sera son nom de jeune fille et… hum…_ Muirgen_ sera son deuxième nom…_

- Muirgen… _Née des Eaux… pourquoi ? demanda Connor._

- _Car je l'ai trouvée près des Eaux… Dans les eaux de la rivière…, sourit alors tendrement la jeune femme._

_Brin salua le roi et la reine et prit congé. Elle retourna dans ses appartements avec l'enfant. En chemin, elle croisa Tro'han, ce dernier fronça les sourcils à la vue de ce petit être emmailloté dans des linges blancs. Mais finalement, il finit par sourire._

**/// Fin Flash Back ///**

- On dirait un conte pour enfants !!! sourit Duo alors que Hilde s'était recouchée pendant l'histoire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en riant. Mais tu sais, je suis contente que Brin soit passée par là et que ma mère biologique m'aie confiée à elle.

Hilde regarda dehors le Ciel gris. Elle dit à Duo combien Brin lui avait prodiguée tout l'amour d'une mère. Elle l'avait élevée, lui avait appris à marcher, à parler, à monter à cheval. Elles avaient passé tant de temps ensembles…

- J'aurais aimé avoir cette chance, soupira Duo en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

- On ne choisit pas sa vie…, lui dit-elle. Mais il faut profiter du temps présent…

- Je sais mais comment en profiter quand je ne peux rien faire ?!!! lança Duo la gorge serrée. J'ai été marié presque de force avec une femme que je connaissais à peine… Je… C'est vrai, j'aime Brin, je l'aime vraiment, sincèrement…

- Mais ?

- Je ne peux rien faire, avoua-t-il. A cause de cette stupide malédiction, j'en viens à me demander si ce qui s'est passé hier aura une incidence grave ou pas… Par moment, j'aimerai n'être jamais venu ici… N'avoir jamais rencontré G et les autres…

- Ne dis pas ça… Brin est quelqu'un de bien, elle saura te rendre heureux.

- Mais pour le moment, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, avoua Duo avec gravité. Je ne peux rien faire seul, je n'ai aucun droit de décision, je… je vis dans un Château qui devrait être mien et je n'y ai aucun droit…

- Duo, ne sois pas sévère avec Brin.

- Je n'ai rien contre elle !!! annonça-t-il. Je… Je me dis seulement que parfois, j'aimerai redevenir le gars normal que j'étais, le Vagabond de L 2…

- Mais tu n'es pas Vagabond, ton Destin est d'être ROI !!! lui dit Hilde en se levant.

- Et si je ne veux pas de ce Destin !!!! demanda Duo avec froideur.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un long moment, dans le silence complet. Jamais il n'avait pensé à cela, jamais Duo n'avait dit cela…

Brin arriva dans son salon privé. Elle s'avança vers la grande fenêtre, le visage blanc…

Elle avait entendu la conversation entre Hilde et Duo, elle n'avait jamais songé au fait que Duo pouvait se sentir mal ici. Elle avait été tellement heureuse de le retrouver qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce que lui voulait réellement…

Tout devenait compliqué… Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à être ce qu'il ne voulait pas être. Mais, avec cette nuit, tout avait changé… Quelque chose de nouveau grandissait en elle. Mais si Duo ne voulait pas de ce Destin… Elle s'adossa au mur juste à côté de la fenêtre. Sa main passa sur son visage où des larmes commençaient à couler. Brin se laissa tomber au sol, se recroquevillant pour pleurer…

A suivre… 

** Le 26 Avril 2004, 22h45 sous le triomphal orchestre de « Lord of the Ring : The Returne of the King » **

Duo : C'est un vrai juke box ce fic?!!! OO

Shali : Bah quoi, faut bien que je me trouve des fonds sonores pour écrire, non ?

Quatre : Oui mais tu passes de « Queen » à « The Offspring » en passant par « Madonna » et « Le Seigneur des anneaux » !!!!

Shali : J'aime la Musique !!!! Sinon, vous l'avez trouvé comment mon chapitre ?

Heero, Wufei, Trowa : On y apparaît pas alors on aime pas.

Shali regarde Trowa : Si, tu apparais sur une-deux lignes et tu regardes le béb !!!

Quatre : Je joue les moralisateurs…

Shali : De quoi tu te plains ?!!!

Hilde : J'ai été sauvée des Eaux…

Shali : J'aurais pu t'appeler « Moïse » au lieu de « Muirgen » !!!! 

Hilde : « Muirgen », ça me va !!! 

Shali : Attendez, fallait que j'explique le lien entre Brin et Hilde pour le chapitre suivant alors !!!

Les autres : Alors ? oO

Shali : IN SLEEP HE SANG TO ME...IN THE DREAM HE CAME !!!!! THAT VOICE'S MYSTERY !!!! HE SPEAKS MY NAME !!!! [...] IS HE THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les autres : Pitié, faites-la taire .


	19. Je te rends ta Liberté

**Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 17**

Je te rends ta Liberté **Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia83libertysurf.fr

**Couples :** 02B02 et 010401, 03B

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination… Départ d'un personnage et dépression pour un autre. Encore du pas joli-joli mais bon… Si vous voulez du tout-mignon-tout-gentil-tout-rose, je crois que vous vous êtes trompés d'auteurs… --°

**Disclamer :** De bon matin, j'ai rencontré Cinq Gars !!! Ils me disaient : « On t'appartient pas alors fous-nous la Paix ». Je leur réponds : « Vous pouvez toujours crever !!! Il vous reste 14 chapitres, celui-ci inclus, à tenir !!! ».

Je peux vous dire que je suis plutôt contente de moi… J'ai réussi à avancer pas mal ce fic. Donc, si j'ai bien calculé mon coup… Il me reste 14 chapitres et ce fic est termin !!! 14, vous allez dire que c'est beaucoup mais vu ce que je veux faire, je suis obligée de faire autant de chapitres !!! Et puis, j'ai la motivation en ce moment alors…

L'étau se resserre autour de notre Royaume, _Tenebris_ approche et ça va aller loin cette histoire !!! Promis au chapitre suivant, je vous révèle le méga secret de cette Histoire !!!!

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très TRES plaisir !!!!!! ##

**BakaSama Maxwell :** Shali écoute « Eden OP » O Mici pour tous ces jolis compliments « .# Mais je te dirais rien pour la suite des Evènements même si je t'ai dit que le chapitre : Ramandor (qui se trouve être le chap 19 !!!), faudra t'en méfier !!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !!!!!! rire méga sadique Bisous

         **Makena :** Ma chiriiiiiie !!!!!! Ben contente que mon chapitre t'aie plue mais… ahem… Celui-là devrait moins et les autres idem Tu me connais, je peux pas résister à torturer les gens O Mais voilà la suite !!!! Bisou !!!!!

         **Sandra :** Mici encore Eh bien, j'espère que la suite te plaira malgré le ton dramatique !!! Bisous shali

         **Yami-Rose :** Mici aussi !!! Bah, c'est pas grave si c'est pas Heero en priorit !!! Mais il va venir, ce cher pilote !!! Voilà la suite

Bonne lecture.

Shalimar

Dans une clairière sombre et bordée d'arbres touffus, une silhouette avança, telle une ombre, vers un gros chêne biscornu. Elle stoppa au pied et sembla attendre. Une voix au souffle froid attira son attention derrière elle…

- Ne te retourne pas, lui ordonna la voix.

- Maître, fit respectueusement l'Ombre. Nous attendons vos ordres.

- _Morna_, mon fidèle et loyal serviteur, fit la personne cachée dans l'ombre de l'arbre.

- Parlez Maître et je vous obéirai ! fit _Morna_ avec servitude.

- Va retrouver les Nôtres, fit le Maître avec froideur. Dis-leur de se masser dans les Grottes d'Alanya et d'attendre mes ordres.

- Bien mon Seigneur, fit _Morna_ en s'inclinant.

- Bientôt, nous reprendrons ce qui devait nous appartenir de droit !!! annonça le Chef en riant.

Il dit à son serviteur de partir et d'attendre ses prochains ordres. Alors que _Morna_ disparut à nouveau, telle l'ombre qu'il était, le Chef regarda en direction de l'Ouest… Par delà la forêt, Casttle Rock se dressait fièrement et au Nord, Château Faucon, sur sa falaise, surplombait les lieux. Mais les deux allaient tomber pour de bon cette fois. Et ce n'était pas cette jeune reine fragile et son époux mis à l'écart qui lui barreraient le chemin, ni même leurs fidèles.

La foule était amassée dans la grande salle d'audience du château. La pluie avait cessé mais elle reprendrait sous peu, tout le monde le savait.

- Vos Majestés !!! fit un homme en s'avançant vers les deux souverains. Je suis Orlan, chef du village de Caer Tingal, sur les frontières d'Asleen et de Tyr.

- Tu viens de bien loin, chef Orlan ! s'étonna Brin en regardant l'homme qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Que désires-tu ?

- Bons nombres de villages se retrouvent dans des situations critiques sur les domaines des Seigneurs Elémentaux… Nos villages souhaiteraient leur retour, nous serions plus en sécurité s'ils revenaient en leurs terres.

- Faites venir les Seigneurs ! demanda Brin alors que Duo n'avait toujours rien dit.

A peine dix minutes passèrent avant que n'arrivent Treize, Une, Zechs et Noin. Les Quatre s'inclinèrent devant le roi et la reine avant d'entendre la demande de Orlan. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Brin, attendant sa réponse. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la Cour d'Althyr sans son consentement…

- C'est à vous de décider, leur dit Brin en les regardant. Si tout le monde pense que votre présence pourra calmer les lieux, il vous faut y aller, je ne vous retiens pas.

- Brin a raison, fit Duo en se mettant un peu plus droit sur son fauteuil. Vous êtes les garants des domaines frontaliers, vous avez davantage d'autorité là-bas, surtout si vous y êtes présents. Vous devriez y retourner.

- Notre roi est de bon conseil, avoua Orlan avec une lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard.

- Alors nous retournerons veiller sur nos domaines ! annonça Treize sa main sur le côté gauche de son torse, inclinant la tête avec respect.

Ils prirent congé du couple royal. Ils firent signe à Orlan de les suivre. Ce dernier, fier de cette marque d'attention, marcha à leur suite après s'être incliner devant les souverains. Brin regarda Duo et lui fit un charmant sourire. Un autre chef de village s'avança et la procession continua jusqu'au repas de midi.

Heero et Wufei marchaient tranquillement dans l'un des couloirs du château, ils allaient rejoindre Quatre dans les appartements de ce dernier. Les deux Mages, l'un en blanc et l'autre en noir, amenaient une certaine crainte respectueuse de la part des gens du palais. Ils avaient été informés par Brin que les quatre Mages Elémentaux étaient retournés dans leur domaine respectif.

- Tu crois que cela va empêcher l'Ennemi de passer ? demanda Wufei alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

- Je n'en sais rien mais cela retardera peut-être leurs actions ! lança Heero alors que Quatre venait vers eux et embrassa tendrement son amant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en les amenant au salon.

- Treize et les autres sont retournés dans leurs domaines ! lui répondit Wufei en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- Orlan a bien joué son rôle, continua Heero en prenant place lui-aussi.

- J'en ferais part à Gareth tout à l'heure, leur dit Quatre en apportant le thé. Si l'on peut diminuer leurs actions, il faut tout faire.

- On aurait dû revenir plus tôt !!! râla Heero en tapant dans sa main. Tout cela n'aurait pas autant dérap !!!

- Et qu'aurions-nous fait ? demanda Wufei en prenant sa tasse. Heero, nous n'avons retrouvé Duo que l'an dernier et

- Gareth le savait depuis trois ans !!! rétorqua le Mage Noir en le fixant.

- Et alors ? Il était plus en sécurité sur Terre !!! continua le Mage Blanc.

- Si seulement je n'avais pas obéi aux ordres de Jerrone !!!! dit Heero en colère contre lui-même. J'aurais dû faire confiance à Brin.

- Hé'rio ! murmura tendrement Quatre en lui caressant la joue. Tu ne pouvais pas, tu sais très bien comment Jerrone réagit quand on lui désobéit ?!!! Et qui te dit que si tu n'avais pas obéi à Jerrone, la vie serait plus facile aujourd'hui ?!!

- Je pense… C'est juste une impression…, lança Wufei en fixant sa tasse. Que nous ne sommes que des pantins qui ont été manipulés depuis le début… Mais je ne sais pas par qui… J'espère seulement me tromper !

- Seul l'Avenir nous le dira !!! les rassura Quatre avec un aimable sourire.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois. Les frontières étant surveillées par des gens de confiance, le palais était protégé par leurs mentors et eux-mêmes, les actions ennemies prendraient du retard si elles venaient à se concrétiser. Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment sûr que _Tenebris_ attaquerait, c'était juste la déduction logique de tout ce qui se passait depuis peu dans les Royaumes… Emeutes, condamnations de personnes que l'on croyait mortes, rumeurs parfois fondées…

Duo entra comme un fou dans sa chambre. Il farfouilla dans ses habits, cherchant quelque chose en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Mais il s'arrêta alors, sentant une présence non loin. Il leva son regard améthyste et regarda partout dans la pièce. La grande porte fenêtre était ouverte. Il marcha alors vers elle.

Passant la tête à travers l'ouverture, il regarda à droite et à gauche. Il vit Brin, accoudée sur la rambarde, ses longs cheveux noirs tressés, sa robe virevoltait au gré de la brise, son regard perdu au loin. Le natté se demanda alors s'il devait la déranger ou pas. Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées…

- Euh… Brin ? Ca va pas ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Hn ? Pardon, je… J'étais en train de réfléchir, répondit-elle avec un timide sourire.

Elle marcha vers lui et rentra dans la chambre. Le temps dehors était toujours aussi mauvais. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur la banquette et fit signe à Duo de venir près d'elle. Le natté obéit en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir, c'était la première fois qu'elle agissait comme ça depuis son arrivée ici…

- J'ai vu Hildana ce matin, déclara Brin la gorge nouée. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Nous avons parlé un bon moment, toutes les deux. Nous avons parlé de l'enfant… de cet homme… Je n'admets toujours pas d'avoir mis fin à la vie de cet enfant mais j'ai compris les raisons de Hildana…

- On en a parlé aussi, avoua Duo alors que Brin avait le regard fixé sur le mur en face. Brin, ça va, tu es sûre ?

- Je sais que tu ne te plais pas ici, lui dit-elle.

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas encore pris mes marques !

- Duo… J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Hildana l'autre jour…, avoua Brin en baissant les yeux. Tu n'as pas grandi ici, c'est normal que tu ne t'y sentes pas chez toi…

- Brin, ça va aller, je te dis ! voulut la rassurer Duo.

- Non, tu n'es pas encore prêt à vivre ici…, murmura la jeune femme. Si tu le souhaites, un bateau repart pour Carlys en milieu d'après-midi…

- Tu me renvoies ?

- Non… Je… Je veux que tu vives ici parce que tu t'y sens bien !!! lui déclara Brin en serrant un pan de sa robe. Si tu veux retourner de l'Autre Côté, je ne t'en empêcherais pas… Tu pourras revenir ici quand tu te sentiras prêt… Même si cela dure longtemps, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

- Mais Brin, je…

- Chut !!! fit-elle en lui mettant l'index sur ses lèvres. Tu sais que j'ai raison, ne complique pas les choses en disant le contraire… Je peux lire dans tes yeux que tu veux repartir.

- C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici…, avoua Duo en baissant le regard. Mais c'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours…

- Duo…

- Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule !!! s'indigna Duo. On est marié, non ? Bon, j'avoue que ce mariage est précipité et que tout est compliqué mais je ne peux pas me défiler, je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face dans un miroir, si je te laisse…

- Duo… Duo… Mais je ne suis pas seule ! sourit Brin en l'embrassant. Je veux que tu sois heureux et pour ça, il faut que tu te sentes bien dans ce monde. Je sais que tu souhaites retrouver l'Autre Monde…

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Si je pars, je pourrais revenir ?

- Oui, un bateau est toujours à quai, lui répondit-elle. Je donnerais des directives et…

- Mais toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit-elle. J'ai passé seize ans à t'attendre, à me demander si tu étais toujours en vie… Ce n'est pas quelques temps en plus qui me tueront !!! Au moins, je sais que tu es là et que tu reviendras…

Brin posa sa main sur la joue de Duo, une main douce et tendre. Elle lui sourit tendrement mais ses yeux étaient tristes, elle essaya de ne pas le montrer à Duo, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça alors mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. Elle lui dit que s'il voulait partir, il fallait qu'il prenne le Portail maintenant.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il même si, au fond de lui, il était contente de rentrer.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, lui répondit-elle. Reviens quand tu seras prêt…

Duo était debout, au milieu de la salle. Brin s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il semblait avoir oublié une des règles existants dans ce monde entre deux Sorciers mais Brin ne le lui dirait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le retenir de force ici, mieux valait le laisser partir…

Duo sortit de la chambre, à reculons et fixant la jeune femme. Son cœur lui disait que c'était la seule solution et qu'il reviendrait plus tard, quand il aura pris conscience, pleinement conscience, qu'il appartenait bien à ce monde et pas à l'Autre. Il fit un signe à Brin avant de refermer la porte.

Il descendit les escaliers. Filla lui fit signe de la suivre. Brin lui avait demandée de se tenir prête à accompagner Duo jusqu'au Portail, jusqu'au Port… La Dame de Compagnie de Brin et le roi allèrent dans les souterrains. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Miroir, elle demanda au Garde d'ouvrir. Ce dernier exécuta l'ordre après avoir reconnu le souverain.

Lorsque Duo ferma la porte. Brin se retint de pleurer. Elle ne devait pas, si Duo rouvrait la porte, il ne devrait pas la voir le visage mouillé par des larmes. Alors elle inspira profondément. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon pour respirer l'air frais. Le ciel était toujours aussi gris et orageux. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à retomber.

- Brin ? fit une voix derrière elle.

- Katran ?! s'étonna Brin en se retournant. Que veux-tu ?

- Où est Duo ?

- Je… Je lui ai rendu sa liberté…, murmura-t-elle. Il ne se sentait pas bien ici… Mieux valait pour lui qu'il retourne dans l'Autre Monde et qu'il revienne quand il sera prêt… Il sera sur le bateau dans trois heures…

- Brin… ? Duo m'a dit pour Hildana…, avoua Quatre en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis navr

- Moi aussi…, dit Brin d'une voix triste.

- J'ai aussi compris que… enfin…

- Tu as bien compris, le coupa Brin en comprenant ce dont il parlait.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

- Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas le retenir… Il avait oublié quand passant la nuit ensemble, nous aurions un enfant…, dit doucement Brin en passant ses mains sur son ventre. La gestation des enfants de Sorciers est plus rapide que celle des Humains… Il naîtra dans six mois…

- Et quand Duo reviendra ? Comment le prendra-t-il ? Tu aurais dû lui dire !!! lui reprocha Quatre mais sans méchanceté.

- Je…

- Brin, tu dois le lui dire, tu as encore le temps de le rattraper…

Brin serra ses mains. Comment pourrait-elle ? Elle regarda Quatre, les grands yeux bleus du Mage n'étaient pas emplis de reproches comme elle s'y était attendue, non, ils lui demandaient seulement d'aller trouver Duo avant qu'il ne disparaisse de leur continent, et de lui dire…

Le regard noir de la jeune reine se porta au loin, vers la cité portuaire. Soudain, elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Son être attira à lui toute l'énergie de la Nature et elle se mua en un Faucon au plumage de jais. Quatre la regarda alors qu'elle prit son envol. Oui, elle devait au moins lui dire cela…

Duo regarda le bateau qui le reconduirait de l'Autre côté. Filla lui tendit son billet avec révérence. Il lui demanda de prendre soin de Brin, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il reviendrait quand il serait en paix avec lui-même. Il lui demanda aussi de présenter ses excuses à Hildana, il n'avait pas pu aller la voir pour lui dire au revoir.

La Dame de Compagnie lui promit de transmettre ses paroles. Son regard était brillant car elle se sentait triste. Mais elle ne devait pas pleurer devant son roi. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant lui et il monta dans le navire.

Le ciel était toujours orageux. Le capitaine les informa qu'ils seraient de l'autre côté dans moins d'une heure mais qu'ils seraient peut-être un peu retardés si l'orage venait à tomber. Surtout que déjà la pluie battait les voiles. Duo prit place à l'avant, fermant les yeux pour respirer une dernière fois l'air pur de sa terre natale.

Brin arriva dans la Cité Portuaire. Mais le bateau était déjà loin. Elle se sentait fatiguée, elle avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour arriver ici. Le long voyage pour arriver ici l'avait épuisée…

Elle se retransforma alors que ses pattes touchaient le sol. Elle reprit son apparence humaine et courut à s'en faire exploser les poumons jusqu'au quai. Là, quelqu'un lui annonça que le bateau était parti depuis trente minutes à peine. Le cœur de Brin se serra alors…

Elle courut alors, suivant le long du quai pour déboucher sur une vaste plate-forme de terre et d'herbes. Elle courut jusqu'à la grève, la pluie lui collait les cheveux sur son visage, sur sa robe. Elle avait du mal à marcher mais elle devait y arriver…

Elle ne voyait presque plus le bateau, déjà il disparaissait derrière la légère brume. Brin s'écroula par terre, genoux dans la boue, elle prit appuie sur ses bras pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle leva son visage vers le navire qui voguait sur les flots.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans lui dire… Elle ne voyait presque plus rien entre la pluie et ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Sa respiration était rapide, son cœur battait à tout rompre…

- DUOOO !!!!! cria-t-elle avec désespoir.

Mais c'était trop tard…

A suivre… 

** Le 27 Avril 2004, 16h35 **

Shali : Vive les petits Lapins au chocolat de Lindt !!! En plus, j'ai gagné un petit ruban rouge et une clochette !!!

Trowa : Et tu ne chantes plus ?

Wufei : FERME-L, BARTON !!!

Shali : Roooh !!! Tu veux que je chante ? ##

Wufei : NON !!!! 

Shali : WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER !!! WHO DARES TO LIVE FOREVER ?!!!! OouuOOOH WHEN LOVE MUST DIE... T.T se met à pleurer

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore? OO

Shali : Sniffouille Cette chanson, elle me fait toujours chialer T.T

Duo : Ben l'écoute pas !!! Crétine !!!

Shali : Oui mais j'adOOOOOre « Queen » et la musique est d'ambiance pour la scène… T.T

Quatre : C'est vrai que ça va bien…

Heero : L'encourage pas !!! donne une baffe sur le derrière du crâne de Quatre

Duo : Moi, je pars, comme ça ?!! OO

Shali : Oui… Tu laisses ta femme et ton enfant derrière toi, égoïste !!!

Heero : C'est pas grave, y'a quelqu'un qui est près à se sacrifier pour la réconforter !!! vv

Trowa : Ferme-la, Yuy !!!

Quatre : Il ne dit que ce qui est.

Wufei : Winner, te met pas avec lui !!!

Shali : Vous avez fini ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser écrire la suite ?!!

Les G-Boys sauf Duo partit sur des terres lointaines : Non, non, c'est pas, on a pas envie de se fatiguer !


	20. Ma reine Ma Mère

**Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 18**

Ma Reine… Ma Mère… **Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia83libertysurf.fr

**Couples :** 02B02 et 010401, 03B

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination… Dépression, **Attention, à partir de là, c'est du pas joli-joli quasiment tout le long !** (je précise avant de me faire lyncher… --° mais on est pas chez Bisounours .)

**Disclamer :** Alors comme dit à chaque disclamers de chaque fics… Les G-Boys, leurs Méchas, les Mentors, Oz et tout ce qui va avec jusqu'à l'élastique qui retient la natte de Duo, tout ça n'est pas à moi. Mais Le monde d'Eloranhy et tous ses habitants sont ma propriété.

Shali tilt : Donc par extension… Vu que les G-Boys sont des Eloranhyans… On peut dire qu'ils sont à moi ?!!!

Trowa : Tu peux toujours rêver !!! 

Shali : Ben c'est ce que je fais !!!

Mise à part ça, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai enfin trouvé un plan pour ma dissertation entre deux chapitres de cette histoire !!! Que je me surprends à écrire aussi rapidement tous ces chapitres mais qu'étant donné que j'ai des soucis avec internet (je peux même plus aller voir ma messagerie T.T), je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre ça… Mais bon, d'ici là, ce commentaire ne tiendra plus puisque j'aurais récupéré le net… alors…

Merci pour les reviews !!!

**            Sandra :** Salut !!! Mais non !!! Faut pas déprimer… Surtout avec ce qui vient !!! Héhé l'histoire commence enfin… --° Je déconne, l'action commence enfin !!!! Comme je t'ai dis dans le mail, ta dernière review m'a beaucoup touché touchée #.# Merci encore

**BakaSama Maxwell :** Hello toi :p Bah… Euh… Tu verras comment les autres vont réagir et cette petite course poursuite aura ses effets :p Enfin tu me connais Mais j'ai toujours pas dessiner mon très cher _Ramandor _T.T

**            Makena :** Kikoo ma chirie !!!! Eh bien oui, faut quand même du courage pour laisser partir la personne qu'on aime surtout si on sait que c'est mieux pour elle. Enfin… Je te dirais pas la suite --°

Au chapitre suivant, héhé… Je sens que je vais m'éclater à le faire celui-l !!!!

Bonne lecture. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA que je m'aime pour avoir écrit cette horreur !!!!! O

Shalimar

Quatre descendit avec perte et fracas le grand escalier central du Château. Il manqua de percuter Trowa qui semblait se diriger vers le même endroit et avec la même inquiétude, si ce n'est plus, que lui.

- Heero m'a fait prévenir que Brin était de retour mais qu'il y avait un problème !!! lança le Mage Noir alors qu'ils couraient.

- Je… Elle va mal, je le sens, paniqua l'Elfe en accélérant.

Les deux amis arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle qui menait aux escaliers pour le souterrain. Gareth était devant eux, le visage blanc et plein d'inquiétude. Il leur demanda de rester à leur place le temps que les Guérisseurs montent. Ces derniers arrivèrent doucement, portant une civière sur laquelle les deux garçons reconnurent Brin, allongée. Elle était inconsciente et avait le visage crispé.

- BRIN !!! s'écria Trowa en se mettant à son côté et en lui prenant la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? demanda-t-il à Gareth.

- Le Capitaine d'Enor l'a trouvée ainsi, leur dit le Mage Vert. Je vous en dirais plus tout à l'heure mais laissez les Guérisseurs la ramenaient dans sa chambre !!!

- Trowa, laisse-les passer !!! lui ordonna Heero qui suivait le cortège.

Les brancardiers passèrent alors que Trowa suivait, impuissant, des yeux sa reine et amie. Gareth demanda aux deux amis de le suivre jusque dans la chambre de la jeune reine. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent. Ils firent appeler Wufei, il devait être au courant de l'état de leur reine.

Une heure plus tard, les Guérisseurs laissèrent le petit groupe et la reine seuls dans la grande chambre. La jeune femme était allongée sur le lit, bordée correctement et on l'avait changée, ses habits étant trempés par la pluie qui ne cessait de s'abattre sur leurs terres. Elle était toujours inconsciente, on lui avait tressée les cheveux pour éviter qu'elle n'ait trop chaud et malgré cela, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. Elle gémissait de douleur, son visage palissant un peu plus, se crispait. Trowa s'approcha du lit et lui prit doucement la main dans la sienne. Il embrassa ses doigts fins avec tristesse.

- Que s'est-il pass ? demanda alors Quatre en s'énervant.

- Pavel l'a trouvée ainsi, commença par dire Gareth. Aux vues du harnais, il en a déduit que le cheval qui la portait, était du Port.

- Du port ? s'étonna Wufei debout près du lit. Ça veut dire quoi ? Elle n'a tout de même pas fait le trajet du Port à Enor sous cette pluie battante !!!

- Je crains que si, marmonna Heero assis sur le fauteuil. Pavel nous a dit que quand elle était arrivée, elle était déjà inconsciente.

- Mais c'est de la folie !!!! s'exclama Wufei en se tournant vers eux.

- Tout est de ma faute, annonça Quatre debout devant le lit. C'est à cause de moi…

- Quatre, tu n'y es pour rien ! voulut le rassurer Heero d'une voix douce.

- MAIS SI !!! s'emporta alors le blond. Elle… Je lui ai parlée avant qu'elle ne parte pour le Port…

- Quatre…

- Elle a laissé Duo partir, raconta le petit blond. Elle disait qu'il ne se sentait pas chez lui ici… Elle l'a laissé partir pour qu'il prenne du recul, pour que, quand il reviendra, il se sente enfin à sa place parmi nous…

- Mais je croyais que…

- Non, Duo était mal à l'aise ici, avoua Quatre. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard… Brin attend un enfant, Duo ne le sait pas et moi, MOI, j'ai dit à Brin d'aller trouver Duo avant qu'il ne parte, qu'elle lui dise pour leur enfant… Tout est de ma faute si elle est dans cette état.

- Un enfant ? dit Gareth en fronçant les sourcils. C'est fâcheux… Et comment est-ce arriv ?

- Il y a eu un problème, avoua Quatre sans trop s'attarder sur le sujet. Brin était effondrée et, sans doute à cause de cette fragilité, ils n'ont pas dû faire attention…

Dans la salle, on n'entendait plus que le crépitement du feu et les gémissements de la jeune femme. Trowa n'avait toujours pas parlé, écoutant juste la discussion de ses amis sans lâcher la main de son amie. Il embrassa la main avant de se lever. Il les regarda tous, le visage fermé, l'air grave.

- De toute façon, dit-il sans expression dans la voix. L'enfant ne survivra pas, à moins d'un miracle. Alors pourquoi en faire tout un plat ?

- TROWA !!! s'indigna Wufei en le prenant par le col. Comment peux-tu être sans cœur !!!

- Brin a chevauché pendant quoi… trois heures sous la pluie ? entonna l'Elfe en soutenant le regard noir du Mage Blanc. De plus, il semblerait qu'elle est volée jusqu'au Port… Tous ces facteurs réunis sont de mauvais augures !!! Mais bon sang !!! Regarde-la !!! s'emporta-t-il en se tournant vers la malade. Elle est fiévreuse, elle est vidée de toute force, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle restera inconsciente mais elle a trop forc

- Trowa…, murmura Wufei sans voix tout en lâchant son ami.

- J'aimerai qu'elle puisse garder cet enfant !!! reprit Trowa avec force. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu mais son bonheur n'est pas encore pour maintenant !!!! Parce qu'elle a trop forcé, l'enfant ne survivra pas… Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute… Si on avait fait plus attention… Si Duo…

- Ce n'est pas de la sienne non plus ! s'exclama Quatre.

Heero posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant, lui montrant ainsi qu'il devait éviter de répondre à Trowa. Ce dernier était énervé, bouleversé par l'état de santé de Brin alors cela ne servirait à rien de lui parler, au contraire, il s'énerverait davantage. L'Elfe donna un coup de pied dans un couffin avant de prendre la porte, qu'il claqua avec violence. Les autres baissèrent les yeux, Gareth, mains soutenant son menton, semblait réfléchir.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord ! finit-il par dire aux trois autres. L'enfant a peu de chance de survivre… Très peu…

- Gareth…

- Non, Katran ! le coupa le Mage Vert. Et ne tentez rien pour le garder… Notre situation ne fait qu'empirer au fil des jours… Duo partit… Brin dans cet état… L'Ennemi risque d'en profiter alors si un enfant venait à naître alors que le pouvoir royal est affaibli… Par les Dieux ! soupira-t-il avec gravité. Je ne donne pas cher des Royaumes… Mieux vaut que l'enfant ne vive pas, Brin en souffrira mais elle n'en mourra pas… D'autres occasions viendront…

- Mais c'est horrible et…

- Injuste, termina Wufei en fixant Quatre qui portait ses mains à sa bouche. Mais… Je… Je suis d'accord avec Gareth. Heero ?

- Je ne dirais rien… Je ne ferais rien…, annonça-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amant.

- Et pour Jerrone ? On fait quoi ? Il va falloir lui dire pour Brin…

- Je m'en charge, dit Heero en se séparant de son amant. Je vais lui dire que Brin est souffrante et que Duo est reparti avec son accord.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant les autres seuls. Quatre leur dit d'aller se reposer ou de s'occuper, que lui restait auprès de Brin et veillerait sur son sommeil. Gareth acquiesça et leur dit qu'il allait parler aux autres mentors des jeunes hommes. Wufei sortit à regret mais il devait trouver Hildana et lui faire part de la situation. La jeune fille viendrait sûrement au chevet de sa mère.

Quatre avança un siège près du lit et s'y assit. Il prit doucement la main de sa reine et pria les Dieux de ne pas faire empirer la situation…

Heero marchait dans les sombres couloirs menant aux appartements privés de Jerrone. Personne à part Heero et le secrétaire particulier de Jerrone, ne venait ici. Brin faisait cet effort par moment mais elle détestait cet endroit. L'atmosphère y était trop « mauvaise ». Quatre avait voulu suivre un jour son amant ici mais, à cause de son empathie, il rebroussait chemin, souriant un peu jaune en lui disant qu'il allait prendre l'air.

Sa cape flottant derrière lui, sa longue chevelure brune attachée au milieu par un ruban noir, Heero avançait tranquillement. Les murs étaient sombres, une torche tous les cinq mètres faisait office de marqueur. Il y avait quelques tableaux mais rien de bien gai. De toute façon, Jerrone n'aimait pas les couleurs vives et le superficiel.

_Comment je vais lui dire tout ça, moi ?_ se demanda alors Heero. Certes, il était le disciple de Jerrone depuis de nombreux siècles, il lui obéissait et lui devait respect. Sa famille, malgré son haut rang dans la hiérarchie magique, avait toujours suivi les ordres de Jerrone (vous voyez les Malefoys dans « Harry Potter » ? Ben la famille de Heero, c'est le même genre) alors cela avait été tout naturellement que Hé'rio était entré à son service. Il avait fait preuve d'un grand pouvoir et d'une maîtrise de soi hors norme, cela avait enthousiasmé Jerrone.

Mais comme toute chose dans la vie, Heero avait changé. Et ce changement était dû à la présence dans sa vie d'un jeune Mage Noir à la blonde chevelure : Katran. Katran faisait parti d'une famille aussi importante que la sienne alors leurs pères avaient pensé à contracter une alliance, pour ainsi asseoir leurs pouvoirs sur le reste de leur Caste Noire. Katran et lui avaient été fiancés alors que Brin venait d'aménager à Althyr et dès qu'ils auraient atteint leur vingtième année, ils seraient mariés. Quand ils le souhaiteront, ils feraient appel à l'une des sœurs de Quatre ou de Heero pour assurer la descendance.

Oui, Heero avait bien changé au contact de son Ange Blond. Lui qui était prêt à tout pour suivre la voie familiale, celle du pouvoir sans concession, quitte à détruire l'autre… Maintenant, ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur pour son couple et ses amis. Il avait des amis, et des amis précieux qu'il voulait protéger. Il voulait même protéger Brin qui pourtant l'avait toujours détest ! Mais cela avait changé aussi, il avait obtenu le pardon de Brin et il pourrait enfin vivre en paix. Mais pas encore, il fallait se débarrasser de l'Ennemi, de _Tenebris_.

Il ouvrit la grande porte en chêne massif et entra dans les appartements de son Maître… Les lieux étaient tout aussi lugubres que le couloir mais au moins, il y avait un peu de couleur. Un feu crépitait dans son antre, inondant la pièce d'une douce chaleur.

Un bruit étrange à sa droite attira son attention. Il marcha vers l'endroit, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Cela provenait du bureau de son Mentor. Il poussa la porte qui était entre-ouverte et entra dans la pièce. Il vit alors Jerrone, debout, près de la cheminée, il pestait et faisait les cent pas. Un parchemin était dans sa main et il le jeta dans l'antre brûlant en rageant.

- Heero ?!!! fit-il en se tournant vers lui. Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec force.

- Je viens vous prévenir que Brin est souffrante, répondit Heero avec calme. Elle est prise d'une forte fièvre et Duo est reparti pour la Terre.

- COMMENT ? s'emporta alors J en faisant claquer les pans de sa toge noire.

- Brin lui a donné son accord, continua Heero en s'avançant vers la cheminée pour attraper un objet. Il a besoin de temps alors Brin le lui en a donn !

- Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête !!!! pesta le Mage en arrachant l'objet des mains de Heero. Quand reviendra-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- Et Brin ? Son état ?

- Fiévreux mais stable.

- Tu peux partir, lui dit Jerrone d'un geste de la main. Mais reviens quand tu auras d'autres nouvelles !!!

Le jeune homme s'inclina alors devant son Mentor et sortit. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il vit que J s'était assis dans son grand fauteuil et qu'il était plongé dans une quelconque méditation.

J était dans une bien mauvaise posture : Duo partit, Brin souffrante, le Grand Chancelier ne pourrait pas maintenir le pouvoir royal. Il fallait que Brin se rétablisse assez rapidement. Trop de complots se fomentaient dans le noir. La disparition du jeune souverain ne passerait pas inaperçu aux yeux du peuple et du Conseil. Il ne fallait pas que les gens sâche que le jeune roi était retourné de l'Autre Côté, il fallait une parade… Et Jerrone devait la trouver rapidement, quitte à le faire passer pour mort…

Une semaine avait pass

Une semaine à veiller sur l'état de Brin. Sa fièvre n'avait fait qu'augmenter, ses servantes veillaient à ce qu'elle ne se déshydrate pas. Quatre restait auprès d'elle, lui prodiguant ses soins. Gareth venait lui administrer son infusion chaque jour. Tout le monde avait passé une semaine éprouvante, inquiet pour leur reine…

Jusqu'à ce matin, l'orage faisait toujours rage dehors mais c'était normal durant la saison des pluies même si elle était venue un peu en avance. Brin remua doucement, gémissant un peu alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux avec mal. Son teint était presque livide, elle paraissait beaucoup plus âgée à ce moment.

Allongée sur son lit, fatiguée à cause de la forte fièvre qui venait à peine de baisser, elle tourna doucement la tête et vit Quatre et Trowa à son chevet. Les deux dormaient d'un sommeil lourd. Ils avaient veillé pendant presque toute sa convalescence. Brin tenta de s'asseoir mais sa tête était lourde, ses bras engourdis. Elle passa la main sur son ventre, sachant pertinemment que l'enfant n'avait pas survécu. Des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues en y pensant. L'embryon était trop jeune, pas assez fort et résistant alors qu'elle s'était lancée, désespérée, à la suite de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa main caressa un ventre vide de toute vie…

Une lettre arriva alors dans les mains d'un homme avide de pouvoirs, désireux de se venger de ce monde qui l'avait vu naître, désireux d'en prendre les rênes…

_« Cher Maître,_

_Le pouvoir royal se retrouve affaibli, les Castes se disputent et la cohésion des Quatre Royaumes est fragile._

_Nos partisans n'attendent plus que vos ordres pour reprendre ce qui devait nous appartenir. Bons nombres des Nôtres vous attendent, tapis au fin fond des Forêts, dans les Monts ou encore, jouant les Repentis._

_Les pions sont en place, nous n'attendons que votre signal. Votre nom retentira à nouveau après seize longues années…_

_Votre Dévoué Serviteur »_

Après cela, il attrapa un parchemin et une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre noire…

_« Faites avancer nos Hommes. »_

Quatre mots…

Quatre petits mots écrits sur ce parchemin…

Mais quatre mots qui devaient marquer la fin d'un monde…

L'Homme dont la capuche était rabattue sur son visage, prit une bougie et apposa son sceau, une tête de Cobolds, un Hurleur comme on les appelait parfois. Il tendit alors la lettre à son serviteur pour qu'il la fasse parvenir aux Groupes de Rebelles.

Trowa ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Brin, les yeux ouverts. Il se leva précipitamment et se porta à ses côtés. La jeune reine lui sourit tendrement malgré la tristesse qui se lisait dans son regard. L'Elfe lui prit la main et l'embrassa avec douceur. De son autre main, Brin la passa dans les cheveux bruns de son ami.

- Brin, murmura l'Elfe avec joie. Tu es réveillée !!!

- Tro'han… Je…

- Ne dis rien, la coupa-t-il en embrassant sa main. Tu es encore malade, il te faut du repos et tout ira mieux après !

- Si cela pouvait être vrai…, dit-elle tristement.

- Ne dis pas ça, sourit doucement le jeune homme au regard d'émeraude.

- Tro'han… Duo est reparti… L'Enfant… L'enfant est mort parce que je n'ai pas su faire attention…

- Brin, murmura Trowa en la fixant dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je…

- Si… Tout est de ma faute, avoua la jeune femme en fermant les yeux alors que des larmes perlaient à nouveau sur son visage pale. Si je n'étais pas allée vous trouver sur Terre… Si j'avais attendu, si j'avais fait confiance à Gareth… Pardonne-moi…

- Te pardonner ? s'étonna Trowa en s'asseyant à côté. Te pardonner de quoi ? Brin, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse…

- Tu es réveillée ? s'exclama une voix derrière eux, les coupant ainsi dans leur discussion. Te sens-tu mieux ?

- Katran… J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, sourit-elle en se forçant. Mais ça va…

- Pardonne-moi, Brin, supplia-t-il alors. Si je ne t'avais pas forcée à aller trouver Duo, rien de tout cela ne serait arriv !!!

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Katran, le rassura Brin en lui souriant. J'aurais dû le lui dire avant qu'il ne parte… Ou même, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller à mon désir… Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami, comme vient de le dire Tro'han, tout ira mieux…

A ce moment-là, Wufei entra dans la chambre. Il regarda le petit groupe avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il avança alors vers eux, ne croyant pas trop à ce qu'il voyait. Le Mage Blanc se frotta alors les yeux, craignant de rêver…

- Brin ?!!! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis content de voir que tu sois réveillée !!! Je euh…

- Ne fais pas autant de manière, Fei'ran !!! le taquina Katran ce qui fit rire les deux autres. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je… Euh… Je viens de croiser Heero, répondit le Mage Blanc en s'asseyant non loin de sa reine. Il vient de m'apprendre que Jerrone, pour garder secret le départ de Duo…

Le Mage fit une pause, pas très sûr de devoir leur dire ça. Les trois autres le regardèrent, comme perchés à ses lèvres pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Wufei inspira alors et se lança.

- Il m'a dit que Jerrone allait annoncer la mort de Duo ! dit-il en fermant les yeux.

- Comment ? s'exclama Brin qui s'était mise en position assise. Mais pourquoi ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, reprit alors Wufei sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. Si les autres puissances que l'on parle du Conseil ou des Castes, apprenaient que Duo est reparti dans l'Autre Monde… Cela créerait des tensions supplémentaires et l'anarchie pourrait être mot d'ordre.

- Mais enfin, c'est absurde !!! bafouilla Quatre en se levant. Duo n'est pas mort, Brin lui a donné son autorisation et il reviendra !!!

- Oui, je le sais mais Jerrone a fait ce qui devait lui sembler être la meilleure solution, marmonna Wufei.

- Quand Duo reviendra, fit Trowa en parlant pour la première fois. On pourra toujours dire qu'il était porté Disparu et qu'on ne savait pas où il se trouvait… Qu'on le croyait mort.

- C'est vrai que cela éviterait bien des soucis mais…

- Il aurait dû m'en parler avant !!! s'énerva Brin.

La jeune reine malgré son teint pale, paraissait bien menaçante. Comment Jerrone osait-il prendre une décision aussi importante que celle-là sans même la consulter, elle la reine ?!!!

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le château familial de Treize… 

Le Mage était à sa fenêtre, regardant le temps maussade continuer son chemin sur les terres d'Asleen. Gareth lui avait fait part de son plan quant à la surveillance des frontières. Le vieil homme n'avait pas tout à fait tord, lui-même s'était aperçu des mouvements peu courants qui étaient présents sur ses terres. Et c'était donc avec accord que Teize'ar et ses trois compagnons étaient retournés dans leur domaine respectif. Et ils avaient eu raison…

- Mon Seigneur ! fit un homme armé en entrant dans la salle. Nos éclaireurs ont aperçu de petits groupes se dirigeaient vers le Château !

- Faites doubler la Garde ! ordonna alors le Mage Vert. Que l'on arme les tourelles et que l'état d'alerte soit donné, tout le monde doit se tenir prêt.

- Mon Seigneur, une attaque contre le Château serait-elle envisageable ? s'hasarda à demander le Capitaine des Gardes.

- Oui, Capitaine, lui répondit Treize sans cacher le danger possible. Il se peut que _Tenebris_ refasse surface…

- Je vais donner les ordres, My Lord ! fit alors le Capitaine en le saluant avec révérence.

Treize soupira alors. Depuis quelques jours, ses guetteurs avaient remarqué que de nombreux voyageurs étrangement vêtus, bordaient les routes et les rivières du Domaine. Treize avait alors appelé Une, Zechs et Noin qui lui avaient dit que pareil chose se produisait chez eux. L'état d'alerte avait été donné, toutes les garnisons se tenaient prêtes à un quelconque affrontement.

Il avait fait parvenir un oiseau messager à Gareth, il n'avait pas confiance en ses Conseillers. Il avait appris l'état de santé de la jeune reine et le départ du roi. Tout cela était de mauvais augures… La guerre allait reprendre, c'était une certitude mais personne ne savait quand… Ni où cela allait éclater en premier… Surtout que personne ne savait où se trouvait leur Chef, ce « Hurleur » comme il se faisait appeler…

Malgré les protestations de ses amis, Brin avait voulu se lever et trouver Jerrone pour lui demander des explications. Les autres, ayant peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, avaient choisi de l'accompagner. Vêtue d'une longue et chaude robe noire, Brin descendit les grands escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle d'audience. Sans doute y trouverait-elle son Chancelier.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Gareth qui semblait très inquiet. Il ne fit aucune remarque quant au fait que sa reine soit debout malgré son état convalescent mais il demanda à Katran de rester car il avait à lui parler. Ce dernier lui obéit mais dit à Wufei qu'il les rejoindrait quand il aurait fini. Brin continua son chemin.

Elle arriva au niveau de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit avec force, claquant ainsi les lourdes portes. Jerronne était bien là, entouré par quelques conseillers. Ils s'inclinèrent en voyant la reine, cette dernière était énervée.

- SORTEZ D'ICI !!!! leur ordonna-t-elle avec rage en fixant Jerrone de ses grands yeux noirs.

- Majesté, je suis ravi de vous voir de nouveau parmi nous et…

- SILENCE !!! hurla Brin avec force. Comment osez-vous prendre des décisions sans ma permission ?!!! Comment osez-vous annoncer la mort de Duo sans m'en faire part ?!!!

- Mais, Majesté, je pensais bien faire, se défendit Jerrone. Si nos gens apprennent que le roi est parti, cela entraînera l'anarchie et…

- Il y avait un autre moyen que celui-ci !!! s'emporta alors Brin.

Jerrone la fixa alors. Même si sa reine était malade, elle n'en restait pas moins une redoutable femme. Elle avait un charisme et une aura tels que par sa seule présence, elle pouvait imposer le respect et le silence. C'était une redoutable reine, aussi belle et intelligente que dangereuse.

- Brin !!! fit Quatre en entrant dans la salle d'audience. On vient de m'apprendre que… Grand Chancelier ! s'inclina-t-il avec respect.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Brin sans le regarder.

- Des mouvements de troupes se font voir aux frontières et sur les berges du Lac, annonça-t-il.

- Impossible !!! dit la jeune reine.

Elle écouta alors ce que lui dit Quatre. Comment des troupes pouvaient-elles entrer dans son royaume, à Althyr et à Asleen ? Le pouvoir royal tenu par le couple de ses deux grands royaumes, avaient toujours dissuadé l'Ennemi d'attaquer depuis que Althyr et Asleen étaient devenus un… Mais comment était-ce possible… ?

- Le roi est mort ! Vive le Roi !!! lança alors Jerrone avant d'éclater de rire.

A suivre… 

** Le 29 Avril 2004, 16h49 **

Shalimar terminant ce chapitre sous la Chevauchée de « Conan le Barbare » !!! J'adore cette BO : FINIIII !!!!!! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitreuuuuh !!!!!

Wufei : Mais c'est quoi cette fin pourrie ?!!!

Shali : C'est une fin de chapitre !

Quatre : Mais pourquoi ça se termine comme ça ?!!

Shali : Parce que tu verras dans le chapitre suivant !!! D'ailleurs, j'avais hâte d'y arriver à ce chapitre !!! C'est quand même le super tournant de l'histoire, où tout va partir en vrille !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH rire méga sadique

Wufei : Et ça te fait marrer ?!!! 

Shali : Bah ouais, vous allez tous vous en prendre plein la tête O

Wufei : SHAZI !!! SALOPERIE DE ONNA !!!! TU CROIS PAS QUE C'EST DEJA LE CAS ?!!!

Shali : Bah… Non… --° Hey !!! Vous avez vu, j'ai fait un Treize plutôt sympathique !!!

Treize : Pour une fois --°

Shali : Bah ouais… Shin (Shiroi Maxwell) me disait que tu à Treize passais souvent pour un gros méchant sans cœur et tout et tout alors je me suis dis que j'allais te mettre dans la peau d'un Mage sympa et plus d'honneur, etc. Et je trouve que ça va super bien !!! Mici, Shin, grâce à toi, ce personnage est revenu dans mon estime !!!


	21. Ramandor, le Hurleur

**DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 19**

_Ramandor_, le Hurleur

**Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia83libertysurf.fr

**Couples :** 02B02 et 010401, 03B

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination… Trahison, Enfin les Méchants arrivent, encore du pas joli-joli mais on est pas chez Bisounours . **Torture** psychologique-physique, y'en a un qui prend un malin plaisir à être sadique !

**Disclamer**** :** Alors comme dit à chaque disclamers de chaque fics… Les G-Boys, leurs Méchas, les Mentors, Oz et tout ce qui va avec jusqu'à l'élastique qui retient la natte de Duo, tout ça n'est pas à moi.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! Alors voilà enfin le chapitre que je voulais faire !!! Vous allez enfin connaître les Méchants et leur charmant Chef de file… très gentil le Môsieur !!! Sans déc, j'adore ce type !!!! C'est pas une blague !!!! O

Pour information : _Ramandor_ est un mot elfique qui signifie : Le Hurleur, comme vous devez vous en douter aux vues du titre ! (je me suis tapée tous les tomes de Tolkien pour trouver un nom sympa pour le Chef des Méchants aloreuh !!!)

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Si vous avez le moindre souci, si vous trouvez ça nul ou bien, si vous comprenez plus rien à l'histoire… Enfin bref, pour tout commentaire ou réclamation, y'a mon E-mail juste au-dessus, je me tiens à votre disposition !!!

Bonne lecture.

Shalimar

- Le roi est mort ! Vive le Roi !!! lança alors Jerrone avant d'éclater de rire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Grand Chancelier. Son rire caverneux emplissait toute la salle et une aura maléfique semblait grandir. Soudain, des ombres se dessinèrent partout derrière les grandes colonnes de la salle, des rires démoniaques résonnèrent, faisant échos à celui de Jerrone.

Quatre, Wufei et Trowa se mirent autour de la jeune reine, la protégeant ainsi de ces étranges apparitions. Brin promena son regard partout autour d'elle, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Elle fixa alors Jerrone, cherchant une explication à tout cela.

- Jerrone ? fit-elle avec autorité malgré le froid qui s'insinuait le long de son échine.

- Brin, ma très chère Brin, ma petite Brin !!! fit Jerrone en s'avançant vers elle. Comme le monde est injuste !!! Une reine, si jeune qui perd son mari…

- Duo reviendra !!! dit-elle avec force.

- Sauf s'il meurt avant ! annonça-t-il avec un regard menaçant.

- NON !!! défaillit Brin en se cramponnant à Trowa. Tu n'as pas fait ça ?!!!

- Le bateau dans lequel il se trouvait, a eu quelques dommages, à cause de la tempête qui fait rage !!! souligna-t-il avec satisfaction. Il doit sûrement nourrir les poissons à l'heure qu'il est !!! rit-il alors que les ombres faisaient à nouveau échos.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut signifie ? ragea Trowa en fixant le Chancelier avec colère.

Jerrone leur tourna le dos, il marcha alors vers le trône et s'y assit, rejetant les pans de sa robe sur le côté. Une ombre s'approcha de lui et prit forme humaine. Il s'inclina alors devant le Chancelier. Tout autour de Brin et de ses amis, les ombres changèrent d'aspects. Des hommes, des femmes… Une quinzaine, une trentaine même… ils entourèrent la jeune femme et son groupe, tirant sur les pans de leurs longues tuniques, leur murmurant des mots de menaces.

- Seigneur, que faisons-nous d'eux ? demanda alors l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années debout à côté de Jerrone.

- Il nous les faut en vie, _Morna_!!! répondit Jerrone. N'abîmez pas ma future reine !!! ordonna-t-il au cortège qui virevoltait autour de Brin. Toi !!! Amène-la moi !!!

- LAISSEZ-MOI !!!! cria Brin.

- LACHE-LA !!!! tenta Trowa mais il se prit un coup dans le ventre.

Deux hommes amenèrent Brin devant Jerrone. Ils voulurent la faire s'agenouiller mais elle résista. Jerrone attrapa sa longue natte noire et tira la souveraine vers lui. Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser faire mais la pression que les deux hommes exerçaient sur ses bras, lui faisait mal. Elle regardait Jerrone avec colère mais elle avait peur aussi…

- Belle petite Brin !!! murmura-t-il alors qu'il promenait ses doigts sur son visage pale. Tu n'as toujours pas compris !

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre !!! s'emporta-t-elle.

Jerrone rit à gorge déployée. Il tira davantage sur la natte de telle sorte qu'il embrassa Brin. Cette dernière recula avec dégoût. Comment osait-il ? Elle lui cracha alors au visage, montrant ainsi toute sa répugnance ! Mais J ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il lui donna une gifle de façon à ce qu'elle tombe en arrière, s'effondrant par terre, au pied des petites marches. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait et sa joue était rouge à cause du coup.

- Et ne tentez rien contre moi !!! lança le Chancelier à l'attention des trois amis de la reine. Votre magie ne vous sera d'aucune utilité et pourrait bien faire du tort à cette demoiselle !

- Jerrone !!! cracha Wufei le regard menaçant.

- Que crois-tu faire ainsi ? lança Quatre en colère. Les Grandes Castes ne te laisseront pas faire !!!

- Oh que si !!! s'amusa Jerrone en se levant alors que Brin était toujours à terre. Brin, ma chère petite Brin, tu n'as toujours pas compris ?!! répéta-t-il.

Il se plaça devant elle. Il leva alors les bras et un nuage de fumée l'entoura. Comme un anneau, elle tourbillonna autour du Mage Noir. Brin sentit des courants maléfiques, elle trembla alors… La fumée se dissipa et ce qu'ils virent leur donna grand effroi… Impossible.

- Les deux couronnes auraient dû me revenir de droit !!!! cria Jerrone mais il avait changé. Celui que tout le monde pensait être mort, revient à la vie et va reprendre sa place !!!

- Le roi est mort !!! Vive le roi !!! annonça alors _Morna_ alors que tous s'inclinaient. Longue vie et long règne à toi, O notre Maître !!! O toi, celui que l'on appelle : _Ramandor_, le Hurleur !!!

A ce nom, Brin sentit ses forces la laisser, c'était impossible. Il devait être mort, banni par son père, le roi Galahad. Et pourtant, elle pouvait le reconnaître à présent… Jerrone, petit vieillard aux longs cheveux gris et à la démarche mal assurée avait laissé place à _Ramandor_, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux de jais, au regard rouge. Sa stature n'était plus celle d'un homme âgé, non il était grand et svelte, des épaules carrées et une musculature fine. Le contraire de ce qu'il avait laissé paraître, le contraire de ce qui semblait être à présent, un costume.

- Que regardes-tu, ma chère ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers Brin. Tu as les mêmes yeux que ton père lorsque je l'ai tu !!! rajouta-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction. Oh !!! Mais ne prends pas cet air choqué, j'ai bien tué cet homme, ce frère qui m'a banni et m'a pris mon héritage !!! Je vais te raconter un petit secret !!!

Il attrapa Brin par le bras. Etant toujours faible à cause de son récent réveil d'une fièvre, Brin ne put rien faire. Les trois autres tentèrent de lui venir en aide mais _Ramandor_ les menaça. Il alla s'asseoir sur le trône, tirant Brin à lui pour qu'elle prenne place sur sa cuisse droite. Elle tenta de faire abstraction des mains de cet homme qui se promenaient sur son corps.

- Istvana avait d'aussi beaux cheveux que toi, commença par raconter _Ramandor__._ Mis à part ton regard, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère !!! sourit-il en promenant ses mains. Tu as la même odeur ! dit-il en plongeant son nez dans son cou. Et le même goût ! continua-t-il en léchant son cou. Ma petite Brin…, soupira-t-il alors qu'elle se sentait mal et qu'elle tremblait.

Trowa, retenu par deux hommes, serra les poings en voyant _Ramandor_ aussi près de Brin, aussi indécent. Il avait envie de le tuer mais il ne pouvait pas… A côté de lui, Wufei et Quatre étaient dans le même état d'esprit. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur disparition, pourquoi Gareth ne venait-il pas ? Peut-être des hommes de _Ramandor_ s'étaient infiltrés dans tout le Château et l'avait tué… Non, impossible !!! Et Heero, pourquoi n'était-il pas l ?

- Je ne pouvais pas tuer mon cher petit frère sans le faire souffrir un peu, dit alors le Chancelier. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus avoir usage de ses sens mais je lui ai laissé la vue et l'ouïe, sinon, cela n'était pas amusant.

- Tais-toi !!! fit alors Brin en craignant la suite.

- Brin, ma chère petite nièce, ma beauté, dit-il un peu vexé qu'elle ne veuille pas avoir la suite de son histoire. J'ai laissé ton père debout, dans la chambre, j'ai alors attrapé ta mère, cette belle Istvana toute tremblante qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait plus m'opposer de résistance, avoua-t-il en embrassant le cou de Brin, mordillant sa chaire tendre. Je lui ai arrachée ses vêtements, j'ai parcouru tout son magnifique corps de reine, elle gémissait tellement elle aimait ce que je lui faisais !

- C'est faux !!! s'écria alors Brin. Jamais ma mère n'aurait… JAMAIS !!!

- Comme c'est mal connaître le corps d'une femme, soupira alors son oncle. Sans doute n'était-elle pas satisfaite de ton père, mais elle a apprécié notre petit jeu, sourit-il en passant sa main sous la robe de Brin, remontant jusqu'au genou.

- Tais-toi !!! pleura alors Brin.

- _RAMANDOR _!!!! cria Trowa en tentant de se libérer. LAISSE-LA !!!!

- Gentil toutou de Galathan !!! Vas-tu te taire !!! finit par s'énerver l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Il leva alors la main et il projeta Trowa contre une des colonnes. Le jeune Elfe, malgré toute sa volonté, perdit connaissance. Quatre et Wufei qui n'avaient toujours rien dit, fixèrent leur Ennemi mais ce dernier leur fit comprendre qu'ils subiraient le même sort s'ils ne restaient pas tranquilles.

- Où en étions-nous… Ah ! Oui !!! sourit-il en embrassant les doigts fins de Brin. Sous le regard de ton père, j'ai donc pris cette charmante Istvana. Quel plaisir !!! se délecta-t-il. Elle criait si fort de plaisir, un vrai bonheur !!!

- Tais-toi !!! répéta alors Brin comme brisée.

- Et je lui ai plantée une dague dans le ventre, avoua alors _Ramandor_ avec des yeux brillants d'une lueur malsaine. J'ai tourné la dague alors qu'elle criait, son sang se vidait sur les draps du lit, continua-t-il en attrapant les cheveux de Brin. Elle m'a supplié, elle était si jolie, le visage maculé par son propre sang !!!

- Tais-toi…

- Ton père… Mon adorable… Mon cher petit frère !!! reprit alors _Ramandor_ en serrant la longue natte. Il avait tout vu, je lui ai entaillé le ventre, coupé en petites lamelles, je voulais qu'il souffre !!! J'ai pris tout mon temps !!! J'ai fait appel au pouvoir interdit, j'ai lancé alors le _Supplicium_… Galahad avait les yeux rouges de sang !!!

_Ramandor_ releva le visage perlé de larmes de Brin. Il lui sourit alors, léchant ces larmes avec avidité. Il lui murmura alors des mots qui firent peur à la jeune femme. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler. Comment ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte pour Jerrone ? C'était si clair à présent : _Tenebris_ avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur eux, ils avaient pensé que c'était à cause des traîtres des Castes… Mais cela venait de plus haut, du pouvoir-même… Jamais elle n'avait fait confiance à Jerrone… Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que… qu'il s'agissait de son oncle : _Ramandor_, le frère aîné de son père. Ce frère qui avait tenté un coup d'Etat contre Galahad, ce dernier avait été nommé par leur père pour devenir roi. _Ramandor_ l'avait très mal pris et il avait voulu se venger. Il avait tenté quelque chose contre son frère mais cela n'avait pas marché. Galahad, par respect pour son père et parce que _Ramandor_ était son frère, la chair de sa chair, l'avait laissé en vie mais l'avait condamné au bannissement. Et voilà que ce Banni était le Chef du plus grand Fléau que Eloranhy est jamais connu… Il était revenu, sa révolte avait échoué seize ans plus tôt… Maintenant, il recommençait mais c'était le terrain idéal : un pouvoir royal affaibli, une reine sans roi… Le terrain idéal…

- Tout le monde sait que ton cher petit mignon est mort, fit _Ramandor_ en se levant, tirant Brin derrière lui. Etant donné que je suis ton oncle, rien ne s'oppose à ce que je devienne roi !!! rit-il. Je ne rêvais pas mieux comme situation, sincèrement, je ne regrette pas que tu aies congédié cet imbécile, cela me facilite la tache !!! dit _Ramandor_ en riant.

Il marcha alors vers la sortie. Il demanda à ses hommes de ramener les trois jeunes hommes dans leur chambre et de les faire surveiller. Quatre et Wufei allèrent ramasser Trowa qui était toujours inconscient. Ils regardèrent Brin disparaître derrière les lourdes portes de la salle.

- - - - - - - - - 

_Ramandor_ avait appelé toutes les Castes à se réunir à Althyr. Il avait annoncé son mariage prochain avec Brin d'Asleen. Il s'était présenté comme l'Héritier des Grands Rois_. _Les gens avaient bien compris que les _Tenebris_ avaient enfin réussi. Ils s'étaient emparés de Château Faucon, peu peuplé car la reine logeait à Casttle Rock. Donc les seuls Mages présents n'avaient pu opposer de résistance, surtout lorsque l'Ennemi avait menacé de tuer leur famille.

Les Quatre domaines frontaliers s'étaient aussi pliés à leur volonté après une bataille rude qui avait coûté la vie à bons nombres de Mages. Tout le pays était tombé en vitesse, c'était comme si l'Ennemi, en prenant le pouvoir central en otage, en faisant pression sur les gens, en menaçant de détruire ce pouvoir central, était entré accueilli en chef des lieux. On leur avait servi le pouvoir sur un plateau sans même que les Castes s'en rendent compte.

Le nom de _Ramandor_ était dans toutes les bouches. En moins d'une semaine, il avait pris possession des Royaumes. Il avait étendu son pouvoir sur tout le pays. Les gens avaient peur de lui et évitaient de se montrer hostiles. Les rares qui le faisaient, se retrouvaient pendus en haut des tours. Et l'entourage de la jeune reine ne faisait rien de peur que le nouveau roi ne s'en prenne à elle…

- Qui aurait cru que Jerrone cachait en réalité cet infâme traître de _Ramandor_!!! lança G en arrivant dans la salle du trône.

- G, mon ami, tu me déçois énormément !!! s'attrista faussement ledit Traître. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ?!!

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance !!! Comme la plupart des gens ici !!! répliqua Gareth en s'asseyant sur un des sièges. Que me veux-tu ?

- Je souhaitais que tu te joignes à moi mais je pense que la réponse est déjà toute faite ?!!! s'avança à dire J en s'installant à ses aises sur le trône.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler si tu connais déjà ma réponse ?!!! s'énerva G en fusillant son vis à vis du regard.

- Pour te mettre en garde, très cher, pour te mettre en garde ! annonça J en jouant avec une dague. Ne tente rien contre moi, et il en vaut de même pour tes sous-fifres, ne tentez rien ou Brin en paiera les conséquences !

- Espèce de…

- Je sais, je sais !!! s'amusa J en le coupant. Mais que veux-tu, je suis comme ça !!! fit-il en riant.

J se leva et s'avança vers G. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment. Si J était redevenu l'homme de ses trente ans, G était encore un vieil homme mais qui avait des ressources cachées. Déjà il réfléchissait à un moyen de contrer ce vil personnage.

- Bon, je te vois tout à l'heure, pour le mariage !!! annonça _Ramandor_ en sortant de la salle.

Gareth serra convulsivement ses poings. Ce monstre allait épouser Brin… Duo n'étant plus là, ce traître avait le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il voulait… et Brin était comme une proie offerte en sacrifice.

- - - - - - - - - 

Le Grand Prêtre du Château était debout, face à Brin et J. Il tremblait en énonçant les grands principes des Dieux. Il avait peur de J, cela se voyait. Dans la grande salle du trône que l'on avait décoré sobrement pour l'occasion, toutes les grandes familles des Royaumes d'Althyr et d'Asleen étaient réunies. Au premier rang, on trouvait Treize, Une, Zechs et Noin, à gauche, et à droite, Trowa, Quatre, Heero et Wufei.

Heero regardait son Mentor avec un regard plus que noir. Un peu avant la Cérémonie, il avait annoncé à J qu'il ne devrait plus compter sur lui. Le Chef de _Tenebris_ partit dans une rage folle alors que son meilleur élément le laisser. Heero s'émancipait de son autorité pour se ranger du côté de Brin, et cela, CELA, J ne l'acceptait pas : Heero était son bien, comme son cheval, son chien et même ce lit ! avait-il hurlé au jeune homme. Heero lui avait demandé de quel droit et J lui avait rétorqué que sa famille avait toujours été à son service. Mais Heero, loin de se laisser impressionner par cet homme qui faisait du mal aux êtres qui lui étaient chers, s'était levé et s'en était allé retrouver ses amis.

_Soit !_ pensa J en le regardant du coin de l'œil._ Il a choisi son camp, s'il se met en travers de ma route, il mourra comme ces chiens !!!_

Pendant ce temps, le Grand Prêtre commençait enfin la Cérémonie. J soupira en remettant une de ses longues mèches noires derrière l'oreille. Brin, à côté de lui, était aussi pale que son voile. Elle avait le regard vide de toute étincelle de vie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un pas à faire pour qu'elle se brise complètement.

La voix du Prêtre raisonna dans sa tête…

- Vous voici, mariés dans la vie comme dans la mort…

- Longue vie au Roi _Ramandor_!!! cria _Morna_ debout derrière son Chef.

Les Hommes et Femmes de _Tenebris_ reprirent en chœur la phrase de leur compagnon. Les Grandes Familles ne purent que s'inclinaient. S'étant battues les unes contre les autres depuis quelques temps, elles n'avaient plus aucune force pour résister. Ceux qui s'étaient repentis lors de la dernière guerre, s'étaient remis dans les rangs de l'Ennemi et criaient leur joie. Cette cérémonie ressemblait plus, aux yeux des proches de Brin et des Grandes Familles, à un enterrement qu'à un mariage… Oui, l'enterrement d'une ère pour l'avènement d'une Tyrannie…

A suivre… 

**Le 29 Avril 2004, 20h13 **

Shali : I'M SINGING IN THE RAINeuh !!!! JUST SINGING IN THE RAINeuh !!!! prend son parapluie et va sous la flotte

Wufei met ses bouilles quiès : C'est reparti !!!

Shali : Plus que 11 chapitres et cette histoire est terminée-euh !!!! mode Marsupilami

Heero : Et j'ai été le Disciple de CA ??!!! regarde J-_Ramandor_ sur le trône

Shali : Bah… Ouais… Mais t'y peux rien si ta famille, c'est des tarés !!! --°

Heero : Ben heureusement que j'ai rencontré Quatre… tout bas

Trowa cachant une grosse massue derrière son dos : Et pour Brin ?

Shali regarde ses notes : Ben… Tu vas coucher avec elle et vous aurez plein de bébés Elfes !!! MAIS TU REVES, J'VAIS PAS T'LE DIRE CE QUI VA LUI ARRIVER !!! s'en va façon princesse avec son parapluie

Trowa : … traumatisé par la réaction de l'auteur

Wufei : Donc, l'histoire n'est pas prête à être heureuse ?!!

Shali le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de : I'M SINGING IN THE RAINeuuuuh !!!! JUST SINGING IN THE RAINeuuuuuh !!!!  
Quatre chroniqueur de "Derrière le Miroir" : Aux vues de tout cela, attendez-vous à un vrai carnage pour la suite de l'histoire… T.T


	22. Et tu m'appartiens

**DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 20**

Et tu m'appartiens !

****

**Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia83libertysurf.fr

**Couples :** 02B02 et 010401, 03B, **JxB**

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination… Trahison, Enfin les Méchants arrivent, encore du pas joli-joli mais on est pas chez Bisounours . **Torture** **et Violence** psychologique-physique, y'en a un qui prend un malin plaisir à être sadique !

**Disclamer :** Alors comme dit à chaque disclamers de chaque fics… Les G-Boys, leurs Méchas, les Mentors, Oz et tout ce qui va avec jusqu'à l'élastique qui retient la natte de Duo, tout ça n'est pas à moi.

YATTA !!!!! Je suis au chapitre VINGT-euh !!!!! Ca veut dire qu'il ne m'en reste pus que DIX-euh !!!!

Alors j'espère que vous arrivez toujours à suivre… Eh oui ! Le Chef de _Tenebris_, se nomme _Ramandor_ mais tout le monde connaissait ce chouette gars sous le nom de Jerrone (et J). Et tonton Jerrone-_Ramandor_ veut conquérir le monde !!! C'est l'oncle de Brin, donc par extension, on pourrait parler d'inceste mais vu que, dans ce monde, les lois matrimoniales sont assez spéciales, ce n'est pas le cas !!!

Merci à tous les lecteurs

**Attention, dans ce chapitre, il y a de la violence physique !!! Ames sensibles s'abstenir !!!**

Bonne lecture.

Shalimar

---------

Brin était debout, au milieu de sa chambre. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Filla et Cora, ses deux Dames de compagnie, lui enlevaient sa cape ainsi que la sur-robe en velours. Elles lui défirent également sa coiffure. Leurs gestes étaient hésitants, emprunts de crainte et de peur. Elles voyaient leur reine qui tentait de rester calme mais elles sentaient sa peur. Elles sursautèrent toutes les trois alors que la porte des appartements claqua violemment.

- Sortez !!! ordonna une voix forte en entrant dans la chambre.

Les deux Dames lancèrent un regard à leur reine mais cette dernière leur sourit. Elles s'inclinèrent et partir, laissant Brin avec son tortionnaire. Le mariage avait pris fin, les convives étaient reparties… Chacun craignant pour la vie de la jeune souveraine. Les quatre fidèles de Brin étaient surveillés et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

- Brin, ma chère petite Brin !!! murmura J en avançant vers elle. Tu es ravissante !

- …

- Tu ne veux pas être plus coopérante !!! lança-t-il en se mettant derrière elle. Tu verras, je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras, je te donnerais du plaisir comme jamais tu n'en as connu !!!

- …

- Jolie Brin…, soupira-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Brin serra les poings et les lèvres alors que J faisait glisser ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur son ventre, remontant doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine et la câlina à travers le tissu. Les lèvres changèrent, passant du côté gauche du cou au côté droit.

- Ta peau a la saveur de la cannelle, souffla J en embrassant la chair tendre. Et la douceur d'une pêche.

Les mains descendirent jusqu'à sa taille, puis jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Brin ferma les yeux, sa respiration était lourde et elle se retenait de verser des larmes. Elle n'avait pas la force de la repousser, elle était transie de peur… Elle pouvait le repousser, elle en avait le pouvoir mais elle n'y arrivait pas, son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle subirait les actes de cet homme qui était son oncle…

Elle sentit alors J défaire ses lacets de robe avec les dents. Puis ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour faire glisser le tissu, la mettant à nue devant celui qu'elle maudissait. J, _Ramandor_, se plaça devant elle, la main sous le menton, index sur la lèvre. Il semblait satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Son regard parcourut les courbes de sa nièce, s'imaginant déjà comment donner du plaisir à ce corps.

Mais Brin avait les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas le voir, ne voulant pas lui montrer sa peur. Elle se sentit alors porter comme une mariée et déposée sur le lit. Elle avait peur, son cœur battait trop fortement. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne venaient pas.

Elle entendit les habits de _Ramandor_ tomber au sol, elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Des mains se promenèrent sur son corps, parcourant chaque parcelle, puis les lèvres mouillées de celui qu'elle détestait procédèrent de la même façon. Elles arrivèrent à ses propres lèvres. Elle tenta de tourner la tête mais il l'attrapa et la forçat à l'embrasser.

Elle sentit le goût immonde de sa salive dans sa bouche alors qu'il glissait sa langue. Elle serra les dents pour l'en empêcher mais, la main autour de son cou, il resserra son emprise. Manquant de souffle, elle ne put que s'ouvrir à lui. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Puis elle le sentit, prenant possession de son corps. S'en étant fini, elle venait d'être souillée par cet homme. Elle frissonna de dégoût en sentant le souffle de son tortionnaire sur sa peau. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, ne voulant pas lui offrir l'occasion de savourer sa victoire. Oui, il venait de gagner, en la souillant, il venait de gagner.

Elle sentit _Ramandor_ s'arquer, cela avait été long… long et pénible, long et horrible pour elle. Elle retint un gémissement lourd alors qu'il venait de terminer… Il venait de gagner mais elle ne le lui avait pas montré, elle était restée passive, subissant ses actions sans rien dire, sans montrer le moindre indice, ni de dégoût, ni de contentement. Elle était comme une coquille vide. Il avait son corps mais rien de plus.

Il se retira, s'allongeant deux minutes à côté d'elle, lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts. Il l'embrassa, elle ne réagit même pas. Il rit, elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Les larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues. Il rit encore, léchant le liquide salé avec délectation.

- Un jour, tu apprécieras, lui murmura-t-il avec satisfaction.

Elle pleurait… Il se leva alors, se rhabillant. Le nouveau roi avait à faire, lui dit-il l'air content. Brin entendit la porte se refermer. Elle se recroquevilla alors, remontant sur elle le drap fin, couvrant son corps meurtri. Elle continua à pleurer toutes les larmes que son corps lui permettait. Tellement qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

---------

_Ramandor_ revint dans la chambre au bout de trois heures. Brin était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit noire, à manches longues. Elle avait natté ses longs cheveux et elle se tenait, à présent, sur le canapé. Elle était en train de lire au coin du feu.

Le roi sourit alors, satisfait de ce tableau et content de lui. Il avait fait plier le pouvoir, il lui appartenait, Brin lui appartenait et elle était brisée et sous son contrôle. Il s'approcha alors, s'asseyant par terre, de façon à pouvoir mettre sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas.

- Bois ceci !!! lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant une petite fiole. Bois ! Ce n'est pas du poison, pourquoi voudrais-je tuer ma reine, hum ?

- Sait-on jamais ! lança-t-elle avec haine.

Elle attrapa la fiole en forme de goutte. Dedans, il y avait un liquide jaunâtre. Elle ouvrit la fiole et l'écarta aussitôt, l'odeur était abjecte !!! Un regard de l'homme assis en bas lui dit qu'elle devait le boire. Elle ferma les yeux, buvant d'être traite le liquide immonde. J entama alors une série d'incantations. Brin écouta chaque mot avec attention. Elle grimaça alors, le liquide coulait en elle, elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter une lame dans le corps. Puis la douleur s'estompa, elle avait chaud à présent. La reine se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, l'air frais de l'orage lui fit du bien.

- Et maintenant, aucun enfant ne viendra déranger nos ébats !!! rit J avec satisfaction.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Brin en le regard, l'air mauvais. Il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois !!!

- Ma chère petite Brin !!! fit alors J en se levant pour aller vers elle. Te voilà défaite de cette maudite malédiction !!!

- Impossible !

- Ah ! Ces jeunes, il faut tout leur apprendre !!! rit davantage le Mage Noir en se frottant le visage. Sache que cette malédiction, elle n'est pas tout à fait comme on le dit !!!

Brin le regarda, fronçant les sourcils sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il se rapprocha d'elle mais, quand il mit ses mains sur ses épaules, elle se recula, tournant son visage vers le ciel gris. _Ramandor_ fronça les sourcils de mécontentement mais finit par hausser les épaules.

- C'est mon père, ton grand-père, qui a lancé cette malédiction et pas un petit groupe de Sages ! lui avoua-t-il en regardant le ciel. Notre groupe était trop nombreux, cela était dangereux pour notre pays. Il a donc mis au point ce sortilège !!! Ah !!! soupira-t-il. Grand Sorcier notre Ténéthor !!! Jamais personne n'avait déployé un sort aussi grand et qui touchait tout le monde pour un temps indéfini !!!

Il s'arrêta un moment, fixant un point dans l'horizon. Brin l'écoutait, incapable de prononcer un mot…

- Mais ce que personne ne sait, reprit-il. C'est que ce vieux fou avait laissé l'antidote à son maléfice. On devait le conjurer lorsque notre groupe serait redevenu normal mais les gens oublièrent cela et depuis des siècles, on s'entête à vivre avec !!! Mais c'est fini, tu en es libre, ma chère !!!

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda alors Brin.

- Parce que tu m'appartiens !!! lança J en la tournant vers lui, le visage mauvais. Tu m'appartiens, je veux pouvoir te prendre sans que tu tombes enceinte. Jamais personne d'autre que moi ne dois régner sur le continent !!!

- Tu es fou, _Ramandor _!!! fit Brin avec peur en fixant ses yeux de fou, ses yeux rouges qui la hanteraient pour un long moment.

- L'ambition fait les fous !!! répondit-il tout simplement. Avec cette incantation et cette potion, plus de malédiction !!! annonça-t-il en montrant un parchemin.

- …

- Mais personne ne saura rien !!! dit-il en s'avançant vers le bout de papier. Je garde ce papier mais jamais les autres n'auront accès à ce secret et tu n'en diras rien !!!

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Alors je connais quelques personnes qui risquent d'en souffrir, lui dit-il avec menace. Tu ne voudrais pas être la cause de leur malheur ?!!!

- Tu n'oserais pas ?!!! prit-elle peur.

- Je n'ai pas hésité à violer et tuer ta mère, à tuer mon frère et des milliers de personnes, annonça-t-il avec une lueur meurtrière. Je n'ai pas hésité à te prendre alors ce n'est pas quelques malheureux de plus qui m'empêcheront de dormir !!!

Il se tourna alors. Brin se sentit alors mal…

- Cela ne tient qu'à toi ! termina-t-il avant de se déshabiller pour aller dormir.

---------

POV Brin 

Je ne peux rien faire… Si je tente la moindre action contre lui, il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à des innocents…

C'est un monstre…

Il m'a prise, il a pris mon corps, il pourra partager ma couche autant qu'il le souhaite !!! Jamais je ne lui appartiendrais !!! Jamais il n'aura mon cœur, mon âme !!! JAMAIS !!!

Pour la sauvegarde de ceux que j'aime, je subirais cette position. Il vient de me briser et cela semble le satisfaire ! Il me donne envie de vomir…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie ne me laisse-t-elle pas vivre enfin heureuse ?

Mais heureusement, Duo n'est plus là… Je n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'il me voit dans cette situation, je préfèrerais mourir… Oui, le mort serait plus douce comparée à cette vie qui m'attend…

Il m'a dit que mon Duo était mort, emporté par les flots, emporté avec le navire qui devait l'emmener loin d'ici… Mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien… Je sais qu'il est encore en vie…

Et j'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas ici… La mort l'attend s'il revient… Je préfère le voir loin de moi…

A suivre… 

**Le 29 Avril 2004, 22h34 **

Shali : Mon Dieu… Que je suis ignoble T.T

Trowa : Tu l'as dit !!!

Shali : Je présente toutes mes excuses aux lecteurs qui sont encore là… Mais je vous promets que c'était utile pour la suite… C'était prévu dès le départ que J viole Brin…

Wufei : Et pourquoi ?

Shali : Parce qu'elle doit être brisée… T.T C'est prévu dans mon plan et je devais le faire T.T Donc pardon, chers lecteurs et lectrices…

Heero : Et pour la suite ?

Shali : Plus de chapitre comme ça mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça sera mieux T.T


	23. Terre de Feu

**DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 21**

**Terre de Feu**

**Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia83libertysurf.fr

**Couples :** 02B02 et 010401, 03B****

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination… Trahison, encore du pas joli-joli mais on est pas chez Bisounours . , y'en a un qui prend un malin plaisir à être sadique !

**Disclamer :** Alors comme dit à chaque disclamers de chaque fics… Les G-Boys, leurs Méchas, les Mentors, Oz et tout ce qui va avec jusqu'à l'élastique qui retient la natte de Duo, tout ça n'est pas à moi.

Alors ce chapitre, c'est plus du blabla, un état des lieux qu'autre chose… Mais je trouve utile de le mettre.

Pour indication : **J = Jerrone = _Ramandor, _le Hurleur.** On sait jamais, y'en a p'te qui on pas suivi .

**Note :** la chanson qui vient est : _Lament of Gandalf_ (dans le morceau de la Lothlorien, la 14 je crois, juste après _Kâzam-Dhûm_), les 6 premières phrases sont en _quenyan_ (la langue de la Lorien et de Fontcombes), les 6 dernières sont en _sindarin_ (la langue des Elfes Sylvains, La Forêt Noire). Elle est tirée de « Le Seigneur des Anneaux : La Communauté de l'Anneau ». Je trouvais que l'ambiance allait bien avec le chapitre !!! Donc, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun rapport entre les paroles et le chapitre… Ou très peu --°

**Note 2 :** Ce chapitre est très court (3 pages alors que j'écris en verdana, taille 10 !) .

Merci à tout le monde pour les review !!!!!! Je suis très contente que ça vous plaise

Bonne lecture.

Shalimar

---------------

_Ramandor_ avait envoyé ses troupes d'Ombres à travers tout le royaume, des côtés d'Asleen aux grandes plaines d'Althyr. Ils pillaient les Grandes Maisons, abattaient les hommes qui tentaient de protéger famille et biens. Par moment, des fermes étaient brûlées, la population commençait à avoir peur…

**A Olórin i yáresse**

**[Olórin, who once was]**

Les gens racontaient partout que le Hurleur avait pris possession du trône et que Brin, leur reine, était séquestrée par cet homme. Certains se demandaient pourquoi elle ne faisait rien, elle avait un grand pouvoir mais pourquoi ne s'en servait-elle pas ? Et ils se faisaient insulter par leurs compagnons, ces derniers leur disaient qu'elle avait été enfermée dans la Tour de Cristal, cette Tour où les pouvoirs magiques d'un être était réduit à zéro. D'autres parlaient d'un vil chantage de la part du Tyran.

**Mentaner i Númeherui**

**[Sent by the Lord of the West]**

L'on commençait à perdre espoir dans les plaines. La population allait trouver refuge dans les forêts, même les citadins quittaient les villes pour les immenses bois. D'aucun disait que les Elfes qui étaient de plus en plus rares, les accueillaient dans leurs villages. Les Ombres de _Ramandor_ n'osant pas encore fouler les Terres sacrées elfiques, cela faisait un lieu de refuge pour tous les malheureux.

**Tírien i Rómenóri**

**[To guard the lands of the East]**

Les Gardiens des frontières du Royaume avaient été obligés de venir s'installer à Casttle Rock, _Ramandor_ voulait avoir un œil sur eux, notamment sur les Quatre Mages Elémentaux qui pouvaient être dangereux. La plupart des Nobles du Royaume étaient transis de peur, ils tenaient à leur vie et donc, obéissaient à _Ramandor_, telles de braves pantins que l'on manie à sa guise.

**Maiaron i Oiosaila**

**[Wisest of all Maiar]**

Le peuple priaient les Dieux pour que quelqu'un trouve le moyen de se débarrasser de cet homme. Un régime despotique s'était mis en place, il n'y avait plus de libertés, plus rien mis à part de la suspicion, de la crainte, du doute, de la peur… Les gens évitaient de sortir de chez eux de ne peur que, lorsqu'ils revenaient, leur maison n'aie été pillée et brûlée…

**Manan elye etevanne**

**[What drove you to leave]**

Les villes n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'elles-mêmes, les campagnes étaient désertées petit à petit. Aussi les ressources se faisaient-elles rares. La famine commença à se faire sentir, la maladie s'installa alors… En moins de trois semaines, on comptait déjà plus de mille morts à travers les deux royaumes. Des vieillards et des enfants pour la plupart.

**Nórie i melenelye ?**

**[That which you loved ?]**

Les gens continuaient à prier mais rien ne faisait changer la situation. Le peuple mourrait de faim, de maladie et même parmi la Haute Classe, celle des Mages et des Sorciers, la Noblesse, même là, le Mal commençait à se faire ressentir. Les paroisses se remplissaient de plus en plus, on venait y chercher le réconfort, un peu à manger aussi ainsi que des soins pour les enfants malades que des mères affolées amenaient…

--------------------------------

Et au Château, le Tyran mangeait à sa guise, faisant de grands banquets avec ses Ombres. Brin était obligée de s'y montrer mais son visage était distant, renfermé, dégoûté par tout ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle savait la misère de son peuple. Il lui arrivait de parvenir à ses fins : elle soudoyait un garde ou demandait à un de ses Proches, d'amener de la nourriture et des soins dans les villes. Mais si son oncle et époux apprenait, cela serait la perte de chacun…

**Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren**

**[Mithrandit, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey]**

_Ramandor_ se faisait plus présent dans sa couche. La jeune femme subissait les assauts de son époux sans rien dire car si elle faisait mine de montrer un seul, même infime, geste de rébellion, cela signifiait la condamnation à mort de nombreux innocents… Alors elle subissait car si elle se rebellait, son peuple en pâtirait et elle ne voulait pas… Elle subissait, sans rien dire, maudissant sa faiblesse et espérant chaque jour qui passait, que _Ramandor_ s'empoisonne avec ce vin qu'il aimait tant.

**Ú-reniathach i amar galen**

**[No more will you wander the green field of this Earth]**

Il lui avait interdit de passer trop de temps en compagnie de ses amis. Elle ne les voyait que l'après-midi et pas dans sa totalité. Là, elle pouvait enfin rire, même si au fond d'elle même, elle se sentait salie et brisée. Tro'han venait chaque jour avec une rose à la douce odeur. Il veillait doucement sur sa reine, l'amenant dans les grands jardins du château.

**I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen**

**[Your journey has ended in Darkness]**

Mais malgré cela, les Ténèbres l'entouraient comme ils entouraient son beau et tendre royaume. Les nuages gris de l'orage n'étaient pas partis, la saison des Pluies continuait alors que le Tyran imposait sa loi sur le pays. Chaque jour devenait de plus en plus gris. Et Brin perdait l'amour de la Vie… Hildana avait disparu, Brin ne savait pas où sa fille adoptive se trouvait. Mais sans doute était-ce le mieux…

**In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen**

**[The bonds cut, the spirit broken]**

La Nature dépérissait à chaque journée qui passait. Chaque jour, les Dames de Compagnie annonçaient à leur reine, l'état du pays. Brin tenait malgré tout à le connaître. Elle restait ensuite enfermée des heures durant, dans sa chambre, les bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre, priant les Dieux de venir en aide à son peuple. Les priant de les débarrasser de cet homme qui avait pris le pouvoir. Brin savait que sa négligence avait permis cela, si elle avait fait davantage attention à la situation au lieu de s'occuper de ses problèmes personnels…

**I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen**

**[The Flame of Anor has left this World]**

Au loin, elle voyait les flammes qui brûlaient les villages, elle entendait les cris de son peuple, portés par le vent. Cela devenait insupportable, cela lui tiraillait l'esprit de savoir que son peuple souffrait à cause de cet homme, à cause d'elle qui n'avait pas la force de l'affronter. Elle ne pouvait plus souffrir tout cela, elle qui avait tant fait pour garder la cohésion des royaumes, pour le préparer à Duo. Seize années, seize années qui avaient été balayées en moins de trois semaines…

**Caled veleg, ethuiannen**

**[A great light, has gone out]**

Brin regarda le ciel gris, de gros nuages annonciateurs de nouvelles pluies étaient au-dessus d'eux. Elle se mit à pleurer. Sa main glissa jusqu'à son ventre, un enfant… Le Maléfice rompu, elle subissait _Ramandor_ de plus en plus souvent. Et maintenant, elle attendait son héritier… Elle avait envie de s'entailler le ventre, voulant tuer cet enfant, le fruit d'une union détestable… Mais elle ne pouvait pas, c'était aussi son enfant… A suivre… 

**Le 02 Mai 2004, 16h05 **

Shali : Euh… Je voulais pas le faire comme ça… . Mais j'y arrivais pas, alors il est pas comme je le voulais, ce chapitre T.T

Trowa : On y voit personne !!!

Shali : Ben oui, je sais mais ça, c'est volontaire, c'est juste de la description, je sais il est chiant mon chapitre mais bon, faut bien expliquer l'état du royaume, non ?

Wufei : Et pour la suite ?

Shali : Ben encore 9 Chapitres et ça sera la fin !!! Bon, je vais faire une grande pause parce que c'est l'heure de :

1/ De goûter !!!

2/ De mes deux séries du dimanche (surtout que y'a la 2ème et dernière partie !!! Faut pas rater !!!)

3/ Je me sens pas trop inspirée pour le moment donc ça sert à rien d'écrire !!! Ca ira mieux après !!!


	24. Canta per Me

**Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR **

**Chapitre 22**

**Canta Per Me**

**Auteur :** Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia83libertysurf.fr

**Couples :** 02B02 et 010401, **03B**

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination… Trahison, encore du pas joli-joli mais on est pas chez Bisounours . , y'en a un qui prend un malin plaisir à être sadique !

**Disclamer :** Alors comme dit à chaque disclamers de chaque fics… Les G-Boys, leurs Méchas, les Mentors, Oz et tout ce qui va avec jusqu'à l'élastique qui retient la natte de Duo, tout ça n'est pas à moi.

Alors voilà… J'ai fini de regarder mes séries (y'a plus rien d'intéressants… Du moins, pour moi) alors me revoil !!! Voici la suite de notre histoire : Tout va mal dans le royaume, Brin est désespérée, il n'y a personne pour faire face au Méchant… Bref, bienvenu sur Eloranhy !!! ;

Pour indication : **J = Jerrone = _Ramandor, _le Hurleur.**

**Note :** la chanson qui vient est : _Wings of Destiny_. Elle est tirée de « Symphony of Enchanted Land » du groupe de Métal Symphonic (ou Epic Fantasy, c'est comme vous voulez) **Rhapsody**. Je vous les conseille vivement car ils font de la super musique et en plus, ça raconte une histoire d'héroïc-fantasy !!!!

**Note 2 :** Le titre du chapitre « Canta Per Me » est en faite le nom d'une chanson dans le manga animé « Noir ».

Merci pour vos review !!!!!

Bonne lecture.

Shalimar

---------------------------

Le temps passait et ne changeait guère… Aux jours sombres suivaient d'autres jours sombres, le temps était toujours aussi orageux, comme si, avec l'avènement de _Ramandor_, il avait décidé de se rebeller. La famine et la maladie étaient maîtresses du royaume. La peur était nouée dans chaque ventre et personne n'osait s'opposer au Tyran. L'espoir avait disparu tout comme la gaieté.

- HEERO ? s'écria Quatre en entrant dans leurs appartements.

- Hn ? Je suis sur le balcon ! répondit son amant.

- Wufei te cherche partout, il veut nous parler !!! lui dit le Blond en se mettant près de lui. Ça ne va pas ?

- En quelques semaines à peine, commença par dire Heero penché sur le balcon. Tout est parti en fumé… Le peuple meurt de faim et de maladie alors que LUI, lui fait des banquets sans s'en soucier…

- H'rio…, murmura Quatre en passant sa main dans la longue chevelure de son amant. Ne tente rien… Je t'en prie… Ne fais rien… Je ne veux pas te perdre !!! dit-il avec tristesse.

- Mais si on ne fait rien, s'emporta Heero en se tournant vers lui. Tout va être détruit !!!

- Je le sais !!! lui assura Quatre en se blottissant contre lui. Mais si tu te dresses contre lui, il te tuera… Et je ne pourrais vivre sans toi…

- Katran…, soupira Heero en le serrant dans ses bras. Mais il faudra bien réagir un jour ou l'autre et le plus tôt serait le mieux !!!

- Je sais…, répondit son amant en resserrant son étreinte en tremblant un peu. Mais il faut faire quelque chose de construit, de réfléchi et en accord avec les Autres… Sinon, c'est notre mort à tous…

- Tu as raison, lui dit-il en l'embrassant. Je vais en parler avec les autres, réfléchis à un plan en attendant.

Le Mage Noir se sépara de son Ange Blond avec un léger mais tendre sourire. Quatre lui attrapa la main, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais prudent et discret !!! l'assura Heero en lui souriant davantage. Je vais voir Wufei ! Tu nous rejoins après ?

- Je t'aime, Heero ! fit-il en acquiesçant à sa question.

- Moi aussi !

Quatre lâcha la main du brun et le regarda prendre la porte. Il se tourna alors vers l'horizon… Noir, tout était noir et plongé dans le chaos. Il fallait réagir… Ils n'avaient que trop attendu. Il lui faudrait voir Brin, elle pourra les aider si elle retrouvait le désir de se battre…

---------------------------

Brin avançait doucement dans les allées du jardin. Trowa était à ses côtés, sa longue cape couleur vert feuille, flottant derrière lui. La brise s'était levée il y avait tout juste une heure et faisait beaucoup de bien à la jeune reine. Elle portait une robe en velours noir, _Ramandor_ tenait absolument à ce qu'elle soit coiffée et habillée des plus beaux atouts. Mais le visage de la jeune femme était triste et pale.

L'Elfe la regardait, il détestait la voir ainsi… Elle lui était si chère, si précieuse alors la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Il jurait tous les jours depuis que J avait pris Brin, il jurait qu'il aurait la perte de cet homme. A cette pensée, il serra son poing à en devenir blanc. C'était _Ramandor_ qui avait causé, voilà bien des siècles, la perte de Galathan, c'est lui qui avait tué les parents du jeune Elfe. Tro'han était alors âgé que de quelques semaines lorsque le Hurleur avait fait irruption dans la magnifique forêt de Galathan, il avait tué ses parents mais ces derniers avaient eu le temps d'envoyer un messager et leur fils au roi d'Asleen. Mais c'était trop tard, Galathan était tombé… Tro'han avait été élevé dans la famille de Brin, ils avaient grandi ensemble…

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il vit que Brin ne le suivait plus. Elle s'était assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, le regard perdu au loin. Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard empli de tendresse alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. Il lui prit alors la main et l'embrassa doucement. Les doigts de la jeune fille étaient fins et doux, Trowa les couvrit de baisers.

- Brin…, murmura-t-il en continuant ses caresses.

Il leva alors son regard émeraude vers elle. Elle le fixait, attendant qu'il parle. D'une main tremblante, il lui caressa alors la joue, cette joue autrefois rose mais, à présent, blanche comme de la porcelaine. La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi son ami agissait ainsi… Il était différent des autres jours…

- Je voudrais te voir sourire à nouveau, murmura-t-il en la regardant. Je voudrais t'entendre rire comme lorsque nous étions enfants, sur les berges du Lac !!! dit-il en souriant.

- Je ne pense plus en être capable, déclara la jeune femme avec tristesse. Tro'han, qu'y a-t-il ? Dis-moi !

Il détourna alors son regard… Comment lui dire… ? Il sentit alors un poids sur son épaule, c'était Brin qui venait d'y poser sa tête. Elle lui murmura quelque chose, dans la langue natale du jeune Elfe. Il aimait l'entendre parler Elfique, elle avait une façon de prononcer chaque syllabe qui faisait chaud au cœur…

Trowa prit alors une petit inspiration…

**Day has gone but I'm still here with you**

**My sweet rose my green hills**

**Beloved sea, lakes and sky**

**Beloved mother earth**

Il leva alors les yeux vers le Ciel gris. Un vieux chant… Il aurait pu chanter en Elfique mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il chanta le premier morceau qui lui venait à l'esprit. La mère de Brin et Brin elle-même le lui avaient appris…

**Silent land erase my thoughts**

**I wanna lose myself in you, all in you**

**Caress me and my soul**

**While I close my eyes**

Le jeune homme sentit la main de Brin prendre la sienne et la serrait avec force. Il sentit la caresse des cheveux de son amie sur sa joue alors que le vent les faisait voler doucement. Les notes semblaient portées par le vent, sa voix avait pris une teinte un peu plus claire…

**On wings of destiny**

**Through virgin skies**

**To far horizons I will fly**

Il s'arrêta un moment, marquant une pause dans son chant. Normalement, un air de flûte et de piano aurait dû l'accompagner mais là, il n'y avait que le vent et le clapotis des quelques gouttes de pluie qui tombaient.

**Dear peaceful land, dear mother earth**

**Caress my soul while I close my eyes**

Il ferma les yeux, sentant alors la puissance de ce chant. Brin lui avait dit que, chanté par les Druides, ce morceau recelait alors une force magique. Elle n'avait jamais trop su comment le lui expliquer…

**On wings of destiny**

**Through virgin skies**

**To far horisons I will fly**

(_Wings of Destiny_, Symphony of Enchanted Land, Rhapsody, 1998)

Il sifflota un peu, terminant alors son chant. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, écoutant son cœur lui insufflait les dernières notes… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, à ce moment précis, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire… C'était la seule solution mais avant, il devait le lui dire…

Il pencha sa tête vers le visage de Brin. De ses doigts, il écarta les quelques mèches noires qui étaient sorties de sa coiffure, il lui caressa doucement le visage. Arrivé en bas du menton, il le remonta un peu, juste de quoi voir ses yeux et ses lèvres. Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement les lèvres pales de la jeune femme.

Brin sentait son cœur s'accélérer alors que les doigts de Trowa tremblaient en glissant doucement sur ses lèvres. Elle ne bougeait pas, captivée par le regard émeraude de son vis à vis. Puis elle le vit se rapprocher lentement vers elle, elle sentit la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, tels des pétales de fleurs…

Trowa la vit fermer ses grands yeux noirs, il fit de même alors qu'il pressa sa bouche sur celle de sa Brin. Oui, c'était sa Brin, sa chère Brin. Il l'avait toujours aimée… Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, elle lui répondit timidement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il sentit les mains de Brin se crisper sur sa chemise, elles tremblaient. Il lécha délicatement les lèvres pales de Brin, une tendresse infime se faisait ressentir dans son baiser. Il picora alors ses lèvres avant de se séparer d'elle.

- Tro'han…, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je t'aime, Brin ! lui répondit-il alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps… Depuis toujours…

- Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais dit ?

- Comment ? s'exclama-t-il doucement en sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Tu as toujours eu le regard tourné vers l'enfant à naître… Et vers Kieran… Jamais je n'aurais pu te le dire…

- Tro'han !

- Je sais que tu aimes Duo…, annonça-t-il en caressant son nez avec le sien. Je sais que jamais tu ne me considèreras comme autre chose qu'un ami mais je voulais que tu saches… Que tu saches que je t'aime et que je serais toujours là, pour toi…

- Tro'han ! soupira la jeune femme alors qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Il lui murmura quelque chose en Elfique. Brin voulut le retenir mais il était trop tard, il disparaissait derrière les grands arbres du jardin. Elle avait les bras levés, en avant, comme si elle essayait de le retenir mais il était parti… De sa main, elle caressa ses lèvres… Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux…

----------------------------------

Wufei était debout, dans la salle de Gareth. Ce dernier était là également. Etaient aussi présents Treize, Zechs, Noin, Heero et Une. Ils attendaient Quatre pour commencer leur petite réunion. _Ramandor_ ne venait jamais ici et il avait laissé à Gareth cette salle, il n'y avait ni espion ni sort qui les auraient pu les empêcher de se parler en privé.

Wufei avait parlé en tête à tête avec Heero et les deux jeunes hommes, après une longue discussion, avaient été d'accord : il fallait agir et pour cela, ils avaient fait appeler les autres. Mais Tro'han était absent, personne ne savait où il était passé. Enfin, ils étaient pratiquement tous présents, ils pourraient sans doute trouver une solution…

- Vous avez trouvé une solution ? demanda Quatre en entrant dans la pièce.

A suivre… 

**Le 02 Mai 2004, 21h25 **

Shali : T.T Et voilà, après Duo, après Hilde, voilà que c'est Trowa qui s'en va T.T

Wufei : Et pourquoi ?

Shali : Comme dirait l'autre : Les rats quittent le navire !!!!

Heero : Donc ?

Shali : Ca veut dire que ça sent le roussi et que ça va chauffer fort pour les restants, que les « Rats » sont p'te les plus intelligents dans l'histoire !!!

Quatre : Oui, mais nous, on reste pour sauver Brin et le Royaume !!!

Shali : Ben il faut des Courageux, des Preux Chevaliers qui sauveront la Princesse du Vilain !!!!

Wufei : Justice sera faite !

Shali : Ouais mais t'as encore 8 chapitres à attendre… Enfin 7 puisque le 8ème, c'est l'épilogue… Avant que Justice soit mère du Chapitre !!!


	25. Vivre dans le Chaos ?

**DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 23**

**Vivre dans le Chaos**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Mail :** titia83libertysurf.fr

**Couples :** 02B02 et 010401, 03B****

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination… Trahison, encore du pas joli-joli mais on est pas chez Bisounours . , y'en a un qui prend un malin plaisir à être sadique !

**Disclamer :** Alors comme dit à chaque disclamers de chaque fics… Les G-Boys, leurs Méchas, les Mentors, Oz et tout ce qui va avec jusqu'à l'élastique qui retient la natte de Duo, tout ça n'est pas à moi.

Alors comme j'ai dit, certains quittent le Navire « Eloranhy »… Mais personne ne sait pourquoi T.T

L'épilogue de cette histoire sera considéré comme le chapitre 30 et donc, si je calcule, il me reste 7 chapitres (celui-ci exclus) à faire

Pour indication : **J = Jerrone = _Ramandor, _le Hurleur.**

**Note :** En fait, le titre du chapitre, je voulais le mettre en anglais : « Living in Chaos » parce que c'est une chanson de « The Offspring » normalement (tiré de l'album « Conspiracy of One ») mais je préfère le mettre en français !

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir **

Bonne lecture.

Shalimar

* * *

- Vous avez trouvé une solution ? demanda Quatre en entrant dans la pièce.

Chacun se retourna vers lui. Les sept personnes présentes le regardèrent avec impatience. Le petit blond vêtu en noir alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de la grande table. Les autres firent de même. Le silence fit place aux bruits des chaises que l'on soulèvent et bougent.

- Avant de commencer, fit Gareth assis au bout de la table rectangulaire. Je tiens à vous dire que Sauros, Hérodos et Odéric surveillent les allés et venues des Ombres. Ils nous tiendrons au courant s'il y a le moindre mouvement suspect !

- Alors ? fit Zechs assis à côté de Wufei. Que faisons-nous ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer _Ramandor_ de front ! annonça Heero en face de lui. Il s'attend à quelque chose, j'en suis sûr et je pense même qu'il l'espère !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Noin non loin de lui.

- C'est simple ! répondit Une les mains sous le menton. Si nous, les plus grands magiciens de ce royaume, l'attaquons et qu'il nous bat, il montrera ainsi aux autres sa puissance et personne n'osera plus rien contre lui !

- Je suis d'accord avec Heero ! avoua Wufei. Nous devons nous préparer et être sûrs de notre coup ! Mais… J'ai une question avant qu'on entame le débat…

- Laquelle ? demanda G en le fixant.

- C'est à votre sujet ! répondit le jeune homme en regardant les quatre officiers de Oz. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi de l'Autre Côt ?

- Moi aussi, annonça Quatre. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi avoir agi ainsi alors que nous sommes amis et alliés depuis tellement de temps ?!!

Les quatre personnes concernées se regardèrent, comme pour se concerter. Zechs et Noin hochèrent de la tête, d'accord dans le fait qu'ils devaient le leur dire. Une ferma les yeux pour confirmer son accord et ce fut à Treize de répondre à la question que tout le monde se posait…

- Nous n'avons jamais fait confiance à Jerrone, commença par dire Treize. Comme chacun d'entre vous ici. Nous avions un doute quant à sa loyauté envers Althyr alors nous l'avions fait surveiller.

- On a remarqué qu'il faisait beaucoup d'allés retours entre la Terre et notre Monde, le suivit Une. Alors nous l'avons fait suivre, tous les jours et jusque dans les colonies.

- On a appris qu'il avait pris contact avec des gens qui se trouvaient être la Fondation Barton, continua Treize en faisant signe aux trois jeunes hommes que les questions attendraient. Nous avons également appris que cette Fondation tentait de s'emparer de la Terre. On a ensuite découvert que cette Fondation était un regroupement de plusieurs membres de _Tenebris_.

- Treize est venu me voir, le coupa G en faisant un geste de la main. Nous avons longuement discuté et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que nous devions aller sur Terre.

- De là, nous, reprit Une en se désignant ainsi que les trois autres officiers. Sommes entrés dans l'Alliance de Oz qui était la seule force à pouvoir contrer la Fondation Barton. Nous avons rapidement gravi les échelons et nous étions à des postes clefs de l'Alliance. Nous pouvions tout surveiller.

- Les autres et moi sommes allés rejoindre Jerrone, dit G en se servant un verre d'eau. Mieux valait tenter une action interne aussi. Si la Terre était sous l'Hégémonie d'une seule et unique force, nous tomberions…

Un silence s'abattit à nouveau dans la pièce, chacun méditant sur les dernières paroles…

- Hérodos, Sauros, Odéric et moi avions été assurés par Jerrone de la bonne démarche, reprit G. Mais Jerrone nous a dits que l'Opération Météore allait changer… Que Oz allait devenir notre véritable ennemi car de nombreuses factions de _Tenebris_ s'y étaient faites engagées. Tout devint plus compliquait… Surtout que j'avais retrouvé Kieran… depuis trois ans…

- Et nous ? fit Quatre. Pourquoi nous battions-nous contre Treize, une, Zechs et Noin ?

- Je vous ai faits appeler pour que vous le protégiez, dit Garteh. Mais, nous avons été idiots de prendre les mots de Jerrone pour vrais…, fit G en colère. En fait, aux vues de nouveaux éléments, on peut constater qu'on s'est fait manipulé… Jerrone avait fait passer Oz pour l'Ennemi alors que la Fondation menait toujours son combat.

- Pendant que nous nous battions, annonça Treize avec colère. On ne faisait plus attention à ce que _Tenebris_ faisait réellement…

Ils firent une pause dans leurs explications. Les garçons écoutaient mais avaient un peu de mal à saisir le pourquoi du comment ?! Surtout qu'ils ne comprenaient… Ou du moins pas encore…

- Et c'est là que tout à dégénérer…, soupira Zechs en se passant une main sur le visage. Enfin, pas pour nous… Nous voulions stopper Jerrone…

- En fait, si on regarde bien, et avec ce que l'on sait maintenant, avoua Une. Nous voulions arrêter Jerrone et lui, il voulait nous arrêter en disant que nous voulions contrôler le monde…

- Alors que c'est lui qui avait des envies de conquêtes ! lança Wufei. Mon Dieu !!!! soupira-t-il. Mais c'est quoi toute cette histoire ?!!!! Tout le monde se tirait dessus pour quoi ?! Pour des prétextes plus idiots les uns que les autres !

Le silence se fit à nouveau, le temps que tout le monde avale ce qui venait d'être dit. Gareth se servit une tasse à nouveau, Quatre lui en demanda une. Heero se massa les tempes.

- En fait, J… enfin _Ramandor_, ne pouvant pas accéder au trône des Royaumes, commença par dire Heero pour tenter de résumer. Il a essayé de contrôler la Terre… et de là, il aurait pu accéder aux trônes…

- C'est un bien long détour…, avoua Wufei.

- Gareth jouait son jeu pour protéger Duo, reprit le brun. Et nous étions là pour le protéger… Pendant ce temps, vous ! fit-il à l'adresse des quatre Mages. Vous tentiez de le stopper… ?

- Exact ! répondit Zechs. Nous n'avions pas trop compris les liens entre Jerrone et la Fondation mais on s'est douté qu'il y avait anguille sous roche…

- Et dire qu'on a cru que vous nous aviez trahis !!! lança alors Quatre en souriant un peu. Je suis rassuré d'appendre tout cela !

- Jamais nous n'aurions trahi Brin, lui reprocha alors Noin.

- Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? demanda alors Wufei.

- Nous n'étions pas tout à fait sûrs… Nous nous doutions, aux vues des évènements, que Jerrone était peut-être de mèches avec le Hurleur…, conta Une en les regardant. Mais on ne pouvait pas accuser le Chancelier sans preuves !

- C'est vrai…

- Et maintenant ? demanda Quatre. Que faisons-nous ?

- Nous devons trouver un moyen sûr de nous débarrasser définitivement de LUI ! fit G en insistant bien sur le « définitivement ».

- Je suis d'accord… Brin ne tiendra pas longtemps…, avoua Quatre avec gravité. Elle n'a plus de liberté, elle est au bord de la crise… J'ai peur pour elle…

- Moi aussi, fit Wufei en posant une main sur son épaule.

La discussion continua encore pendant longtemps, ils devaient trouver un plan mais un plan parfait où chaque élément serait synchronisé avec un autre. Il ne devrait y avoir aucune faille…

Les quatre Mages Elémentaux avaient fait parvenir des directives à leurs troupes en réserve, dans leur domaine. Ils avaient fait cela discrètement, ils ne devaient pas éveiller les soupçons de Jerrone sinon tout était fini pour eux. Ils devaient savoir combien d'hommes armés ils disposaient. La bataille serait rude…

Des danseurs Elfes, venus pour satisfaire le Seigneur des Lieux, eurent également une mission. Faisant mine de les féliciter, Quatre leur demanda de faire passer un message à _Asfaloth_. L'Elfe devait être mis au courant de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils souhaitaient son assistance car les Elfes étaient de redoutables adversaires malgré leur défaite il y a bien des siècles de cela. Et ce peuple pourrait prendre également sa revanche.

On n'en parla pas à Brin lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent dans le grand salon. Là, ils avaient appris que Trowa avait quitté le Château. Wufei avait piqué une crise et même si Quatre tentait de le calmer, le Mage Blanc maudit leur compagnon.

Leur plan se peaufinait dans l'ombre. Chacun savait que les Hommes du Tyran les surveillait, aussi leur fallait-il être le plus discret possible. Ils essayaient d'être le plus naturels que possible. Pendant ce temps, le Seigneur se divertissait, préparait sa conquête des pays voisins.

A suivre…

**Le 02 Mai 2004, 23h05 **

Shali : Bouhouhouh T.T Il est trop compliqué ce chapitre !!! T.T Même moi, j'ai rien compris à ce que j'écrivais T.T J'ai dû le reprendre au moins trois fois celui-là T.T Et c'est de pire en pire T.T Il est nul-euh !!!!

Wufei : T'es nulle !!!

Shali : Je sais T.T Mais j'arrive pas à exposer mon idée T.T Sauf que là, tout le monde tente de se débarrasser des Méchants !!! J'arrête-là mon massacre et je vous promets de mieux faire dans les suivants T.T


	26. Je ne vois plus que Peine et Désespoir

**DERRIERE LE MIROIR **

**Chapitre 24**

**Je ne vois plus que Peine et Désespoir…**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Mail :** titia83libertysurf.fr

**Couples :** 02B02 et 010401, 03B****

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination… Trahison, encore du pas joli-joli mais on est pas chez Bisounours . , y'en a un qui prend un malin plaisir à être sadique !

**Disclamer :** Alors comme dit à chaque disclamers de chaque fics… Les G-Boys, leurs Méchas, les Mentors, Oz et tout ce qui va avec jusqu'à l'élastique qui retient la natte de Duo, tout ça n'est pas à moi.

Pour indication : **J = Jerrone = _Ramandor, _le Hurleur.**

**Note :** J'ai pas réussi à finir le fic aux vacances d'Avril, j'ai été prise par ma dissertation et mon exposé en Histoire Moderne. J'avais plus trop d'inspiration (blocage sur le 23 T.T j'l'ai refait 3 fois et il ne me plaît toujours pas T.T).

Donc, où en sommes-nous ? Ah ! Oui, _Ramandor_ a pris le pouvoir, les autres complotent, deux disparus, un présumé mort et Brin subit ! Charmant !!!! Dommage que je n'ai pas de scanner parce que j'en ENFIN fait mon _Ramandor_ chéri !!!! Je l'adoreuh, j'ai réussi à le dessiner mais je n'ai pas de scanner T.T !!!! Mais je vais vous le décrire avec les fringues qu'il porte sur le dessin N'est-ce pas **Makena** !!!!

**Une petite réponse à Yami-Rose !** Ben comment dire… Le plan pour vaincre Jerrone… Comment dire… Hum… Une phrase résume le truc : je vais trancher dans le lard ! :p

Bonne lecture.

Shalimar

------------------

Leur plan se peaufinait dans l'ombre. Chacun savait que les Hommes du Tyran les surveillait, aussi leur fallait-il être le plus discret possible. Ils essayaient d'être le plus naturels que possible. Pendant ce temps, le Seigneur se divertissait, préparait sa conquête des pays voisins.

Filla coiffait la longue chevelure noire de sa reine. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle attrapait une mèche d'ébène, elle avait envie de dire quelque chose à Brin… Elle se sentait tellement triste, elle était révoltée par le traitement que le roi faisait subir à sa maîtresse… Mais que pourrait-elle faire, elle ? Simple servante. Elle devait au moins se tenir prête pour sa reine, s'occuper d'elle, la rendre belle et resplendissante malgré toutes ces horreurs.

Cora arriva avec une robe. Malgré l'étiquette, _Ramandor_ avait demandé à ce que Brin ne porte plus de noir, sauf exception. Il avait donc ordonné aux tailleurs de confectionner des vêtements de couleurs pour sa reine. Lui-même avait fait changer sa garde-robe, il ne voulait plus paraître comme le chef de la Caste Noire mais comme le Maître des deux Royaumes.

- Majest ? fit Cora en présentant la robe rouge à voiles orangés.

- Hum… Ca ira, répondit Brin en regardant le vêtement. Je prendrais la pèlerine rouge.

- Bien ma Reine…

- Majest ? dit sa coiffeuse d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, Filla ?

Filla se jetta alors aux pieds de la reine, pleurant comme une enfant. Brin fut étonnée par cette vive réaction, jamais Filla n'avait agi ainsi… Cette dernière marmonna des excuses. Brin sourit tendrement, prenant les mains de sa Dame de Compagnie.

- Filla…, murmura-t-elle doucement. Ne pleure pas pour moi ! J'ai choisi de subir tout cela, mon devoir de reine est de veiller au bien-être de mon peuple et

- Pas à ce prix là, votre Altesse ! s'emporta doucement la jeune femme. Après tout ce que vous avez fait, vous méritez d'avoir mieux !!!

- Filla…, sourit Brin en serrant ses mains. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien !

La servante regarda alors la Sorcière. Elle reprit confiance, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment mais le sourire tendre et doux de sa reine l'émut. Elle embrassa les mains de Brin avec révérence avant de finir de la coiffer. La reine avait été appelée par son roi, dans la grande salle.

- Que fait-on ici ? demanda Wufei de mauvaise humeur à Noin.

- Je ne sais pas, Il nous a tous convoqués ! lui répondit-elle peu confiante.

- Brin ? fit Quatre en s'avançant vers la jeune reine. Tu sembles fatiguée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Katran ! lui sourit-elle.

Les regards de ses amis se portèrent sur elle. Cela faisait un mois que _Ramandor_ avait pris le pouvoir mais Brin avait chang : le teint plus blanc qu'avant, les traits tirés, elle semblait avoir maigri un peu. Son regard était vide malgré le sourire qu'elle leur adressait. Certes, sa longue robe colorée mettait de la couleur et de la vie dans sa démarche mais il leur sembla à tous que la reine n'était plus qu'une coquille vide…

Chacun resta debout alors que la jeune reine alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de celui du… roi. Son regard se posa sur chacun de ses amis. D'aucun n'arrivait à parler, à la réconforter…

- Bon ! Vous voilà tous réunis !!! fit la voix grave de _Ramandor_.

- Majest ! firent les invités en grinçant légèrement des dents.

Le roi avançait vers le trône. Il portait un pantalon marron foncé, une chemise longue ocre et un long manteau rouge avec des manches larges. Ses longs cheveux noirs n'étaient pas attachés et ses bottes frappaient le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il marchait tranquillement dans la grande salle, sans trop se soucier des regards noirs des autres.

Il était accompagné de _Morna_ et d'une autre de ses Ombre. Le roi se dirigea vers Brin. Il la regarda avec une certaine satisfaction. Il fit alors signe à ses deux acolytes de se mettre de part et d'autres de la jeune reine. Cette dernière ne parut pas trop comprendre le fin mot de cette mascarade.

- Accompagnez la reine jusque dans la Tour de Cristal ! ordonna _Ramandor_ avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Brin le regard noir.

- Parce que je trouve que tu prends bien trop de libertés !!! lui murmura le roi en lui caressant le visage.

Il la regarda avec les yeux d'un fou qui semblait avoir compris certaines choses. Elle frissonna un peu sous ce regard, sa gorge était sèche et elle ne répondit rien à son époux. Sans jeter un seul regard à ses amis, Brin sortit de la pièce, accompagnée par les deux hommes de _Ramandor_.

- Il faut savoir se faire respecter ! lança le tyran en souriant, avec un vague geste de la main.

------------

Les couloirs étaient sombres et malodorants… Le château était devenu un vrai enfer depuis que le nouveau roi était arrivé. Partout, dans chaque recoin, grouillaient les Ombres de _Ramandor_, partout ils se cachaient, attaquaient les gens du palais, partout ils violaient et tuaient des gens sans défense et cela leur plaisait.

Brin marchait, la tête haute, dans ce dédale de couloirs qu'elle connaissait bien. Derrière elle, _Morna_ et un autre la surveiller. Ils devaient l'amener jusque dans la Tour de Cristal… Cette Tour qui s'élevait du château, la plus haute tour des deux royaumes et la plus dangereuse. Dans cette Tour, tous les pouvoirs d'une personnes étaient effacés, disparaissaient… Brin serait sans défense face à ses visiteurs. Cette Tour haute de quatre vingt mètres, cette Tour faite en cristal et qui scintillait avait tout de même perdu de son éclat depuis l'arrivée du nouveau roi. Et cette Tour allait être la nouvelle demeure de la reine.

La jeune femme continuait sa marche, suivie de ses deux escorteurs. A chacun de ses pas, une Ombre surgissait et la regardait avec des yeux désireux mais aucun d'eux n'osait la toucher. Le petit groupe passa dans le grand hall, il y avait quelques nobles du château. Chacun tourna les yeux vers la maîtresse de maison, de la peur et de la crainte se lisaient dans leur regard mais pas seulement pour eux mais pour leur reine.

Elle passa devant eux, le port altier et comme si rien ne pouvait la toucher. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle se sentait détruite, comme si _Ramandor_ avait mis un coup de masse dans un mur, et que ce mur avait cédé, était tombé sans cri égard. Ils passèrent le hall qui était plongé dans la pénombre et le silence.

Brin marcha jusque vers un autre couloir. Celui-ci était sobrement décor : il y avait peu de tapisseries, le sol n'était pas en marbre comme dans le reste du château mais en dalle, grosse et poreuses. Les talons des trois personnes résonnaient sur le sol, leurs échos se propageaient dans le long et étroit couloir.

Pour entrer dans la Tour, il y avait deux chemins : celui que Brin et sa suite empruntaient : un chemin interne au palais et un autre qui passait par dehors, ouvert sur la grande cour. Mais le temps pluvieux ne donnait pas envie à la promenade… même si, finalement, Brin s'en fichait qu'il pleuve ou pas.

Au bout d'un petit moment, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois massif. Des runes elfiques étaient sculptées tout autour du cadre de la porte. Elles faisaient parties de l'enchantement qui brisait les pouvoirs magiques d'une personne. Toute la Tour était remplie de tels symboles.

Brin regarda l'immense porte, déglutissant légèrement, elle appréhendait cet… exil… . _Morna_ ouvrit alors l'un des battants et poussa la jeune femme dans la noirceur du petit couloir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans la Tour elle-même. Les murs de cristal étaient épais donc on ne pouvait pas voir dehors. Ils empruntèrent un escalier en colimaçon. Ils leur fallait monter tous les étages avant d'arriver dans les futurs appartements de la reine.

La Tour était réservée à la famille royale lorsque celle-ci voulait réfléchir ou réunir les nobles de leur pays. Ici, aucun attentat n'était possible sans que le roi ou la reine n'en soit au courant. La barrière magique établie dans ce lieu était impressionnante et infaillible. La Tour regroupait de nombreux appartements, de façon à ce que toute la famille royale et leurs nombreux invités puissent y loger dans soucis.

- Montez ! ordonna le bras droit du roi à la jeune femme.

Brin fit la grimace alors que l'homme la tira pour lui faire grimper les escaliers. Le passage était étroit, seule une personne pouvait passer de front. Les dalles étaient légèrement glissantes et la reine manqua de glisser de nombreuses fois. Ce ne fut que grâce à la poigne de _Morna_ qu'elle ne tomba pas, mais l'homme lui faisait mal.

Au bout d'un moment, et à cause de sa récente grossesse, Brin souffla d'avantage. La petite montée devenait dure, les marches plus grandes et les dalles plus glissantes. Elle se cramponna aux murs pour ne pas tomber. L'homme derrière la poussait d'un coup dans le dos. Elle devait en plus remonter sa robe trop longue pour grimper les escaliers.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant les portes des derniers appartements. La porte était en cristal, mais plus fin donc presque transparent. Des motifs elfiques étaient dessinées sur les battants, sur le cristal, donnant un joli effet à la porte. _Morna_ l'ouvrit et jeta Brin dans la salle.

La jeune femme se retourna rapidement pour sortir mais l'Ombre ferma aussitôt la porte. Elle frappa le crital de ses mains, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, des larmes trop longtemps gardées. Finalement, elle se retourna et regarda autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'était montée si haut dans cette Tour. L'endroit était joliment décoré, il y avait des meubles en cristal qui ornaient la chambre. Apparemment, _Ramandor_ avait prévu depuis longtemps de l'envoyer ici puisqu'elle trouva, dans la penderie, des vêtements à sa taille.

Un lit à baldaquin était au centre de la pièce, il y avait également une grande baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon. Brin décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Elle ouvrit les deux fenêtres et s'avança d'un pas lourd et fatigué vers la rambarde. Son regard noir se porta sur son royaume : à feu et à sang. Partout s'élevait de la fumée et le paysage était noir, triste, morne… inquiétant. C'était comme si la vie avait quitté son beau royaume.

- Je ne vois plus que peine et désespoir… , murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses aller si loin ? Quitte à mourir, elle aurait dû tuer Jerrone quand elle le pouvait. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, il lui avait pris l'enfant, Kieran… Duo, quand il fut à peine né, il l'avait forcé à épouser cet héritier avant même qu'il ne soit majeur… Et maintenant, tout était perdu, ce royaume qu'elle avait tenté de préserver pour Kieran… Et elle était seule.

Oui, Brin se sentait seule : Duo était parti, peut-être mort… sûrement… Trowa l'avait quitté, Trowa son seul appuie, son confident… Hilde était aussi partie, sans lui dire où ni quand… Et les autres, ils ne pouvaient rien pour elle. Elle était obligée de subir encore et toujours les assauts de son roi sans rien dire.

Elle regarda droit devant elle. Un oiseau volait dans le ciel… Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir des ailes et pouvoir partir, loin, loin de tout ça. Les mains sur la rambarde, elle prit un peu plus d'appui, se penchant d'avantage pour regarder en bas. Tout serait mieux…

Un mouvement… et il n'y aurait plus de souffrances…

Une décision… et elle pourrait être en paix…

Un choix… et elle serait libre…

Elle serait avec Duo…

Petit à petit, elle ferma les yeux, sa longue chevelure s'était défaite en natte et cette dernière battait son dos à cause de l'air. Tout serait mieux… Elle allait être libre, plus d'enfant, plus de contraintes, plus rien…

Puis le calme et le froid s'installèrent… Elle était libre…

A suivre…

**Le 26 Juillet 2004, 17h24 **

Shali très mauvaise humeur : voilà un de fini !

Heero : c'est quoi cette fin ? On sait rien du tout !!!

Shali : Ecoute, j'ai pas trop envie de faire de la causette aujourd'hui alors tu verras au prochain chapitre, okay !

Quatre : Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Shali soupir de désespoir : Parce que c'était prévu au scénario et c'est tout ! Maintenant, tu attends la suite et tu verras bien ce qui se passe là-bas ! Plus que 5 et l'épilogue donc ça fait 6 !!!


	27. Moi seul peux régner

**DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 25**

**Moi seul peux régner**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Mail :** titia83libertysurf.fr

**Couples :** 02B02 et 010401, 03B****

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination… Trahison, encore du pas joli-joli mais on est pas chez Bisounours . , y'en a un qui prend un malin plaisir à être sadique !

**Disclamer :** Alors comme dit à chaque disclamers de chaque fics… Les G-Boys, leurs Méchas, les Mentors, Oz et tout ce qui va avec jusqu'à l'élastique qui retient la natte de Duo, tout ça n'est pas à moi.

Pour indication : **J = Jerrone = _Ramandor, _le Hurleur.**

**Note :** Eh bien… l'histoire part dans un drôle de sens… enfin, ça dure depuis quelques chapitres déjà… mais c'est voulu et fait exprès. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. J'espère également pouvoir finir cette histoire avant la rentrée de Septembre car je ne sais pas trop comment sera mon emploi du temps vu que la deuxième année, c'est pas comme la première .

**Note 2 :** alors ce chapitre débute comme un flash-back… enfin, je veux dire, on commence à partir du moment où Brin a quitté les autres. Et **Merci** pour vos reviews et encouragements #.# Merci **Yami-Rose**, **Chris 52** et **Makena** !!! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!!!

Bonne lecture.

Shalimar

* * *

Il la regarda avec les yeux d'un fou qui semblait avoir compris certaines choses. Elle frissonna un peu sous ce regard, sa gorge était sèche et elle ne répondit rien à son époux. Sans jeter un seul regard à ses amis, Brin sortit de la pièce, accompagnée par les deux hommes de _Ramandor_.

- Il faut savoir se faire respecter ! lança le tyran en souriant, avec un vague geste de la main.

Il regarda avec satisfaction ses deux hommes sortirent à la suite de la jeune reine. Elle était en son pouvoir, elle lui obéissait par peur et par crainte mais elle gardait tout de même ce petit côté rebelle et colérique qui faisait son charme.

Il se tourna alors vers ses invités. Etaient présents les quatre Grands Mages, H'rio, Katran, Fei'ran et Gareth. Les autres avaient été envoyés au loin pour éviter un trop gros attroupement. Le maître des lieux s'avança alors et les fixa un à un, s'arrêtant un peu plus sur son ancien disciple. Heero soutint son regard avec force et sans siller. Cet homme était en train de briser tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur, et le jeune homme avait en partie contribué à cela et c'était la raison pour laquelle il se rebellait à présent : il ne voulut plus faire de mal, il voulait vivre heureux avec Katran !!!

- Bien, bien, bien !!! fit le roi en allant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Donc je ne sais pas si vous savez mais ma très chère épouse attend un heureux événement !!! annonça le roi avec un léger sourire.

Un murmure se propagea dans la salle, c'était de l'étonnement.

- Et donc, elle s'en occupera, continua le roi en souriant toujours. S'il s'agit d'un garçon, il ne règnera pas, s'il s'agit d'une fille, elle épousera un de nos alliés pour annexer le royaume !

- Qui règnera si votre… fils ne le fait pas ? demanda Quatre avec hésitation.

- Moi bien sûr ! s'emporta-t-il en riant. Moi seul dois régner sur ce royaume ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

- C'est impossible ! fit Gareth en s'avançant. Personne n'est immortel ! Nous avons, certes, une longue vie par rapport à la population mais nous mourrons tous un jour !

- Pas moi, très cher ! sourit le roi en se penchant un peu vers lui. Il est des choses, des pouvoirs et des incantations que peu de gens connaissent et je fais parti de ces « peu de gens » !

- Quelles incantations ? s'étonna Wufei en crispant son visage.

- Des sorts, des maléfices, des anti-sorts également et quelques autres petites choses, répondit avec amusement le roi comme s'il énumérait une liste de commissions. Certains sont temporaires comme l'_Athénys_, dit-il alors que certains frissonnaient en entendant parler de ce puissant sortilège. D'autres permanents comme le _Viviumternitys _!

- Le… _Vivumternitys _!!! s'étonna Treize en s'avançant un peu. Mais ce sort est interdit !!! La Caste Verte l'a prohibé il y a plus de…

- Mille ans, exact ! le coupa _Ramandor_ en levant la main. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme et beaucoup continue à l'utiliser !!! A votre avis, comment cela se fait-il que je sois toujours ici après 3 000 ans de vie ?

- 3 000 ? s'étonna Gareth en haussant les sourcils. Mais je croyais que…

- Tu croyais voilà le problème !!! sourit le roi en se levant pour descendre les petites marches et se mettre près d'eux. Tout le monde croit, c'est ça qui fait votre faiblesse !!!!

Il se plaça devant eux, un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Son manteau long et rouge était soulevé par la légère brise, tout comme sa longue chevelure noire. Son regard rubis parcourut l'assemblée avec une lueur étrange. Il prenait plaisir à les voir aussi perdus !

- Vous pensiez tous que j'étais mort lors de la dernière guerre voir même avant !!! leur conta _Ramandor_ les bras dans le dos. Vous pensiez que Jerrone n'était qu'un vil Chancelier, un type sans grande importance, surtout s'il disparaissait et pourtant, Jerrone et _Ramandor_ n'ont toujours fait qu'un !

- Si on avait su…, commença Zechs menaçant.

- Si vous aviez su ? Vous n'auriez rien pu tenter, comme aujourd'hui ! lui répondit sèchement le roi. Vous n'auriez rien fait car vous êtes faibles !!!!

Il renifla dédaigneusement en les regardant tous. Il porta sa main à sa chemise et se remit le col correctement en place puis son baudrier. Il marcha un peu vers la grande fenêtre et regarda dehors.

- Vous êtes faibles ! répéta-t-il avec force. Vous avez certes de grands pouvoirs mais vous gâchez votre potentiels en tombant dans le sentimentalisme et la rêverie ! dit-il avec froideur. Regarde-toi ! fit-il en fixant alors Heero. Tu étais le plus brillant de mes disciples, ton pouvoir aurait pu atteindre des sommets stupéfiants mais voilà que tu laisses tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ce petit gringalet aux cheveux blonds !!! Pour un pleurnichard et un faible ! Un Asleen !!!

- Tu te trompes, lui répondit froidement Heero. Ton pouvoir, je n'en ai rien à faire. Il n'apporte que haine et mort ! Katran m'apporte l'équilibre et une force nouvelle et inépuisable !

- C'est ça… C'est ça… !!! marmonna le roi en faisant un vague geste de la main. Je crois que cela va plutôt vous coûter la vie !!!

- De quelle façon ? demanda Une sur la défensive.

- Il existe bien des façon de tuer un homme !!! déclara _Ramandor_ en riant. On peut le tuer physiquement mais cela n'apporte aucun plaisir. Par contre, si on le fait souffrir… Comme ça !

Il leva la main, formant comme des griffes dans l'air, en direction de Treize. Une se retourna immédiatement vers lui alors que le Mage Vert tombait à genoux, la main autour de son cou, comme si quelque chose l'étranglait, l'empêchait de respirer. Il étouffait alors que Une était impuissante à côté de lui.

- Arrête ça !!!! fit Une morte de peur pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Voil !!! lança le roi en stoppant son étreinte et en souriant. Voilà une façon plaisante de détruire quelqu'un !!!!

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoir !!! déclara Heero en se précipitant vers lui, préparant un sort.

Le jeune Mage Noir avançait rapidement, une vitesse non humaine. Il avait une main en retrait, préparant à lancer son sortilège sur cet homme abjecte. Mais la cible ne bougeait pas, elle lui souriait, par défi. Heero lança son sort mais il fut projeté en arrière et alla s'écraser contre une des colonnes de la pièce. _Ramandor_ éclata de rire alors que Quatre se précipita vers son amant.

- Sois plus respectueux envers ton roi !!! dit le roi en s'approchant des deux amants, assis par terre. Et ne t'avise plus ja-mais de faire ceci ! le menaça-t-il en le fixant avec un regard noir.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoir ! fit Heero en grinçant des dents.

- Tu te répètes, mon cher ! sourit le roi en lui écrasant la main.

Quatre tenait Heero et tentait de l'empêcher de se précipiter à nouveau vers _Ramandor._ Mais le jeune blond avait une envie folle de tuer cet homme… Le seul problème, la chose qui l'empêchait d'agir comme à tous : il tenait Brin en otage. Et c'était un odieux chantage que _Ramandor_ leur faisait…

- Laisse-le !!! fit Quatre d'une voix forte.

- Tiens… Tiens ! Le petit se rebellerait-il ? s'exclama le roi en le fixant de ses yeux rouges. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, et vous le savez ! C'est ce qui fait de vous des êtres faibles !!!

- Jer-_RAMANDOR _!!!! fit Zechs en haussant le ton avec menace. Un jour, tu paieras pour tes crimes !!!!

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !!!! s'esclaffa-t-il en marchant vers son trône.

Il s'assit, remettant un des pans de son manteau rouge correctement. D'une main, il chassa un des ses longues mèches noires qui lui barraient le visage. Il semblait amusé par cette perspective, cela le délectait. Comment de simples petits mages pourraient-ils contrer la puissance d'un des plus grands Mages Noirs des deux Royaumes ?

Alors qu'ils se fixaient tous d'un regard noir et meurtrier, une Ombre, âme damnée de ce tyran, apparut dans un tourbillon noire. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

L'Ombre s'approcha avec hésitation de son roi… _Morna_ se pencha alors vers son souverain et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. _Ramandor_ avait une main sous le menton et écoutait ce que son bras droit avait à lui dire. Son visage amusé se figea une minute et une étrange lueur glissa dans son regard.

Son serviteur disparut alors, le roi parut réfléchir quelques minutes puis il fixa les hommes de Brin avec un regard mi-amusé mi-satisfait… Mais il semblait tout de même embêté.

- Eh bien, vous allez pouvoir vous venger de moi, mes chers amis !!! fit-il en souriant. Je n'ai plus d'atouts pour vous tenir en laisse !

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Noin avec inquiétude.

Mais avant même que le groupe ait sa réponse, _Ramandor_ appela ses Ombres et ils encerclèrent les partisans de Brin. Par chance, Zechs et Treize levèrent une barrière protectrice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Gareth en fixant son ancien chancelier.

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout !!! fit le roi satisfait. Mais il semblerait que mes projets aient été changés par une certaine personne.

- On se retrouvera !!!! fit Heero menaçant alors que les quatre Mages Elémentaux les téléportaient ailleurs.

- Je m'en réjouis d'avance !!! murmura _Ramandor_ en se délectant de ce futur combat.

Une des Ombres s'approcha, silencieuse, du roi et lui demanda les ordres. Le roi lui dit de ne pas s'occuper de ses petits rebelles, ils reviendraient sous peu et alors, là, il les écraserait une bonne fois pour toute et le royaume serait enfin à lui.

- Moi seul peux régner ! hurla-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Dans tout le palais, on entendit son rire, un rire maléfique. 

Et quelque part, dans le château, un groupe de personnes passait le Miroir pour atterrir dans un endroit d'où ils pourraient préparer leur vengeance…

A suivre… 

**Le 26 Juillet 2004, 15h29 **

Shali mode fratricide : Un de plus… plus que 5 !!!!

Heero : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Quatre : On se barre et on laisse Brin ?

Wufei : On laisse le pays à cet enfoiré et on s'en va ?

Shali : Question n1 : rien pour le moment, question n2 : oui ! Question n3 : oui ! Ca vous va ?

Heero, Quatre et Wufei : Non !!! catégoriques

Shali : tant pis pour vous, de toute façon, c'est moi qui écrit alors !!!! Et le meilleur reste à venir :p

PS : que j'aime _Ramandor _!!!! soupir


	28. Sous l'Arche de Macha

**Titre : DERRIERE LE MIROIR**

**Chapitre 26**

Sous l'Arche de Macha

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Mail :** titia83libertysurf.fr

**Couples :** 02-B-02 et 01-04-01, 03-B****

**Genre :** OOC, YAOI/Hétéro, SF/HF, jalousie, machination… Trahison, encore du pas joli-joli mais on est pas chez Bisounours . , y'en a un qui prend un malin plaisir à être sadique !

**Disclamer :** Alors comme dit à chaque disclamers de chaque fics… Les G-Boys, leurs Méchas, les Mentors, Oz et tout ce qui va avec jusqu'à l'élastique qui retient la natte de Duo, tout ça n'est pas à moi.

Pour indication : **J Jerrone _Ramandor, _le Hurleur.**

**Note :** Nous voilà à un autre chapitre clef de l'histoire !!! On voit également le retour de certains… Chose que l'on m'a demandée la dernière fois C'était prévu, cette loooooongue absence !!!!! Mais c'est pour mieux revenir, mon enfant :p rire sadique de l'auteur

**Note :** « Macha » est le nom d'une des principales divinités Celtes. Elle forme la Triade (avec Morrigane et Bobd) la plus importante de Déesses Mères. C'est aussi le nom d'une Reine Celte. Voilà pour le coin « culture ». Je sais, je colle ces trois-là un peu partout dans mes fics mais j'adore la mythologie en temps normal !!!!

**Note 2 :** Euh… alors ce chapitre, il faudrait le lire avec la chanson n9 du 2ème OST de _Angel Sanctuary_. C'est de cette chanson qu'est partie ce chapitre ! Et cela fait plus d'un an maintenant (presque deux . ) que j'avais hâte de faire ce chapitre-ci !!!!

**Petite info : Mon père a piqué sa crise et donc, je ne sais pas quand je retrouverais internet… et donc, la suite mettra un certain temps à venir. Je suis désolée mais je précise que je n'arrête pas cette histoire. Je la continue !!! En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews !!!**

Bonne lecture.

Shalimar

* * *

- Moi seul peux régner ! hurla-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Dans tout le palais, on entendit son rire, un rire maléfique. 

Et quelque part, dans le château, un groupe de personnes passait le Miroir pour atterrir dans un endroit d'où ils pourraient préparer leur vengeance…

**Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur départ de Casttle Rock…**

Le bateau accosta après une longue traversée, le vent soufflait et le navire tanguait de tous les côtés.

Les passagers descendirent. Mais ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'avant. Et avant, c'était avant _Ramandor_, les gens étaient partis pour Carlys et n'y bougeaient plus, seuls venaient les marchands qui vivaient de leur commerce avec le continent… Eux étaient obligés de venir mais c'était le cœur lourd et plein de haine envers cet homme…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda un jeune homme à son ami. Je…

- C'est à cause de lui ! répondit l'autre en remettant sa capuche verte correctement. Venez ! fit-il à ses deux compagnons.

Ils marchèrent vers une petite échoppe, ils prendraient des chevaux pour aller à Enor. C'était la seule chose à faire mais ils devaient rester discrets, sinon, cela serait la mort pour eux… Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'était pas venu ici… qu'il avait quitté ce pays…

Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'échoppe, un homme les tira par le bras. Trowa se mit sur la défensive, prêt à tuer cet homme. Mais il reconnut Anders, le rouquin était tétanisé mais il semblait conscient.

- Pardonnez-moi, Majesté! fit-il en regardant Duo.

- Tais-toi ! Ne dis rien ! Ne l'appelle pas ainsi !!! fit Hilde en se plaçant à côté de lui, regardant autour d'eux.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Duo au garçon.

- Je guette l'arrivée de maître Odéric. Il est parti pour l'Autre Côté… et il doit revenir sous peu…

- Que faisait-il là-bas ? demanda Trowa en le lâchant.

- Maître Gareth l'y a envoyé en mission ! fit le rouquin un peu calmé. Pitié, n'allez pas à Enor !!! fit-il en les suppliant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les Ombres… Ils tiennent l'Avant Garde !!!! répliqua le rouquin.

- Mais nous devons voir nos amis ! fit Hilde en le regardant.

- Ils sont à l'Arche !!! Ils ont quitté le palais !!!! N'allez pas au palais !!! Ni à Enor !!! répéta le garçon puis, comme pris de peur, il repartit.

Les trois nouveaux venus le regardèrent disparaître derrière un mur, dans une petite ruelle. Un tas de questions les assaillit alors qu'ils allèrent prendre leurs montures… Mais si tout ce qu'avait dit le petit était vrai… et Trowa se doutait que c'était vrai… surtout avec les évènements qui s'étaient produits avant son départ d'Eloranhy… Alors ils devaient aller à l'Arche de Macha.

Après une matinée complète et la moitié de l'après-midi à galoper, ils arrivèrent dans la clairière abritant l'Arche de Macha. C'était un petit village calme, sans aucun problème et il semblait que le Tyran n'ait pas encore envoyé ses hommes ici…

Mettant leurs montures au trot, ils avancèrent vers la place du village. Les habitants étaient tous cachés derrière leurs murs, les volets étaient fermés. Mais soudain, ils virent une silhouette courir vers eux : elle portait un long manteau et une tunique noirs, ses longs cheveux étaient blonds mais la grisaille du jour les palissait énomément. C'était Quatre…

Il s'arrêta devant eux, comme s'il ne croyait pas à leur retour. Son regard bleu azur, légèrement rougi, sauta de Trowa à Duo et à Hilde… ce n'est pas vrai, disaient ses yeux.

- Comment ? fit-il encore pas remis de leur arrivée. Où étiez-vous ? Trowa ?

- Quatre… Je suis allé chercher Duo… pour Brin ! fit Trowa en descendant de cheval. On pourra vaincre ce Tyran avec leurs pouvoirs et elle sourira à nouveau !

- Trowa…, murmura Quatre. Duo !!! C'est bien que tu sois revenu !

- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir !!! fit-il penaud et triste. Trowa m'a raconté pour Brin… Je… Est-ce qu'elle pourra me pardonner un jour ? murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

Quatre les regarda, ses yeux se rembrunir rapidement, il se mordit les lèvres… Il leur demanda de bien vouloir le suivre… Sans ajouter un mot… Trowa et Duo suivirent Quatre alors que Hilde partait immédiatement, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, avec Sauros et Hérodos pour les montagnes. Trowa se demanda s'ils allaient trouver Brin…

- Elle est ici ? demanda Trowa avec joie. Mais comment ?

- …

- Katran ?

- Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit l ? demanda Duo en tirant la manche de son ami.

Mais Quatre ne répondit pas. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à une bâtisse. Son visage était fermé et grave, cela surpris les deux autres qui ne le voyaient jamais ainsi sauf…

Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Quatre s'arrêta au pied de la porte, hésitant. Finalement, il leva une main, montra le fond et dit : elle est l

Trowa et Duo ne comprirent pas trop sur le coup mais l'Elfe regarda autour de lui : ils étaient sous l'arche de Macha, l'un des Sanctuaires de Asleen, un lieu saint… Il regarda droit devant lui : une grande nef dont les murs portaient des chandeliers, dans le fond : un autel entouré de bougies…

- … Ce n'est pas vrai ! fit-il avec difficulté.

Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Trowa se mit alors à courir comme un fou vers l'autel. Il glissa par terre mais se releva aussitôt, le regard fixé sur une silhouette allongée.

Ce n'était pas vrai…

Il glissa à nouveau tellement le sol était lisse mais peu lui importait…

Ce n'était pas vrai…

Son cœur battant, ses tempes lui martelant la tête, son souffle court et difficile…

Ce n'était pas vrai…

Il se répétait cette phrase sans cesse alors que, le cœur déchiré, il courait vers l'autel, une course qui lui parut interminable. Il y arriva enfin, après une vingtaine de mètres de course. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, la tête dans le tissu de velours devant lui. Ses larmes coulèrent, un flot intarissable. Son cœur était comme vide…

Il prit doucement la main de la personne allongée sur l'autel, il se mit à l'embrasser, ses larmes coulaient dessus, donnant à cette peau pale et inerte un goût amer. Ce n'était pas vrai… Elle ne pouvait pas… Trowa ne savait plus quoi faire, il était complètement perdu, anéanti, son cœur déchiré lui faisait mal, ses larmes coulaient sans fin…

- Brin… ! murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

- Quatre…, murmura Duo qui s'était approché. Qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis navré, répondit le blond en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Nous…

- TOUT CA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE !!!! hurla Trowa en sautant au cou de Duo. SI ELLE NE T'AVAIT PAS RETROUVE… SI TU AVAIS VRAIMENT PERI A TA NAISSANCE !!!! ELLE SERAIT TOUJOURS EN VIE !!!!

Duo essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte meurtrière de Trowa. L'Elfe resserrait ses doigts autour du cou du brun, un accès de haine meurtrière envers l'homme qu'aimait Brin, le poussait à agir ainsi. Il avait perdu l'esprit. Mais alors que Duo s'étouffait et suffoquait, deux mains arrachèrent Trowa et le plaquèrent contre le sol. Un poids sur son ventre, des mains le tenant fermement, Trowa ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Calme-toi !!! hurla Wufei en le tenant. Ça ne sert à rien de faire ça !!!

- FERME-LA !!!! cria l'Elfe en se débattant, la rage au ventre. Elle est MORTE !

- Ce n'est pas de la faute à Duo, fit Heero en se mettant à côté de lui. _Ramandor_ est le coupable.

A ce nom, l'Elfe s'arrêta net, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, ce nom… un nom d'outre-tombe… cet homme… Pas lui…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? demanda Duo.

- On ne sait pas trop…, répondit Wufei toujours assis sur l'Elfe qui se calmait. Il a voulu nous parler et a fait conduire Brin dans la Tour de Cristal…

- La Tour ? Pourquoi ? demanda Trowa dont les larmes se remirent à couler.

- On ne sait pas…, reprit Wufei en le regardant avec tristesse. Toujours est-il qu'elle a… qu'elle s'est laissée tomber de la Tour…

- Impossible JAMAIS ELLE LE FERAIT CA !!!!! s'emporta Trowa ivre de chagrin.

- Et pourtant, c'est ce qui s'est passé ! dit Heero en le regardant. Elle s'est jetée de la Tour… Nous sommes partis immédiatement… On ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé.

- Et Treize et Une sont retournés au château pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Brin ! fit Quatre en tordant sa longue natte blonde. Ils ont appris qu'elle était morte et ils se sont battus contre les Ombres pour récupérer son corps… afin qu'elle ne soit pas souillée une fois de plus…

Le silence s'installa dans l'Arche… Seules les reniflements de Trowa se faisaient entendre. L'Elfe pleurait toujours… Wufei se pencha sur lui et le serra doucement contre lui. L'Elfe s'agrippa à lui, pleurant tout son saoul. Le Chinois ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Une des dernières fois qu'il avait vu l'Elfe, ils s'étaient battus… Et là, il le retrouvait en pleurs…

Gareth regarda les gens assis autour de la table. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées…

Trowa était assis, le visage baissé, ses oreilles pointues également. Wufei avait sa main sur son épaule, tentant de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se demanda si l'Elfe sentait ses gestes…

- Nous devons contre-attaquer !!! déclara Gareth d'un ton solennel.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse quelque chose ?!!! s'emporta Duo. Brin est… Brin est morte…

- Justement ! fit Heero en le regardant. C'est maintenant ou jamais, nous devons la venger, nous devons lui faire payer et c'est toi qui le fera !!!

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai pas ses pouvoirs !!! dit Duo sans comprendre. Je ne connais rien…. Je…

- Tu apprendras ! fit Trowa en lui adressant, pour la première fois depuis des heures, la parole. Nous t'enseignerons ce que nous savons, tu trouveras ton pouvoir absolu, comme chacun de nous possédons !

- Trowa…

- Nous t'aiderons, continua l'Elfe avec force. Tu détruiras _Ramandor_, ne t'occupe que de lui et laisse-nous faire pour le reste !!! Focalise-toi sur LUI et sur personne d'autre !!!! lui ordonna-t-il.

- Trowa…

Tout le monde le regardait… C'était rare qu'il soit si autoritaire et qu'il propose à Duo de l'aide, de l'aider à développer ses pouvoirs… Duo lui lança un regarda à la fois d'appréhension et de reconnaissance. Le natté se sentait perdu alors cette marque de considération le touchait. Il avait perdu Brin même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer aux autres, cela l'affectait plus que tout.

Et cette nuit-là, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il avait serré le coussin entre ses bras, mordant dedans pour que les autres n'entendent pas ses sanglots. La perte de Brin, alors qu'il était loin, qu'il ne se doutait de rien… Il se sentait coupable de sa mort…

S'il n'était pas parti, se disait-il, peut-être serait-elle toujours vivante et rien de tout cela ne serait arriv !

- Tu te trompes ! fit une voix dans la pénombre.

- Qui est l ? demanda Duo en s'essuyant les yeux et en se redressant.

- C'est moi…

- Trowa ?

- Je pense que cela serait arrivé quand même mais tu serais mort !!! déclara l'Elfe en s'avançant vers lui. _Ramandor_ aurait agi un peu plus tard mais il aurait agi et si ça se trouve la situation serait pire encore…

- Mais Brin serait peut-être en vie…

- Sans doute…

Les deux gardèrent le silence un moment… Trowa regarda Duo et lui sourit doucement avant de repartir. Le natté resta quelques minutes assis dans son lit ! Puis il se recoucha… La tête pleine d'émotions et d'appréhension…

Duo avait le regard changé… En quelques jours, il avait grandi… Ses pouvoirs avaient augmenté et il maîtrisait un sort puissant… Puissant et interdit mais pour sauver leur monde, il était prêt à tout…

Pour venger Brin, il serait même prêt à damner son âme…

Maintenant, il fallait s'annoncer au Tyran…

A suivre… 

**Le 03 Août 2004, 16h30 **

Shali mode compte à rebours : 4…

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? regarde Shali bizarrement

Quatre : Elle compte combien de chapitres il lui reste à faire pour finir ce fic…

Heero : Mission : « Tout le monde est à nouveau réuni » : Accomplie !!! Nouvelle mission ?

Shali : Détruire le Méchant !!!

Heero : Mission… Acceptée !

Duo, Trowa et Hilde : T.T

Shali : Quoi ? Ben elle est morte, et alors ? C'était prévu depuis le début puisque tout le fic repose sur ça… et la scène de fin !!!!

Wufei : Pourquoi tu fais toujours mourir les gens ?

Shali : Parce que je trouve que ça rajoute quelque chose à l'histoire. Je vous laisse et vous dis : Au prochain chapitre : Le Retour du Roi !!!!

Wufei : Sans déconner, ça s'appelle comme ça ?!!! oO

Shali : Bah… ouais, j'avais plus d'idée et ça va bien avec alors…

Les autres : Désespérante… --


End file.
